


Collection of Kreus

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-04-12 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 140,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 一个宽歪合集
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. 好奇心害死猫

好奇心害死猫

【勒夫：我认为我们之中出了两个叛徒。】

在从莱比锡前往盖尔森基兴之前，诺伊尔被主教练神秘兮兮的拉到墙角谈话的时候，他以为会听到一些战术布置（假装他们真的有好吧）之类的，结果收到了勒夫这样一句话。

“您是说……内鬼？”诺伊尔感觉这个词在哪里听说过。

“不。”勒夫否认道，“是叛徒。”他比了一个耶，“还是两个。”

首先，要搞清楚叛徒的定义。诺伊尔心想，这可是相当严重的指控了，尤其他们正处于国家队的危难之际，谁也无法承受这样的骂名——不过，诺伊尔觉得他的队友们不会有这样的人，那么教练是从何而知的呢？于是，他就这样问了：“您是怎么知道的？”

“助理跟我说退房的时候前台让他多付了一些钱。”勒夫说，“饮料零食什么的就不说了，其中还包括一盒避孕套。”

哦，所以此叛徒非彼叛徒。

“恕我直言，教练，我们都是职业运动员，比赛前禁欲这样的规矩还是懂的。”诺伊尔为他的两个不知名队友申辩道。

“可是账单不是这样说的。”勒夫平静的说道，语气里没有愤怒或者失望的情绪，很平淡，“我没有别的意思，我只是想知道我的队伍里有哪两位在悄悄进行着地下恋情，好让我有一点心理准备。”

“前台没有说是哪间房间的吗？”诺伊尔问道，他不敢相信他共事多年的队友里有一对情侣，而他对此一无所知。

勒夫摇了摇头：“因为我们是统一结账，酒店方面并没有特别分开来计费，所以很不幸，你只能运用你的聪明才智来揪出这两个叛徒了。”

“好吧，教练。”诺伊尔条件反射似的答应下来之后才反应过来——等等，为什么是我？不对，教练，您其实是八卦吧？

“我不会拆散他们的，我保证。”勒夫拍了拍诺伊尔宽厚的肩膀，“我只是想更了解我的队员们一点，这对比赛会很有帮助的。”

这有什么帮助？靠撒狗粮撑死对面吗？咱们最近成绩不太好也不能病急乱投医啊教练！饶是在内心奔过万千罗伊斯，诺伊尔嘴上还是郑重地答应下来了：“交给我吧教练，我一定帮您找出那两个叛徒。”

【胡梅尔斯：首先，我们可以排除我、Thomas、Leon和你。】

诺伊尔环顾四周，决定给自己找一个帮手，常言道，脑袋大的人都比较聪明，于是他戳了戳胡梅尔斯的肩膀，示意对方跟自己来。

或许因为他的眼神过于凶狠，胡梅尔斯误会了队长的意思，二话不说的坦白交代了他三天前给远在俄罗斯的赫韦德斯打电话占线的原因是自己当时正在和对方Facetime。

“什么你居然大半夜的和——算了，我不是要说这事。”诺伊尔按捺住内心的怨念，这件事待会儿再说，“我要跟你说的事情非常重要，关乎到国家队的未来。”

胡梅尔斯顿时严肃了起来。

“我们之中出了两个叛徒。”诺伊尔把勒夫的推论一五一十的告诉了胡梅尔斯，想从这位曾经拥有过鲁尔区朱罗、欧洲最帅正副队长等佳话的大脑袋这里得到一些启发。

“首先——”胡梅尔斯缓慢的开口了，“我确信咱们四个昨晚上打的是羊头牌而不是辟孕套，所以，我们可以排除我、Thomas、Leon和你。”

诺伊尔翻了一个白眼，这么显而易见的事情还用你说？我从一开始就没把咱们四个算上。

“其次——”胡梅尔斯像是经过深思熟虑似的，“应该不是Joshua，他现在一心为了足球而奋斗，况且他就算有对象也不会是这次国家队的。”

诺伊尔点点头，有道理，这个大脑袋还是有点想法的。

“同理也可以排除Marco，他已经和多特蒙德结婚了。”胡梅尔斯补充道，“剩下的人你两两组合一下觉得哪对靠谱就是了呗。”

诺伊尔飞速的从脑海中过了几个名字：“……难道是Julian和——”哈弗茨的名字还没从嘴里说出来就被胡梅尔斯瞪了一眼。

“Julian和Kai还是两个孩子——！”胡梅尔斯压低声音吼道，“你这个龌龊的家伙！”

不是，他俩成年了啊……诺伊尔很想这样辩解，但是转头就看见他猜测的两个小孩子拖着行李箱说说笑笑的从大厅走过，从走廊尽头的窗户洒进来的阳光正照在布兰特的金发上，年轻而明媚的光亮让诺伊尔为自己的猜想而羞愧。

这是两个纯洁的小天使，（门将）爸爸我不同意。

“那么，还能有谁呢？”胡梅尔斯捏了捏下巴，“不管怎么说，一定是一对儿老油条了。”

【穆勒：还不明白吗！这是一场没有硝烟的战争！】

诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯并没有发觉他们两个鬼鬼祟祟的低声交谈非常可疑，已经引起了他们队友的注意，但是碍于各个方面的原因并没有人敢上前去询问，除了穆勒。

背着我说什么好玩儿的呢！穆勒撸着袖子上前，左手一个右手一个的拍上了两人的后背吓得他俩一激灵。

“干嘛呢跟这儿！”穆勒嚷道，“说什么不能让人知道的呢？”

诺伊尔连忙比了一个噤声的手势，放轻声音：“……国家队出了两个叛徒。”

赶在穆勒再次叫嚷出来之前，胡梅尔斯语速飞快的解释了起来，谢天谢地，穆勒听完之后安静了下来，陷入了思考。

“所以，你觉得是谁？”胡梅尔斯问出口之后就被诺伊尔怼了肩膀，不客气的怼了回去，Thomas是二了一点，但是天马行空的脑子没准儿就有点别的想法呢。

穆勒“嗯”了半晌，说：“我不知道是谁。”

你不应该怼回来的。诺伊尔叹了口气正想离开这个充满秘密的角落，却被穆勒拉住了。

“但是。”穆勒郑重地开口，“我知道，此事非同小可。”

我们也知道。这下胡梅尔斯也想走掉了，但也被穆勒按住了。

“你们还不明白吗！这是一场没有硝烟的战争！”穆勒压着嗓子语气夸张的说道，“这是赤裸裸的挑衅！”

对不起，你这比教练的“叛徒”还要让人……觉得戏剧性一些。诺伊尔想道，被穆勒抓着手腕逃离不开。

“你们想象一下！这两个家伙秘密地进行着恋爱，一边又爽又刺激的酱酱酿酿，然后开始嘲笑咱们这群无知的队友，没准儿他会奚落的说你傻——‘哦天呐，Manuel怎么这么傻，还看不出来咱们俩在恋爱’——你忍得了吗？！”

这有什么的……诺伊尔想，太气人了，必须把这对该死的情侣揪出来。

胡梅尔斯看着诺伊尔眼中燃烧起来的斗志，又看了看穆勒一本正经的愤怒，决定他也要积极一点才不会显得那么没心没肺：“回到最开始的问题，我们要怎么找出他们两个。”

助教在门口催促他们上车，克罗斯的飞机要到了，他们得先去接上他，穆勒恍然大悟地拍了一下手：“情侣会坐在一起的，不是么？”

【基米希：原来，这就是强者的世界吗？】

克罗斯归队了，他登上大巴车之后，站在过道中接受到了队友们殷切目光的洗礼，尤其是穆勒，表情浮夸的拍着旁边的空位：“快过来，Toni！”

不，谢谢了，感觉你有什么阴谋。他毫不客气地把视线从好友那边转移到别处，诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯表情严肃，一个直勾勾地盯着用一个iPad看视频的药厂双子星，一个目光如炬的环视着整个大巴，罗伊斯和金特尔坐在一起，头靠在窗户上，戴着耳机听歌，完全没有要和自己打招呼的意思，反倒是坐在他后面的基米希咳嗽了一声吸引了克罗斯的注意。

“我这儿有位子。”基米希说。

“我想靠窗。”克罗斯商量道。

“可以。”基米希让开了里面的位置，准备坐到过道这边去。

等到了盖尔森基兴，罗伊斯下了车深吸了一口气然后很Drama的捂着心口说这儿的空气让他窒息，他要到室内去！率先领了钥匙奔向房间，克罗斯面不改色的第二个去登记，成为了罗伊斯的室友，基米希磨磨蹭蹭的走在最后，表情有些恍惚，诺伊尔关心的问他是不是晕车了。

“不，不是。”基米希说，“我——”

穆勒大概没发现被诺伊尔挡住的基米希，一把够过来诺伊尔的肩膀，用自以为很小声的声音说，嘿，你发现那两个叛徒是谁了吗？

“叛徒？”基米希瞪大了眼睛，这时穆勒才发现他，尴尬的呃了半天，诺伊尔无奈的摇了摇头，把穆勒从自己身上扒下来，回答了基米希的问题——反正是和袖标锁了的男人，早一些了解到队长需要操心的团队建设问题也不是什么事情。

“哦。”听完诺伊尔的解释之后，刚才还恍恍惚惚的基米希反而顿悟了似的清醒了，“我想我知道是谁和谁了。”

“什么？！”

“在车上的时候……”基米希吞了吞口水，“Marco的头靠着窗户，我看见Toni伸手过去弄他的耳朵和脖子——”

“哦。”诺伊尔收敛起惊讶的表情，学着胡梅尔斯的语气，“首先，Toni没有和咱们住在莱比锡，所以套子不是他俩用的，其次，这是正常操作。”

“什么？！可——”

“对，正常操作。”穆勒耸了耸肩，“Toni一直对弄Marco的脸啊头发啊肩膀啊情有独钟，这没什么。”

基米希还是非常震惊：“但是我——”

“别看他们俩不在一个联赛也没同队过，关系还挺好的。”穆勒补充道，“我之前都觉得Toni比Mats对Marco都有耐心，一个经纪公司的能到这种程度真出乎意料。”

“毕竟那是Marco。”诺伊尔点了点头，“没人会讨厌他，不是么？”

好、好吧，既然你们这样说了。基米希茫然的瞪着眼睛，可、可是Marco后来醒过来抓住Toni作祟的手指，两个人互相逗对方手指头逗了半个车程也属于正常操作……吗？

【克罗斯：如果我找了国家队的当对象一定不会告诉你们。】

就算盖尔森基兴的空气真的令罗伊斯窒息，他也不能在房间里闷一天，也得下楼吃饭，于是他就被守株待兔的羊头牌小分队逮住了。

“我们少人。”胡梅尔斯诚恳地说，“你回房间也没事儿干，一起玩儿一会儿呗。”

“可是我不太会打，你也知道。”

“没关系，就图个乐儿嘛！”

罗伊斯答应了。

一个小时后他后悔了，是图个乐儿，但明明是你们图我的乐儿！罗伊斯愤怒的掏出钱包付了上一把输掉的钱——这已经是第六把了，或者说他就没赢过——你们是合伙来坑我的吧！罗伊斯扫视着牌桌上的三个人——Mats、Thomas、Manuel——靠，就是来坑我的吧！不就赢了一场球么！至于吗！

“我不——”罗伊斯刚想扔掉手上的牌拒绝掉这个圈套就听见克罗斯的声音从身后响起。

“打牌呢？”

罗伊斯立刻像找到救星一般转过头抓住克罗斯的衣摆：“救我，Toni，他们坑我！”

“我们没有！”另外三个异口同声地说道，“牌技太菜不要怪别人。”

克罗斯看了看那三个，又低头看了看罗伊斯，轻声问道：“输的很惨？”

“就没赢过。”还有点小委屈。

克罗斯捏着罗伊斯的肩膀把他转过去再次面对牌桌，自己则站在他身后，弯下腰，一只手撑着椅背，一只手伸过去按着桌子，仔细看着罗伊斯手中的牌，冷哼一声：“你们仨就是欺负人家不会玩儿呗。”他扬了扬下巴示意其中一张，“出这个，Marco。”

在克罗斯的帮助下，罗伊斯连赢了三局，在他转过身抓着克罗斯的手庆祝的时候，诺伊尔一边洗牌一边感慨道：“诸事不顺啊。”

“怎么了？”克罗斯敏感的感觉到诺伊尔不仅仅受输牌和输球的困扰。

诺伊尔和穆勒、胡梅尔斯对了一下视线，三个人其实也不知道对方在表达什么，但是这个时候他们觉得是一个来一次高深莫测的对视的好时机，所以他们就这样沉默的看了对方五秒钟，在罗伊斯要叫出来“你们太恶心了吧”之前结束了短暂的脑电波交流。

“事情是这样的。”诺伊尔开口了，“Toni你没有和我们在莱比锡，你不知道，球队发生了一件大事，不，是我们才发现球队发生了一件大事。”

（罗伊斯：等等，我也在莱比锡，我怎么不知道你们在说什么？）

“球队里有两个叛徒。”胡梅尔斯沉重的开口。

“一对黏糊又恶心又试图挑衅整个国家队的情侣。”穆勒补充道。

（罗伊斯：……我应该是知道这件事还是不知道这件事？）

诺伊尔把勒夫告诉他的事情跟克罗斯和罗伊斯说了一遍，得知是由于一盒计划开销之外的避孕套引发的猜测之后，克罗斯毫不客气地笑了出来被罗伊斯拧了一下腰。

“所以，你们知道是谁了吗？”克罗斯忍着笑意问道。

“不。”诺伊尔摇了摇头，“所以我说诸事不顺，队里就这么几个人居然还没猜出来。”

“甚至没能提出一对假设！”胡梅尔斯觉得他们太失败了。

“不过，Joshua有提出来一对。”穆勒说，“就是太离谱了。”他停顿了一下，“Toni和Marco怎么可能在一起嘛哈哈——！”

（罗伊斯：……我这个时候应该想点什么才能不会伤害到他们的内心？）

“其实，我或许有点理解这一对为什么不广而告之。”克罗斯谨慎地开口，“如果是我的话，如果找了国家队的队友当对象，我也不想让你们知道。”

“为什么！”穆勒挥舞着胳膊以示抗议，“我们不值得信任吗！”

“不。”克罗斯说，“你们太八卦了。”从主教练到队长再到队友，谁受得了。

【布兰特：总之，都是Kai的错。】

“你们为什么不直接问？”克罗斯抱着胳膊非常疑惑，“为什么不直接问问那盒套子是谁用的？如果不想让其他人知道的话会自己带的吧？”

“这要怎么问？！”穆勒抱住自己的头，“这也太奇怪了吧！”

克罗斯非常不解，看向罗伊斯寻求认同。

“其实……是有那么一点奇怪啦。”罗伊斯屈起手指挠了挠脸颊。

“有什么奇怪的。”克罗斯嘟囔着转过身朝休息室喊了一嗓子，“之前在莱比锡谁用酒店得一盒套子？人家现在让多交钱了。”

“谁会大庭广众之下承认这种——我靠，Julian？！”穆勒差点从椅子上滑下来，胡梅尔斯痛苦地捂住了脸。

“你们听我解释！”布兰特忽然意识到自己这个坦白有多让人误会，“是Kai的错。”

当然是Kai的错啦，还能是谁？诺伊尔面无表情的想道，清了清喉咙刚想张口对小孩子进行一下教育，就听见布兰特继续解释说还有付费频道的错。

“就他们有的会拿那东西吹气球……”布兰特越说越觉得有些难为情，“Kai说根本不可能，我说反正都是橡胶的，有什么不可能的，所以就拆了一盒试一下……”

“……”克罗斯没想到自己的询问会得到这样的回答，罗伊斯抓着自己的衣服笑倒在自己的后背上了，另一只手还使劲的捶着自己肩胛骨，“虽然我的肌肉需要按摩，但是，轻点，Marco。”

“对不起，这太好笑了。”罗伊斯把脑袋从克罗斯的腰窝之间移开，额前的金发因此弄乱了，克罗斯下意识地伸手帮他捋顺了，“两个成年人深夜看付费频道拆开了一盒避孕套吹气球玩儿，我天，这居然真的发生了！”

“我觉得我自己是个傻子。”胡梅尔斯还没有放下捂着脑袋的手，“一本正经分析国家队里谁和谁是情侣的我真的是个傻子。”

“所以，没有叛徒。”穆勒茫然的说道，“国家队里没有情侣。”

罗伊斯憋笑着从牌桌前起身，他想回房间去了，今天这事儿太好笑了，他想回去采访一下自家十八岁的小崽子会不会对避孕套能不能吹气球这件事好奇——到底是Julian和Kai太纯洁还是全世界的小孩子现在都这么天真。

“没有人在我们眼皮子底下搞在一起。”诺伊尔像是在坚定什么信念一样说道，“我们没有被蒙在鼓里。”

“谁知道呢？”克罗斯耸了耸肩，也准备往外走，“毕竟你们那么傻。”

等克罗斯和罗伊斯离开了休息室，穆勒才缓缓地反应过来：“Toni刚才说什么？”

“他说你傻。”

“不对，前一句？”

“‘谁知道呢’？”

“谁知道什么？”

基米希从外面风风火火地冲进来：“那不是正常操作——！！他们两个就是在谈恋爱！！我看见Toni在等电梯的时候扳着Marco的下巴接吻了！”Marco还蹭了一下Toni的腿，这个事情我觉得就可以不说了。

“我们真傻，真的。”诺伊尔绝望的摇了摇头。

【罗伊斯：都是用过同一个更衣室的人，我以为你不会对Toni有误解。】

勒夫把账单拍在诺伊尔面前，又一盒避孕套。

这次诺伊尔完全没有疑虑，拿起那张单据，干脆利索地说，我去处理，然后大步迈向酒店大堂，自信满满的找到正坐在克罗斯行李箱上玩儿手机的罗伊斯。

“Marco——”诺伊尔的话还没说出口就被旁边以布兰特为中心的小团体爆发出来的声音打断了。

“所以不是所有套子都能吹成气球的！”哈弗茨说，“这家酒店的就破了。”

诺伊尔：……

“噗。”罗伊斯明白为什么诺伊尔找他来了，他强忍着不要让自己笑得太明显，清了清喉咙，强装冷静的开口，“不是我说，基本的职业素养我们还是有的，比赛前禁欲你放心吧。”

“……我不知道该说些什么，你就假装我说了很正经的话吧。”

罗伊斯咬着嘴唇真的要憋不住笑出来了，他用力的吞咽了几下：“……还有，大家都是坦诚相见过的，我以为你不会对Toni有误解。”

“什么？”诺伊尔觉得他真的傻了，罗伊斯在说什么，他怎么没听懂。

“这个型号。”罗伊斯点了点单据上的名目，“尺寸太小了。”

—END—


	2. 地下恋爱守则

地下恋爱守则

【地下恋爱守则之一：装作不熟是下策，成为外人眼中的仇人才是最好的方法。】

“我觉得，Marco和Toni最近有些古怪。”胡梅尔斯再三斟酌还是和诺伊尔说了自己这个观望已久的看法，“关系有些微妙。”

穆勒像是找到知音了一般瞪大了眼睛：“没错！我还以为就我这么认为！他俩太奇怪了！”

“我没觉得啊。”被拉过来打牌凑人头的格雷茨卡茫然的说，“他俩不一直这样吗？”平淡的普通同事关系？可以这么说吧。

“不不不，我一直觉得他俩维持着奇妙的友谊，然而现在看来这段友情破裂了。”胡梅尔斯颇为认真地说，“这次集训他俩都没怎么说话不是么？”

“就算说话也是呛茬儿。”诺伊尔回忆了一下昨天不怎么正式的会议，向来安静的罗伊斯在克罗斯提出一个不算离谱得建议时出言否决了，用词还挺不客气的，被否认的克罗斯挑了挑眉头——那是他不爽的前兆——难得的和反对的人纠缠了起来，同样用词也不怎么温和，诺伊尔几乎能闻到空气中的火药味了，“他们两个从来没有过这样的剑拔弩张。”

“而且！我跟Toni聊天说到Marco他居然不耐烦了！”穆勒用夸张的肢体动作来表示他的惊讶，试图让旁边的三个人理解这件事的重要性，“以前他可不是这样的！去年他还会主动问起Marco最近在联赛怎么样呢！昨天他竟然跟我说‘别聊他了，说说你吧’！”

那他真是不太想聊Marco了。诺伊尔默默地想，甚至让你谈起自己，都不想听见Marco的事情。

“所以……”格雷茨卡小心翼翼地说，“是吵架了吗？”

“他俩能因为什么吵啊……”胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴，“不在同一个联赛，国家队也不是同一个竞争位置……私人原因？”

“什么原因不重要。”诺伊尔说，“重要的是可不能因此影响配合，他们两个在战术体系里可是相当重要的，因为一些私人原因交恶再带到场上来可不妙了。”

倒不是说真会觉得他们两个这种高水平的职业运动员会因为场下的事情影响场上的配合，但是作为国家队队长，诺伊尔觉得他还是有义务去叮嘱两句的，也算是让自己心里有个底儿。

克罗斯听完他说，平静的“哦”了一声，反问他是不是不相信他的职业操守，诺伊尔拍了拍他的肩说哪儿能啊，接着便收获了克罗斯的撇嘴，“反正相信我，场上该怎么样还是怎么样，场下也不用你操心，都是成年人了。”他说的不咸不淡，甚至有些轻描淡写，但是在诺伊尔听来直接凉了半截，感情好的时候都是小学生一样幼稚，轮到“都是成年人了”这句话登场的时候往往就走向了关系的滑坡。

比起克罗斯冷漠的回答，罗伊斯就显得感性多了，他低头看了看自己的鞋尖，像是思考了几秒钟才抬头看向诺伊尔，表白了一番自己的职业素养，然后在诺伊尔开口关心他和克罗斯到底怎么了之前把他堵了回去：“你知道人和人的关系都会变化的，就……唉，没什么大事，你就别操心啦！”尾音活泼又俏皮，但是到诺伊尔的耳朵里居然变得有点委屈和可怜——完了，这是全凉了。

“凉了凉了，透透的。”胡梅尔斯捏着一把牌煞有介事地摇头，“Marco实心眼儿，对方给他一分好，他就能热情的十分还回去，要是对方不搭理了，他也能退得远远儿的，干脆利落得跟拿刀斩的似的。”——别问他怎么知道得这么清楚的。

“凉了凉了，透透的。”穆勒板着张脸扔出一张牌，把他的上家胡梅尔斯管的死死的，“Toni看着就不像是会主动求和的人，事实上也是，以前每次我俩吵架都是我先道歉！”

“那是因为本来就是你的错……”诺伊尔把穆勒管上了，他就剩两张牌了，看起来又能拿下这局，“虽然他俩都跟我保证了，但是我还是觉得不踏实，总觉得哪里怪怪的。”

“‘Toni和Marco闹掰了’这件事本来就很奇怪了。”胡梅尔斯捻了捻手中的牌，“在我以为他俩会君子之交下去的时候，俩人奇怪的特亲密，在我以为他俩是不是要谈恋爱了的时候，他们居然闹掰了！”

没有经历过胡梅尔斯口中“君子之交”时期的格雷茨卡叹了口气，他一直觉得克罗斯和罗伊斯的友谊非常奇妙，那种全然依靠个性吸引的情谊真的非常让人羡慕，然而现在居然翻脸了……

“不行！”穆勒愤怒的把手中的牌全扔了出来，一骨碌从地上爬起来往门口走，“我得去问问Toni这是怎么回事！”

诺伊尔看了看穆勒的牌，又看了看手中的牌，对另外两个说，我怀疑他是不是觉得要输了就这样耍赖。

胡梅尔斯想了想回答说，不是的，他应该就是单纯的八卦。

没几分钟穆勒就回来了，诺伊尔怀疑他甚至没有走到克罗斯或者罗伊斯的房间就调头了，然而穆勒却说他的确见到克罗斯了。

“在Marco房间门口。”穆勒语气迟疑地说，“我直接问他你俩不是闹掰了吗？他说是的，所以他要找Marco来谈谈。”

“……”胡梅尔斯总觉得哪里不太对劲但是又说不上来。

“所以……”格雷茨卡开口了，“只是朋友之间闹了点小别扭吗？”

看起来是的。诺伊尔想这么说，但是……好像真的哪里不太对。

糊弄走了穆勒，克罗斯如愿以偿地进入了罗伊斯的房间，房门刚一关上，克罗斯就把脑袋埋进了罗伊斯的肩窝里，沉重而疲惫的叹了口气，罗伊斯被他这做作的叹息逗笑了，上手揉了揉克罗斯已经洗掉发胶的金发，说，怎么啦？

“我们‘和好’吧。”克罗斯闷声说，“先不说被Thomas那家伙发现我来找你了……我装不下去了，Marco。”

“唔……”罗伊斯佯装考虑，被克罗斯毫不客气地捏了屁股，惊得拍了一下他的后脑勺，“我早跟你说什么来着，行不通的！你连句重话都舍不得对我说，还装仇人，你未免对你的演技太有自信了点吧！”

“哼，说得跟你能拿奥斯卡一样。”克罗斯抱着罗伊斯的腰拖拖拉拉的带着他倒在沙发上，“你知不知道你凶起来特别软？你就这样在更衣室训话的吗？你的小队员们真给你面子。”

“还不是因为你？”罗伊斯有些不服气，他在更衣室很有威严的好吗？他得让他的男朋友认识到自己的厉害，于是罗伊斯直接凶狠的压在了克罗斯身上，皱着眉自以为恶狠狠的放话说，不凶你是怕吓着你！

噗。克罗斯真的高估自己的演技了，面对这样的罗伊斯做出害怕的表情真的太超出他的能力范围了，只能口头鼓励一下了：“好吧，凶巴巴的罗伊斯队长，你在更衣室里绝对是一霸，所有人都听你的，都怕你的，因为你超凶的。”说着话，手不老实的顺着腰线往上摸，来到脖颈稍微一用力把本来就没打算反抗的罗伊斯按下来和自己接吻。

“……对你凶不了。”被亲的有些迷糊的罗伊斯抱住了克罗斯的脖子，“太喜欢你了。”

谁不是呢？克罗斯没说出口，但把一切都融化在下一个吻里了。

【地下恋爱守则之二：手机备注容易在好朋友面前露馅儿，低调点！】

在更衣室里是没有隐私可言的，相处久了大到队友的肌肉走向小到手机换了新的防尘塞都能知道得一清二楚，如果没有刻意隐藏的话来电显示和手机短信都不是什么秘密。

“我们队长把我们的合影当作来电显示头像——羡慕吗——！”桑乔在给英格兰的竹马打电话炫耀，他今天才发现他的队长把和他续约那天照的自拍设置成了自己的来电显示头像，备注名上还加了两个小狮子的emoji，喜爱不言而喻，“我们队长！超级！好！”

达胡德坐在板凳上一边系鞋带一边嘟囔道：“……小狮子有什么了不起的！队长把我备注成了昵称呢。”

“昵称有什么了不起的！我跟队长的聊天背景是我拍的自拍哦。”魏格尔表示自己只是在陈述事实没有别的意思。

维特塞尔恍然大悟为什么对镜头有些害羞的罗伊斯会在一开始主动拉着他照了自拍，原来是因为这个啊——团建真是不容易！

知道一切的皮什切克默默关上更衣柜，不忍心告诉这些队长盲目的追随者们真相——至少是一部分真相。

罗伊斯对电子产品没有那么狂热，当然不会闲的没事儿把所有人的来电显示头像和聊天背景都改成合衬的，基本上都是初始设置——在今年夏天以前都是这样的。

还是那句话，更衣室里没有隐私可言，皮什切克也不是那种八卦的，但是架不住他的队长太过信任他，吹着湿淋淋的头发没有手去管那只正在欢唱Call Me Maybe的手机的时候会说“Lukasz帮我把电话拿过来”。

皮什切克发誓他真的不是故意去窥探罗伊斯的秘密的，但是被打通的电话就是会亮着屏幕，就是会显示对方是谁，就是会跳出头像占据整个画面。

备注名简明扼要，TK，皮什切克当然能猜得到是谁，不过，就算猜不到也没关系，屏幕上他的队长正亲昵的搂着脖子的那个家伙全世界都知道是谁。

从更衣柜到吹风机不到五米的路程，皮什切克内心滚过了五百米的弹幕——他们是国家队队友，是朋友，还交换过球衣所以关系应该很不错——但是能不错到搂着自拍吗？而且这家伙的眼睛为什么不看镜头？为什么盯着队长的侧脸看？到底是我对德国人有误解，还是这一切真的有些微妙？

皮什切科克从来没有这么慌乱过，得知罗伊斯受伤的时候没有，目睹莱万要离开时也没有，多特蒙德在谷底沉浮的时候也没有，而且那些慌张是对未知的恐惧，此刻的慌乱更多的是对自己无意间似乎撞破了什么秘密的恐惧还有对整个世界的怀疑——他的队长、他们的小火箭是在跟（原谅他不敢说出那个名字）谈恋爱吗？

罗伊斯吹干了头顶，皮什切克终于拿着那个还在疯狂震动唱歌的手机来到了他的面前，表情欲言又止，罗伊斯看了看他又看了看手机屏幕，脸上的笑容有一点崩塌，“稍等……”他说，拿过手机按下接听键，“……嘿，我训练完啦，准备回家了，嗯，到家打给你……”罗伊斯停顿了一下，怯怯地瞥了一眼还在消化这一切的皮什切克的表情，尽力放松自己不让电话那边的人听出什么异样，然后说，“拜拜……我也爱你。”

所以……皮什切克清了清嗓子，这件事给他的冲击比想象中的要大一点：“所以，你在和……他恋爱？”

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴唇，点点头。

“什么时候的事情？”

“夏天。”罗伊斯说的很含糊，皮什切克也不再问了，只是有些尴尬的吸了吸鼻子，说，看起来你挺开心的？

罗伊斯的表情立刻变得柔软了起来，不那么戒备了，他有些害羞的又一次点了点头，很认真的说：“嗯，我们很开心。”

“那就好。”皮什切克觉得自己没什么可说的了，冷静下来以他作为罗伊斯的朋友和副队长的立场来想，从各个角度来考量，托尼·克罗斯怎么都不会算是糟糕的选择，甚至可以说是不错的，更何况……罗伊斯觉得很开心，他们都觉得很开心，这就足够了。

“不过……”皮什切克庆幸今天在更衣室给罗伊斯递手机的是他，如果换一个人，比如说达胡德？兴许这个罗伊斯还在小心保护的秘密就要泄露给全世界了——至少他们队里的这几个小崽子得哭天抢地三天三夜（然后把马德里来的球队打个4-0再罢休），“至少在赛季里把显眼的合影换一换？”你俩那张合影就差把“此生挚爱”四个字写上了。

“嗯……”罗伊斯显然有点不情愿，“我可以把它变得不那么显眼。”

接下来的几天里罗伊斯搜集了通讯录里所有人的照片，完全不嫌累的一张一张的替代掉初始设置的头像和背景，于是在一片亲亲密密的合影自拍中，（尤其在和Mesut的裸照的衬托下）罗伊斯和克罗斯的那张就不那么突兀了。

可是又有谁知道罗伊斯并不甘心于此呢？

皮什切克发誓他真的不是故意的，只不过他站着、罗伊斯坐着玩儿手机这样的视角太过清晰，他真的不是故意去瞟他队长的手机屏幕的——聊天界面不是合影了，而是克罗斯一个人坐在沙发一手拿着遥控器，另一只手伸出了镜头外看不见在握着什么，望着镜头的眼神温柔而舒展，嘴角带笑似乎对非要给他照相的那个人有些无可奈何又心甘情愿的随他去。

行吧，怎么着那家伙都得是特别的一个。皮什切克想，视线来到正对着手机屏幕吃吃发笑的队长身上——也挺好的。

未来的某一天，哈基米在群里扔下一个重磅炸弹——“为什么克罗斯的手机锁屏是队长的睡颜？？？？？”

“……首先，你先解释一下什么叫睡颜？”

“呃……躺在床上睡觉的样子？过于震惊我没印象队长有没有穿衣服了……”

“闭嘴——！！你给忘掉你看见了什么——！！”

“等等，现在重点难道不应该是这是克罗斯的锁屏？？？你确定你没看错？”

“还能是谁？阿森西奥吗？请以你的名字呼唤我？”

“大家都是谈过恋爱的人了……”

Welcome to my world boys！皮什切克默默的敲上一行字，又默默的删掉了，“因为爱情”这种事情你们自己去琢磨吧，憋不住就去问队长，看他不秀你们一脸。

【地下恋爱守则之三：别吃醋！至少别在所有人面前表现得奇怪！】

气氛是从电视上开始重播多特蒙德的比赛开始不对劲的，准确来说是比赛结束后为了调节气氛仍旧在转播的赛后庆祝最为明显。

莫德里奇抬头看着壁挂电视，又赢得一场比赛的大黄蜂正在草坪上蹦跳着庆祝，球队的核心被年轻的队友抱来抱去，欢呼着推着身边所有人——这是让外人看来和谐友爱到能够会心一笑的一幕——理论上他们对多特蒙德不会有什么恶感，甚至说由于他们那个讨人喜欢的队长导致多特蒙德在他们更衣室里的待遇还不错，是能平静谈论起来的对象，所以，到底这种古怪的气氛是从哪里来的呢？

克罗斯突然从座位上站起来，抓起毛巾往浴室走去，向来轻手轻脚的德国人这次制造出来的响动吓了莫德里奇一跳——居然是Toni？

“嘿，Gareth。”莫德里奇用膝盖碰了碰坐在他旁边有些犯困的贝尔，“Toni怎么了？”

“他看起来心情不太妙。”敏感的威尔士人也发觉了克罗斯的异常，“他不常这样。”克罗斯不算什么情绪丰沛的人，完美符合了他们所有人对德国人的印象——永远冷静自制，不易怒也不易激动，今天这种程度的动静已经是他近期最大的……姑且说是发泄。

“训练的时候有人惹到他了？”莫德里奇没有和克罗斯一组。

“不，那些小家伙们逗他开心还来不及呢。”贝尔否认道，“有关于他糟糕的新闻？”这个理由有些薄弱，克罗斯不是那种会因为别人的胡说八道影响自己心情的人，他拎得很清楚。

莫德里奇朝电视扬了扬下巴，露出一个疑惑的表情：“从开始播这个他就有点奇怪了。”

贝尔转过头盯着电视看了一会儿，多特蒙德的比赛已经播过去了，现在是德甲的片尾，他说，难道是……想家了？

可能吗？或许是因为这个猜测太过惊人，莫德里奇不自觉的压低了声音，“他最近的调休确实不够他回一趟德国，但是我以为他习惯了？就这已经是第四个年头了……”

“不妨碍每个人都会有那样的时刻……”贝尔说，“自己都没想到的那种情绪。”说完颇为感慨的叹了口气，“小Toni也是普通人啊……”

“你们在说什么？”拉莫斯洗完澡了，“在说Toni？我刚才听他在隔壁浴室打电话，说的德语我听不懂。”

莫德里奇和贝尔对视一眼，果然。

“我们觉得Toni可能是想家了。”莫德里奇慢慢的开口，“德甲的转播勾起了他的思乡。”

拉莫斯就差把省略号印脸上了：“所以，多特蒙德来打马竞那天他跑去人家酒店打招呼是为了缓解乡愁？”妈的，这个词按在克罗斯脑袋上怎么这么奇怪。

“什么？他在那天去人家那儿了？”贝尔不知道这事，他还想呢怎么打电话找不着人，原来是去见老乡了啊！

“多特蒙德有几个他的老乡啊。”莫德里奇发现了哪里不对，“他也就跟人家队长比较熟吧？”

“那也比你俩觉得他思乡来的正常多了。”拉莫斯摇了摇头，听见克罗斯从浴室出来的动静，“来，咱们可以验证一下。”他拿过遥控器换了一个频道——拜仁的比赛。

德语的解说引起了克罗斯的注意，但是他只是瞥了一眼判断出是什么场次之后就转过头收拾自己的东西去了，依然是德国人令人发指的安静和规矩，全然没有噪音，拉莫斯朝贝尔和莫德里奇耸了耸肩，又换了一个频道——罗伊斯的赛后采访，他正眉飞色舞的赞美他们的新九号。

哐当。克罗斯的水瓶掉在了地上，“抱歉。”他说，弯腰捡起来之后，神色如常——个鬼。

这是什么情况？莫德里奇朝拉莫斯困惑的眨了眨眼。

我怎么知道！拉莫斯夸张的摊了摊手，你难道要说他在吃多特蒙德队长的醋吗？

……我觉得靠谱。贝尔点了点头。

“你确定你知道我在比划什么吗？”拉莫斯指了指自己的嘴巴，贝尔再次点了点头，也无声的对拉莫斯说：不然还有什么解释？我不觉得他讨厌马尔科·罗伊斯。

“你们仨叨叨啥呢？”克罗斯抱着胳膊一副看傻子的样子看着三个正在上演哑剧的队友，“不用解释，不想知道，我先走了。”说着插上了耳机隔绝了一切外界交流，“……喂，我结束了，正准备回去了，你脚伤好点了没？”

德语。

好吧，克罗斯不想说他是吃醋了，他当然没有，只是借题发挥，仅此而已。

“我吃醋了。”——毕竟不会有哪个真的吃醋的男朋友会这样给自己对象发信息的，“我看到了你们的赛后庆祝，我很不爽，他们都抱你。”

“……”男朋友的回复很快，“可是只有你能亲我。”

“我现在不能。”克罗斯咬着下唇忍着笑意，“反正，我吃醋了，你看着办吧。”

“你好幼稚……”

“本来就比你小。”

一串意味不明的emoji——这算什么？显示一下年长的自己才是两个人之中更幼稚的那一个？

“那我也吃醋。”罗伊斯回复他，理直气壮的，“你的西班牙小狼狗们贴不贴心？感觉你们玩儿的很开心哦。”

“热情的西班牙人，我以为你从你的新九号那里已经学习到了。”

“我的新九号可没抱着我满地打滚。”

“你知道我只想抱着你满地打滚。”这句话发出去，克罗斯觉得不够表达内心，于是他在罗伊斯回复过来之前手速飞快的又敲上一句，“*满床，不好意思。”两句，“满地其实也行，你说呢？”

“……满床满地的……不都随你咯！”克罗斯都能想象得到罗伊斯拿着手机故作镇静的样子，耳朵尖估计已经红了，“别管这个了，现在想听你说话，立刻！”

于是克罗斯就把电话拨了过去。

“来劝你吃醋的男朋友来了？”——拉莫斯如果听得懂的话就不用那么费劲了。

【地下恋爱守则之最终则：如果以上三条都未能遵守的话，此条请务必贯彻落实——】

凌晨，克罗斯突然从梦中惊醒，腾的在床上坐起来，本来横在自己胸口的那条胳膊滑了下来，万幸它的主人不太在意，收紧了搂住克罗斯的腰，拱了拱脑袋继续睡得昏天黑地。

“……Marco。”不到万不得已克罗斯是不想叫醒他的男朋友的，但是他实在是不踏实，非常焦虑，焦虑到睡不着觉了，他推了推还在砸吧嘴的罗伊斯，“Marco，醒醒，有件大事。”

被吵醒的罗伊斯显然有些生气，紧锁着眉头睁开眼正要发脾气却看见了克罗斯令人担忧的脸色，连忙爬起来环住他的脖颈，轻声细语的问他怎么了。

“我们明天有个约会，对吧？”克罗斯说。

“是的，你说要给我惊喜的约会。”罗伊斯回答得很温柔，他捧住克罗斯的脸，轻轻的吻他，“所以，我们现在要继续睡觉了，Toni，你说的明天要早起。”

“但是……可能会是惊吓。”克罗斯躲开罗伊斯还要落下来的吻，他有点紧张，对上男友困惑的眼神就更紧张了，“我是说，惊吓，我根本不知道你会不会喜欢或者会不会——”

“深呼吸，Toni……”罗伊斯的手顺到了克罗斯的胸口，“冷静点，我你还不了解吗？没事的，尽情的，呃？惊喜我？”

“不，你不知道这件事……”克罗斯停顿了一下，去他的惊喜，他想，然后开口问了，“如果我明天，我不说具体环节和设置，就只是……如果我明天单膝跪地求婚，你不会拒绝我的，对吧？”

罗伊斯愣住了。

克罗斯快疯了。

“——你是不是傻。”罗伊斯扑过去热烈的亲吻了克罗斯，“当然，当然，一万个当然。”

克罗斯搂住罗伊斯的腰，回应着他的吻，在这一个吻和下一个吻的间歇，他问，你会不会失望？我突然这样的戳破。

怎么会呢？罗伊斯趴在他的身上笑，我会觉得你世界第一可爱。

“况且……”罗伊斯说，“你没告诉我你会怎样做，我还是非常期待的，这一切依旧是个惊喜，Toni。”排除了惊吓的可能的完美惊喜。

“……等等。”克罗斯攥住在自己身上四处乱摸的罗伊斯的手腕，“你有和你的朋友们说吗？”

“你有和你的朋友们说吗？”罗伊斯反问。

好吧，显然明天对他们来说是惊喜，对其他人来说可能是个惊吓了。

但是有什么关系呢？用订婚戒指公开恋情是他们都意外喜欢的一种方式。

——结婚吧。

—END—


	3. 多特蒙德只有一个Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *含喂鸡  
*篇末强行精神力（去年的）（x）

多特蒙德只有一个Alpha

1  
最近多特蒙德势头正猛，这就让一个话题重出江湖了——Alpha在竞技体育中的统治力是否已经被颠覆？Beta的沉着冷静和Omega的灵活敏锐是否已经撼动Alpha的身体优势了？  
由于隐私，亚性别确实是不能公开的秘密，但是不妨碍人们通过外表特征和行事风格猜测一二，显然大家都觉得多特蒙德不是传统的A气旺盛的球队。  
事实上根据坊间靠谱传言，多特蒙德的确是各大联赛中Alpha成员比例最低的，据说在今年的阵容里只有一位。  
桑乔表示：没错就是在下！  
被达胡德毫不客气地糊开，还没分化的小屁孩儿一边儿去，一个预测评定就这么激动。  
“99.9%的准确度啊！不要嫉妒！”桑乔得意洋洋的晃着脑袋。  
“不要直A癌，看看联赛，Alpha的优势已经不那么明显了。”拉尔森说，首发全A阵容的拜仁现在也不是无人能敌的了。  
“排除Jadon，咱们队里还有一名Alpha？”达胡德摸了摸下巴，“谁啊？”  
几个小孩面面相觑，虽然没有特意都问一遍但是好像还真没印象谁是Alpha……

2  
不光多特蒙德内部（只有小孩子）在找那个Alpha是谁，网络上借此也发起了一个投票，猜测谁是那个唯一的Alpha。  
目前高居首位的是布尔基。  
更衣室里爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“求求了，看看Roman的INS都不会认为他是那个Alpha。”希茨笑道，“说真的，Roman没藏过吧？”  
布尔基耸了耸肩，人民群众视而不见他有什么办法。  
紧随其后的是皮什切克。  
这非常有理由，然而很可惜，他们的副队长老早就由于队长难搞的男朋友的原因郑重声明他只是一个普普通通的、值得信赖的Beta。  
“这是性别歧视！Beta也可以非常有气场的好吗！”同为Beta的达胡德率先炸毛，“Alpha也不一定都那么强势，也有温温柔柔的吧？这是刻板印象！”  
“每次看你这么不稳重，我就觉得刻板印象害人。”桑乔嘟囔道，看看维特塞尔，那才是标准Beta吧，冷静又稳定，真不知道哪些人觉得Beta不适合踢球的，要他说，头脑时刻保持清醒的明明也很合适。  
第三位是魏格尔。  
投给他的网友齐刷刷的都在评论同一张图。  
“……”魏格尔吞了吞口水，因为发情期时不时得提前请个假跑去慕尼黑的他早已在队伍内部暴露了亚性别，“我以为我们隐藏得很好。”  
“你的保密工作还没队长做得一半好，队长都暴露了，你以为你还能谈你的秘密小恋爱吗？”达胡德毫不客气地拆台，“唉，看着这个投票我都想同情那个谁了。”拜仁的家伙在多特蒙德更衣室不能有姓名，哪怕他是某人的恋爱对象。  
“虽然我很不喜欢说流行词，但是我现在也想那么说——”拉尔森瞥见格策看热闹不嫌事儿大的把链接发给了那个谁，默默出声，“鸡哥算了算了。”

3  
罗伊斯结束电话粥走进更衣室的时候就听见他的小队员们在叽叽喳喳的讨论队里Alpha的人选，现在正探讨到德莱尼。  
“他们就只看得见场上的Thomas。”拉尔森推测道，“只知道他球风强硬，不知道他其实人特别温柔特别好。”  
桑乔、菲利普和达胡德纷纷点头，心情不好，队长又在忙的话他们会选择找德莱尼倾诉，而对方会用和队长不一样的方式安慰他们。  
拉尔森先看见罗伊斯进来，立刻欢呼着问他谁才是那个Alpha。  
“副队笑眯眯的不告诉我们！”桑乔告状道，“队长，我们太好奇了！”  
“那个投票是什么？”罗伊斯问及他们刚才的谈话，菲利普低头把链接发给罗伊斯。  
“没什么意思，他们都猜错了，Roman是榜首的投票显然说明大家眼神儿不太好使。”达胡德补充道，“不过为啥不告诉我们啊，难道我们不值得信任吗？”  
罗伊斯没说话，认真的看着那个投票。  
桑乔翻了两下知道为什么队长那么沉默了。  
马尔科·罗伊斯这个选项在这个投票里垫底，只有0.4%的人投票给他，理由还非常让人哭笑不得——“看在队长大人努力凶悍强硬起来的面子上昧着良心投了他”和“为队装A真是太辛苦了队长！”。  
懊恼的哼了一声，罗伊斯又离开更衣室打电话抱怨去了。  
他们依然不知道谁是那个Alpha。

4  
“所以，我怎么样让别人相信我是个Alpha？”  
克罗斯困惑的再一次接起罗伊斯的电话时劈头盖脸的就是这么一句话，更困惑了。  
“……什么意思？”  
“为什么别人不觉得我是个Alpha？”罗伊斯似乎是认真的在发问。  
也许，因为你本来就是个Omega？克罗斯没敢说出口：“Marco，你遇见什么事了吗？”  
罗伊斯语速飞快的给他解释了一下发生了什么：“——我从来没在这种无聊投票垫底过！”  
“你也知道是无聊的投票……”克罗斯听着电话那边吸了口长气，立马继续接自己的话，“你也不看看你登顶过的无聊投票都是什么——‘最想谈恋爱的现役球员’、‘你心目中最迷人的现役球员’，啊还有那个，最让我火大的‘你最希望是Omega的球员’，你再看看这是个什么投票？”  
“……‘谁才是多特蒙德里唯一的Alpha’。”罗伊斯说出来也觉得底气不足，“我明明是队长！你看看你们队长！就没有人问这种问题！”  
这是个人的问题而不是“队长”的问题。克罗斯鉴于现在他无法用亲吻让男朋友原谅自己的直言不讳，他决定还是不说出来了，默默听着男朋友用软绵绵的声音跟自己抱怨为什么全世界都觉得他没有Alpha的强硬，明明他很努力想做一个铁血的队长了。  
克罗斯本来还想安慰安慰他，但是听到后面觉得Marco并非真的为这件事较劲，他不在乎亚性别这些乱七八糟的固有印象，只是在借题发挥打个电话想多聊会天，于是干脆放下心来随他念叨了，时不时的说两句“不，宝贝，你的领导风格非常好，没什么需要改变的”，直到他也按捺不住那个好奇心了。  
“所以。”克罗斯忍不住打断了罗伊斯，“是谁？那个Alpha。”  
罗伊斯顿了一下，说了一个名字，不得不说大大出乎了克罗斯的意料。  
“我以前上场前还会找他抱一下，蹭一点信息素省得对面的Alpha后卫没轻没重的。”罗伊斯解释道，“不过，现在我不需要啦。”  
克罗斯闷哼了一声，当然不需要了。

5  
投票截至了，皮什切克后来者居上超越了布尔基成为了球迷心目中多特蒙德唯一的Alpha，达胡德把报纸卷成个卷装作麦克风递到副队长面前询问他荣登榜首的感言。  
“咳咳。”皮什切克装模做样的清了清喉咙，“我能够力压Roman、Manuel、Zagadou……呃、还有现在显然很不满的Marco得到这个榜单的冠军感到非常的荣幸，这说明是大家对我的气场以及作为后卫的强硬的肯定，但，我还是要说大家真的太瞎了。”  
罗伊斯抱着胳膊哼了一声：“在教练进门后你还有一次机会重说你的感想。”  
皮什切克又咳了咳，底下一群小孩脑袋顶上飘起了问号，没懂他们的队长在说什么，还没等他们七嘴八舌的问起来，法夫尔走了进来，笑眯眯的、慈祥的问好，然后在此起彼伏的“教练好”的问候声中，非常顺手捏了一把桑乔的后脖子。  
“你们在聊什么这么开心？”法夫尔问道。  
“经过网友们的票选，Lukasz成为了‘多特蒙德唯一的Alpha’。”罗伊斯坏笑着说，“正在说获奖感言呢，教练！”  
“哦？”法夫尔饶有兴趣地看向皮什切克，“什么感想？”  
皮什切克再次清了清喉咙：“我的感想就是……不敢造次不敢造次，多特蒙德唯一的Alpha当不起当不起！”  
法夫尔微笑着点了点头，背着手走进了教练的休息室。  
“喏。”罗伊斯朝法夫尔的背影努了努嘴，“这淡定自若的步伐，岂是几个虚张声势的暴脾气能学得会的气场？”  
小家伙儿们的下巴都快掉到地板上了，尤其是达胡德，他几乎抱头哀嚎：“其他人就算了，我怎么一点也不知道——！！”  
“因为你是个Beta。”罗伊斯说。  
“那为啥副队也知道？！”  
“因为我长得像个Alpha。”皮什切克说。

6  
法夫尔才不会说他早就知道这个投票了。这位花甲之年的瑞士教练看了看有CEO的选项却没有出现自己的名字的时候，想了想还是没有投票，而是少有的操起了老年人的说教腔匿名留了个言：  
Omega不代表柔弱，Beta也不代表平庸，Alpha也不总是强大的，就是一个亚性别而已，多特蒙德的标签是坚定而强大的队长带领着不懈努力的小前锋们、沉着冷静的中场还有踏实稳重的后防们不断前进。

—END—


	4. 脱敏治疗

脱敏治疗

罗伊斯觉得自己对克罗斯过敏——这绝对不是他无中生有或者小题大做，而是长时间的自我观察和诊断之后得出的结论。

是从一条短信开始出现这样的症兆的。

由于在同一家经纪公司的缘故，罗伊斯和克罗斯很早就有机会交换了号码，但既不在同一家俱乐部，国家队的交集又太浅，始终没有什么密切的联系，所以，当罗伊斯随多特蒙德取得了一场艰难胜利之后，克罗斯发来一条平淡的祝福短信的时候，坐在回程大巴上的罗伊斯愣住了，少有的手足无措起来。

“我该回什么？”罗伊斯看着手机屏幕上短短的那一行字，按在键盘上的手指开始僵硬，不知道该点哪个字符，“只说‘谢谢’是不是太冷漠了？”

坐在他旁边和前排的胡梅尔斯争抢零食的所有权的格策非常不以为然，他不知道罗伊斯在纠结什么：“不然嘞，还要亲亲抱抱吗？你俩又不熟。”

也是哦。罗伊斯想，除了赛场上就没怎么见过面，见了面也只是打招呼，多余的话都没得讲，这样的关系一句“谢谢”就足够礼貌了吧？

于是，罗伊斯回过去一句谢谢，为了不那么生硬加了几个自认为活泼的emoji，等了几分钟那边再没有动静，大概对话就这样结束了，罗伊斯如释重负似的按掉了屏幕把手机收回了口袋，那边抢到了最后半袋零食的胡梅尔斯含糊不清的表达了不解：“没想到你也会因为这种事困扰哦？”

“什么事？”

“回复短信啊。”胡梅尔斯说，“我以为你是不会担心自己的回应会不会招人讨厌的那种类型，毕竟，你知道，你是Marco嘛。”

是这样吗？罗伊斯从来没有想过这种事，不过被胡梅尔斯一说再回想起来好像还真的是这样的，他从来没有担心过自己在人际交往中的行为举止会不会让别人讨厌，因为这种事似乎从来没发生过，他在一群人之间总会被别人喜欢的，没有例外，他似乎天生会拿捏和别人交往谈话的尺度，不用怎么思考用心和别人来往就能得到很友善地回应，像今天这样回复短信都要考虑再三的情况几乎没有在他身上发生过。

“Toni虽然看起来有点冷冰冰的，但其实是个很好说话的小孩。”胡梅尔斯宽慰着罗伊斯，“别担心，你们会合得来的。”

倒不是担心会交恶之类的，在罗伊斯的人际关系列表里或许会有“陌生人”也或许会有“不那么喜欢的人”，但还真的没有“仇人”这种选项，他只是想……尽可能地给对方留下好印象，在以后鲜少的交集里能成为可以说笑的朋友。罗伊斯这样为自己难以描述的心情辩护，没有想过原因。

可是罗伊斯万万没想到，阻碍他们成为可以友好交流的并非是那个他捉摸不透的克罗斯，而是他自己。

就如罗伊斯自己期待的那样，他的确成为了克罗斯在国家队中聊天对象中的一个选择，但他却没能好好的招架住。

克罗斯在说话的时候会笑，如果露出茫然的表情他会觉得你没听清就会凑过来再说一遍——凑得很近、特别近，每一个字都像直接敲在鼓膜上，嗡嗡的——那双蓝眼睛还会很认真的看着你等待回应，想着把话题进行下去——罗伊斯也想啊，他当然也想把这短暂的聊天时间拉长，他也想让自己像平时一样热烈的给予朋友回应，让对方感觉到友善和温柔，然而，不知道为什么，面对着克罗斯，他做不到。

脑袋里是白茫茫的一片，产生不出任何有趣的句子，喉咙是紧绷的，像是塞了一团又一团的棉花，半个音都发不出来，就连最简单的笑一笑都完成不了，面部的神经完全不受控制，罗伊斯都无法确定自己此刻是什么表情，但从克罗斯有些困惑的眼神里得知自己一定非常、非常糟糕了。

“你不舒服吗？”克罗斯皱着眉头关切地问道，“晚饭吃的不对劲？”

罗伊斯悄悄舔了一下自己的齿贝缓解较劲的牙关：“……不，没有，没事。”

“是吗？看你脸色不太好。”克罗斯还是有些担忧，“真的没事？”

“……真的。”罗伊斯吞了一下口水，“没关系。你刚才说什么来着？那个传球，怎么做到的？”天才，Marco，你真是一个谈话天才，这个话题转移的一点也不生硬。

克罗斯狐疑的上下打量了一下罗伊斯，见他眨了眨眼睛鼓励自己继续刚才的话题，抿了抿嘴唇犹犹豫豫的再次开口了：“我刚才的意思是——”

这是一场堪称灾难的谈话，即使最后克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀让他好好休息，语气正常且友善，罗伊斯依然觉得自己糟糕透了，幸亏当时没有别人在场，否则他一定会被嘲笑至死的——不过，如果有别人在的话恐怕就不会这样糟糕了，毕竟招架不住了就可以扭头和别人聊天岔开话题，不用面对着克罗斯的蓝眼睛，更不会在他面前这么丢人了。

罗伊斯回到房间之后，抱着被子在床上滚了一圈彻底把自己裹了起来，被克罗斯拍过的肩膀有点痒痒的，一会儿空荡荡的冷，一会儿又火辣辣的热，在心里懊恼的低吼了一声。

可是，问题就在于，还是想和Toni聊天，不想跟别人说话。

放在床头柜上的手机震了两下，罗伊斯艰难的从寿司卷一样的被子里抽出手臂够到了，点开新消息发现是克罗斯发来的，心脏咯噔的跳快了一步，“还有完没完了……”罗伊斯苦着脸看起了短信，克罗斯还是介意刚才罗伊斯糟糕的脸色，又一次询问他是否确定真的没问题，还怕他不知道队医的号码把整个联系册拍下来发给了他。

Toni人真好。罗伊斯叹了口气，但，不给我发短信就更好了，就不用思考怎样回复才更加得体了。

罗伊斯先是规规矩矩的回复，连标点符号都没有打错，可在发出去之前觉得太过冷漠和客套了，生怕克罗斯误会自己的意思，于是就在每半句话之间加了一个emoji试图活泼点，但又觉得会不会太轻浮了，纠结再三，磨磨蹭蹭的留了两三个表情回复了过去。

短信回完，罗伊斯少有的没有退出聊天的界面，依然盯着那个对话框，一边期待着上面变成“正在输入”，一边又在心里默念，Toni是好人，别再回复让我困扰了——两个截然相反的念头在脑袋里打架互博，真的很要命。

这样的情景其实有一点似曾相识。罗伊斯想起了对芒果过敏的姐姐，一面看着他和二姐抱着芒果吃得流口水，一面又怕起红疹子难受的要命，每次都偷偷用舌尖舔一点点——像极了他现在。

不知道在对什么生气的罗伊斯带着一股怨气把克罗斯在自己通讯录里的备注变成了芒果的表情符号。

或许是幸运也或许是不幸运，罗伊斯和克罗斯能够见面的时间屈指可数，脸红心跳胸闷气短的机会一年到头来也不多，罗伊斯还能好好的熬过去，笑眯眯的也能敷衍过和克罗斯独处的时间，然而他实在是太高估自己的演技了。

罗伊斯自认为他是合理的岔开话题，友善的避免独处，但在克罗斯看来那分明是唯恐避之不及的逃避。

于是，在某次国家队集训的时候，向来有一说一的克罗斯终于忍不了了罗伊斯一而再再而三的推拒，毫不客气地在走廊上把他拦了下来。

“你是不是讨厌我？”克罗斯直白的这样问道。

罗伊斯立马红了耳朵，开口说话前先摇了头，慌张的样子让克罗斯更觉郁闷。

我有那么吓人吗？克罗斯在心里撇了撇嘴，他知道自己有时候说话有些直白到让人火大，但他明明和罗伊斯的往来之间有意识地不那么……刻薄了啊，还是说长得太凶了？果然女球迷们说的什么“甜菜”都是假的……

“我……咳。”罗伊斯清了一下喉咙，克罗斯回了神专注地看着他，“没有，不讨厌。”

“那你躲我干什么？”克罗斯不理解了，试图从罗伊斯脸上找到一点说谎的成分——这是一件很有挑战性的事情，毕竟顶着罗伊斯那样的一张脸说什么都像真的，“我招你讨厌了？”

“没有……哪里有。”罗伊斯想推开克罗斯的脸让他别看着自己了，太要命了，根本没办法好好说话，“你很好，我没有讨厌你，我也没有躲你，就是……”罗伊斯吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地看了一眼克罗斯的脸色，“有一点点，不知道，我是说，不知道该怎么和你相处。”

“……”这真是有一点伤人了，克罗斯想，不过至少确认了罗伊斯不讨厌自己，所以应该还可以有挽回的余地。

“就像芒果。”罗伊斯没头没脑的这样说出口恨不得把自己舌头咬掉，这说什么呢。

“芒果？”

“喜欢芒果但是过敏。”罗伊斯破罐子破摔般解释道，“可能对你有一点过敏。”

不是有一点，是非常严重的过敏反应。

没有回短信就会想是不是惹到你了，回了短信又不知道怎样的回复才能让你感到开心，一想这种事情神经都痛的不行，见了面就更不得了了，聊天会让喉咙发紧，像是抽掉了声带发不出声音，靠得太近会呼吸不畅，心跳过速，要是碰到了就更糟糕了，会从接触到的地方开始发红没道理的遍及全身。

“是……像这样吗？”

罗伊斯眼睁睁的看着克罗斯慢慢的靠近了自己，他只能感觉到对方身上的温热而忘记该怎么呼吸了，手脚冰凉的被轻轻拥进了怀里。

“还是这样？”

脸颊被两片嘴唇轻轻的擦过，不是比赛庆祝时不小心碰到的那种，而是一个目的纯粹、货真价实的亲吻。

罗伊斯确信自己一定是对克罗斯过敏了，都不用自己去试都知道他的脸颊一定滚烫，身为职业运动员他也知道此刻他的心跳绝对超标了。

“Marco。”克罗斯放开了他一点，搂着他的肩膀，那双蓝眼睛带着笑意看着自己，他说，“我也喜欢你。”停顿了一下，有些恶作剧意味的调笑道，“还过敏吗？”

“唔……”罗伊斯缩了缩脖子，把自己藏在衣领里，等到脸上的过热褪去，手脚恢复了知觉之后，闷闷的发出一个“嗯”算是回答，接着他抬手拉下自己的领子，点了点唇角，“想要好起来。”

克罗斯发出一声轻笑，半闭着眼睛吻了上去。

既然这样的话，一直过敏也不是不行，他们都这样想，毕竟这样的脱敏治疗方法……还挺喜欢的。

—END—


	5. 发短信要看清收件人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有横有团  
*微量喂鸡  
*18/19赛季背景的

发短信前要看清收信人

*Captain Reus和Captain Ramos在通讯录里会挨得很近

『队长，我在浴室里发现了这个。』

浴室的瓷砖地面上静静躺着一条白色的毛巾——世界上有无数白色的毛巾，这不稀奇。

然而，这条毛巾上还有一个小小的却很显眼的皇马的标志——皇马是顶级俱乐部，球迷遍及全世界，它的周边产品出现在哪里都不奇怪。

但不应该在这里。

哈基米抬起头看了看周围黄黑的色调，确信自己还在租借的俱乐部里，没有从充满蒸汽的浴室里出来就穿越回了马德里。

或许，这是个圈套。

哈基米拿出进攻的速度退后了三步，直勾勾地盯着那条毛巾——如果我捡起这条毛巾，也许队长就会从角落里冲出来然后把我套麻袋，接着是连续三天三夜的洗脑——不对，队长不是这样的人。哈基米迅速的冷静下来，他黄黑色的队长只会拿矢志不渝的标准要求自己而从不强求别人，这不是他的画风。

那么……这是谁落在这儿的吗？哈基米在脑海里过了一遍他的队友们，没听说谁是儿皇梦或者身着黄黑心向白啊？

哈基米盯着那条毛巾足足三分钟，决定遵循多特蒙德不能公开的内部最高准则：一切以队长为准，包括但不限于在做默契游戏以及你问我答采访中。

于是，为了避免说不清（虽然没有人会介意），哈基米还是没有捡起那条毛巾，而是去更衣室拿过手机，拍了张照片发给了他的队长并留言：“队长，我在更衣室里发现了这个。”

同时还在他们90s in BVB的群里发了相同的照片。

J.Sancho将群名“今天我们都是德莱尼吹”改为“今天我们都是格雷罗吹”

T.Delaney：谢天谢地终于改了！  
M.Dahoud：得了便宜还卖乖，我也想拥有达胡德吹群！  
P.Alcacer：替补进球就能拥有！  
R.Guerreiro：[嘿嘿]  
A.Hakimi：[图片]  
A.Hakimi：这是你们谁落在浴室的吗？  
C.Pulisic：不是我说，难道不是你的吗？  
M.Dahoud：出现了！身着黄黑心向白！  
A.Hakimi：天地良心，真不是我的，现在穿黄黑就是黄黑，这点道理我还是懂的。  
A.Hakimi：我问了队长，他还没回我。  
J.Sancho：你怎么能用这种事去烦队长，在队伍里有人用着皇马的毛巾，他该多伤心！  
A.Hakimi：不至于吧，你去国家队不还拎着咱们自己的袋子么，也没看你怕伤人家心啊？  
P.Alcacer：问题在于，除了你没人跟皇马有关系了啊？  
J.Sancho：对！如果是帕科的话，应该不是完整的毛巾了！  
M.Philipp：队长还没回复你啊？

『Achraf，找出来是谁的告诉我！！！』

拉莫斯看着哈基米发给他的短信有些摸不着头脑，这孩子租借出去之后一方面是没啥可说的，另一方面大概是在多特混得如鱼得水，乐不思蜀，很少会给他发来短信，今天这一出让他十分意外。

“‘我在浴室里发现了这个’……”拉莫斯把短信又翻回去，仔细打量着那张图片，“Luka！”他选择请求外援，“你看这什么意思？”

莫德里奇看了一眼得出了结论：“在多特蒙德的浴室里出现了皇马的毛巾。”

“这是很显然的事情。”拉莫斯收回手机，“我想问你的是，你觉得是什么意思？”

“或许是他想回来了？”莫德里奇不负责任的猜测道，很快就自己否认了，“先不说他现在在多特过得不错，但如果真是这个意思，他难道不应该说——‘队长，我买了周边毛巾’——这类的话吗？”

“对，他这个措辞意味着，这不是他的。”拉莫斯分析道，“多特蒙德队里还有人买了咱们的周边毛巾——我天，虽然我知道皇马是世界上最好的俱乐部，但是这么一想还有点心疼那个谁，噢，罗伊斯。”

“那他给你发这个干什么？”莫德里奇还是觉得奇怪，“人家有就有呗……”

“也许他在暗示我。”拉莫斯摸了摸下巴，睿智的眯起了眼睛，“他在暗示我多特蒙德队里还有人想来皇马！让我关注一下！”

“……”莫德里奇想了想，决定暂时不提醒拉莫斯他们两个队目前的状况到底是什么样了。

“唉，不过我对多特蒙德有阴影。”拉莫斯说，“不管球场上还是球场外，14年传得真真的，最后不还是没来！”倒不是拉莫斯对罗伊斯有什么执念，只是牛逼又好看的人谁不想自己队伍里多一个呢？

“我就从来没信过。”莫德里奇耸了耸肩，“Toni可一直跟咱们说的是‘别想了，不可能，会续约’。”

“我不是看他俩不熟么……”拉莫斯不服。

“诶！你俩要新毛巾吗？”马塞洛从休息室门口探出头来，“Toni要去取新毛巾顺便一趟，你俩要吗？”

“新毛巾？”拉莫斯的声音忽然拔高，莫德里奇拿过他的手机，两个人凑在一起把哈基米发来的照片放大了——这不是什么周边毛巾，这是他们球员自用的毛巾！

“所以，这不是身着黄黑心向白，这是人在皇马一心向横啊？！”拉莫斯愤怒的点开回复，手速飞快地敲打起来，“‘这是本赛季的球员毛巾，翻开边线应该有号码，Achraf，找出来是谁的告诉我！！！’——三个感叹号够不够表达我的愤怒？！”

如果你真想表达愤怒的话——算了。莫德里奇点了点头，还是别给小孩子找麻烦了。

『抱歉，Captain Ramos，我其实是发错了！但还是谢了！』

当拉莫斯的短信回复过来之后，哈基米才发现他发错了人——这是他的错，他认，“Captain Ramos”和“Captain Reus”在通讯录里挨在一起，太过震惊点错了也是有可能的。

“你这简直是裁判级眼神。”桑乔吐槽道，“所以，这是一条球员毛巾？怎么到这儿来的？”

帕科摸了摸脑袋：“最近也没什么国际比赛在咱们这儿办啊？”

“这是在咱们自己的浴室捡到的。”哈基米强调道，“我觉得应该不是哪个皇马球员落在这儿的……”

“那除了你谁能拿到皇马球员自己用的毛巾啊？”桑乔把重音放在了“自己用”上面。

“朋友们，直接点，我们可以去把它捡起来，看看是谁的。”普利西奇建议道，“然后告诉拉莫斯，让他们皇马的人调查去。”

围观群众纷纷表示很有道理，于是浩浩荡荡的往浴室走，内心暗搓搓的期待着丢毛巾的那个人没有捡走——这样就会减少一点八卦的乐趣。

不负众望，那条毛巾依然静静的躺在地上，和哈基米见到的时候一样，还是那么纯白，这也意味着在多特蒙德黄黑色调下有多么刺眼。

哈基米被推选成为捡起毛巾的那个人，他蹲下身，小心翼翼地拎起一个角，吞了吞口水，抬头看了看围在他身边的队友们，他们点了点头，哈基米像在做精密实验一般找到拉莫斯说的地方，念叨着“见证奇迹的时刻到了”，翻开了边线。

“8”

浴室陷入了一种难以言喻的沉默，连喷头的水珠都似乎被感染到了不敢掉下来轻易打破这个奇怪的氛围。

“……破案了。”沃尔夫说，“是Julian的。”

突然被cue到的魏格尔炸了毛：“跟我有什么关系？！”

“你们都是德国人。”桑乔说。

“队长也是德国人啊！”不到万不得已魏格尔不愿意把队长搬出来的，但这是一个很有力的反驳。

一圈人又沉默了。

“队长跟这个……8……又不熟。”达胡德促狭地挤了挤眼睛，“但是他跟你的那个谁挺熟的吧？”被魏格尔毫不客气的拍了头。

“所以呢？跟我有什么关系？”

“也许是他送给了那个谁一条毛巾，然后你们俩不知道干什么匆忙拿错了？”达胡德分析道，“我觉得很有可能嘛！”

怎么有可——你们为什么都在点头？魏格尔惊恐的发现达胡德这么胡扯的推测竟然得到了众多队友们的支持——我在跟一帮什么玩意儿踢球！这个猜想哪里都是槽点好吗？

哈基米拿出手机，颤颤抖抖的回复拉莫斯催促的短信，言简意赅就只有一个数字八，他相信皇马的队长不会介意他没那么讲究礼数了——估计也没工夫介意了。

魏格尔百口莫辩，他现在恨不得抄起这条毛巾就奔去慕尼黑把基米希抽死——都怪你——不对，我也被他们的鬼畜逻辑洗脑了，怎么可能怪他？！

浴室的动静终于把队长招来了，罗伊斯本以为终于有机会端起队长的架子训一训这帮闹翻天的小兔崽子，没想到刚强行冷着脸推开浴室的门就被魏格尔扒住了腰。

“队长——！救我——！”

“队长！你看这东西就是——”

“诶？怎么在这儿？”罗伊斯一边呼噜着魏格尔已经长长了的头发，一边被哈基米手上的东西吸引了注意力，“我还在休息室里找了好半天！”

等等，队长在说什么？

所有人顺着罗伊斯的视线看向哈基米。

“呃……”哈基米僵硬的挥了挥那条毛巾，“这是你的呀，队长？”

罗伊斯笑眯眯的点了一下头：“是啊。”

『队长，还是不敢相信你和Toni Kroos在一起了！』

克罗斯和马塞洛抱着一沓毛巾往休息室走的时候，被冲过来的拉莫斯堵住了，后面还跟着一个忧心忡忡的莫德里奇。

“这这这这是咋了？”马塞洛被拉莫斯的架势吓了一跳，他很少或者说几乎没有对克罗斯这么……呃，凶狠过？

克罗斯淡定的眨了眨眼睛。

“说！你是不是要转会多特蒙德？！”拉莫斯咬牙切齿道，“没想到你是这种人！”

这都哪儿跟哪儿……克罗斯心想，先别说想不想去，就说多特蒙德要买他得让当家头牌出去多拉多少广告？这不大行。

没影儿的事，克罗斯向来懒得解释，于是他给了拉莫斯一个“你没事儿吧”的眼神，让他自己体会，然而可能由于地域差异，拉莫斯把这个眼神完完全全的理解为了“不然呢”。

“你冷静点！”莫德里奇一把按住拉莫斯的肩膀，用尽全力控制住他，扭头跟克罗斯解释，“哈基米在多特蒙德的浴室里捡到了你的毛巾，这是怎么回事？”

噢……我说怎么找不着了。克罗斯回忆了一下，前些天在家养伤，抽空和罗伊斯见了一面，看起来是仓促间忘了收了。

“Toni……皇马对你不好吗？”拉莫斯这话说的有点可怜了，“唉，现在成绩不太理想也……我们可以一起努力啊……”

“你想多了，我没想走。”克罗斯打断拉莫斯……姑且说是劝解，他受不太了走这个路线的拉莫斯。

“那这个毛巾是怎么回事？”

克罗斯停顿了一下：“我男朋友有我的毛巾是什么奇怪的事情吗？”

诶，原来如此！这就不奇——

莫德里奇松开钳制着拉莫斯的胳膊，呆滞的看着克罗斯，拉莫斯目瞪口呆了足有半个世纪那么长，克罗斯捧着毛巾的胳膊都酸了，他才结结巴巴的开口：“男、男朋友？”

“嗯。”克罗斯点点头，“没事儿了能让我们回去了吗？这些毛巾太沉了。”

拉莫斯连忙让开走廊，口袋里的手机又震了一下，莫德里奇戳了一下他才反应过来要看一眼。

还是哈基米，一句话：“队长，我还是不敢相信你和Toni Kroos在一起了！”

拉莫斯咬着牙给这个外租的小将回复：“你他妈又发错人了！！！！”

—END—


	6. 掌心恋人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *内含魔法（？元素  
*Marco身体字面意义上变小

掌心恋人

1  
还没完全睡醒的Toni习惯性的伸手一捞想要把枕边人搂回怀里却只摸到了一片冰凉，宕机的大脑吱呀吱呀的恢复工作以后，Toni才想起来他的男朋友在两天前变小了。  
字面意义上的，变小了。  
身高一米八的大好青年Marco Reus在一夜之间变成了还没有十八公分高的迷你版，Toni一只手能稳稳托住的大小。  
虽然体型变迷你了，脑子可没有，依然那么有主意，Marco拒绝了Toni想要在抽屉给他搭个窝的建议，执意要睡在床上，并且坚持Toni睡觉很老实绝对不会压到自己，霸占了原本也是属于他的枕头。  
Toni一向在不涉及原则的问题上拿他没辙，随便了——更何况，睡前能看见Marco的脸（虽然是迷你版的）还是很好的。  
……所以，人呢？Toni迷迷糊糊的坐起身，顶着一头鸟窝似的金发看向旁边的枕头，空的，环顾整张床，还是空的。  
人呢？！  
一瞬间Toni脑海里闪过无数猜测，然而还没等他彻底捋清头绪就听见床与床头柜之间的夹缝中传来了一阵微弱的呼叫。  
“……Toni……！”  
Toni立刻趴过去把困在之中的Marco解救出来，用拇指心疼的蹭了蹭他的脸：“怎么回事？”  
“……”Marco露出了一个一言难尽的表情。  
“……顺着枕头滑下去了？”Toni猜测道，Marco捂着脸点了点头。

2  
变小了的Marco不会因此改变自己对发型的执着。  
Toni把发胶挤在手指头上，递给站在洗手台上等着的Marco，看着豆丁大的男朋友一脸认真的从自己手指头尖上沾走发胶给头发塑型。  
场面过于可爱，Toni不太想详细描述。  
等Marco弄完头发，Toni才开始打理自己，正要把发胶往刘海上喷的时候，Marco发出了反对的尖叫。  
“我喜欢你软软的头毛。”Marco撇着嘴说。  
“可是刘海太挡眼了。”Toni辩解道，如果是正常版本的Marco这个时候就会上前夺走他的发胶，然后用一个吻来夺走他的注意力和斗志，但现在这个版本的Marco蹦着都够不着他，只能气呼呼的抬腿踹上他靠在水池边的小腹。  
“你居然敢使劲！”Marco本以为自己会踢上男朋友软软的肚子，没想到这个鬼贼的家伙居然把腹肌显出来，硬邦邦的，脚趾头都疼了。  
Toni一只手抓着发型，一只手拦腰托起小男友，小指安抚性的蹭了蹭他的小腿肚：“疼了？”  
“疼。”Marco晃着腿泄愤的踢着Toni的手指头，“我早上要吃培根。”  
“油了吧唧的你怎么吃？回头蹭一身。”Toni打开水龙头冲了一下手，随便在毛巾上蹭了蹭，托着男朋友往厨房走，“昨天掉进蛋糕里还不够吗？”  
悲惨记忆回流，Marco妥协了，好吧，面包也可以。

3  
两个足球明星家里最不缺的就是满屋子的足球。  
Toni托着Marco习惯性的把走廊角落里的足球带出来，脚尖踢着往前走，忽然手心被用力——至少是Marco的用力——踩了一下。  
低头，Marco抱着胳膊非常不满。  
“……现在这个大小你也玩儿不了啊。”Toni挑衅似的还把球搁在脚背上颠了颠，“要不我让你副队过来之前去宠物店给你买一个？”  
“放我下来。”Marco说，“放到球上。”  
Toni不明所以，小心翼翼地把他放到足球上，看Marco坐在上面摇晃了几下掌握了平衡，也不知道他想要干什么——呃，踩着往前走？  
“行了。”Marco坐稳了点点头，“你踢吧。”  
Toni把Marco捡起来，认真的说：“我错了，我不应该挑衅你。”  
Marco哼了一声，Toni屈起大拇指挠了挠他的腰侧把Marco逗笑了：“……你还是要给Lukasz说。”  
“没问题。”Toni答应下来。

4  
做饭的时候，Toni把Marco放到咖啡杯里——防止他乱跑以及捣乱。  
这是今天才这么做的，在昨天，Marco的位置还是Toni的肩膀，直到Marco忽然发现，他稍微一伸手就能够到Toni的耳垂。  
“别闹，Marco。”Toni下意识地躲了一下，Marco眼睛亮了起来。  
“会痒吗？”Marco歪了歪头，非常兴奋。  
“……不会。”Toni回答得没有那么坚决。  
“那你躲什么？”Marco坏笑着问道，“诶，你耳朵红了诶！”说着Marco抓着Toni的衣领在他的肩膀上站起来，不等Toni把他拿下来，Marco就对着他的耳垂大大吹了一口气，像是发现什么新大陆一样看着Toni耳朵上的绒毛颤颤抖抖的立了起来，“Toni！”他惊喜的叫道，“你明明也很敏感啊？！”  
“嗯，因为我是人类。”Toni故作冷静的说道，等待着把Marco拽下来的时机。  
“那你怎么老弄我？”Marco不服道。  
“因为我弄你的时候，你一般没功夫弄我。”Toni说完，赶在Marco再次对着他的耳朵动手动脚之前把男朋友放进了咖啡杯里。  
就像今天这样。  
只不过今天的男朋友已经找到了应对方法。  
他抱着膝盖蹲在咖啡杯里，幽怨地说：“你不爱我了。”  
Toni听了一阵头皮发麻，他也知道Marco不是认真的，但还是非常的、相当的别扭：“……我没有。”  
“你都不让我坐你的肩膀了。”Marco听起来委屈极了。  
“我让的。”Toni说，“前提是你别弄我耳朵。”  
“你不爱我了。”  
Toni忍耐着把咖啡杯倒扣过来的欲望：“……Marco。”  
“……或者你可以让我坐头顶。”Marco说，“感觉视野会很好。”

5  
Toni把Marco放到了自己脑袋顶上，听着男朋友跟个小孩子一样欢呼视野真的宽阔，笑着把煎锅里的鸡蛋翻了个面。  
然后，他惊悚的感觉到头顶有什么东西滑了下来，紧接着是刘海一阵被拉扯的疼痛，下意识地因为疼痛闭眼再睁开就见到自己男朋友抓着自己的刘海一脸惊恐的在自己眼前，立马扔掉铲子手忙脚乱的把Marco捧在手里。  
“Toni Kroos——！我说了不要抹发胶！”  
于是，Marco回到了Toni的肩膀上。  
准备早餐的Toni战战兢兢的提防着他冷不丁的对自己耳朵下手，但没想到今天Marco又找到了新大陆。  
“Toni，我从这里能看见你的锁骨。”Marco垂着腿，低着头看着Toni的衣领，歪着脑袋找了找角度，“……还有腹肌，比头顶的风景好看多了。”  
Toni：……  
“诶，你脸红什么呀？”

6  
Toni本来想撕一块面包，让Marco就着他的手吃的，但是Marco不太情愿，想要自己拿着（其实是抱着）啃，Toni有点担心，但是见识过一次之后——这么可爱，抱着啃就抱着啃吧。  
Marco是不知道他坐在桌子上抱着一小块面包费力的啃的样子哪里可爱了，也就是当着Toni的面他才不在乎这样是不是有点难看，所以，当他听见Toni问他“Marco，我有一件事想做”的时候没觉得有什么，心不在焉的反问他干嘛。  
回答他的是被男朋友的手指揉搓的东倒西歪。  
“干嘛？！”炸毛了。  
Toni心满意足的收回手指，挖了一勺果酱放到Marco身边：“我没事儿了。”  
“哈？”  
“觉得你可爱。”Toni坦然地回答道，“……而且感觉你好像变小了之后对这些动作没那么反感了。”说着又想揉一把头毛了。  
Marco咬了一口面包，鼓着腮帮子嚼了半天才开口：“你观察力太差劲了。”  
“啊？”  
“明明不是变小之后。”Marco低头研究着面包的纹路，“……是和你谈恋爱之后。”  
“Marco。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也爱你。”  
Marco的脸红了，皱了皱鼻子，佯装凶巴巴的用命令的口气让Toni凑过来，然后用小手象征性的捧住Toni的脸，在他嘴角上盖了个戳。

7  
Lukasz代表全队来探望迷你版的队长大人的同时还带来了一个给仓鼠玩儿的球，Marco感动的大呼“Lukasz我爱你——！”，吓得波兰人差点跪在玄关，好在Toni的注意力都在玩儿球玩儿的不亦乐乎的Marco身上。  
“事实上，经过瓦总和法师的不懈努力，他们找到了恢复原状的办法。”Lukasz清了清喉咙，两个德国人立马停下玩闹看向他，“真爱之吻。”  
这就有点尴尬了。  
Marco和Toni对望了一眼，虽然没有平时频率高吧，是不是的chu一下还是有的啊……难道说……  
大概猜出他们在想什么的Lukasz立刻解释道：“在接吻的同时还要在心里想着这件事才能成功！”  
Marco伸出胳膊的同时，Toni把他捧了起来，端到自己面前，俩人大眼瞪小眼的看了几秒钟，Toni看着男朋友巴掌啊不是，现在是拇指大小的脸突然觉得有点没法下嘴……  
“快快快，我受够了这个状态了！”Marco说着闭上了眼睛，身体记忆先于大脑，Toni靠过去吻了Marco。  
“嘭”  
Marco再睁开眼发现和Toni一样大小了。  
然而……  
“Lukasz你怎么变大了？！”  
Toni有些愤怒，这个垃圾诅咒是不是主谓语不分？！“我想要我的男朋友和我一样”这句话哪里不懂？！  
Lukasz掏出手机想要问一下教练怎么回事却发现有一份来自瓦总的新信息他没来得及看：“呃……‘心里想的必须要以Marco作为主语，否则就不知道会发生什么了’——看来，我们知道会发生什么了。”  
Toni气得差点没背过去。

—END—

瓦茨克得知Toni Kroos也变小了的第一时间是去翻阅法律条文和足协的规章制度，发现没有任何一条指明他的队长或者他的俱乐部需要对此负责（尤其不需要赔钱）之后，坦然的拨通了弗罗伦蒂诺的电话。

勒夫有点想辞职了，又没中锋了。（Marco：……不、不对吧……？）

Toni和Marco一起站在茶几上看着Toni疯狂闪动的手机屏幕，拉莫斯等人的来电显示交替出现，Marco眼睁睁的看着Toni冷酷的挂断了电话并关机。  
（Marco：为什么不接呀？）  
（Toni：……不太想接，感觉会发生不好的事情。）


	7. 不合格恋爱指导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *内含喂鸡  
*微量当时还是药厂双星的1929

不合格恋爱指导

由于罗伊斯被布兰特叫走说一些事情，基米希很容易的就在休息室门口逮住了落单的克罗斯，伸出胳膊拦住他，诚恳地说，Toni，我想咨询一个问题。

克罗斯挑了一下眉梢，倒不是说他和基米希的关系不好，而是无论从哪个角度来看他都不算是这位年轻人有问题时会第一个选择的咨询对象——诺伊尔、胡梅尔斯、穆勒哪个都更可能——所以，克罗斯推断，这是一件不能让他们几个知道的事情，比如说——

“我有一个朋友，他似乎喜欢上了其他队的人。”

——Bingo！恋爱问题。

基米希见克罗斯没说话，张了张嘴还想补充点什么，克罗斯抬手制止了他：“换个说法，你是说，你喜欢上了其他队的人。”

“我有一个朋友。”基米希坚定道，“我没经历过这个，不知道有什么办法可以帮助他，他们的球队关系并不好，但是他真的喜欢他。”

“哦，你的意思是……”克罗斯说，“你喜欢上了Julian Weigl并且对此不知所措，对吗？”

“不是我！不是，我是说！不是Julian！”基米希现在有些脸红了，他希望克罗斯没有看出来，“是我的一个朋友！”

克罗斯露出了一副“我真不知道你在掩饰什么”的表情，但他顺着基米希的话说下去了：“好吧，你的一个朋友喜欢上了Julian Weigl——”

“这里为什么会有Julian！不关Julian的事！”基米希并不知道他此刻的低吼在克罗斯眼里完全就是心虚的表现——也确实，他自己都觉得底气不足。

“随你吧。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“不过，对此我只有一个建议就是：管他呢。”

这说的未免有些太轻松了。基米希的手指蹭着运动裤的边线，可怜的年轻人太焦虑了，他的恋爱生活还没开始就已经困难重重了。

“但是我觉得你可能做不到。”克罗斯说，基米希已经放弃强调是“我的一个朋友”了，看起来克罗斯已经认定了，“毕竟无论什么时候，Marco都可以在他开心的范围内随心所欲。”除了要处理一下俱乐部队友们由于小队长被拐跑了的不稳定情绪，但是，这都无伤大雅，“而你，要操心的人太多了。”诺伊尔的护崽行径和罗伊斯不遑多让。

那都是其次的，队长很好说话的，只是……基米希叹了口气：“……我觉得Marco不喜欢我。”

“不。”克罗斯飞快的否认道，“他没有不喜欢你。”

基米希抬头，眼前一亮。

“他只是讨厌一切对他的小朋友图谋不轨的人。”克罗斯坏笑着，模样和罗伊斯有几分神似，看着基米希在他面前肉眼可见的蔫了下去，有那么一丝于心不忍便安慰道，“别这样，Joshua，他只是比较警惕，怕他的小家伙儿们吃亏，如果你们真的彼此喜欢的话，他不会阻碍你，更不会因此讨厌你的。”

好吧……基米希心想，至少没有从一开始就被宣判死刑，大概还是有些机会的，于是他向克罗斯抛出下一个问题：“那么，我该怎么做呢？让他知道我的心意？直接说会不会太唐突了？”

克罗斯回忆了一下他和罗伊斯确定关系的那天，是个昏昏欲睡的傍晚。

罗伊斯当时刚洗过澡，头发还有些潮湿，只穿着一件克罗斯的T恤钻进他午睡的被窝，冰冰凉的手毫不客气地贴在他的脖颈间，罗伊斯被自己的行为逗得咯咯笑。彼时，克罗斯还没太睡醒，直接抓住他的手往自己胸口捂，半睁着眼睛看着他笑弯的眉眼，大脑一瞬间宕机，探身过去吻了他。

再然后，他们便不约而同地以对方的男友自居了，顺理成章又心照不宣。

于是，克罗斯说：“亲一下他，就都知道了。”

基米希这下是真的脸红了，脖子、耳朵、脸颊都是通红的了，他结结巴巴地说：“可、可、可是这不会，我是说，他万一、这，他万一不、这是性骚扰吧！”

克罗斯的表情变得一言难尽起来，忽然他想明白了什么，以一种让人恼火的恍然大悟的口气说：“所以，你还不确定他喜不喜欢你？”

“……”这就是个错误。基米希想，神不知鬼不觉的搞在一起的两个人是不会有中肯的恋爱建议的，我就不该问。

“这么说，Marco不是你最大的问题了。”克罗斯说，想了想，又改了口风，“不，或许是更大的问题了，毕竟你得在这位支持队内恋爱的队长眼皮子底下把他的小心肝拐走。”

这跟之前有什么变化吗？没有。基米希颓然地抓了抓头发，等等，你说什么？！

“Marco支持队内恋爱？！”

罗伊斯告别了布兰特，准备回到他和克罗斯的房间，刚一打开门还没站稳就被男朋友按在了门板上。

“你干嘛啊？”罗伊斯笑眯眯的伸手环住克罗斯的脖子，亲了一下他的鼻尖，“大白天的，想干什么？”

“拿我的赌注。”克罗斯说，“我赢了。”

“什么？”罗伊斯困扰的眨了眨眼睛，长睫毛忽闪得克罗斯心痒。

“关于是队内恋爱还是跨队爱情的。”克罗斯解释说，看罗伊斯没什么反应，又继续提醒道，“你的小朋友是会和你们队里那个叫什么沃尔夫还是Joshua——”

“Julian和Joshua在一起了？！”罗伊斯的声音突然拔高，眼睛瞪大了，克罗斯毫不怀疑他下一秒会脱口而出“爸爸我不允许”这样的话，“趁我不在Julian身边，Joshua对他做了——”

“冷静点，Marco。”克罗斯捏了捏罗伊斯的肩膀，“什么都没有发生，只是Joshua刚才拦住我询问了一些问题。”说着牵过罗伊斯的手两个人走到沙发边坐下，“一些关于恋爱的小问题，比如什么确定心意之类的。”

“不是我说……”知道Julian没有在自己不知道的情况下被别人拐走，罗伊斯冷静了下来，有心情调侃克罗斯了，“就你我这颠三倒四的恋爱经历，真的适合给别人做指导吗？”

“我没给他做指导，我也没打算。”克罗斯坦然的承认了，“我只是想炫耀一下。”

罗伊斯拍着克罗斯的肩膀大笑出声，几乎上半身都要躺到克罗斯身上了——这也是他十秒钟之后的行为，他笑够了，在克罗斯的大腿上翻了个身，仰面躺了下来：“……所以，现在是Joshua喜欢Julian，对吗？”

“我想是的。”虽然基米希没有直接表明，但是克罗斯推测一定是这样的，“而且看起来还挺喜欢他的，而且很担心你会讨厌他。”

“我讨厌一切对我的小家伙儿图谋不轨的人！”罗伊斯宣布道。

“对，我就是这样跟他说的。”

“那他怎么样？有没有被吓到？”

“脸都绿了。”

罗伊斯又笑了起来，脸埋在克罗斯的小腹上，抓着他的手臂，搞得克罗斯很痒，只好揉他的脑袋泄愤。

“但，其实我很奇怪。”克罗斯等他们两个闹够了才又开口问，“打赌的时候我就想问你了，我以为你不会是拘泥于队内还是队外的那种人。”毕竟你男朋友就是其他队的，甚至是其他联赛的。

“我当然不介意这个。”罗伊斯说，“只是……”他抿了抿嘴唇，“我不确定Joshua能不能像你给我的安全感一样给予Jule这样的……恋爱中这些不必要的麻烦越少越好，不是吗？”

“这不是麻烦，Marco。”克罗斯就知道他的Marco在对待他的小家伙儿们的事情上会这样关心则乱，想要把一切坎坷和障碍为他们清除掉，他俯下身吻了吻罗伊斯的额头，“我从来没觉得距离是什么麻烦，你觉得是吗？”罗伊斯摇了摇头，克罗斯笑了，又亲了一下他的眼睛，“我们拥有我们的相处方式和步调，他们也会找到属于他们的，你别担心太多了，队长大人。”

罗伊斯在心里叹了口气，伸出手搂住克罗斯的脖颈：“……全天下只有一对Toni和Marco，也只有一对Joshua和Julian。”

“是的，都会有自己的相处之道的。”克罗斯说，“所以，你什么时候兑现你的赌注？”

“过两……不对，他俩还没在一起呢！”罗伊斯反应过来，“我的Jule可还没变成Joshua的Julian呢，你别想作弊！小心我反悔啊我跟你说——”

被看透了的克罗斯无奈的只好胡乱亲了两下男朋友让他放过这个话题：“……说起来，Julian，我是说布兰特，找你干什么？”

“哦，他啊。”说到这个，罗伊斯的眼睛里露出一丝狡黠的笑意，“他和Kai想要晚上溜出去，找我打个掩护，什么到我这里彻夜打游戏之类的。”

“为什么是你？”

“是我们。”罗伊斯坐起身，直接跨坐在了克罗斯身上，“谁都不会来查咱俩的房间的，所以，很不幸，今天晚上咱俩谁也别想出去找乐子啦。”

正合我意。克罗斯闷哼一声，扶上罗伊斯的腰，接受了男朋友的又一个亲吻。

魏格尔最近发现基米希有些奇怪，严格来说是自从上一次集训结束之后开始，变得有些……话痨并且小心翼翼。

早上去训练碰见路边的小猫都要拍一张照片发过来，虽然魏格尔很愿意和基米希聊天，但是一段时间没能及时回复就会收到对方“是不是说太多了啊哈哈哈”这样可怜巴巴又小心谨慎的回复显然还是有些令他苦恼的。

他不知道基米希这是怎么了，并且为此纠结了小半个月，身心疲惫，于是他做了一件所有多特蒙德球员都会做的事情——有困难找副队。

“虽然我很乐意为你解决困难。”皮什切克和蔼的笑着说，“但是，Julian，我对你的这位朋友并不熟悉，或许不能帮到你什么。”他停顿了一下，“我想可以去找Marco问一问，不用担心给他添麻烦，他喜欢给你们解决问题。”

魏格尔不是没想过直接去找罗伊斯，毕竟基米希怎么说都是国家队队友，但……他隐约觉得自己要是去找了队长就要踏上一条不归路了。

皮什切克又劝了劝，再三保证罗伊斯不会嫌麻烦之后，魏格尔捏着手机迈着沉重的步伐去找队长了，等年轻的后腰离开了皮什切克的视线，副队长立刻拽过路过的桑乔，言简意赅的命令道，去，拿着休息室的小熊软糖一会儿去找队长，他需要单身小朋友的安慰。

桑乔完全不知道发生了什么，但是只要能为队长排忧解难那都不是事儿，于是他迈着与魏格尔截然相反的欢快步伐走向休息室。

听从了副队的建议的魏格尔捂着脸把手机递给罗伊斯，不敢看队长的表情，短短几行字，罗伊斯很快就看完了，他捏着水壶喝了两口水说：“你可以不用理他。”

“什么？”

“他在试探。”罗伊斯在心里冷哼一声，“他喜欢你，又不敢说，所以，你可以不用理他。”

“可是……”魏格尔感觉自己的心脏都快要跳出来了，鼓起勇气对罗伊斯承认道，“可是，队长，我喜欢他啊。”

魏格尔第一次在罗伊斯脸上看见如此空白的表情。

“你……再说一次？”

这怎么再说一次！魏格尔哀嚎一声把脸埋在手心里，瓮声瓮气地说：“……我喜欢Joshua，想和他谈恋爱的那种喜欢。”

“就是，别人阻止也没有用的那种喜欢？”

“应该是吧，我真的很想和他在一起。”开了一个头之后，魏格尔再承人起来就没那么困难了，只是还是不敢抬头看罗伊斯的眼睛。

时间过去了几秒钟，也有可能是几分钟，魏格尔已经失去对时间的判断了。

“好吧。”罗伊斯妥协了，“让我们跳过‘不队长我不同意你们在一起你怎么能喜欢拜仁的人你这是通敌啊Jule’这个环节。”

嗯？魏格尔从手心里抬起头：“队队队队长，你同意了？”

“我又不是你妈。”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，“你开心就……好咯。”

惊喜来得太突然，魏格尔感觉自己像是表白被同意了一样快乐……哦对，他还没表白，他还没能和Joshua在一起，但是！没关系，Marco都说了Joshua是喜欢自己的，这是一个好的开始！魏格尔抹了把脸，决定进行下一步了：“所以，队长，我该怎么，或许，我该怎么追他？”

罗伊斯露出了一种难以言喻的表情：“认真的吗，Jule，你问我？”

“怎、怎么了？”

“我没追过人。”罗伊斯说，“我都是被追的。”

哦。魏格尔在心里冷漠的回应道，当然，他不会让罗伊斯看出来他的冷漠：“……那，换一个问法，Toni怎么追的你呢？”

罗伊斯沉默了。

魏格尔静静的等着。

“靠。”罗伊斯一拍大腿，后知后觉的反应过来，“他没追过我！他没追我我怎么就跟他在一起了呢？！”

这可千万别让其他小朋友知道。魏格尔默默的想道，本来就很不爽了，自家队长又这么弧长，不得气死了。

恋爱咨询到此结束，魏格尔看着罗伊斯抓着手机跑到外面大概是去质问自己男朋友为什么没有追求过自己，显然忘了自己的小队员还在为恋爱问题困扰着……算了。魏格尔看着手机屏幕上又跳出来一条来自基米希的短信，千万人有千万人种恋爱方式，只要是真心喜欢的话……都是没问题的吧。

想着，魏格尔拨通了基米希的电话，在对方接通的瞬间迅速发出邀请：“嘿，Joshua，周中有时间吗？我们或许，我是说可以出来吃个饭什么的……约、约会？如果你愿意这样命名的话，我也……不介意。”

—FIN—

彩蛋1：  
“好吧，Toni·没有追求过男朋友·Kroos，你赢了，我们Julian把Joshua泡到手了，我没有放错主谓语的位置，就是这样，就是这样的事实，我们Jule就是这样能干！我知道，我知道，赌注，我记得呢，黑色长袜是吧？好好好，过膝过膝，你怎么还有这么多乱七八糟的要求！”

彩蛋2：  
布兰特和哈弗茨突然发现他们两个成为了DFB的传奇人物——唯二能够在克罗斯和罗伊斯的房间过夜的人！  
哈弗茨：我就说要找Toni帮忙！  
布兰特：有区别吗！不都是Marco说了算？！  
（克罗斯：是有区别的，我的话，能按着他不让他胡来。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *后接《愿赌服输》


	8. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *含有黑白羊驼友情向  
*宽歪基本活在对话中

The Best Man

经过缜密的思考，奥巴梅杨认定这绝不是他的错，绝不是他不再了解罗伊斯，也绝不是他们之间特别的联系消失了，更不是他不够关心他，而是罗伊斯变狡猾了，而他皮埃尔-埃梅里克·奥巴梅杨百分之两百的信任着马尔科·罗伊斯。

或者，也不是罗伊斯的错，是那只吃饱了的羊驼的错，是罗伊斯在惩罚他之前的敷衍！

“Auba，我好难过。”

上周，奥巴梅杨在两声响铃之后立刻接起了罗伊斯的电话，德国人这样惆怅地开口，吓得他差点从沙发上滚下去，压抑着颤抖的声线轻声问罗伊斯怎么了。

“你还记得我在动物园认养的动物吗？”罗伊斯忧愁地问。

“一只羊驼，我记得。”奥巴梅杨谨慎的回答，猜测是不是那只高冷又傲娇的小黑黑出了什么事情，内心已经打好了腹稿如何安慰罗伊斯了。

“今天我去看它了，还试图喂它，然而他一口也不吃！一口也不！”罗伊斯悲伤地叫嚷起来，“在那之前它已经吃饱了！它明知道我要来它还吃饱了！它把我当什么了！我太难过了，Auba！”

请问您要删除储存在大脑中的《安慰伤心的马口的一百种方法》吗？

是的。

奥巴梅杨一口气噎在胸口，听到罗伊斯的叹气才发出半个音节：“哦……”

“哦？我可认养了它！它怎么能不吃我给的食物呢？”罗伊斯还是很难过，柔软的嗓音只能让他显得更可怜。

然而往常就吃这一套的奥巴梅杨在电话这头翻了一个超级巨大的白眼（原谅他不敢当着马尔科的面这么做）——说真的，一只不接受投喂的羊驼？马尔科，你当真是认真的？

但善良的加蓬人还是安慰了罗伊斯，用惯常的、浮夸的表达假装自己很体谅德国人的难过：“也许……你可以下周再去一次，提前告诉那只不给面子的小羊驼你要去，让它空好三天的胃以此来满足我们马尔科的投食欲。”

“……你是在讽刺我吧，Auba？你就是在讽刺我！”罗伊斯更难过了。

“不，我没有。”奥巴梅杨辩解道，“我是在真诚的提出建议——下周再去一次。”

“我下周没时间。”

“那下下周。”

“未来一个半月都没时间。”罗伊斯叹了口气，“算了，当我没说过这事儿，再见Auba，回头再联系。”

然后，罗伊斯就挂断了电话，奥巴梅杨一头雾水，比起罗伊斯为什么突然因为一只不肯吃他的投喂的羊驼而难过，他更想知道罗伊斯怎么会这么忙。

奥巴梅杨在一周后得到了答案。

“嗨Auba！”

罗伊斯这次的电话洋溢着快乐的氛围，奥巴梅杨在电话这边也不免的咧嘴笑了起来。

“哦，你的羊驼接受了你的投喂了？”

“我都说了没时间去，我现在很忙的。”罗伊斯轻快的说，“长话短说，我下周六结婚，周五的单身派对你能来吗？拜托，我真的希望你能来！”

“当然可以！”奥巴梅杨一口答应，“我们马尔科的单身派对我怎么能推辞！毕竟这可是一生一次——”奥巴梅杨咬到了自己的舌头，“等等，你说你周五的是什么派对？周六又要干什么？”

“周五是单身派对，周六结婚。”罗伊斯说，回答的有些过分迅速了——在奥巴梅杨看来。

“结、结婚？！”奥巴梅杨不知道自己现在的声音是什么样的，一定很奇怪，因为罗伊斯在电话那头快要笑疯了，还有“咚咚”的闷响不知道在捶什么，可能是自己大腿吧。

“是的，结婚。”罗伊斯笑得呛着了，说话时还伴随着几声咳嗽，“有什么问题吗？”

奥巴梅杨突然理解了罗伊斯对于他认养的那只自己吃撑了的羊驼的心情了。

你自以为是这只羊驼的饲养者，甚至向全世界宣告了这件事，然后它自己偷偷吃饱喝足了和在你不知道的情况下偷偷找了个对象要结婚大概是一个等级的事情。

更可悲的是奥巴梅杨甚至不知道罗伊斯将要和谁结婚。

“马尔科……对方是谁……”奥巴梅杨沉痛的捂着胸口。

“Toni，你知道的，Toni Kroos。”罗伊斯回答道，“他就在我旁边，你想打个招呼吗？”

“不，我不想。”奥巴梅杨缓缓躺倒在地毯上，蜷缩起来，“我暂时没有做好认识他的准备。”

罗伊斯很奇怪：“诶？你不是认识他吗？你们见过的。”

“我见过的那是我们家马尔科的国家队队友。”奥巴梅杨颤抖地说，“我不认识这个马尔科的未婚夫，原谅我，罗宾，让我缓缓。”

罗伊斯发出一阵低笑：“好吧，蝙蝠侠，你缓缓，我们周五见？”

“周五见……”奥巴梅杨挂断了电话，彻底在地毯上躺尸，试图就这样躺回德国去，他的生活不再快乐了，罗伊斯悄悄结婚，不，悄悄谈恋爱了他都不知道，他好难过，就像上周的罗伊斯一样难过。

不一样的是，难过的罗伊斯有快乐的奥巴来安慰，而难过的奥巴却没有人能懂他。

奥巴梅杨翻看着自己的通讯录，他在英格兰有很多善良的队友，但他们都不认识罗伊斯，如果这样朝他们寻求安慰的话就会得到跟上周一样的结果——这么说来，他是不是趁这次回德国的机会去动物园认识一下罗伊斯的那只羊驼？好主意——话说回来，奥巴梅杨需要一个既认识他的也了解罗伊斯的人……

哦，还真有。

奥巴梅杨一个鲤鱼打挺从地毯上起来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲出了房门，开着他那辆闪瞎人眼的超跑杀去了队友家。

【厄齐尔：是因为裸照。】

“梅苏特！梅苏特！”奥巴梅杨用力的拍打着厄齐尔家的房门，最后一下险些拍在来开门的主人的脸上，被炯炯有神的大眼睛瞪了一眼讪讪放下手，“我好难过！我需要安慰！我需要一个既认识我也认识马尔科的人安慰我！你知道吗！马尔科他居然——”

“他要和托尼结婚了。”厄齐尔打断了奥巴梅杨，“我知道这事。”他晃了晃手机，上面的通讯记录显示三分钟之前他刚结束和罗伊斯的通话，“而且，我不但既认识你也认识马尔科，我还既认识马尔科也认识托尼。”

“所以，你早就知道了？”奥巴梅杨的心又开始痛了。

“嗯？结婚吗？”厄齐尔摇了摇头，奥巴梅杨松了一口气，“但是我知道他们在谈恋爱。”

奥巴梅杨肉眼可见的萎靡了起来，羊驼毛都耷拉了下来。

“别伤心，马尔科要求保密的。”厄齐尔拍了拍奥巴梅杨的肩，“他也是万不得已才告诉我的，不是因为我比你跟他更亲近之类的，小罗宾总有叛逆期，蝙蝠侠不会什么都知道的。”

奥巴梅杨从厄齐尔的话中感受到了一点点安慰，八卦雷达又嘟嘟的响了起来：“万不得已？你胁迫他什么了？”

“胁迫？他胁迫我还差不多。”厄齐尔嘟囔道，“因为裸照。”

“你有他的裸照？”奥巴梅杨心想我也有他咋不跟我说。

“虽然我有，但是在这件事上是反过来的。”厄齐尔说，“他拿我的半裸照当作和我的聊天背景，然后这个小笨蛋为了嘲笑我的手癌截图发了过来被我知道了。”

“然后呢？这跟他谈恋爱有什么关系？”奥巴梅杨没能理解。

“他是在打掩护。”厄齐尔叹了口气，显然觉得这件事说出来有点智障，“似乎是为了掩盖他给托尼设置的备注和聊天背景，这家伙不嫌麻烦的把所有人的都改掉了——恋爱使人智商低下，保持单身有益大脑健康。”

奥巴梅杨觉得逻辑有哪里不太对，但是这不重要了：“这是什么时候的事情，他俩谈多久了？”

“他在这事儿上嘴严得很。”厄齐尔哼了一声，他旁敲侧击、迂回周旋地试图从罗伊斯嘴里撬出更多情报，但都失败了，平时藏不住事儿的小火箭在地下恋爱这件事上意外的沉得住气，“我只能猜到他们两个是夏天在一起的，至于怎么在一起的就不知道了。”厄齐尔耸了耸肩，“只能说，这件事很突然。”

“太突然了……”奥巴梅杨又捂住了自己的胸口，“我觉得我是全世界最不了解他的人了。”

“其实，你可以考虑问问德国那边的人。”厄齐尔说，“我打算问问托尼看看能不能知道点什么，视频，你来吗？”

奥巴梅杨拒绝了，还是那句话，他还没做好认识——重新认识——托尼·克罗斯的准备，谢了，梅苏特。

但是厄齐尔提供给了他一个思路，他在德国还是有认识的人的，而且他感觉他是能够在这个人身上找点优越感的，应该。

【莱万多夫斯基：托马斯·穆勒是德甲最大的情报中转站，但我们依然只有猜测。】

不能。

奥巴梅杨现在想开着跑车撞树，为什么莱万多夫斯基都知道了！

“我是被迫知道的。”莱万在一片嘈杂中辩解道。

“什么？！马尔科也用你的裸照当聊天背景了？”奥巴梅杨嚎啕。

“什么裸照？什么聊天背景？你在说什么？”莱万似乎走到了一个安静的地方，声音变得清楚了，“算了，不想知道你们的情趣，我提醒你一下，我在拜仁慕尼黑，大半个队都是两位当事人的国家队队友，你说我怎么知道的。”

“所以，我还是唯一什么都不知道的那一个。”

莱万立刻否认了奥巴梅杨：“不，现在的状况是……其实所有人都不知道到底怎么一回事。”

按照莱万的说法，他们是在训练结束之后，在更衣室先后打开手机得到了来自罗伊斯或者克罗斯的信息，一半人比较滞后，惊呼“他们两个什么时候搞到一起的”，另一半人（莱万不确定是一半人还是只有穆勒一个人）惊呼“我就知道他们两个有问题”，现在，后一半人正在给前一半人解释蛛丝马迹，并且集思广益的试图拼凑出一个真相。

“那你们拼出来了吗？”奥巴梅杨问。

“呃，目前有一个比较……除了太狗血之外算是没有其他漏洞的观点。”莱万说，“其他的诸如什么年少时私定终身之类的时间对不太上。”

“所以，是什么？”

“日久生情。”

“……”奥巴梅杨沉默了半分钟，“我以为他们两个一年算上所有假期和轮休满打满算也就能相处两三个月。”

“是另一个日。”莱万尴尬的解释道，“托马斯说他们集训的时候他俩总是千方百计地换成同一个房间，尤其去年最后的几次，而且总会同时消失一段时间，又神不知鬼不觉地同时出现。”

“那他怎么知道的？”

“……可能他是托马斯吧。”

奥巴梅杨觉得很有道理，忽然听到莱万那边爆发出物体倒塌的巨响，还有大吼大叫的声音：“……发生了什么？我应该录音的，拜仁慕尼黑内讧实锤，给马尔科的份子钱有了。”

“不是内讧。”莱万说，“现在更衣室空前的团结。”

“你们在干什么？”

“阻止托马斯。”莱万回答道，“他想打电话给克罗斯求证这件事情，其他人在阻止他，刚才曼努被他推开栽在了马茨身上，然后马茨撞倒了更衣柜。”

“……”奥巴梅杨无言以对，只能说，“人类在八卦面前的力量是无穷的。”

莱万还没来得及肯定奥巴梅杨的感叹，情况就出现了变化：“哦，现在他们在努力阻止另一件事情了。”

“什么？托马斯要打电话给马尔科？”

“不，好像是克罗斯给他发短信想让他作为好友在婚礼上发言，他现在开始拟稿了，把他想象中的真相写了出来，什么？俄罗斯的寒夜里的互相安慰是一切的开始，不是夏天去的俄罗斯吗？修辞？比喻？这能这么用吗？”莱万似乎在观察局势，声音有一点遥远，“总之，曼努怕影响拜仁和多特本来就不太友好的关系正在说服他写点儿靠谱的。”十秒钟之后他回到了正常的声音，“皇马那边好像对克罗斯进行了拷问，这位新郎官记仇了，所以把这项任务交给了托马斯。”

“我也想对马尔科进行拷问。”奥巴梅杨说。

“……”莱万顿了一下，“想法独特，勇气可嘉。”

“谢谢，我一向这样有创造力。”奥巴梅杨毫不谦虚，旋即口气一转，变得低落了起来，“没有人会知道他俩到底怎么一回事了吗？”

“哦，我突然想起来了。”莱万说，“约书亚在收到信息的时候说：‘Julian搞到真的了！’”

“哪个Julian？”

“还有哪个Julian？”

【魏格尔：我还这么年轻，为什么要我处理这么复杂的更衣室问题？】

“Julian不知道。”魏格尔无奈的叹了口气，“副队养伤去了，我们也想知道到底发生了什么，正在猜。还说打电话问问你呢。”

“我不知道。”奥巴梅杨想了想，分享了情报，“但是我从莱万那儿听来了一个说法。”

“什么？”

“日久生情。”

“哦，那差不多。”魏格尔应了一声，“我们这边儿也是这么猜的。”

“是那个‘日’。”奥巴梅杨犹豫地解释道。

“我知道。”魏格尔平静的回答道，“我们见过托尼来接马尔科训练回家，偷偷来接的那种，全副武装，两个人小心翼翼地抱一下再开车走的，很低调，但还是被我、Mo还有Jadon看到了。”

“你们三个一起？”

“不，分别。”魏格尔说，“不止一次，可能不止三次。而且有时候队长会最后一个去洗澡，最后一个离开更衣室，不当着我们的面换衣服，我觉得是留了印子，你说呢？”

奥巴梅杨感觉话题有些奇怪，现在的小年轻们对他们队长这么关注的吗？

魏格尔又叹了口气：“啊，Auba，我好难过啊。”

“我也好难过。”

“我的队长突然结婚了。”

奥巴梅杨沉重的点了点头：“嗯，我的罗宾要结婚了。”

“是突然，突然是重点，Auba。”

“这都不是重点了，Jule，重点是我们的马尔科什么也不告诉咱们。”奥巴梅杨抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪，“就像你认养的羊驼在你投喂之前已经吃饱了一样。”

“什么羊驼？”魏格尔问。

“不，没什么。”奥巴梅杨说，“一个糟糕的比喻而已。”

“唉。”魏格尔再次叹了口气，背景音爆发出了一声嚎啕，还没等奥巴梅杨问发生了什么，魏格尔便给他解释了，“是……Jadon，哦，不是Jadon，Mo？不对，我也不知道是谁了，为什么所有人都在哭，我从来没想到过本赛季的更衣室会因为队长爆炸了。”

“马尔科不愿意看到你们这样的。”奥巴梅杨说。

“我知道，所以我打算给副队打个电话，我太年轻了处理不了这个。”魏格尔似乎已经超脱了，语气有一种老年人的淡然，“网上的《未来队长遇到的一百种棘手情况及其解决办法》里也没说到这种情况——‘现任队长兼全队偶像突然结婚导致更衣室崩溃’——我干不了这个。”

“你可以以后自己写一本。”奥巴梅杨由衷的建议道，“好了，不打扰你了，快去忙吧，试着转移一下大家的注意力，或许有用。”

“谢了，虽然他们现在恐怕看见什么都能联想到队长就是了。”魏格尔最后叹了口气，奥巴梅杨听着都老了三岁，“哦对了，Auba，你既然都咨询了莱万，为什么不更直接一点？”

“什么？”

“你为什么不直接去问马尔科呢？”

【罗伊斯：我只有一个问题。】

奥巴梅杨有一点点不敢拨打罗伊斯的电话，因为根据电视剧，往往这时候打电话过去，接起来的一般都是另一位——奥巴梅杨不认识的那一位——情况好是对方说“我家亲爱的在忙你等会再打来吧”，情况一般是对方说“我们可以先聊五毛钱的等等他”，情况最糟糕的就是……大白天的应该不会发生吧，也不好说。

总之，奥巴梅杨纠结了好一会儿才颤抖着拨打了罗伊斯的电话，接通的瞬间他甚至不敢发出声音。

“Auba？怎么了？你可千万别跟我说你来不了了，你要敢跟我说你来不了了，我就我就我就我就，我就——”

“马尔科，对不起。”奥巴梅杨诚恳的道歉，把上一秒还在扬言威胁的罗伊斯吓得顿住了。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯关切地问，“你要是真来不了的话……也没关系，我，嗯，我跟托尼商量商量婚假去英国找你，没关系的，不用道歉，我开玩笑——”

奥巴梅杨打断罗伊斯的话：“不是，我会去的，单身派对会去，婚礼更会去的。我是为我上周敷衍你而道歉。”

“上周？”罗伊斯都忘了。

“认养的羊驼在你投喂之前已经吃饱了是非常难过的事情。”奥巴梅杨说，“我应该更体谅你一点的。”

罗伊斯沉默了一会儿：“……你让我很有罪恶感。”

“我没有这个意思。”

“除了一些不可抗力的人，我们两个谁也没说，你不是唯一不知道的，不出意外的话是没有人知道的。”罗伊斯急切地解释道，非常怕奥巴误会什么，“一开始是想要让事情受我们两个人控制，因为我们都是认真的，都不想那么草率，结果，呃，拖着拖着，婚都求了才发现压根儿没人知道我俩谈恋爱……”

“噗。”奥巴梅杨想象了一下罗伊斯和他家那位面面相觑、大眼瞪小眼的样子，嗯，可爱——马尔科可爱，另一位他还不认识，“但你们还是被发现了。”

“啊？”罗伊斯很惊讶，“谁发现了？”

奥巴梅杨把他过去的几个小时里所打探到的消息都告诉了罗伊斯，并把拜仁慕尼黑团结的更衣室绘声绘色的描述了一遍。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”罗伊斯又一次笑疯了，奥巴梅杨这次听到有人——应该是克罗斯——问他发生了什么，罗伊斯用德语回答他说“等会跟你说你好朋友干的好事”，接着又换成英语和他交谈，“行吧，算他们观察力强，但是都不对。”

“那到底是怎么回事？”奥巴梅杨脱口便问了，然后才意识到罗伊斯也许并不想说。

“等你过来。”罗伊斯答应他，“等你来了我告诉你，Thomas的脑洞也太大了，怎么能这么狗血，我才不会哭着挽留他呢！”

奥巴梅杨大笑：“我听见你家那位说‘真的吗’，是么？”

“真的，他才不会走，我挽留个什么劲啊？”罗伊斯说，“总之，你来了再说。”

“好的。”奥巴梅杨又问了些婚礼的事宜，需不需要穿正装，罗伊斯又突然想起来了什么急着让奥巴先别挂断电话：“最后一个问题！”

“什么？”奥巴梅杨问，“爱过？不后悔？是真的？”

“什么乱七八糟的！我是说，你愿不愿做我的Best Man呀，我的蝙蝠侠？”

“哦上帝啊，我可能说不愿意吗？”奥巴梅杨的嘴角都快扬到耳朵根了，在听到克罗斯半是调侃半是抱怨的说“你这语气怎么像是在求婚”之后，彻底大笑出声，“马尔科，我决定喜欢你家那位了。”

“不要你喜欢！你喜欢我就好了！”罗伊斯叫道，“看来我不能介绍你们两个认识了！”

“你当然要介绍。”奥巴梅杨说，“还有你那只傲娇的羊驼。”

—END—


	9. 逾距行为

逾距行为

1  
这次新加入的国家队成员只需要几个小时就注意到了这件事——克罗斯和罗伊斯偶尔会做出超过所有人预料的近距离接触，倒不至于是什么旁若无人的亲密举动，但也足够让其他人侧目了。  
室外训练结束，罗伊斯回到休息室，直奔克罗斯霸占的沙发，刚刚还和体能教练信誓旦旦地说完全没问题，现在去踢九十分钟都可以的家伙把自己扔在克罗斯身边，一只手抓了一把克罗斯的肩膀吸引了正在看手机的人的注意，然后两条长腿毫不客气地踢掉脚上的球鞋，搭在了克罗斯的大腿上，拖长了声调说：“Toni——好累哦。”  
“要去理疗室吗？”克罗斯放下了手机，两只手放在罗伊斯的小腿上，得到他摇了摇头，于是克罗斯非常小心且细致地开始揉捏着罗伊斯的小腿肌肉，试图让他放松一点，“你知道我不该给你按摩的，对吧？”  
罗伊斯靠在沙发扶手上看起来有点昏昏欲睡，包裹在白色短袜里的脚趾头动了动，肌肉处于酸痛和放松之间，他发出了断断续续的闷哼。  
不远处的基米希和聚勒飞快交换了一个眼神，在他们对面沙发上的施塔克不自在的看了看周围，然后选择离开那里去水吧找点喝的。  
大概是缓过来了，罗伊斯收回了他的腿，翻了个身躺在了克罗斯腿上，跟多动症的小孩子一样用手指骚扰克罗斯的脸颊，被不耐烦的攥住。  
“别动，我还没看完Twitter。”  
“你看你的。”  
克罗斯又捏了一下罗伊斯的手指头，用另一只手开始刷手机，罗伊斯扒拉了一下他的手腕示意他也要看，克罗斯便把手搭在他的肚子上，慢慢滑动着屏幕，两个人一同看着最近的流行内容。  
“其实他们挺熟的。”第二天，刚刚得知存在一个既没有克罗斯也没有罗伊斯的群聊的布兰特一边踩着单车一边说，“用好朋友的标准来看，别以为他们是陌生人就还好。”说着他伸长胳膊揉了一把哈弗茨的小卷毛，十九岁的男孩儿在他手心下露出一个傻笑。

2  
或许真的要说，克罗斯和罗伊斯的相处充满了“可以，但没必要”的行为动作，哪怕采取了布兰特的建议——当他们是好朋友——各位还是不太能习惯他们两个这样“没有必要”的亲密，比如明明桌面上还有第二包萝卜条，但克罗斯就非要罗伊斯咬掉一半的那根。  
不，这样说对克罗斯有些不公平，显得他好像有什么奇怪的癖好一样，准确来说是他们坐在休息室里的那张长沙发上——其实还有特尔施特根，但他完全缩在了另一边，并且看起来正在努力聚焦于不断闪烁的电视屏幕而不是身边的两位队友，三个人形成了完美的“从”和“人”，克罗斯双手交叠在身前，全神贯注，罗伊斯像一只小仓鼠一样一口一口地啃着教练组准备的充当零食的萝卜条，他们两个靠得真的很近，肩膀几乎都压在了一起，罗伊斯如果愿意的话，他一偏头就能枕在克罗斯的肩上。  
“我也要。”克罗斯用屈起手臂碰了碰罗伊斯的胳膊，张了张嘴，“啊。”  
下一秒，罗伊斯从善如流地把自己吃掉一半的那根萝卜条戳在了克罗斯的嘴边，甚至没看他，而克罗斯也没有多加思索就张口咬住了，三下两下的就吞下了去。  
“还要吗？”罗伊斯问他。  
“要。”克罗斯点点头，“比上次准备的那个牌子好吃。”  
罗伊斯把零食袋子递给克罗斯，他没接，说：“我不想沾手了。”  
“喏。”罗伊斯又拿了一根，克罗斯偏过头咬断了半截，剩下半根就又到了罗伊斯的嘴里。  
“其实芹菜条味道也不错。”特尔施特根清了清喉咙，试图缓解一下对于他来说有点尴尬的气氛，指了指桌面上的其他零食，“清脆、爽口，降血压。”  
“那你多吃点。”罗伊斯向前探身，拿过一包芹菜条扔到了特尔施特根身上，然后再一次靠回到沙发上，这次他的肩膀真的压在了克罗斯的肩上了，“作为门将，现在看德国队的比赛得关注一下自己的血压了，Marc。”  
特尔施特根痛苦的咀嚼着芹菜条，摸出手机在那个既没有罗伊斯也没有克罗斯的群聊里发了一句：“我要死了。”

金特尔：让你非要看电视，早回房间不就好了。

3  
克罗斯是一个非常注重隐私的球员，即便是在狭小几乎没有隐藏的更衣室里他都保持着超越平均水准的隐蔽——最多是六块腹肌的上半身，再有的只是梦里了，朋友们。  
所以当基米希发现克罗斯进了淋浴间却忘了拿浴巾的时候，感觉世界末日要到了，如果是别的队友，他会非常乐于助人的帮对方送一下——很简单，敲敲门，递进去，可能会看见对方的裸体但这没什么，都是男人——可是，现在谈论的是克罗斯，一个连没有隔间的浴室都不愿意使用的队友。  
“我们就当作无事发生，等Toni自己发现并要求帮忙的时候再说。”诺伊尔率先站出来稳住局面，这没什么大不了的。  
然而刚刚吹干头发回到更衣间的罗伊斯错过了队长的盖章定论，他走过来，看见了那块孤零零的浴巾，说：“诶？这不是Toni的吗？”没有人理他，结果他们的11号非常自然地拿起浴巾往属于克罗斯的淋浴间走了过去。  
“Toni？你忘拿浴巾了哦？”罗伊斯敲了敲门，“开一下门，我递给你。”  
整个更衣室都摒住了呼吸，所有人都停下了手上地动作，聚精会神的看着罗伊斯的背影——克罗斯会给他开门吗？他会朝罗伊斯发火吗？   
“咔嗒”——门锁打开的声音。  
哗啦啦的水声和腾腾的热气从半开的门缝里溜了出来——克罗斯给罗伊斯开了浴室的门，罗伊斯侧了侧身，挡住了那条门缝，没有人能看见克罗斯到底是躲在了门背后还是直接就那么站在了罗伊斯面前。  
“谢了。”克罗斯说，后面还有嘀嘀咕咕的半句话，没能听清。  
罗伊斯却笑了出来：“我头发都吹干了，你别墨迹了，快点啊。”然后他随着克罗斯重新关上淋浴间的门，心情愉快地转过身走到自己的位子上，完全没有注意到其他队友朝他投去的震惊的目光。  
这件事成为了那个既没有罗伊斯又没有克罗斯的群聊当晚的热门话题。

基米希：看起来，Toni和Marco比我们想象的要熟。

4  
其实最让人感觉到不适应的并非他们两个人过分亲密的肢体动作，还有那些其他人无法理解和插话的交谈，比如那天晚上他们聚在一起，以团建为理由进行的聚会游戏——克罗斯本来对这嗤之以鼻，但他却莫名其妙的对“你说我猜”这个环节产生了兴趣。  
“我喜欢我什么都知道但你什么都不知道的感觉。”克罗斯是这样解释的。  
但精彩对决还是在年轻人之间展开的，哈弗茨和布兰特默契度超高，负责猜的小凯完全能从布兰特颠三倒四的形容中得出正确的结果，另一边是基米希和格雷茨卡，基米希的描述稳准狠，格雷茨卡稍加拼凑就立刻能猜中——一言以蔽之：战况胶着。  
大概是被年轻人的氛围感染到了，罗伊斯有些跃跃欲试，他拽拽了克罗斯的衣袖：“想玩儿。”  
克罗斯便招手朝诺伊尔要了词汇卡，准备和罗伊斯试一试。  
刚才还较着劲的两组小孩立刻停止战火，扭过头看着那两位。  
克罗斯装模做样的咳了一声：“来了哦。”  
“嗯嗯。”罗伊斯抱着抱枕眨巴着眼睛非常期待。  
“第一个词，是个吃的，上周末咱俩吃过的。”  
“鸡蛋饼？”  
“不是早饭，是晚上吃的，你嫌辣吃了两口不吃了。”  
“哦哦哦，红烩海鲜饭！”  
“嗯，第二个词，你在多特是……？”  
“队长？”  
“不是正经职位，算是绰号。”  
“核心？大腿？”  
“你一进球，球迷就会喊……？”  
“爸爸！”  
“第三个词，这个简单，上个月看的电影，你看哭了的那个。”  
“……《恋恋笔记本》，以及我没看哭！”  
两个人玩儿的非常开心，殊不知那个既没有克罗斯又没有罗伊斯的群聊里已经刷出去了99+的消息。

特尔施特根：到底是我有问题还是这个世界有问题还是他们两个有问题？

5  
罗伊斯喜欢嚼口香糖，在玩足球的时候也在嚼着。  
克罗斯踩着足球盯着他动来动去的嘴巴看了有一会儿了。  
“Marco。”克罗斯叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”罗伊斯茫然地扭过头，嘴巴还在不停地动。  
“你是紧张吗？”克罗斯问他。  
“没有啊。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“还挺轻松的呀。”  
“那你为什么一直在嚼口香糖？”克罗斯指了指他的嘴巴。  
罗伊斯耸了耸肩：“就，随便嚼一嚼，怎么了吗？”  
克罗斯没说话，伸手捏住罗伊斯的脸颊，颇为遗憾地说：“你嘴巴一直在嚼口香糖，我怎么亲你啊？”  
原因被这么直白的说出来，罗伊斯的脸立刻红了，他拨开克罗斯的手，从口袋里翻出一张纸巾，吐掉了口香糖，再装作若无其事地把克罗斯脚下的球抢过来，踢来踢去，也不抬起头，搞得克罗斯想亲他还得捉住他的胳膊弯下腰才能碰到他的嘴巴。  
蜻蜓点水的一吻只用了几秒钟，一眨眼就会看不到的场景。罗伊斯摸了摸嘴角，感觉气氛有些不对劲，他环顾四周，队友都在假装专心做自己的训练，完全没有关心周围发生的事情，但年轻人脸上慌乱的神情暴露了他们其实什么都看见了：“……Toni，有人在的。”  
克罗斯闷哼一声，断掉罗伊斯脚下的球，玩儿了一个花活：“我亲我男朋友有什么问题吗？天经地义。”

诺伊尔：破案了，是他们两个有问题。

—END—


	10. 约法三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有横有形象崩坏的团

约法三章

当你和你的伴侣是一对令人意想不到的组合的时候，向亲朋好友公开恋情显然成为了一件有些难以开口的事情——克罗斯和罗伊斯就是这样认为的，尤其他们两个谈恋爱的顺序和绝大部分人有些错位，这使得解释起来更加麻烦了，所以在他们正式确定恋爱关系八个月之后，两个人才磨磨蹭蹭的将“公开恋爱关系”这件事提上日程。

他们两个似乎有一个共识便是罗伊斯的队友们会是更难搞的那一边，毕竟克罗斯看起来似乎和他的队友们维持着一种冷静并且克制的关系，而罗伊斯的那群“小家伙儿们”显得就尤为热情和……护短。

“但，我其实更担心Lukasz，甚至是Roman的态度。”罗伊斯说这话的时候焦虑得快要开始咬手指甲了，克罗斯拉住了他的手制止了这个行为，“Lukasz总把我当小孩。”

就是这样了，最麻烦的不是被罗伊斯当作自家小孩的那些年轻球员，而是把罗伊斯当作小孩的老球员——克罗斯在心里叹了口气，感觉自己的前途未卜。

然而，出乎他们两个人意料的是多特蒙德对他们的恋爱关系可以说是接受良好。

罗伊斯生怕整件事搞得有些太过夸张，于是选择比较轻松以及平淡的方式公开，在克罗斯某次轮休来找他的时候，拖着表面上很冷静但是心里绝对很不情愿的男朋友去俱乐部的食堂吃早餐，罗伊斯选择的时间很适当，其他队友都已经在那里开始吃自己的早餐了，年轻的几个凑在一起聊前些天新上映的电影，年长的几个一边喝咖啡一边分享子女们的趣事。

然后，罗伊斯挽着克罗斯出现在了食堂门口。

“挽着”的意思就是正常人不会觉得他们两个是普通朋友的姿势。

忽然安静下来的队友们显然都是正常人。

“咳……”罗伊斯手臂用力拽了一把浑身都写着“跑路”的克罗斯，清了清喉咙，“那个，简单介绍一下，我男朋友，Toni Kroos。”

十秒钟——整个食堂整整安静了十秒钟，就连负责打饭的食堂大叔都拿着勺子瞪大了眼睛。

“拜托……你们说点什么？”罗伊斯故作轻松的说道，“或者继续吃饭，别愣着？怪吓人的……”

所有人齐刷刷地转过头找到皮什切克，副队长在众人目光的洗礼之下举起杯子喝了一口咖啡，吞咽的声音在过于安静的空间里有些明显。

克罗斯不动声色的收紧了胳膊搂住了罗伊斯。

皮什切克露出了一个微笑：“恭喜，今天的三明治味道不错，Toni可以尝尝。”

这是一个很好的开头，罗伊斯和克罗斯被此起彼伏的祝贺淹没了，克罗斯侧过头看见男朋友笑得格外灿烂，见牙不见眼，原本平稳了的心跳就又急促的跳跃了两下。

“等一下！我有个问题！”桑乔像小学生发言似的举起手，罗伊斯朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“我该怎么称呼他？队长的对象是队嫂可是我觉得队长你——”

魏格尔手疾眼快往桑乔嘴里塞了一口煎蛋：“多吃点蛋，补脑子的。”

“叫我名字就好，Toni。”克罗斯善解人意的回答了桑乔的问题。

罗伊斯发誓这家伙一定在心里暗爽！

不过这都无伤大雅，罗伊斯今天不打算跟他计较这个，毕竟他们两个可是打通了被认为是地狱级的副本——“在多特蒙德的地盘上和多特蒙德的球员们公开和他们的队长的恋情”——可喜可贺，克罗斯觉得这个世界上不会再有什么困难了。

虽然他们计划下周把这段关系公开在皇马更衣室里，但是无论如何都不会比多特蒙德这边面临的狂热分子更多了，不是么？

“我不允许——！！”拉莫斯凄惨的尖叫穿破了皇马的更衣室。

克罗斯抱着胳膊挑眉，心说你不允许也没用啊，但借他三个胆也不敢这么光明正大的给拉莫斯难堪。

“是我们西班牙小哥不够辣——！”拉莫斯一把拉过路过的巴斯克斯，“还是你的中场搭档不够甜——！”莫德里奇一脸茫然的也被卷了进来，“为什么！为什么！为什么！多特蒙德的队长就那么让人难忘吗？！”

是啊，不然我为什么和他谈恋爱。克罗斯很想这样反驳，但是看起来拉莫斯正在他难以理解的气头上，于是他选择了闭嘴。

“我知道那个家伙是个好人！我也佩服他！但是，谈恋爱？！Toni他到底有哪里与众不同让你选择了他！”拉莫斯还沉浸在自己的世界里，克罗斯感觉这不是一个适合理智讨论“我到底喜欢Marco哪里”的时机，所以他保持了沉默，思考着该如何开口。

“或许，Toni想要找一个本国人？”本泽马犹疑地开口，“你知道，有共同的文化背景会让恋爱容易很多的。”

“可是Toni一年到头能在德国几天！”拉莫斯夸张地比划着，“我可算知道他一轮休就找不着人是怎么回事了！”

“你早该知道的。”贝尔插话了，他很少拥有在拉莫斯面前表现出更了解队友的机会，“猜都能猜得到Toni恋爱了。”

拉莫斯转过头盯着威尔士人：“你为什么知道？”

“稍微留意一下他看手机的样子就知道了。”贝尔耸了耸肩，仿佛不觉得这是什么大事，或者说他觉得以稳重冷淡的形象示人的德国人偶尔流露出来的一点小男生的表情十分的……有趣。

“Toni，我很伤心。”马塞洛也加入了进来，克罗斯感觉到了一阵头疼，“你陷入了恋爱居然不第一时间和我们分享，这让我感到很难过……”

巴西人的语气让克罗斯感到了一阵内疚，但正当他准备说点什么劝慰一下自己副队长的时候，他瞥见卡塞米罗神情悲切地在点头，大概是在附和马塞洛的话，甚至于瓦拉内都表现出了一点不愉快——内心的莫名其妙又一次占了上风——这不是他想象中的场面，换句话说这不是他想象中会出现在皇马更衣室的场面，这更像是罗伊斯那边的画风，副队长在前摇旗呐喊着“我不允许”、一干小家伙哭哭啼啼的埋怨罗伊斯的隐瞒、再有几个胆子大的可能会对自己怒目相视——然而，这一切在多特蒙德没有发生，反而在皇马发生了。

克罗斯现在有点庆幸他自以为皇马会很冷静的接受这个信息而没让罗伊斯陪着他来训练，不然他很怀疑多特蒙德的队长还能不能从伯纳乌稳稳当当的走出去。

“为什么现在才四月底？下个赛季怎么还没开始？”拉莫斯又开始了，“欧冠抽签什么时候，我现在就要踢多特蒙德，立刻马上！他拐走了我们的德国甜心！”

“冷静点，Sergio。”莫德里奇安慰道，克罗斯松了一口气，整个更衣室还是有正常人的，“他们只是恋爱，成年人的恋爱未必代表一切——”

克罗斯收回了刚才的话，这个更衣室没有正常人了。

眼见着拉莫斯快要被莫德里奇说服了，情绪波动渐渐稳定了下来，克罗斯却觉得哪里都不对劲，他不知道莫德里奇只是为了让拉莫斯冷静下来而说的那番话还是真心实意地这样认为的，由此他有点不爽——非常不爽。

“我们是认真的。”克罗斯开口说了公开恋情后的第一句话。

更衣室安静了下来，拉莫斯挥舞着的拳头停留在了半空中，马塞洛关于克罗斯不够意思的演讲戛然而止，一直在小声嘀咕“Toni怎么和那个多特蒙德的队长搞在一起”这个话题的西班牙帮也停了下来。

“我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。”克罗斯说，“我们互相试探了一阵子，现在已经确定关系八个月了，我想我作为一个‘成年人’足够认清谁是我想要的并且适合我的。”克罗斯停顿了一下，“关于‘我在和Marco谈恋爱’这件事是一个公开，或者说通知，并不是在咨询意见，就这样。”他反手提起背包，摆了摆手，“明天见。”

克罗斯离开了更衣室，在门关上的瞬间，房间里炸开了锅。

巴斯克斯捂着心口说：“我感觉我被苏到了，是我的问题吗？”

马塞洛立刻将难过抛之脑后了，转头和维尼修斯说以后谈恋爱就要成为Toni这样有担当的好男人，并且掏出手机开始考虑要不要在社交软件上关注一下那位多特蒙德的队长——关心队友家属也是团建的一部分。

拉莫斯大概没料到克罗斯会这样态度强硬，捏着下巴若有所思，正要开口分享一下自己的想法的时候，莫德里奇抬手制止了他：“等一下，我发个消息。”

“这种更衣室八卦你都要告诉拉基蒂奇吗？”拉莫斯问道。

莫德里奇没理他。

事实上他并不是给拉基蒂奇发消息，而是给克罗斯，他得道个歉，他不是故意那样揣测Toni和他男朋友的恋爱关系的，其实以他对克罗斯的了解，这位德国人会选择公开只有可能是他是认真的——所以，他说出那那些话只是情急之下随口找了个理由压制住拉莫斯的愤怒，但显然有点伤Toni的心了，莫德里奇真的不是故意的。

克罗斯的回复很快就到了，他没生气，他只是有点奇怪拉莫斯的反应。

莫德里奇偷偷瞥了一眼皱着眉的拉莫斯，打字道：“他可能，我是说应该是担心你，异地恋，再加上是别的队的队长……只不过他的表达方式比较的有……攻击性。”

克罗斯回复过来六个点以及一个很无奈的“好吧”。

这是一个非常奇怪的约饭组合。

克罗斯和罗伊斯坐在一边，对面是阿什拉夫。

“所以……”罗伊斯不尴不尬地咳了一声，“这是为了什么？”

阿什拉夫张了张嘴，然后竖起一根手指：“等一下，我忘词了。”转过身在随身携带的背包里翻来找去，掏出一个封面崭新但一看就知道被使用过的笔记本。

克罗斯和罗伊斯飞快地对视了一眼，发现对方和自己一样困惑。

“简单来说就是……”阿什拉夫翻开第一页，上面写满了字，不是德语，罗伊斯选择了放弃，“我被推选出来和你们谈谈……你们的恋爱问题。”这话说出来阿什拉夫都觉得太托大了，他缩着肩膀试图让自己看起来像个单纯传话的，“本来是Jule来，因为他跟你们俩都熟悉，但是皇马那边拒绝和他沟通，所以就变成我了。”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛：“嗯……我可不可以理解为是其他人对我们两个谈恋爱有点想法？”

“所以，我谈恋爱到底跟其他人有什么关系？”克罗斯表示十分不解。

罗伊斯拍了拍他的胳膊以示安抚：“我就知道那些家伙不会轻易放过我的！”

“等一下啊，副队跟我说了该怎么开头——”阿什拉夫翻了两页，找到一页只写了几行的，“是这么说的——为了稳定两个俱乐部的友好关系以及两位当事人良好的竞技状态，双方俱乐部达成以下约法三章，仅供二位参考。”

“这真是Lukasz说的吗？”罗伊斯以为皮什切克对这个没意见的。

“我还是不明白——”

“好啦好啦……”罗伊斯捏了捏克罗斯的手，被反手攥住手指，“已经比咱们预计的好太多了不是么？不过是一些建议，先听听看？”

阿什拉夫举起一只手，姿势和桑乔一模一样，克罗斯怀疑多特蒙德是按着小学生的标准来规范球员的：“我有个问题，你们最开始预想的是什么样的？”

罗伊斯看了一眼克罗斯：“Toni一年之内不得出现在威斯特法伦周围五百米内——这是最糟糕的情况。”

“那你呢？”阿什拉夫问道，“一年之内不得出现在伯纳乌周围五百米内？”

罗伊斯和克罗斯异口同声地回答道：“我们没想到皇马会那么夸张。”

其实阿什拉夫也没想到，他在马德里养伤，没能目睹发生在多特蒙德餐厅里的公开现场，但是根据群聊的反应，他感觉是个挺轻松的场面，与之相反的就是一周之后皇马的群聊，一半人在遗憾他们的德国中场被撬走了，另一半人（主要是拉莫斯）在叫嚣着要踢多特蒙德四个——租借还没结束的后卫感觉自己听见了门将爸爸的怒吼。

“总之，就是这样……”阿什拉夫又把笔记本翻回到了第一页，“首先是第一条：不要妨碍Marco Reus作为多特蒙德队长的职责——哦，这是对Toni说的。”

克罗斯挑眉，显然对这所谓的“建议”非常嗤之以鼻了：“我们已经谈八个月恋爱了，Marco的队长在过去八个月当得怎么样你们不知道吗？”

“呃，这个问题皇马这边也质疑了一下，副队的解释是——”阿什拉夫捏着纸张翻了好几页，“‘处于地下恋情的Marco和公开了恋情的Marco显然不会是同一个状态，我想指望克罗斯先生可能是更好的选择’——这么说的。”

克罗斯发出一声轻笑，罗伊斯整张脸都皱起来了。

“Lukasz为什么永远都把我当小孩？”

“不，这次他起码把你当青春期男孩了。”克罗斯说，“还是容易为谈恋爱头疼脑热的那种。”

“……他还是把我当小孩吧。”罗伊斯叹了口气，“那样起码会给我小熊软糖的。”

好吧，多特蒙德不是把球员当小学生管理，这根本就是一个幼儿园。

“好了，第二条。”罗伊斯敲了一下桌面。

“第二条是——”阿什拉夫哗啦哗啦的翻了几页，罗伊斯一点也不想知道中间那几页都是什么乱七八糟的，“请确保Toni Kroos在赛期精力充沛——‘精力’，Sergio是这么，哦不，当我没说。”阿什拉夫及时住口，无辜的看向对面的两人。

“……”罗伊斯的手指在克罗斯手心里不安分地动来动去，“我在皇马更衣室到底是个什么形象……”

阿什拉夫唰唰地翻过几页。

“你们连这个都讨论过了吗？”

“稍微说了一下……”阿什拉夫回答道，“马塞洛认为队长你是个好人。”

“我觉得马塞洛认为所有人都是好人……”罗伊斯说，“拉莫斯怎么想的？”

“这不重要Marco。”克罗斯试图打断阿什拉夫的回答，但是阿什拉夫更听罗伊斯的。

“他觉得你会冲昏Toni的理智。”阿什拉夫说道，罗伊斯挑了一下眉头，不知道是不是阿什拉夫的错觉，这个表情和克罗斯有点像，只好硬着头皮继续解释道，“就是会远离朋友们，满心满眼只有对象的那种……”

罗伊斯扭头看向克罗斯：“好了，我更想知道你在皇马更衣室里到底是个什么形象了。”

克罗斯发出了一声痛苦的闷哼：“我不知道，我现在觉得我谈恋爱冲昏的是Sergio的脑子。”

“他只是关心你啦。”罗伊斯说，“如果我们队里哪个小家伙谈恋爱了，我有可能会比他还夸张的。”

似乎是为了验证这一点，克罗斯开口道：“Joshua在追Julian。”

“什么？！”罗伊斯发出一声凄惨的尖叫，“不可以！！我不允许！！”引得餐厅里的其他人纷纷侧目，阿什拉夫跟别人做了一个道歉的手势，克罗斯抬手呼噜了一下罗伊斯的后颈让他冷静下来，并且点点头，果然是真的，他理解了拉莫斯。

“不是为什么你会知道Jo……那谁在追Jule？为什么我不知道为什么Jule都没有告诉我为什么——”

“冷静，Marco。”克罗斯淡定地捏着罗伊斯的后颈安抚他仿佛在安抚一只炸了毛的猫，转过头看向阿什拉夫，“在你队长气炸了之前，约法三章最后一条是什么？”

阿什拉夫又翻过去几页，克罗斯甚至看见了还有插图：“最后一条是……两方俱乐部共同约定的——”阿什拉夫戏剧性的清了清嗓子，拖长声调，说，“请Toni Kroos和Marco Reus能够谨记自己说出口的誓言并且践行到永远。”

听起来并不是很难遵守的规则，克罗斯和罗伊斯又不约而同地看向了对方，然后在彼此的双眼里笑了起来。

“我想我们可以做到的。”罗伊斯笑着说。

“和呼吸一样平常的事情有什么难的。”克罗斯凑过去亲吻了罗伊斯的嘴唇。

阿什拉夫默默掏出手机，分别在两个群聊里说了同样的话。

“我觉得咱们杞人忧天了。”

—END—


	11. 结婚要的一点东西

结婚要的一点东西

“如果你要结婚，请带一点旧的、一点新的、一点借的，还有一点蓝色的东西。”

>>Something Old

“你有见到我的黑色耳钉吗？”  
克罗斯一进家门没有得到一个吻或者温柔的问候，而是罗伊斯从沙发夹缝里拔出脑袋，顶着乱蓬蓬的金发问他，你看见我的黑色耳钉了吗？  
“你已经八百年没有戴过耳钉了。”克罗斯走过去，捡起掉在地上的抱枕，在大腿上拍了拍，他已经记不清上次见罗伊斯戴耳饰是什么时候了，只能有些模糊的片段，上场前侧着头摘掉放在更衣柜架子上发出一声轻响，脱掉毛线帽时刮到耳朵的时候跳着脚抱怨，说话时摇头晃脑使得耳钉亮闪闪的反光，哦，还有亲密时吻到耳垂上冰凉的触感。  
“所以它们足够旧。”罗伊斯说，克罗斯把抱枕扔给罗伊斯，他接住了抱在怀里，解释说，“‘一点旧的、一点新的、一点借的、一点蓝的’，结婚的那个传统，我觉得挺好玩的，或许可以遵循一下，我买了两双新袜子算是新东西，现在找点旧的。”  
克罗斯想了想，拿起茶几上的马克杯：“旧的，咱俩同居的时候买的。”克罗斯用来喝水的杯子向来是从俱乐部里顺，也就是说不是印着硕大的拜仁队标就是通体纯白点缀着小皇冠，而黄黑色毫无疑问已经渗透到罗伊斯生活的方方面面，一个黄黑色的马克杯都不算是细节，于是在关系稳定之后，他们决定在生活里增添点他们彼此的痕迹，离足球世界远一点——两个马克杯，史努比和他的伙伴伍德斯托克*。  
“如果你想在宣誓的时候一人举一个卡通马克杯的话我也不介意。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“‘你愿意和托尼·克罗斯结婚吗？’‘我愿意，吸溜’。”  
“‘吸溜’？”  
“端着马克杯呢，亲爱的，你不能让我拿着杯子而不喝水。”罗伊斯说，“耳钉，耳钉，黑色的。”说着往自己耳垂上比划，恨铁不成钢地看着克罗斯一脸茫然的表情，“黑色的，不规则切面，你每次都说那个特别——”  
“精致？”克罗斯回忆道。  
“那是银白色的那个。”罗伊斯开始怀疑克罗斯的每次夸奖是否是真心的了，“黑色的是我第一次约会戴的那对。”  
哦，第一次约会。克罗斯想起来了，是夏休期的第三天，他们约好看一场电影，老实说克罗斯对那部电影不太感兴趣，但是在罗伊斯问到他要不要一起去看的时候毫不犹豫地答应了他，并且少有的在衣柜前磨蹭了将近一个小时没能确定要穿哪件T恤，那天罗伊斯抹了快要一吨发胶，紧张得像未成年，尤其在瓢泼大雨破坏了他的发型之后，克罗斯不得不忍笑帮他捋顺了黏糊糊的头发，把它们别到耳后就能特别清楚地看到罗伊斯的耳钉了。黑色的、不规则切面，记忆里的样子和罗伊斯现在的说法对上了号。  
“你的表情看起来像是想起来了。”罗伊斯把手伸进沙发垫底下，除了一手灰什么也没摸到。  
克罗斯顺势弯腰检查了一下茶几下面，一点灰尘也没有，看起来罗伊斯不光地毯式搜索了一遍，还打扫了：“……你为什么执着于找这里？卧室呢？洗手台？你总喜欢摘在那儿就不管了。”  
“……”罗伊斯坐直了，朝克罗斯叹了口气，“我印象里上一次戴这个耳钉是……你把我摁倒在这里。”  
“哦。”克罗斯没想起来是哪次。  
最终，经过两个人一个下午的努力，克罗斯在电视柜下面找到了罗伊斯丢失的那一只耳钉，“为什么会在哪儿？”罗伊斯拿湿纸巾清理的时候问道，“电视机柜？我们怎么做到的？”  
克罗斯靠在沙发上翻了一页杂志：“我不介意再尝试一下怎么做到的。”

>>Something New

克罗斯签收了一个快递，为了减少麻烦，罗伊斯填写的收件人是“托尼·伍迪”，所以克罗斯想他也是可以有资格拆开的。不大的包裹里静静摆着两双白袜子。纯棉、没有标签、有着刚出厂的干燥剂的味道。  
“是袜子吗？”罗伊斯从楼上跑下来，他在整理最后一批请柬，那些一定要来的早在两个月前就发出去，剩下的这些是他们两个在对照通讯录的时候刚发现的——千万不能和当事人这样说，克罗斯决定把迟到的请柬怪罪到邮局的头上。  
“你没有袜子穿了吗？”克罗斯把包裹交到罗伊斯手上，“我以为你说一声，彪马会立刻拉一车袜子送过来给你穿。”  
“这就是我说的‘一点新的’。”罗伊斯解释道，“我妈以前倒是给了我一个以后送给对象的传家宝，但是吧，我觉得你不会想要的，至少不会想在婚礼上戴。”  
“是什么？”克罗斯有点好奇。  
“绿宝石项链。”罗伊斯笑道，靠过去双臂环在克罗斯的颈肩上，“工艺精美，优雅精致，戴上之后那必须是全德国最漂亮的女——”  
“你留好了。”克罗斯打断罗伊斯堪比推销员的介绍，“以后给你女儿。”  
“你喜欢女孩儿。”  
“儿媳妇也行。”克罗斯说，“如果你只想养一只狗，把项链留给它我也不介意。”  
罗伊斯抱着克罗斯的肩膀晃来晃去，我喜欢小型犬，大狗很可爱，但是扑过来的时候我实在招架不住。  
那就养吉娃娃。克罗斯说，小身体大眼睛，狗崽中的外星人。  
男孩儿的话，现在这个房子肯定不够他折腾的。罗伊斯考虑到，他们现在一年到头同居的时间很少，说是住在一起的关系，但异地恋的时候还是多数，置办的房子便不是那么大，花园也很小，只够他俩颠球，要是有一个满地跑的小男孩儿，这些地方不足够他挥洒精力的。  
“我一直想在门前绊倒小孩。”罗伊斯一脸认真地说，“Nico总归不是自己的，每次想要对他弄一些小小的恶作剧都会被我姐姐瞪。”  
“我负责耍，你负责绊。”克罗斯点点头，“就这么说定了。”  
“但是女孩子的话就要温柔一点。”罗伊斯补充道，“我不会扎辫子，有没有什么教程书之类的？”  
“我给我弟弟扎过。”克罗斯回想道，“小学的时候，他一个礼拜没和我说话，不知好歹，有个会扎辫子的哥哥是多么了不起的事情。”  
“当你弟弟真可怜。”  
“同情他干嘛，又不是你当。”  
罗伊斯笑了，脑袋埋在克罗斯的颈窝里：“我发现我们变成那种情侣了，那种充满幻想只会傻笑的情侣。”  
“你才发现吗？”克罗斯有点惊讶，他拍了拍罗伊斯的后脑勺，“我在和你约会后的第三天就发现了。”  
他曾经在闲下来会想一会儿吃什么或者到家要玩哪款游戏盘，再无聊也只会盯着天上飘过的云想那是什么形状的，后来，他的脑子里挤进了另一个名字，克罗斯会想他现在在做什么，分组训练取胜了吗，下次约会是什么时候我们要去哪儿玩，是漫无边际的幻想，也是会被队友调侃的笑容。  
那是我后知后觉。罗伊斯说，和你约会之前我就开始幻想了——如果他也喜欢我的话，那真是再好不过了。  
克罗斯侧过头吻了吻罗伊斯的太阳穴，他说也许不需要买新袜子。  
“怎么说？”罗伊斯知道克罗斯又要说些了不起的话了，他永远无法对这个做好准备。  
“我们可以带着新的一天去结婚。”克罗斯说。  
和你在一起的每一天都是充满期待的、崭新的一天。

>>Something Borrowed

布兰特被队长借走了一管发胶，即将结婚的队长说当年他就是凭这玩意儿成功进入未婚夫的房间的。拉莫斯被队友借走了一管发胶，即将结婚的德国中场说当年他就是信了现在的未婚夫的所谓“我发胶用完了能借点你的吗”的鬼话让他进到房间里的。  
“我真的不是蓄意而为。”罗伊斯拿着那管发胶诚恳地对布兰特说，“我只是找个借口去找他聊聊天，没想做什么。”  
“你几点去的？”布兰特问道，得到答案之后用审慎的目光打量了一下罗伊斯——队长，我需要重新认识你一下了。  
“凌晨两点，敲门要发胶。”克罗斯受不了了拉莫斯“你明明是睡人的那个怎么好意思说人家在讲什么鬼话”的目光了，“你自己说他是不是说鬼话。”  
“那你也是给他开门了啊？”拉莫斯指出来，“不要得了便宜还卖乖了，小托尼。”  
克罗斯翻了一个白眼，不会有人理解他当时的心理活动的，打开门发现是刚洗完澡的罗伊斯，他压低声音说嘿发胶用完了可以借一点吗？窗外乌漆嘛黑，墙上的挂钟、iPad锁屏、手机屏幕、床头的闹钟都在告诉克罗斯一个事实：凌晨两点，他在说谎。  
然而克罗斯还是让他进门了，并且开始怀疑自己——我喜欢的人脑子是不是有点不好使。  
你明明可以问我要不要一起吃夜宵，睡不着要不要一起看电影，偷渡来了游戏盘要不要一起玩，那么多可以消磨一个晚上的借口，你偏偏找了几秒钟就能结束的一个。克罗斯觉得两个人里得有一个脑袋清醒一点，于是他找到发胶之后问罗伊斯，要不要一起打牌？  
“两个人怎么打？”罗伊斯一愣。  
克罗斯险些把自己舌头咬掉，都怪托马斯，现在他满脑子也都是扑克了，真好。  
“复杂的我也不会，抽鬼牌吗？”罗伊斯见克罗斯不说话，提出建议，边说还边在床上盘起了腿，“抽中了的可以问对方一个问题。”克罗斯当然会同意。  
不要过分妖魔化罗伊斯的运气，这种游戏他还是可以和对方五五开的，并不会永远得不到幸运，偶尔还是可以拿到那张牌然后提出问题，只不过面对克罗斯，他的问题显得有些无趣了。  
“晚餐我们一起吃的，马尔科。”克罗斯无奈地看着把脸都藏在扑克牌后面的罗伊斯，“我甚至记得你没有把蛋羹吃完。”  
“那你厉害，你真厉害，记性真好。”罗伊斯干巴巴地说，“——再来一局就睡觉吧。”  
克罗斯洗牌的手顿了一下，也是，三点钟了，他们今天的熬夜超标了。好。他答应道，先说好，我要是抽中的话可不会像你一样手下留情的。  
“你先抽中再说。”罗伊斯从他手中拿过一张，桃花三。  
克罗斯拿手从左边点到右边，气势像是打算用这最后一次翻盘似的，然而可能是罗伊斯抽动的眉毛，也可能是克罗斯有透视眼，他确实抽中了鬼牌。  
“好吧，你问吧。”罗伊斯把牌摊开，“让我见识一下什么叫做‘不手下留情的问题’，如果是什么内裤的颜色之类的，我可要嘲笑你了。”  
“不会的。”克罗斯说，“洗澡的时候都看见了，我可不问这么肤浅的问题。”  
“好吧好吧，让我见识一下‘不肤浅的问题’。”罗伊斯两手摊开，像是自暴自弃。  
克罗斯向前探了探身，目不转睛地盯着罗伊斯，搞得他耳朵都有点发烫了：“你的发胶，是不是没有用完？”  
“你这是什么鬼问题！”罗伊斯收回手捂住脸。  
“那我换一个。”克罗斯的语气轻松，很好说话似的，“你喜欢我吗？”

“语序放不对的表白也可以泡到人吗？”布兰特问道。  
“如果你们互相喜欢的话。”罗伊斯说，“‘我讨厌你’都可以是表白。”  
“够了。”布兰特说，“我不想再听你们的情趣了。发胶是吧，拿走拿走，新婚快乐。”

>>Something Blue

“一点旧的。”初次约会的耳钉，“一点新的。”两双白袜子，“一点借来的。”各位队友倾情提供的发胶若干，“还需要一点蓝的。”克罗斯看向罗伊斯，“蓝色的，马尔科。”罗伊斯张了张嘴，“我觉得我的眼睛应该不算。”罗伊斯气鼓鼓地闭上了嘴，“我可以把领带换成蓝色的，就一点点。”  
“不行。”罗伊斯很坚持，“你要穿着那身照相，白西服蓝领带，我可不想我的婚礼照片上出现一大块一米八二的蓝白。”  
“天蓝色，不算海军蓝。”克罗斯努力将两种颜色区分开。  
“不。”罗伊斯一点也不动摇，“不需要费劲了，我们婚礼上有足够的蓝色了。”  
克罗斯眨了眨眼，他没有经手捧花的挑选，难道马尔科大发慈悲地准许蓝色出现在花束里了？  
“贝尼是不是要来？”罗伊斯掰着手指头数，“还有梅苏特，尤利安、莱昂……这还不够吗？天呐，多特蒙德队长的婚礼要被沙尔克攻陷了！”  
“他们甚至凑不够一桌。”克罗斯安慰道，“往好处想，至少你不需要挽着穿着蓝白的男人照相了。”

—END—


	12. 暗恋者的悲喜剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *内含1929  
*宽老师缺席的一次国家队集训（活在台词中的男人）

暗恋者的悲喜剧

【魏格尔：你们不知道？马尔科在被一个比他小的男生追求，还是其他地方的。】

一支球队哪里拥有最丰富的八卦？更衣室。一支球队哪里有最刺激的八卦？没有队长的更衣室。布兰特在多特蒙德身体力行地了解了这条真理。罗伊斯的确会以“关心小队员”为由带头八卦魏格尔的终身大事，别误会他们都关心尤利安·W，但，除了起哄无法参与更多，脸红的当事人会怒吼“你们都是小学生吗”，所有调侃只能原地蒸发。而当罗伊斯不在，所有人都能全身心地投入到八卦中了——传播上司的绯闻增进同事之间感情适用于各个行业。

“我觉得马尔科有在和什么人约会。”帕科提起了这个话题，“他会对着手机屏幕傻笑。”

“他对列车时刻表了如指掌。”桑乔插话说，“那天我自言自语想去科隆，他脱口而出几点钟有列车，我以为他只愿意在家里度过周末呢。”

“这都不能说明什么。”维特塞尔套上外衣，“马尔科笑点极低，傻笑不奇怪，他经纪公司在科隆，不是吗？”

到此为止都是很平常的闲聊，直到魏格尔从浴室走出来，一边擦着湿头发一边加入了讨论：“你们在说马尔科？”

“对，我们怀疑他在和别人约会。”维特塞尔说，罔顾达胡德和拉尔森尖叫着“不我没这么觉得”的背景音，“你知道什么吗？”

魏格尔清了清嗓子：“我很惊讶你们居然不知道。”是这个时刻，魏格尔迎接着整个更衣室的瞩目，他宣布了那个得知足够久而且他相信马尔科默认他可以说出来的消息，“马尔科在被一个比他小的男生追求，据说还是来自其他地方的。”

“比他小？”

“对，马尔科是这么说的，算是90后呢。”魏格尔回想起抓包罗伊斯在理疗室打视频电话的时候，他是这样解释的，“再怎么说，我们的队长也是80后，确实比他小不是么？”

“异地恋？”

“应该还不算恋，咱们队长应该是在被追求。”魏格尔说，“总之，我觉得马尔科还挺喜欢他的——朝着屏幕傻笑，大冷天离开多特蒙德去见对方。”

布兰特用了十分钟把水壶放到背包里，他没有理由再拖延了，即便他真的很想继续听下去，他和马尔科处于不同的立场——马尔科·被追求·罗伊斯和尤利安·想追还没开始追·布兰特——看起来是完全相反的境地，但不知道为什么，布兰特从魏格尔的只言片语中得知的这么一段恋爱故事感受到了一点……只有一点……熟悉感。

“尤利安，要走了吗？”魏格尔注意到他，“国际比赛日顺利！”

“谢了。”布兰特单肩背过包，另一只手朝着队友们摆了摆，“走了，两周后见。”他准备去国家队报道了，他喜欢国际比赛周，不光是可以为国家效力，他还可以见到凯——凯，哦，凯·哈弗茨，这个名字拥有魔法，几个简单的音节，轻易能让布兰特整颗心都变得软乎乎的，更别提在脑海中想象出他的样子了，柔软的小卷毛、柴郡猫一样的笑容、像被点亮了一样叫道“尤利安”——这是国际比赛周最幸福的事情了。

“我知道我知道，很快就要国际比赛日了嘛，嗯，回头再说。”是罗伊斯的声音，在走廊尽头，布兰特放慢了脚步，他不想打扰队长讲电话，“过几天见，Boy。”

Boy。布兰特想，队长这到底是在被多大年纪的男生追啊？毕竟90年算是90后，99年也算是90后。

【特尔施特根：如果我没记错，马尔科也说过他喜欢金色头发的。】

在休息室玩真心话大冒险好像已经成为了固定环节，即便曾经引发了不少啼笑皆非的后果，但一批又一批的国家队成员仍旧乐此不疲，似乎都坚信自己一定能再下一轮翻盘，成为整人的那一个。

哈弗茨今天运气不好，被格纳布里要求在桌子上跳舞，被诺伊尔拷问惯用罚点球的方向，再一次被抽中大王的罗伊斯说出自己的数字都已经绝望了，“真心话。”哈弗茨认命了，罗伊斯眼珠子一转他就觉得害怕，绝非他是布兰特俱乐部队长的原因，绝对不是，而是这个男人有一种充满鬼主意的古灵精怪感，捉摸不透，哈弗茨在心里给自己打气，没什么的，他对尤利安很好，对后辈很好，没什么可怕的，“我不要大冒险了。”

“问问题也是一门艺术。”罗伊斯左手支着下巴，笑得狡黠，“我很精通这件事——”周围的队员们开始嘘他，被多特蒙德人白了一眼，“笑什么笑，别忘了是我挖掘出来——”

“咳，你跑题了，马尔科。”诺伊尔轻咳一声打断了罗伊斯的得意洋洋。

“哦，抱歉。”罗伊斯重新面向哈弗茨，“那么我的问题是——凯你喜欢的人是什么样的？”

哈弗茨浑身震了一下，罗伊斯直接越过了“你有喜欢的人吗”来到了“是什么样子”，令人措不及防：“我……呃……”

“放心，尤利安不在这里，没有人会开你玩笑。”罗伊斯笑意盈盈地说，“没准儿我们还能给你支招呢？德国国家队，别名婚姻介绍所，还记得当年——”

“只有你，马尔科。”诺伊尔说，“只有你对象是在国家队认识的。”

“还不是对象呢。”罗伊斯否认道，“我们还在享受追求的过程，先别说我了，凯，快回答我的问题！”

哈弗茨求助似的向四周看看，如罗伊斯所说布兰特不在这儿，唯一会开他玩笑的人，也是唯一会解救他的天使不在这里。

“他……”哈弗茨毫无办法，他觉得自己现在就是一只任人宰割的羊，罗伊斯在他面前左右摇晃着脑袋，仿佛在催促自己。不用说名字的，凯，罗伊斯善解人意地说，“我……呃，他是金色头发的。”这个特征说完已经用尽了哈弗茨的所有力气，这是他第一次把心中的那点小甜蜜讲出来，虽然没有任何人会知道这是谁带给他的。

“好模糊的描述。”格纳布里说。

“挺具体的了吧？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“我都能知道他在说谁了呢。”

“恕我直言。”特尔施特根毫不客气地拆罗伊斯的台，“全欧洲十个里面有七个会说他的梦中情人是金发。”罗伊斯正要反驳，特尔施特根没有给他这个机会，“其中包括你，我记得你说你的理想型也是金发，还金发碧眼。”

“但是金发和金发是不一样的。”罗伊斯比划着，看着其他人一脸“我看你还能说出什么歪理来”的表情，摆了摆手，“哎呀，跟你们说不清楚，你们都不懂，凯肯定知道我在说什么吧？”

突然被提到的哈弗茨又一愣：“啊。”他后知后觉地品味着罗伊斯的话，很多人肖想的对象都拥有一头像太阳一样耀眼的金发，但都是不一样，发丝的长度，颜色的深浅，更别提每个人的喜欢也都是不一样的。

“没准儿你俩说的是同一个呢？”特尔施特根看热闹不嫌事儿大地说。

“怎么可能？！”罗伊斯大笑道，旋即转过头小声问哈弗茨，“肯定不是吧？”

“不，当然不……”哈弗茨回答道，看着罗伊斯装模作样地如释重负，若有所思。维尔纳拍了拍他的肩膀。

应该不是吧？哈弗茨想，听着罗伊斯和特尔施特根说“幸亏不是，要是的话哪里有什么竞争力”，然后被其他人大声地嘘，又一次的。

真的不是吗？哈弗茨看着罗伊斯，他们的确是在国家队认识的，他最近追他很紧，已经超过了队员对队长应有的关注了……哈弗茨想起来他们的聊天纪录，近几个月搜索“马尔科”怕是能搜到几千条出来，马尔科的任意球马尔科的体贴马尔科的脾气，频繁到哈弗茨这次在国家队遇见罗伊斯都有一种难以描述的熟悉感。

而且……尤利安也是金发。哈弗茨想到，全天下最好看最可爱的金发男孩儿，或许，罗伊斯说的和自己想的没准儿真的是同一个呢。可是罗伊斯也知道和自己竞争的话没有什么优势。哈弗茨酸酸地想，但尤利安已经在追求他了，他们已经在享受注定会走到同一个终点的追逐的乐趣了。

【维尔纳：也就是说，罗伊斯在脚踩两只船？】

布兰特发现罗伊斯最近和哈弗茨有点亲密，其实上次国家队集训他就发现了，眼睛一扫就看见罗伊斯在和哈弗茨说话，罗伊斯轻轻踢了一脚哈弗茨，罗伊斯和哈弗茨拉着手——好吧，那是训练项目，但是攥得未免有点太紧了吧。更别提少有的，罗伊斯在面对记者问到哈弗茨时选择了不太精妙的回答——“我只是在开玩笑。”虽然事后他的队长十分委屈，但让布兰特现在看来，他觉得那可能是真情流露。

这次集训只会比上次还要亲近，布兰特安慰自己说是罗伊斯对后辈耐心十足，魅力太大，在多特蒙德被团团围绕已经让自己习惯了这种场面，换成哈弗茨没什么不一样的——呸，骗谁呢，明明哪里都不一样。

那可是……那可是……那可是凯啊。和杰登、Jule、雅各布他们都不一样，那些小家伙想缠罗伊斯多久都随他们便，布兰特一点也不介意，但是，凯……布兰特不想自私地说让凯别那么亲近罗伊斯，搞得好像是喜欢他似的。

等等。布兰特的思维忽然触发了前两天的闲聊，魏格尔说的话在脑海中浮现——比他年纪小、也算是90后、其他地方的，还有罗伊斯对着电话脱口而出的“Boy”——“嘿！”维尔纳拿着运动饮料一巴掌拍上布兰特的后背，“在这儿发什么呆？走走走，去休息室，他们已经拷问出凯喜欢谁了。”

“什么？！”布兰特没能控制住自己的音量，维尔纳吓了一跳，布兰特赶紧压低声音又问了一遍，“凯有喜欢的人了？”

“说得挺像那么回事儿的，不过凯也二十岁了，有喜欢的人很正常吧。”维尔纳耸了耸肩，“是个金色头发的人，看他那害羞的样子估计长得还不赖呢。”

提起哈弗茨身边金发的人，很难第一时间联想到罗伊斯，甚至可能要排到十名开外才能轮到这位前辈，但布兰特把他们这几天的互动都看在眼里，又想着罗伊斯在被年轻男孩儿追求，自以为理所当然地把整条线串起来了，他得出了一个除了他都会觉得离谱的结论——哈弗茨喜欢罗伊斯。并且在追求他。并且的并且，罗伊斯也很喜欢他，不打算拒绝。

维尔纳看着布兰特的表情，觉得这副样子好像在刚才也见过，就在哈弗茨脸上，那种混杂着纠结悲伤感慨欣慰痛苦的奇怪表情，维尔纳在今天以前甚至怀疑人类能否做出这样的表情，他抽动了一下嘴角，说：“尤利安，你怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”布兰特摇了摇头，“你去玩儿吧，我回房间睡一会儿。”

维尔纳跟他道了告别，不知道这段对话哪里使布兰特不舒服了。

中午吃饭的时候，维尔纳决定继续去关心一下布兰特，于是端着餐盘走到了布兰特身边，同时哈弗茨也来了，问都没问就在布兰特对面落座，维尔纳对他俩的好关系已经见怪不怪了，只是有点不知道怎么开口——气氛的缘故，维尔纳看了看哈弗茨又看了看布兰特，不知道怎么回事，那些关心的话一句也说不出口。

“听说……”布兰特开口了，“你被撬出来喜欢谁了？”

哈弗茨撇了撇嘴。

“是谁呀？”布兰特试探性地问道，“我认识吗？”

“嗯。”哈弗茨点点头，“我不能说。”

“好吧。”布兰特体贴地给哈弗茨的小秘密留下空间。

维尔纳默默吃了一口土豆泥，后悔一腔热血要来关心布兰特了，他就该接受基米希的邀请去他们那桌吃饭，这里的气氛怎么这么古怪，原来夹在哈弗茨和布兰特之间只是觉得自己有点亮，这次怎么感觉阴云密布。

哈弗茨吃完就先走了，很少见，他往常都会托着下巴等布兰特吃完的。维尔纳和他摆摆手，立刻低声问布兰特，你俩怎么了？

“没。”布兰特说，“我知道凯喜欢谁，我只是有一点……不知所措。”

“凯喜欢谁啊？”维尔纳问出口才觉得有点不合适，果不其然布兰特朝他摇摇头并不打算告诉他，他说，他们如果成真了，我的生活就完全不一样了，比从勒沃库森到多特蒙德还要天翻地覆一百倍。

说完这句话，布兰特也端着盘子离开了，只剩维尔纳一个人在那里消化土豆泥和信息量——为什么凯和别人在一起会改变尤利安的生活？也就是说凯喜欢的是尤利安身边很重要的人，尤利安身边的很重要的人，还是金发，会让凯露出害羞神情的……天呐。

维尔纳震惊了，他连餐盘都不要了冲到队长桌子前，诺伊尔正在和一只猪肘奋斗，见他一脸焦急愣愣地把餐盘往前推了推，“你要吃？”诺伊尔问道。

“不！”维尔纳说，“大危机！”

“什么？”诺伊尔感觉自己脑袋又开始疼了，难道是谁又受伤了？

“罗伊斯他——”维尔纳用的姓氏，“在脚踩两只船！”

“啥？”诺伊尔的叉子掉到了桌子上，旁边的基米希一口水喷出来，聚勒忙着拯救自己的午饭，但因为惊慌失手掉到了地上。

“尤利安和凯！”维尔纳坚定地说，“凯喜欢的是罗伊斯，尤利安也和他很亲近！罗伊斯在同时吊着他们两个！”

“……首先，你给马尔科加这些奇奇怪怪的人设他自己知道吗？”诺伊尔不知道维尔纳怎么做到短短的一句话充满了八十一个槽点的，“其次……呃，凯喜欢谁我不知道，尤利安跟谁在一起我也不知道，但是马尔科，他，并没有勾搭他们两个。”为什么国家队队长还要负责队员的绯闻辟谣？诺伊尔很想就这么不管了，让罗伊斯自己处理，反正他好像挺擅长让后辈喜欢自己的。

维尔纳还有点不可置信，基米希拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“如果这个是真的，有人会比你先不干的，放心好了。”

【罗伊斯：小半岁也是小啊，有意见？】

不知道别人有没有发现，罗伊斯倒是觉得布兰特和哈弗茨之间的气氛有点微妙，他们依然亲近，是所有人会羡慕的友谊，但就是很微妙，说不上来，一定要形容的话就是在他俩的氛围圈里抽抽鼻子能问道苦味。

“是那种让人感到不适的苦味。”罗伊斯和诺伊尔说，“你懂我什么意思吧？”

“他俩吵架了。”

“不是，绝对不是吵架，是——”罗伊斯平生少有的后悔没多看几本书，关键时刻形容词告急，不知道诺伊尔能不能接受他在手机屏幕上用emoji表达情绪。

“我爱她她爱他他不爱她。”诺伊尔说，“这个味儿？”

罗伊斯品味了一下，慎重的嗯了一声。

诺伊尔点了点头：“我知道怎么回事了——责任在你。”

“诶？”罗伊斯没想到这个答案。

“提莫甚至以为你脚踩两只船。”诺伊尔指着哈弗茨和布兰特在远处聊天的身影，“一条叫凯，一条叫尤利安。”

“曼努·诺伊尔，中圈可以随便去，话可不能乱说。”罗伊斯抱起胳膊，“凯明明喜欢的是——”

“是你说的。金色头发。”诺伊尔指了指罗伊斯的头发，“让凯误会了也不一定。”

“那尤利安也不应该误会啊，他知道我在被——噢。”罗伊斯想起了什么，诺伊尔奇怪地看着他，多特蒙德的队长沉重地叹了口气，“Jule深谙八卦的精髓。”

“什么？”

“不说名字。”罗伊斯说，“来自其它地方的比我年纪小的男孩儿。”

“男孩儿？认真的？”诺伊尔挑眉。

“你管我。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，好吧，这确实挺让人误会的，但是比自己小的都是男孩儿有什么问题吗？小半岁也是小啊，90后四舍五入跟自己差了一个年代呢。

诺伊尔摊了摊手：“其中一个是你家小孩，你负责。”

“在国家队都是你家小孩。”罗伊斯反驳道。

“你惹出来的事情。”诺伊尔不讲道理地说，“不然我就让提莫往西班牙打个电话，你觉得怎么样？”

罗伊斯举双手投降：“你赢了。”虽然他没有亲耳听到维尔纳神奇的脑回路，但他觉得一定十分魔性，具有说服力。

撮合——调解布兰特和哈弗茨的重任交到了罗伊斯手上，他根本没想那么多，在他看来这点小摩擦根本就不算什么，亲一个就好了，如果不行，那就亲两下，再不行……不知道勒夫允不允许酒店开销里多一项卫生用品。

罗伊斯简单粗暴。他拉住凯让他晚一点到他和布兰特的房间找他，“有点事儿要告诉你。”他还眨了眨眼，搞得哈弗茨一颗幼小的心脏七上八下的，从自己房间到罗伊斯那边差点儿同手同脚。敲开门，没等他一句“嗨”说出口他就被罗伊斯拽了进去，同时脚法精湛的罗伊斯一个闪身顺着门缝钻了出去，“碰”的一声关上了门，哈弗茨堪堪站定就看见布兰特在房间的另一边。

“有事儿？”布兰特问他。

“呃……马尔科叫我过来。”哈弗茨回答道。

“可是他刚刚——”布兰特很难将罗伊斯刚才的风骚走位称为“走出去”。

“啊忘了说。”罗伊斯打开门探了个脑袋进来，“凯不喜欢我，尤利安也不喜欢我，我没脚踩两只船，好了，你俩慢聊。”房门又关上了。

罗伊斯的语速太快了，哈弗茨和布兰特一时间都没反应过来。

“……他说。”布兰特先开口，他吞了吞口水，“你不喜欢马尔科？”

“我为什么要喜欢马尔科？！”哈弗茨差点破音了，“不是你喜欢马尔科？！”

“我怎么可能喜欢马尔科？！不是，我是说，我怎么可能那种喜欢他？！”布兰特意识到他犯了一个巨大的错误，“我不喜欢他！”

“我也不喜欢他！”哈弗茨几乎要尖叫了，“我喜欢的是——”

“你。”布兰特向前走了一步，“我喜欢的人是你。”

“而你是全天下最可爱的金发男孩儿。”哈弗茨笑了，伸出手拉过布兰特的双手，“我怎么可能不喜欢你呢？”

男孩儿的额头碰在了一起，两个人看着对方放大无数倍的脸，熟悉的、喜欢的脸，吃吃地笑了起来，看啊，暗恋中的人有多么的愚蠢，明明那颗心距离自己那么近都不敢去碰，怀疑那唾手可得的温柔不是属于自己的，怀疑那是海市蜃楼，怀疑那一切都是幻想。

但，他们这对儿暗恋中的人又是这么的幸运，两颗心终究能碰到一起，我属于你，你也会属于我，一切酸涩的经历都能有一个甜蜜的结尾，是确实存在的皆大欢喜。

“所以。”哈弗茨攥着布兰特的手抬起来在他们两个之间比划了一下，扑哧地笑出来，“我们之间没有马尔科什么事儿。”

“到底跟他有什么关系啦。”布兰特哭笑不得，“是你，是你，是你，从头到尾都只有你。”

于是，他们一起笑了起来。

门外，趴在门上的罗伊斯被多方人员拉扯试图打探里面发生了什么，实在听不清的罗伊斯没办法转过身朝他们摊了摊手：“应该是和好了吧，后面在说小话，我只能听到前面他俩一个比一个声音高地说——‘我不喜欢马尔科’、‘谁会喜欢马尔科’、‘我才不喜欢马尔科’——我的身心受到创伤，需要——”

“你对象没来，别想了。”特尔施特根冷漠地破灭了罗伊斯秀恩爱的妄想。

—FIN—

克罗斯：听说你喜欢马尔科？

哈弗茨收到这条短信的时候差点吓哭了，他甚至不知道该从何解释起来，几乎想要大半夜的打电话给维尔纳让第一个开这个脑洞的家伙解决这个问题，布兰特拿过他的手机，眯起眼睛打量着那一行字，然后开始回复。  
“马尔科，不要拿你男朋友的手机吓唬我男朋友。”  
哈弗茨的焦虑还没有成型，回复就到了：“哼。”

—END—


	13. 梦与梦境的对决

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *内含魔幻（？元素  
*梦见未来的事情

“我做了一个梦。”Marco在去球场的路上和Kevin说，“一个很奇怪的梦。”  
Kevin埋头吃着全世界最好吃的卷饼，唔唔嗯嗯地应着：“然后呢？”  
一颗石子从Marco的脚尖飞了出去，到了世界的尽头：“我梦见你穿着黄色的球衣。”  
“多特蒙德吗？必须得是多特蒙德。”Kevin塞得满嘴都是肉还能抽空这样说，“我只能穿多特蒙德的球衣，周末要去看比赛吗？我跟他们说好了，这次让我挥旗子，去吧去吧。”  
Marco含糊地嗯了一声，没再继续描述他的梦，梦里Kevin穿着黄色的球衣，背号是11，有意思的是球员的名字被印在了下面，四个字母，很短，看起来和Kevin的名字完全不沾边儿，是Reus。

“我做了一个梦。”Toni在去车站的路上和Felix说，“你在听吗？”  
Felix低着头按着游戏机，这是Toni用上周地区比赛赢的奖金给他买的：“听着呢，然后呢？”  
“欧冠决赛，我在那儿，确切来说是在球场上。”Toni说，起床、洗漱、早饭，过了这么长时间，回忆起来Toni仍然觉得浑身战栗，那种激动和亢奋仿佛是真的发生在他身上了。  
“噢。”Felix心不在焉地答应道，“真好，你打进制胜球了？我也经常会做这种梦，全场欢呼我的名字，‘Felix！Kroos！’，棒呆了。”  
“唔，算是吧。”果然说出口还是有点羞耻。Toni抓了抓脑袋，他觉得那不像梦，他的意思是真的是梦，但有点太——真实了。

梦与梦境的对决  
Toni Kroos / Marco Reus

盘子里的鸡蛋都要被戳烂了，Marco也没有往嘴里送一口，餐桌这端的爸爸从报纸后面抛出一个眼神，两边的姐姐们互相看了一眼，挤眉弄眼，没人说话。从厨房走出来的妈妈看不下去了这三个人的脑电波交流，把橙汁放到Marco手边，放柔声音问道：“Marco宝贝为什么不吃？不合口味？”  
“没！”Marco迅速地往嘴里塞了一口，没有咀嚼就吞了下去，“很好吃，谢谢妈妈！”  
妈妈摸了摸Marco的后脑勺，小儿子最近迷恋上了发胶，手感有些硬硬的，和小时候不一样了：“感觉你有心事哦，没睡好？”  
Marco愁苦地叹了口气，稚气未脱的脸上露出这样的表情让对面的姐姐们忍俊不禁：“我做了一个好长好长的梦。”  
“噩梦？”妈妈落座，暗示了一下丈夫。爸爸乖乖放下了报纸，接下话茬：“说出来不会那么难过，梦见什么了？”  
“等等！”长姐制止Marco的回答，拉着二姐的手说，“打赌吗？是生物考试，永远不会打铃宣布结束的生物考试。”  
“醒醒，你弟弟像是会操心考试的吗？”二姐翻了一个白眼，“绝对是——”  
“球赛。”Marco再次叹了口气，二姐露出了一个“我就说了吧”的得意表情，“我梦见我踢了一场球赛，九十分钟还有加时赛，最后是点球大战——最郁闷的是我甚至没出场就输了比赛。”  
“你应该高兴，儿子。”爸爸拍了拍Marco的手背，“这只是个梦。”  
“可是它太真实了——”Marco拖长声调，这是他在家里开始行使幺子无理取闹特权的先兆，这个时候只需要家人附和他说得对就行了——爸爸和妈妈也是这么做的，Marco嘟囔了几句抱怨，喝了一口橙汁便宣布这个话题结束了。  
“今天什么时候打工结束？”长姐问道，“我可以顺便载你回家。”  
“不用管我了，我今天早退去见一个球队经理。”Marco回答道，“Kevin会和我去的。”  
“哪个球队？”爸爸问道。  
“红白艾伦。”Marco说，“我知道这不是什么大球会，但……如果成功的话，总归算是有球踢。”  
二姐在餐桌下轻轻踢了一脚Marco：“别这副表情，我的大球星，小球会怎么了，照样是足球。”  
Marco扯了扯嘴角笑了起来，足球在哪里都是足球，不会因为关注的人多少而有所改变，输赢平局，汗水眼泪，开心懊恼，在哪里都是一样的。  
“哦对了。”爸爸又把报纸拿起来了，“你是在踢谁？我是说在你的梦里？居然把你愁成这个样子，沙尔克吗？”  
都说是因为太真实了……Marco心里默默想道，但还是回答了爸爸的问题：“有趣的是不是沙尔克，而是勒沃库森，虽然球衣很奇怪，但我不知道为什么就是知道那是勒沃库森。”

年轻男孩总会做一些难以描述的梦，Toni应当不必对这个感到束手无措，毕竟他只是年轻但不是十三岁刚步入青春期的小少年，他已经要二十岁了，面对这样的梦境只需要冷静地起床去洗手间然后打开洗衣机。但此刻，Toni仰面躺在他的床上，陷入了漫无边际的茫然。  
在那个梦境里，他坐在一辆车里，他没看清仪表盘上的标志，但凭借着常识和方向盘的触感——真的，他在梦里居然有触感，这也是他为什么这么茫然的原因之一——Toni知道这是辆好车，他望向窗外，路牌上是他看不懂的文字，意大利语或者西班牙语，不知道，反正不是德语。  
“你把车停得好偏。”车门突然被打开了，Toni下意识地靠向自己这边，刚刚闯进副驾驶的人戴着压到眉毛的毛线帽，漆黑的墨镜，遮住下半张脸的围巾。如果是现实里，Toni会认为这一定是个匪徒，但在梦里，不知道为什么他居然一点也不害怕，反而有点高兴。  
“我这一通好找，你也知道我不懂西班牙语，那些字母看得我头疼，下次还是停机场地库吧，被拍到就被拍到，总没有在马德里迷路报警丢人。”那个人喋喋不休念叨了很多，不知道是因为被布料遮住了嘴巴还是本身说话就有些黏糊，他调整好了座椅和安全带，转过头，Toni不知道他是什么表情，但绝不是他此刻心情的表现，因为那个人似乎是笑了起来，他说：“干嘛这样看着我？想我啦？”  
想你什么，我都不知道你是谁。Toni确信他认识的人里没有这么一号人，看的那些乱七八糟的杂志里也绝没有这种造型的，他口味很平常的。  
紧接着，那个人拉下了自己的围巾，左手按着驾驶座之间的储物箱凑了过来，Toni来不及反应就被他亲在了嘴唇上。  
“我也很想你。”他说，Toni瞪大了眼睛，看到了墨镜镜片背后的颜色，绿色的，像春天挂着露水的青草。  
Toni就醒了。这不是他做过的那种春梦，他甚至相信这不是正常人做过的任何一种春梦，但他莫名其妙地感觉到了一种绮丽的氛围，轻飘飘的悸动、满得快要溢出来的欣喜还有一点点久别重逢的满足。  
“太奇怪了。”Toni自言自语道，从床上坐起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，说实话，这种让他醒来还会……姑且说是记忆犹新的梦不是第一次了，像是在睡梦中到另一个世界里体验了一番似的，充满他不知道意义的绰号的八卦和一场又一场漫长而疲惫的球赛。  
球赛。  
说起来，刚才梦里那个人拉下围巾之后说得那句话的声音有点耳熟。Toni皱着眉回忆了起来，他不常让别人靠自己这么近说话是保守的说法，事实上可以说是从未——除了在梦里。  
“嘿，男孩儿，直接射门吧。”他靠在自己的耳边，Toni只能看见他白皙的后颈和金灿灿的发尾，但是声音很清晰，在万人制造出来的巨大噪声中都很清楚。  
啊，放过我吧，难道我要去看看心理医生了吗？Toni翻身下床，他决定忘记这些乱七八糟没有头绪的梦，去晨跑，然后到俱乐部报道，今天晚上他还有场重要比赛，门兴格拉德巴赫不是什么可以小觑的对手，还是要尽早调整状态比较好，希望能在常规时间里取得胜利，战线拖太长终归不太轻松。

就算经历了一整天的训练，Marco还是在晚上做梦了，又是那种真实无比的梦，只不过这一次，Marco发现他好像没有参与进去，他像是在超近的位置观看了一场电影。  
虽然这个电影的主角之一他认识，是白天一起分组训练的搭档，Toni。  
当然梦里还有另一个人。Toni和那个人面对面坐在床上，嘀嘀咕咕地说着些什么，然后那个人爆发出一声大笑，爽朗的但也有一点紧张——Marco不知道为什么一向粗神经的自己居然在梦里能在一个笑声中听出这么微小的细节。  
“西班牙语，嗯？”Toni的语气有点令人恼火的得意洋洋，不过显然对面的听众并没有感到被冒犯，而是顺着他的话接下去：“真的就这样来敲门的你也强不到哪里去。”  
Toni便倾身过去握住了对面人的后颈，然后是会让别人——目睹这一切的Marco——面红耳赤的接吻。  
像是第一次发生这样的事情，对方有一点推拒，Toni也没有很强势，但很快那个人就被按倒在床上了，两条胳膊环在Toni的脖颈上，喘息间还有功夫表示调侃。  
模仿着Toni的语气：“西班牙语，嗯？”  
“你的弹舌音很差劲。”Toni说，“得好好教才行。”  
“那也不必非得要舌头。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“你这样让我怎么和别人学？”  
“只和我学不就好了？反正我也只教你一个，Novio*？”  
“好了你开始显摆了，那个词是什么意思？”  
Toni发出一声轻笑，又低下头去，Marco决定闭上眼睛——太难堪了。

在这样的梦境中醒来，Marco理所当然地感觉自己没有休息好，一直到餐厅取了早饭都没有清醒过来，以至于Toni——再一次，他梦境的主角，这很重要——把餐盘放在自己面前然后落座的时候吓了一跳。  
“嗨。”Toni困惑地看了他一眼，“吓到你了？”  
“没……”Marco脸色难看地撕了一口面包，“昨晚没睡好。”  
“认床？”Toni挑了一下眉头。  
“嗯。”Marco点点头，他只能说是认床，不然呢，还能坦白说“我做梦梦见你跟你男朋友在床上搞这个那个我还被迫围观了前戏换你你睡得好吗”——真这样说出口，Marco觉得他和Toni连朋友都没得做了。  
“我昨天也没睡好。”Toni不知道是不是存了安慰的意思，如此坦白道，“你至少在晨会的时候打瞌睡有个伴了。”  
Marco噗嗤地笑出声，朝Toni点了点头，像是说好了要做互相掩护补觉的好战友。  
梦境都是虚假的，梦里的Toni也是假的，只有面前这个慢条斯理地吃着早餐、一本正经说着冷笑话的Toni才是货真价实存在的，Marco将黄油抹在面包上，将夜晚奇怪的梦境抛之脑后了。  
Marco不知道的是Toni在选择座位的时候也有一些犹豫，但最终他还是坐到了他昨晚梦境的主角的对面。

那些仿佛是穿越似的梦从青少年时期开始断断续续地占据了Toni的睡眠，有时候是隔几天出现，有时候是隔几个月，梦境里的其他人脸总是模糊的，但最近有一张脸变得十分清晰。  
有的时候梦境是很没有道理可言的。在什么地方忽然产生了“意识”是没办法决定的事情。Toni发现自己站在一扇门前时是很茫然的。  
那是一扇很普通的、棕色的、贴着DFB标签的酒店房门。  
我应当敲门而不是拿出口袋里的房卡刷开。Toni不知道为什么有这样的认知，这不是他的房间，想要进去需要抬起拳头轻轻敲两下。  
我也可以掉头走掉。Toni想，但这扇门像是被施加了魔法，每一个零件都在叫嚣着“敲响我不会后悔的”。  
反正是做梦。Toni抬起手敲了敲门。  
一丛金灿灿的头发撞进了视野，开门的人刚洗完澡，巨大的白毛巾包着他的脑袋，灰色棉布T恤的领口被没擦干净的水珠沾湿了晕开一片深色。“噢。”他抬起头，一边擦着头发一边朝Toni露出了一个笑容，“我只是开个玩笑，你居然真的要来教我说西班牙语吗？”  
嘴巴脱离了大脑的控制，Toni听见自己说：“你知道我不是来说这个的，Marco。”  
“Marco”——Toni字面意义上的吓醒了。

“所以，西班牙怎么样？”Marco——真正的、活生生坐在自己面前，咬着黄油面包的Marco开口问道，大概是想要寒暄，从对方的异国生活开始总不会错的。  
“还不错。”Toni含糊地回答道，“就是语言关难过。”  
“外语就是很难。”Marco说，“西班牙语格外的难，他们的舌头都是弹簧吗？”  
Toni想了想说：“其实也没有那么难。”  
“好吧，天才Toni。”Marco撇了撇嘴，“我尝试过，你知道为了交流之类的，一节课，不，半节课我就放弃了，没人能教会我。”  
“我可以试试。”Toni下意识地冒出这么一句，刚刚淡去的梦境又回到了脑海中，他想此时自己的表情一定很古怪要不然为什么Marco的脸色也不怎么好看。  
“噢……”Marco吞了吞口水，他说，“你可以挑战一下。”  
Toni心头一动，那些没头没尾的梦境片段就忽然和生活里随处可见的既视感串联了起来。  
“接受挑战。晚上我去找你。”Toni鼓起勇气这样说，然后他看见Marco垂下睫毛，耳朵尖开始发红，他点了点头。  
虚幻的梦境和真切的现实就此重叠在了一起。

—END—

*Novio是男朋友的意思www（至少某翻译app是这样告诉我的！


	14. 逃避相亲的最佳方法

逃避相亲的最佳方法

相亲是当代大龄单身男女最为头疼的一件事，尤其当你和家人关系亲密，不好严词拒绝的时候，这更为一个磨难。

“可是万万没想到你也需要相亲。”皮什切克看着罗伊斯递给他希望他代为转交的假条，“给单身市场的其他男人一点活路好吗？”

罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，他也不想打扮得跟个商品一样被推去相亲，但是天知道为什么，盘亮条顺，年薪丰厚，性格讨喜的马尔科·罗伊斯，即将稳稳踏入三十岁的大关依然是单身狗一条，甚至上一次恋爱还要追溯回高中时代。

或许正是因为他各方面条件优异，这样的人出现在相亲市场上就显得有些……可疑了，在第不知道多少次，罗伊斯听见被一个电话叫走的对方和电话那边的闺蜜嘀咕：“人挺好的，也帅，但我觉得是不是其他方面有点问题，要不然怎么会来相亲。”

罗伊斯放弃了，谈什么恋爱，结什么婚，请让我和多特蒙德共度余生吧。

然而，妈妈似乎并不想认一家公司作为儿媳妇，在某天晚餐时旁敲侧击的再次询问自己小儿子有什么要求，还是已经有喜欢的人了。

被盘问得连最喜欢的菜都变得索然无味的罗伊斯，无奈之下选择投降：“妈，一定要说的话，我可能是更喜欢男孩子。”

刚刚还热闹非凡的餐桌瞬间安静下来，直到小外甥女发出一声尖叫指责自己哥哥抢了最后一块牛肉。

“哦。”妈妈恍然初醒一般，罗伊斯坐在对面有点局促，懊悔自己选择出柜的时机太过仓促，没想到罗伊斯太太眼睛一转，跳过了许多面临小儿子出柜会进行的步骤，直接到最后一步，她说，“我原来的同事的朋友的前夫的侄子好像是单身，你们考虑见一面吗？”

于是，罗伊斯在周三的下午不得不向老板请假去公司两条街外的咖啡厅相亲。

临出门的时候魏格尔从小格子间里探出头来坏笑：“需要我十分钟之后给你打电话吗？”

“我也可以！”桑乔从隔壁茶水间窜出来，“我演技超好的！”

“我也能为部长排忧解难！”沃尔夫也开始起哄。

“做你们的工作。”罗伊斯毫不客气地把一二三个小孩儿按回文件堆里，别想着看笑话，没门儿。

然而，在所谓“妈妈原来同事的朋友的前夫的侄子”，也就是相亲对象，在对面落座之后，罗伊斯开始后悔为什么不让魏格尔在十分钟之后给自己打电话了。

“马尔科·罗伊斯。”他友善的伸出手，“我认识你，托尼·克罗斯。”

——相亲遇见高中同学该怎么办？在线等，急。

“啊，我也认识你。”克罗斯握上罗伊斯的手，“你给我塞过情书。”

罗伊斯的脸立刻红了：“是真心话大冒险，问你的死党去。”

“我知道。”克罗斯点点头，“但是感觉这样说会让气氛缓和一点。”

不，完全不。罗伊斯克制住自己想要伸手扶住额头的动作：“呃……所以，我们……”

“相亲，没错。”克罗斯接下罗伊斯的话，“我工作太忙了，被逼来的，你呢？”

“差不多。”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，“这已经是我本月第十二次了。”

“今天才十四号。”克罗斯提醒道。

罗伊斯痛苦的点了一下头：“我曾经一个晚上同时见了三个女生。”

“然后呢？”

“她们手挽手开房去了。”

“噗。”克罗斯不给面子的笑了出来，在罗伊斯更加难堪之前停下来了，“好吧，看起来你比我经验丰富得多，这是我第一次相亲。”

“哇哦，那我恐怕要让你失望了。”罗伊斯举起咖啡杯喝了一口，被苦得咋舌，克罗斯把糖罐推了过去，“根据过往的经验，我实在不是什么美好的相亲对象。”

“看得出来，十二次。”克罗斯笑了一下，“不过没关系，我本来也打算消极对抗来着，比如再有……”克罗斯看了一眼对面的挂钟，“二十六秒，我朋友就会打电话来。”

罗伊斯一只手托着下巴，睫毛眨动了两下：“那你会接吗？”

克罗斯沉默了几秒钟，电话如约而至，他按掉了：“不会。”

罗伊斯笑了，眉眼弯弯的，嘴角歪得不成样子，克罗斯竟然觉得有一点可爱。

“不知道为什么，我看见你就有一种感觉。”克罗斯坦白说，“你和我是同类人。”

“革命战友。”罗伊斯得出结论，“我帮你逃相亲，你也帮我逃相亲，直到你我找到喜欢的人，怎么样？”

“嗯？我以为你从高中开始就喜欢我了。”

“都说了是真心话大冒险！我开始后悔这个决定了！”

“别，我错了，再也不提了。”克罗斯做了一个拉拉链的手势，“现在需要商量一些细节吗？”

罗伊斯想了想，露出了一个谜之微笑。

一个小时之后，罗伊斯的手机里多了一个备忘录，内容包括了与相亲对象一见钟情的细节（“我喜欢你的眼睛这一点很有说服力”/“讲道理，认识你的不会觉得我一见钟情你有什么问题的”）、相亲对象的喜好和饮食习惯（“没时间让咱俩慢慢发掘了，这个列表回去记好”）以及一周后改变社交软件的感情状况等详细安排。

五点半，罗伊斯顶着全公司暧昧的目光坐上了克罗斯来接他的车，两个人开始了“假扮情侣”的第一次约会，回家后纷纷汇报，妈妈们表示很欣慰，宝贝们不需要再相亲了——两位当事人也对这件事也感到非常满意。

然而，想要坐实情侣这样的身份，单单修改一下社交软件上的感情状况，发几条暧昧不清的更新是不足够的，父母那边还算好糊弄，毕竟不会一上来就要求见面，但朋友那边就不太好办了……

在得知克罗斯脱单之后，以拉莫斯为首的狐朋狗友便立刻要求或者说叫嚣着让克罗斯把他男朋友带来见见。

拗不过一帮热情的西班牙人，克罗斯迫不得已把罗伊斯带去了周末的聚会，进门的时候两个人对视一眼，互相把掌心在裤子上蹭了蹭然后手拉手走了进去，情理之中的获得了所有人的欢呼。

克罗斯记得罗伊斯不太喜欢喝酒，便替他点了无酒精饮料，罗伊斯拉了拉他的袖子在狂轰滥炸的背景音下凑到他的耳边说了句谢谢，克罗斯刚想回答点什么就被抓到他俩说小话，立刻被调侃开来，罗伊斯下意识地往克罗斯身后躲，灯光太凌乱，克罗斯没看清他是不是有点脸红。

当晚的活动拍了很多照片被发到了社交软件上，没想到其中有几位是罗伊斯的属下哈基米的朋友，于是哈基米率领部门里的众多小崽子揭竿而起要求面见自家部长的男朋友。

“你都跟他的朋友出去玩儿了而我们都没见过！”被推选出来的魏格尔是这样说的，非常委屈，罗伊斯一心软，答应下来。

心软的结果就是，克罗斯得出现在月末的部门聚会上，罗伊斯牵着他的手向其他人介绍，最后连法夫尔都见了，把罗伊斯当半个儿子的老板慈祥和蔼的看着克罗斯笑，嘱咐他要好好照顾他们马尔科。

一群人见了个遍，克罗斯跟罗伊斯咬耳朵说他怎么有种见家长的感觉。

倒不怪他有这种错觉，他那帮朋友看出来罗伊斯脸皮薄就没再怎么开他俩玩笑，连预先准备好的什么接吻游戏都没有摆出来玩，也就逮到他俩小声说话的时候起起哄，到后来克罗斯都没有“假扮男友”的自觉了，轻轻松松的过了关，然而在罗伊斯这边，本以为好糊弄的小孩子一个个眼睛瞪得溜圆，眼神在他俩之间乱瞟，幸亏罗伊斯大概还是有些威严，他们没敢问太多问题，但也搞得克罗斯有点冒冷汗，轮到法夫尔，别说克罗斯了，罗伊斯自己都紧张的不行，索性抱着克罗斯的胳膊跟法夫尔耍赖，试图以他们之间的亲密动作蒙混过去。

或许是有法夫尔撑腰，聚会最后竟然莫名其妙的开始起哄让部长和他男朋友亲一个，罗伊斯满脸绯红，跳着脚嚷着这帮熊孩子们要造反。

“亲一下嘛——！反正你们两个本来就是情侣！”魏格尔仗着享有宠爱，疯狂挑衅，完全不怕明天部长勒令自己加班打乱周末去慕尼黑的计划。

罗伊斯没辙，神情复杂的转过头去看克罗斯，外人看来他俩是在犹豫要不要亲一下就算了，但实际上他俩是在发愁这他妈怎么亲。

虽说他俩对假扮情侣之间相处的细节没有讨论——因为他们感觉呆在一起的时候很轻松，也不太需要规定什么——但，正常人都知道接吻这种事情应该是不会发生在“假装是彼此男朋友”的两个人之间的。

最后还是克罗斯先动作，搂过罗伊斯的腰，“冒犯了”和一个吻同时落在了罗伊斯的唇边，第一秒还处于震惊的罗伊斯在耳朵听见爆炸般的欢呼声之后自暴自弃的靠在了克罗斯的怀里，任由他轻轻吻过自己的嘴唇。

手也拉过了，嘴也亲过了，彼此的好友也见过了，克罗斯和罗伊斯还是在心里给对方的定位是：革命战友——一如既往的默契，很好。

本以为稀里糊涂的见了彼此的朋友这事儿也就过去了，偶尔见面吃个饭，顺路的话接对方下个班，还多了个逃避应酬的借口，两人都觉得“假扮情侣”是这辈子做的最正确的决定了，直到一个风和日丽下午，罗伊斯下了班，看见克罗斯一脸晴天霹雳的靠在车边等他，轰走嘁嘁喳喳怪声怪调的小家伙，罗伊斯走了过去。

“怎么啦？”

克罗斯余光瞥见那几个小孩还鬼鬼祟祟的往这边看，伸手搂了搂罗伊斯的脖颈：“……我妈要见你。”

这下子罗伊斯也像是被雷劈了。

见家长和见朋友是不一样的，爹妈的眼光是毒辣的，一眼就能看出来是否有问题，克罗斯一点也不想回忆初中时被妈妈戳破看足球周刊不仅仅是为了资讯还有附赠的球星海报的窘迫——明明他都好好藏在床垫里了！

“我紧张。”罗伊斯坐在副驾驶上抓着安全带不撒手，“你说我病了来得及吗？”

“我弟已经看见你了。”克罗斯看见菲力克斯在窗户里做着鬼脸，“不紧张，我妈会喜欢你的。”

“我不担心能否讨你妈妈喜欢。”罗伊斯说，“我怕她看出来我不是你男朋友。”

克罗斯想了想，说，那抱一下，放松点。

罗伊斯解开安全带，哼哼唧唧的侧过身和克罗斯拥抱了一下，不得不说肢体的接触确实缓解了一点紧张情绪。

“其他人都信了我们在谈恋爱，没问题的。”克罗斯的嘴唇擦在罗伊斯的脸颊旁边，轻声安慰道，“别紧张，嗯？”

罗伊斯把脸埋在克罗斯的肩窝里，又耍无赖似的哼了两声，点了点头。

和以前一样，进门的时候牵着手，克罗斯和家人介绍这是他男朋友，马尔科，罗伊斯站在克罗斯后面半步远，乖乖问好，他今天没抹发胶，又因为紧张显得像一只惊慌无措的小鹿，大概是这副样子戳中了克罗斯太太的萌点，热情的把罗伊斯搂进怀里，立刻“马尔科马尔科”的叫了起来，什么也没说，什么也没做，好感度就快刷爆了。

克罗斯站在一边朝罗伊斯挑眉，像是在说，你看，我说什么来着，一见钟情太合理了。

晚饭的时候，克罗斯太太把每一道菜都往罗伊斯碗里夹，克罗斯接收到求救信号后出声制止，说：“妈，我给他夹吧，你吃你的。”

“小孩子不要老想着秀恩爱。”克罗斯太太理直气壮的说，转而和颜悦色的跟罗伊斯解释，“托尼偶尔在家会说你喜欢吃什么，我记下来了，你看看合不合你的口味？”

罗伊斯连忙应下，往嘴里扒拉饭的同时偷偷去看克罗斯的侧脸，心里暗自想着也不知道克罗斯太太说的是真的还是客套话——会说我喜欢吃什么呀？

吃过晚饭，罗伊斯起身要帮忙收拾，被克罗斯太太赶去客厅休息——“第一次到家里来怎么能让你干活呢？”她说，拉过克罗斯，“我大儿子跟这儿呢，以后过来再说吧。”似乎确信罗伊斯以后还会来似的。

克罗斯和罗伊斯使了眼色，让他去客厅呆着，端着盘子碗跟妈妈进了厨房做清洁，意料之中的进行了短暂的谈话。

“我喜欢他。”妈妈一边把沥干水的盘子递给克罗斯一边说，“懂礼貌又乖巧，还长得好看。”

“嗯。”克罗斯点点头。

“看起来也蛮喜欢你的。”妈妈笑弯了眉眼，“我过来人是知道的，他看你的样子就是那样的，唉，真好。”

克罗斯胡乱应和着，心里早就像被摇晃过的汽水瓶，白色的气泡争先恐后的往上涌，马上就要炸开了——要命了。

克罗斯太太本来说要留罗伊斯睡一晚的，但在自家儿子义正言辞的说人家明天还要上班，咱家太远等一系列的理由之下，非常不舍的放走了罗伊斯，临走前还塞给他一整个樱桃派还有自制的曲奇饼干。

“我妈挺喜欢你的。”克罗斯把罗伊斯送到家门口之后这么说。

“我也很喜欢你妈妈。”罗伊斯低着头盯着饼干盒子上的印花，“人真的很好。”

克罗斯没问其他的问题，主动和罗伊斯说了晚安之后就道别了。

这下兵荒马乱般的演戏算是告一段落，罗伊斯和克罗斯都在分别忙自己的工作，焦头烂额，彼此的交流仅剩下满屏的表情符号，全部都是😭或者是😤以及🤬。三个月间唯一的一次见面还是罗伊斯跑到克罗斯公司附近开会，得了一个小时的午休空闲，知道克罗斯大概是忙得连饭都省了便去送了次午餐，在克罗斯全透明的办公室里面对面的吃盒饭，接收了不下三个口哨，脸红得就没再白过。

“别介意。”克罗斯忍笑忍得很辛苦，害羞的罗伊斯真的很难不让人怜爱的笑出来，“我回头说他们。”

罗伊斯摇摇头，想了想，说：“如果你帮我一个忙的话，我就不介意了。”

“怎么了？”克罗斯警铃大作，“你妈要见我？！”

“不不不。”罗伊斯飞快地摆了摆手，“是我们部里的两个同事啦，这周末办婚礼，我想你有没有时间做我的Plus one。”没等克罗斯回答立马补充道，“没时间的话也没关系的。”

克罗斯连日程表都没翻，拨拉了一口饭说，有时间，我会去的。

而这样满口答应下来的结果是克罗斯不得不连着加了三天的班，晚上睡在办公室里才得以挤出周末的时间陪罗伊斯参加婚礼——这种事情就不用让罗伊斯知道了，克罗斯确信马尔科一定会非常、非常自责并且扭脸把他塞回车里让他回家睡觉——他能干得出来。

结婚的是两位丹麦人，婚礼布置是童话风格，十足梦幻。宣誓的时候，不知道怎么的，罗伊斯的手就跑到了克罗斯的手心里，两个人十指相扣静静的听着牧师前的两位新人发誓不论未来如何都将永远爱彼此。

庄重的仪式结束之后就是移动到草坪的舞会，由新人开场，然后就是群魔乱舞，一伙人连基本步伐都不会在那儿瞎蹦跶，罗伊斯站在一边笑得前仰后合，扒着克罗斯的手臂防止自己笑到地上去。

“你想不想跳？”克罗斯把快要蹲在地上的罗伊斯拎起来，朝人群中央歪了歪头。

“我不会。”罗伊斯坦诚地说道，“我会踩着你的。”

克罗斯拉着他的手往里面走：“没关系，我能很灵敏的躲开。”

不知道是谁向乐队提议，音乐变得舒缓了起来，克罗斯搂着罗伊斯的腰带着他漫无目的的摇晃着，罗伊斯垂着眼帘紧紧盯着自己的脚，确保自己不会踩到克罗斯，没有注意到克罗斯把目光放在自己身上也很久了。

“他俩真般配。”皮什切克小声和施梅尔策说，“打赌吗，明年结婚？”

施梅尔策耸了耸肩：“这么弱智的赌就不要打了好吗？”

晚上，因为好友结婚，罗伊斯喝多了，理所当然的被朋友们手忙脚乱的塞给了克罗斯，只喝了几杯还保持着基本的清醒的克罗斯半拖半抱的把罗伊斯拽到电梯里，前往安排好的酒店房间里。

喝醉了的罗伊斯很不老实，抱着克罗斯的脖子说胡话，黏黏糊糊的克罗斯一个字也没听清，但罗伊斯还非得要回应，克罗斯只得敷衍的嗯嗯啊啊，也不知道罗伊斯到底说了点什么。

安排的房间在走廊的尽头，克罗斯一路上非常艰难，一边要拽着一米八的罗伊斯挪动，一边还要小心提防着他磕着碰着，而且本人非常不配合，浑身的细胞都在扭动，蹭来蹭去，非常的……糟糕。

总之，克罗斯千辛万苦地把罗伊斯扔到床上之后，正准备起身便被罗伊斯一把搂了过去，也栽在了床上，反应迅速，手撑住了床垫没砸在罗伊斯身上，两个人一上一下在床上对视，气氛比起尴尬，更像是有点暧昧。

“你最好放开我。”克罗斯直说，“我硬了。”

罗伊斯眨巴了一下眼睛，很无辜的样子，又舔了舔嘴唇：“不放。”

“不放你可得想清楚后果。”克罗斯威胁道，“你到底喝没喝醉？”

“刚才撞在门框上的时候清醒了。”罗伊斯说。

这可把克罗斯吓了一跳，赶紧伸手去掰罗伊斯的脑袋要看看有没有磕着，结果还没怎么着就听见身下的人咯咯地笑。

“你好紧张我哦。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说。

“是。”克罗斯承认道，“所以别吓我，行么？”

罗伊斯又忽闪了两下眼睫毛，点点头：“……要做吗？”

克罗斯一愣。

罗伊斯的表情忽然变得愁眉苦脸了起来：“可是，你不是我男朋友诶，可以做吗？”

“……理论上是可以的。”克罗斯说，“陌生人你情我愿感觉上来了都可以做。”

“那你有感觉吗？”罗伊斯伸手摸了一把克罗斯的下身，“是你情我愿吗？”

回答他的是克罗斯暴风骤雨般的亲吻。

先是吻，再是抚摸，然后是更加亲密的动作，因为酒精的缘故，痛感迟钝，罗伊斯感觉自己完全是泡在一缸热水里，一点一点被淹没，一点一点被吞噬，分不清自己到底身处何处，只能知道温柔又强硬的对待他的是谁，高潮的时候，克罗斯握着他的手，两个人十根手指交错，指尖被克罗斯吻过。

再之后的事情罗伊斯就记不得了，只有恍惚间有克罗斯帮他清理的印象，然后便彻底坠入了梦境，莫名其妙的他梦见了高中，朦朦胧胧的像是隔了一层水雾一样的回忆。

因为真心话大冒险，他将那帮看热闹不嫌事儿大的小混蛋东拼西凑的情书偷偷塞进那个年级里著名难搞的帅哥的柜子里，完成这一切的时候回过头却发现柜子的主人、恶作剧的对象就站在走廊的不远处，一脸困惑的看着自己，比起惊慌失措更多的是引起对方注意的窃笑——“是托马斯的主意！”他这样喊着，跑远了又回过头和他摆手，没说如果因此能够原谅他从而认识彼此的话，也不错。

拉过手、亲过嘴、见过朋友、见过家长，现在还上了床，克罗斯和罗伊斯一如既往的默契，不约而同地动摇起了对方在自己心里的位置了。

“我没想搞成这个样子。”罗伊斯先开口。

已经是中午了，他正和克罗斯赤身裸体地并排躺在床上。

“我也没有。”克罗斯说，“我本意是想逃掉相亲。”

“我也是。”罗伊斯转过身，趴在床上，牵动了下身，痛得皱了眉，克罗斯见状伸手揉了两把罗伊斯的腰，“……这样子的话……也算是逃掉了相亲了吧？”

克罗斯的手顺势而上，扶住罗伊斯的脖颈，压着他交换了一个亲吻：“逃避相亲的最佳方法——”

“找一个男朋友。”

罗伊斯又亲了几下克罗斯的嘴巴，然后枕在克罗斯的胸口打了一个哈欠：“货真价实的那种。”

—END—


	15. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *标题剧透

“还没有开始/才没有终止/难忘未必永志  
还没有心事/才未算相知/难道值得介意”

Tragedy

没有人不会认为托尼·克罗斯是个人生赢家，童星出道，万众期待，年少转型成功，不到而立之年手握三部奥斯卡最佳影片，当之无愧的票房保证，事业之外，娇妻在怀，万事顺遂，人生充满了戏剧性的成功却没有一点戏剧化的冲突。  
“已经达到了说点烦心事都会被指责无病呻吟的程度。”克罗斯平静的点了一杯酒，对面坐着他的新片搭档——个子娇小，金发碧眼的克罗地亚人，对方毫不留情面的翻了一个白眼以示对克罗斯这句话的鄙夷，“就是这样。”德国人笑道，“一模一样，我不能有烦恼，因为我人生顺利到不配有抱怨。”  
“哦，是吗。”莫德里奇喝了一口鸡尾酒，他不胜酒力，今夜看起来也不是容易逃脱的谈话，他还是稍微收敛一点以便能坚持得久一点，“你这话真的很欠打。”  
“我知道。”克罗斯的手握着酒杯，莫德里奇很想告诉他这样会把酒的温度升高破坏口感，但看他的意思也不在于品酒所以也没说出口，他见克罗斯舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在思考措辞。  
“你受什么刺激了吗？”莫德里奇问道，“该死的记者问了你什么操蛋的问题？”  
“没有，记者说话我都左耳朵进右耳朵出，不过脑子。”克罗斯停顿了一下，“我只是在想，人生太过圆满或许是个悲剧。”  
“我真的想打你了，托尼。”莫德里奇认真地说，他没有开玩笑。  
“先等等，卢卡，等我想明白。”克罗斯举起一只手制止了莫德里奇的愤怒，“我总觉得我的人生缺了一点什么。”  
“我知道你缺了点什么。”莫德里奇说，他看起来一点也不像调侃的样子，好像真的知道看起来拥有了全世界的克罗斯还需要什么填补人生，“我真的知道。”  
“说来听听？”  
“激情。”莫德里奇吐出一个词，克罗斯挑了挑眉头，“说实话，我一直以为你身体里住着一个八十二岁的德国老头，还是性格古怪孤僻的那种。”  
“我以为我挺活泼的。”克罗斯说，“你别瞪眼，我只是……”他低下头想了想，“不那么外向，但我觉得还是挺符合年龄的——至少是在年龄范围内的成熟。”  
“相信我，托尼，你有着超越年龄的成熟。”莫德里奇拿下酒杯上的橄榄塞进嘴里，“这恰恰是你为什么会觉得你缺少什么的原因。”  
“是吗，我以为成熟是个好事。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“你知道，不惹事生非什么的。”  
“不成熟不代表惹事生非。”莫德里奇反驳道，“你的人生太顺利了，顺利到乏味，你天资奇好，又踏实肯干，一般有挑战性的事情在你手里都不算什么，然而这个世界上又有多少非一般的挑战呢？托尼，没有激情不是你的错，但是你真的缺少这个。”  
克罗斯想了想：“我觉得你说的有点道理。”  
莫德里奇再接再厉，他本不想管克罗斯的这事儿，但不知道为什么开了一个头，剩下的话就不知不觉的源源不断的吐了出来：“你看看你，一般人遇见成年时的转型都碰的头破血流，你倒好，轻而易举的让所有人接受了成年版的你，多少人一辈子都未必能得到的梦寐以求的奖项，你一拿就拿了三个，关键是还没怎么有坎坷。”他喝了一口酒，辛辣的液体在他口中激发了他的表达欲，“再说爱情，我问问你，你表白的时候想过夫人会拒绝吗？”  
“是她先向我表的白。”克罗斯诚实的回答道，“但是我求的婚。”  
“哦，那换个问题，你求婚的时候有想过夫人拒绝吗？”莫德里奇问道。  
“没有。”克罗斯飞快的说出答案，这都不用思考，他和杰西卡……怎么会有不结婚这个选项呢？他从恋爱的第一天起就坚信他们会步入婚姻的殿堂，“这不用考虑。”  
“你看看，你看看！”莫德里奇夸张的抬起手臂，克罗斯怀疑他开始喝高了，“你真的太令人生气了，托尼，你的存在就是为了气死别人吧？这你还觉得缺点什么，你就是缺点得不到的东西。”  
“得不到的？”克罗斯不否认在这一瞬间他的脑海里窜过几个画面，太模糊了，他捕捉不到。  
“对，得不到的。”莫德里奇用牙签捞起沉在杯子下面的水果，“不管你怎么努力都够不到的东西，事后想起来辗转反侧的睡不着觉，更夸张一点的要痛彻心扉。”  
“你有吗？”克罗斯问。  
“有。”莫德里奇爽快的承认了，“但是我不会告诉你是什么的。”  
克罗斯沉默了。  
“哦，我还是告诉你吧。”克罗斯确定莫德里奇是喝多了，清醒的他不会这么善变，还是这么幼稚、没有技术含量的善变，他看着克罗地亚人努力把自己摆正在座位上，清了清嗓子，“影帝。”  
克罗斯别过头，这个话题真的好无聊了。  
“别这个表情嘛。”莫德里奇伸手去拍了拍德国人的脑袋，“今年输给了该死的法国人拍的什么玩意儿？影帝估计真的没戏了，但这或许是我这辈子离影帝最近的一次了，你知道那种灵光一现的感觉，一生可能只有一次。”  
“还会有机会的。”克罗斯敷衍道，脑子里乱哄哄的不知道在想什么，本以为出来和莫德里奇喝顿酒，聊聊天能给自己混沌的思路捋出个头绪来，没想到被这个睿智的克罗地亚人一通说和反而更加困扰了。  
他隐隐感觉到了自己缺少什么了，并不是莫德里奇口中含糊带过的激情，而是别的更加明确的东西……  
“不管你怎么努力都够不到的东西”  
“事后想起来辗转反侧的睡不着觉”  
“更夸张一点的要痛彻心扉”  
克罗斯在莫德里奇数出这三个条件的时候，其实心里模模糊糊的勾勒几幅画面，然而他却分不清那到底是他生活中真的经历过的还是他曾演过的某一部电影。  
画面里是一个金发白肤的男孩儿，不是他本人，是另一个，笑起来很可爱，但嘴角永远是歪的，导演尝试让他提起另一边嘴角却以失败告终，“我的主演是个纯真少年，亲爱的，你这太像个痞子了。”克罗斯听见导演这么说，“你真的没有办法笑得不那么歪吗？”那个金发少年委屈又无辜的跟导演撒娇，他真的做不到，这是天生的。  
最后，克罗斯记得那幕本来计划用笑容展现天真的画面变成了一对笑眼，透亮的绿眼睛里盛满了对世界无畏的笑意。  
“嘿，想什么呢？”莫德里奇的手在克罗斯发直的眼神前挥了挥，“醒醒！”  
“我拍过一个戏。”克罗斯突然开口，莫德里奇捧着脸看着他，一副洗耳恭听的样子，“不是什么让人高兴的结局。”  
莫德里奇说了一个片名。  
克罗斯惊讶的问他怎么知道。  
“我看过你所有电影。”莫德里奇说，“这部的结局最不让我高兴，我不喜欢悲剧，尤其是这么美的配对被拆散的悲剧。”  
“哦，但算不上悲剧。”克罗斯说，“是没戳破的感情，没有沦为事无巨细的琐碎伴侣，惊艳的一瞥还没磨灭成无聊的陪伴，恰到好处，点到为止，事实上，我觉得也许这也算是永远了。”  
莫德里奇狐疑的看着他：“你真奇怪，托尼，说这个干什么？”  
“没，突然想起来了。”克罗斯搪塞过去。  
好像每一个成功的演员都有那么一两部难以抽身、令人回味的作品，克罗斯从来没有思考过这个问题，因为对于他来说演绎不过是工作，抽丝剥茧的总要回归到生活中去，只是有些记忆哪怕只是禁锢在片场的那一小方天地里也始终会在脑海里停留，固执的在某些特定时刻跳出来扰乱他平静的心思。  
“说到这个，你还和罗伊斯有联系吗？”莫德里奇脱口而出另一个主演的名字，克罗斯信他真的看过了，可能还不止一遍，“我看你俩演的那意思还以为你们会在生活中也成为好朋友呢。”  
“偶尔发个短信。”克罗斯说，“偶尔”是个很抽象的概念，在克罗斯的口中，大概是逢年过节客套的发一条短信的程度，闲来无事不会去打扰对方的交情，“只是合作关系。”  
“哦，那还真可惜。”莫德里奇砸了咂嘴，“他最近也在拍新电影吧？”  
“好像是。”克罗斯仰头灌下一口酒，为什么莫德里奇对他那么感兴趣？  
“他演的那个摇滚歌手真他妈的帅，我也想砸个吉他玩儿玩儿。”莫德里奇没有感觉到克罗斯的回避，自顾自的说着他对另一个同行的赞美，“他的发型真非主流，但挺好看的，我建议让他给内马尔他们上上课，别老整那些稀奇古怪的头毛辣眼睛。”  
克罗斯闷哼一声，也好不到哪儿去，他想，每天早上要提前一个小时起来折腾头发的人搞出这么奇怪的发型难道值得称赞吗？更别提千万别下雨，下雨那场戏让他原形毕露，发胶弄得头发被淋湿之后一缕一缕垂在额前，完美的变成了一个凄惨的落汤鸡，不需要再打理就能入戏。  
“下次演个被别人暗恋的角色吧。”克罗斯记得他把毛巾扔在那个人的头上，粗暴的揉搓起来，“暗恋别人的都这么惨。”他忘了他是怎么回答他的，只记得好像一边用胳膊肘攻击了自己的腹部，扭过头露出那个被导演斥责为“痞子”的笑容，记忆里他的嘴巴一开一合，不知道说了什么——大概不是什么好话，克罗斯想，他总说不出什么好话。  
“你交朋友的标准真的挺奇怪的。”莫德里奇抬手又叫了一杯酒，“我没想到你会和那个穆勒关系那么好，也没想到你居然和罗伊斯不熟。”  
“这有什么可奇怪的？”克罗斯皱了皱眉，拒绝了要给他再上一杯酒的酒保，他们两个之间得有一个人保持清醒，“托马斯是个好人。”  
“他是一个脱线的好人。”莫德里奇在空中无目的的比划了一下，“我以为你忍不了这种不按常理出牌的家伙！”他敲了敲桌子，“至于罗伊斯——”  
“你可以不说他。”克罗斯打断他，出于某种原因他现在不太想听见这个人的名字，“我跟他不熟。”  
“不，我是说罗伊斯——”莫德里奇真的喝醉了，他执着的要评价克罗斯和他的前同事的关系，“你们两个在电影里看起来那么来电，尤其是中间你把球踢给他的那一幕，天呐，在那一刻我被丘比特谋杀了，但是，你居然说你们两个不熟，这太奇怪了，我以为你们会很搭调。”  
他和罗伊斯其实很搭调，真的，很多想法不谋而合，他们两个有时候临场发挥都不需要和对方打招呼，只消得一个眼神他们就能对上戏——搭调和熟不熟不是一回事儿——克罗斯很想这样反驳莫德里奇，但是他忍住了，有些事情他觉得不适合搬到台面上和自己的朋友分享。  
“太可惜了。”莫德里奇举起酒杯，“敬一段以悲剧潦草收场的友谊！”  
“我都说了没有开始哪里来的结局……”克罗斯无力的说道，不能和喝醉了的人计较，“卢卡，以悲剧收场的前提是有剧，你明白吗？我们甚至都不是朋友。”——他究竟为什么要这么认真的和一个喝多了的人狡辩这个？  
“哦，有道理。”莫德里奇煞有介事的点了点头，“你们从一开始就不是朋友，所以最后也不是朋友没什么值得感慨的。”  
“是这样的。”克罗斯坚定地说，说完还点了点像是给自己再确定一番似的。  
他们或许是再标准不过的剧组朋友了，克罗斯现在回忆起那半年的剧组时光这样定义道，由于角色的关系导致他们两个在片场勾肩搭背，笑嘻嘻的假装无话不谈，他给对方讲自己弟弟的糗事，他给自己说弄坏了姐姐的烤箱，他们分享过同一杯饮料，也因为条件限制挤过一张床，但那份亲密却在杀青的那一刻烟消云散。  
“那其实得庆幸你们两个另类的宣传期。”莫德里奇摸着下巴这么说，“你知道的有多少好朋友因为宣传期太过亲密被编排了故事导致疏远了，你俩本来就不熟，到时候多尴尬？”  
克罗斯应了一声，宣传期，他最讨厌的宣传期，在他看来电影上映前的奔波造势不在他工作的范围之内，但现在形势所迫，他也不得不缩短假期和导演、其他共演一起上那些尴尬又无聊的访谈节目，把几个半真半假的所谓“剧组趣事”说上千八百遍逗得观众发笑，吸引他们来看这部其实跟他们剧组发生的“趣事”毫无关系的电影——“马尔科摔伤了！他居然骑马摔伤了！”导演在和他沟通宣传期事宜的时候这么吼叫道，“我该怎么用一个看起来就是性冷淡的男主演去骗观众进电影院看两个男人的感情戏？”  
“我会努力提高社交软件的更新频率的。”罗伊斯在他们准备开始第一场脱口秀的时候给他发来这样的短信，“配合你们的梗，哈哈。”  
克罗斯当时被催促着上台，记不太清回没回他的消息，可能回了几个表情，也可能就扔在那儿不管了，不过也没什么所谓，毕竟罗伊斯并没有如他短信中所说的那样在社交软件上保持活跃，依然是几个月才发两张照片的更新速度，而那条短信成为了他们最后一次除节日祝福以外的对话。  
“想想，你俩真是素质过硬。”莫德里奇今晚似乎跟那部该死的电影干上了，克罗斯非常想换个话题，但是鉴于对面这人醉的不轻，估计无论如何都会把话茬接到这个上面来，他说，“明明不熟，居然能演的死去活来，你真的活该票房灵药。”  
都说了不熟不一定代表不搭调。克罗斯啧了一声，莫德里奇哪里知道那些事呢？或者说克罗斯自己都不知道，感情最激烈的那场戏是他们倒数第二幕，他们拍了不下十遍却始终不能让导演满意，最后年届不惑的导演下令清场让他们独处找找感觉。  
“托尼，我觉得我没那么爱你了。”罗伊斯当时坐在桌子上，脚尖堪堪擦过地板，仰着头看着天花板，克罗斯一瞬间没分清他到底是作为什么角色说的这句话，“我们得趁着没有后悔就结束掉一切，这或许不叫遗憾，而是货真价实的完美结局。”  
克罗斯当时怎么接的这话？他记得他说了些什么，很平和、很冷静的说了些什么，接着罗伊斯跳下了桌子站到了他的面前，脑海里的这一幕是无声的，罗伊斯是说了些惊天动地的话，足够给克罗斯还年少的世界造成一场天崩地裂的发言，可惜他回忆不起来那是什么样子的表述了。  
无论如何，克罗斯在之后的五秒钟之内吻了他。  
事情过去了这么久，克罗斯依然不知道自己当时是以哪个身份做的这件事，他知道罗伊斯也不明白，因为他们分开的瞬间，他表情茫然的叫出克罗斯所扮演的角色的名字，虽然他立刻改了口，但是无法阻止克罗斯从那时恍惚到了今天。  
他们被一堆摄影设备围绕着，有些可能还在运作，也许拍到了他们这个不知道该怎样命名的吻，不过克罗斯不在乎，他把这一切归结于自己太过敬业，以及这是戏中的一幕，虽然他作为主演比谁都清楚无论是剧本里还是最终放映在荧幕上的成品都他妈的没有这一个该死的吻。  
“托尼！托尼！”莫德里奇在桌子底下踹了一脚克罗斯，“你在发呆，你想到了什么？”  
“没什么。”克罗斯糊弄他，喝醉的人虽然难缠但是很好骗，“你要回去吗？”  
“好的。”莫德里奇点点头，却没有起身的意思，忽然他像是想起了什么猛地抬起头看着克罗斯，“你叫我出来干什么来着？”他眨了眨眼，“哦，哦，我知道了，你知道了吗？你缺少的东西？”  
克罗斯耸了耸肩：“不知道，我也不必知道了。”  
“这就对了，托尼。”莫德里奇给他竖了一个拇指，“不需要什么都知道，而且，在我看来，人生也不需要什么都不缺，虽然你有的够多的了。”  
“对，我有的足够了。”克罗斯点点头，离开座位去扶莫德里奇起身，“没什么可缺少的了。”  
“缺少”是从一开始就需要而没有得到，有些事情没有经历过“怎么努力都无法得到”，也没经历过“事后想起来辗转反侧的睡不着觉”，更没有“痛彻心扉”过，无论是谁都不会把它们归结到“缺少”的行列里。  
“没有开始的事情，就不会有结局。悲剧之所以有令人动容的悲惨结局是因为它曾上演过。”克罗斯那天晚上心血来潮发了一条这样的推特，看起来鸡汤味十足，估计也没什么人会深究，大概那群粉丝们会截图当作什么警世箴言，不过克罗斯不在乎，他只是随便找个地方有感而发而已。  
半个小时后，克罗斯在几千个点赞里看到了一个熟悉的名字。  
哦，每个月的上线时间到了吧。克罗斯想着点进去，看着那个账号在过去的半个小时里还点赞了七八个好友的推特。

—END—


	16. 酒精、麻醉药和网红

酒精、麻醉药和网红

麻醉药的劲儿有点大，罗伊斯醒来的时候有些挣扎，脑袋里朦朦胧胧的，浑身提不起力气来，眼睛眨动了好几下才把眼前的迷雾扫清，然后一张熟悉的脸出现在面前——啊，你是谁来着？

“Marco，你醒啦！”小伙子一咧嘴，满口的大白牙都露了出来。

“哦，Jule。”罗伊斯抬起手按了按眉心，“Jule你来了……”

“你吓坏我们了，Marco！”魏格尔的担忧溢于言表，“幸好是皮外伤，没有伤到内脏，要不然可得躺半年了……”

唔。罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，他还有点昏昏沉沉的。

“还有！Marco——”魏格尔把手机屏幕晃到了罗伊斯眼前，“你红了。”

罗伊斯茫然的又一次眨了眨眼，我红了？

哦。

这是信息时代了，一个见义勇为的小伙子很容易登上推特趋势，如果有人录下视频的话，油管首页推送也不是不可能的，罗伊斯回想起来自己几个小时前干了什么又是为什么躺在医院里，觉得魏格尔这句话也没有那么不好理解，于是他点了点头。

“不不不，Marco。”魏格尔现在显得有点亢奋，“你知道你干什么——”

敲门声打断了魏格尔说话，两个人齐齐看向门口，一位即使带着口罩也可以称之为英俊的金发男人站在那里，罗伊斯感觉他有一点面熟，而魏格尔的兴奋也莫名其妙的越演越烈——罗伊斯不知道是不是因为麻醉药的缘故，他感觉整个世界在他昏迷的时候变得陌生了，有点找不准还如何自处。

“你好，我来看看你药效过后有没有什么副作用。”男人说，“可能你已经不记得了，我是你的麻醉师。”

被送来医院的时候，由于被砍了一刀，神智已经不清的罗伊斯当然不会记得他的麻醉师长什么样子，“你好……”他只好客气地向对方道谢，“呃，我只有一点头晕，想吐。”

“这是正常的副作用。”麻醉师说，“没有其他的了吗？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头。

“很好。”麻醉师的语气突然变得有些……戏谑，罗伊斯从他露出来的半张脸里感觉对方好像笑了起来，“不过，我实在没有料到‘下次见’会是在手术台上，这样可不太好，罗伊斯先生。”

“啥？”罗伊斯这下彻底懵了，眼睁睁的看着麻醉师摘下口罩，我靠，这不仅仅是有点面熟的问题了，“……Toni？Toni Kroos？！”

麻醉师微笑着点了点头：“好了，你没什么事就行了，我还有一台手术。”说着非常自然地拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀就离开了病房，徒留一个懵逼的罗伊斯和兴奋得快要昏过去的魏格尔。

“Marco，你认识这个麻醉师？”魏格尔的声音里有压抑不住的激动，每一个字都在颤抖，“你认识他？”

“呃……”罗伊斯心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“……算是？”

“手术中的麻醉师是约过一次的帅哥是一种什么样的体验”——看起来是Reddit的热帖，会被截图发布在各种社交软件上的那种。

事情要追溯到三周前，他们结束了一个季度的工作，下班后立刻跑去酒吧庆祝，但喝过两轮酒之后，吧台只剩下罗伊斯一个了。

皮什切克和希茨惦记着家人，早早就回去了，小孩儿们混入舞池找不见人，罗伊斯只能隐约看见维特塞尔的蓬蓬头在人群中晃动，布尔基在和新认识的朋友玩儿，画风太过诡异，罗伊斯不太想去参与，只得坐在吧台边玩手机。

然而，广大爱美之人是不会放过他的，大概是确认罗伊斯落了单，三十分钟之内，罗伊斯应付了五次搭讪，拒绝了三杯鸡尾酒，要不是他最后要负责买单真的想一走了之。

三周后为他做麻醉的克罗斯就是这个时候出现的，在罗伊斯被一个涂脂抹粉的男人纠缠上之后。

“嘿，亲爱的，怎么跑到这里来了？”

就像俗套的电影里会发生的解围情节，克罗斯走上前搂住了罗伊斯的腰，亲昵地碰了碰他的额头，罗伊斯迅速的打量了一下他，选择了顺势靠在他的身上：“舞池太闷了，想坐过来喝两杯等等你。”

“哦，这样。”克罗斯说，抬眼看了一眼前来搭讪的人，“看起来你找到新朋友了？不介绍给我吗？”

“我不认识他啦……”罗伊斯拽了拽克罗斯的衣袖，“都说我今晚是你的了，你还把我往外推。”

话说到这个份儿上还再想要勾搭的话就显得太不要脸了，那人飞速找了个借口离开了，确认危机解除之后，罗伊斯放开了克罗斯。

“Marco。”罗伊斯伸出一只手，“谢谢你，要不然我真不知道还能怎么拒绝了。”

“Toni。”克罗斯握住了他的手，轻轻摇了摇，“请你喝一杯？”

罗伊斯就吃吃地笑了：“你是每天晚上都蹲守被搭讪而难堪的人吗？然后给自己捞一个伴儿？”

“我不常来酒吧。”克罗斯招手叫来调酒师，要了两杯酒，“我朋友过生日。”

“我是庆功宴。”罗伊斯在座位上伸了一个懒腰，没有拒绝克罗斯推过来的酒杯，“既然你朋友过生日，你在这里合适吗？不用陪他，呃，唱个生日歌什么的？”

克罗斯沉默了一下，探头在酒吧里寻找了一下，然后指着一个狂热的角落：“那个正在表演用鼻子喝酒的，是我朋友，不是过生日的那个。”

罗伊斯顺着他的手指看过去，哦了一声，明白了克罗斯为什么会坐到这里来了：“……不过，我已经找不到我的同事们了，刚才有一个在舞池做了地板动作。”

“敬被抛弃的德国人。”克罗斯举起酒杯，说了个冷笑话，罗伊斯也端起酒杯跟他碰了一下：“但是，你还没回答我的问题。”

“嗯？”

“你总是蹲守被搭讪而难堪的人吗？”罗伊斯咬着杯子边，眉梢上挑，“然后给自己捞一个？”

“不。”克罗斯否认道，“这是我第一次这么做，我不喜欢和陌生人有肢体接触。”

“可是我就是陌生人。”罗伊斯说。

“我知道你叫什么。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“Marco，我还知道你是德国人，所以也许不算。”

罗伊斯的眉眼已经笑弯了，脚尖无意识地踢到了克罗斯的小腿，不过对方也不介意，还往他这边凑了凑。

“我一般不会和帮我解围的人喝酒。”罗伊斯晃了晃酒杯，“我都会谢谢对方然后离开这里的。”

“那我想我在你这里也挺特别的。”克罗斯强调了一下“也”，“我觉得我现在走掉，我朋友也不会发现。”

“我本来得给这帮小兔崽子们买单的。”罗伊斯摸了摸下巴，“不过以此作为一个教训——不要把上司一个人丢在吧台——或许也不错？”

都是成年人，这样一来一往都揣着什么样的心思也不用猜忌了，克罗斯逃掉了一帮成年人用各式各样的声调唱生日歌的部份，罗伊斯保证了他的钱包幸免于难（第二天上班罗伊斯才知道那天晚上有人开了一瓶路易十三，最后是皮什切克大半夜的又跑回来给他们买的单）。

酒吧附近就有一家酒店，不等刷卡进门，两个人已经互相摸了几个来回，把对方亲得七晕八素了，身体上的默契太令人惊讶，罗伊斯在被按在门板上的时候感叹了一句：“我之前真的不认识你吗？”

克罗斯捏着他的下巴和他接吻，等到气喘吁吁之后才放开他：“也许我们都失忆了。”

“那你可以——”罗伊斯从善如流地将腿缠上克罗斯的腰，“——让我想起来。”

一开始罗伊斯在配合克罗斯时说的那句话——“我今晚是你的”——只是玩笑，但没想到一语成谶，在那个夜晚，他完完全全的属于了克罗斯，不过反过来，克罗斯的双眼也一直追随着他。

他们闹到了很晚，墙面、地毯、浴缸、床铺上都留下了他们的痕迹，罗伊斯又笑又叫的嗓子都哑了，最后克罗斯喂着他喝了两三杯水才勉强缓过劲来，床单太过凌乱和黏糊，两个人只好抱着毯子跑到阳台宽大的躺椅上凑合了一宿，不得不说，如果忽略掉他们只认识不超过二十四小时这件事，两个人亲密地在星空之下、夜风之中相拥而眠还是很浪漫的，罗伊斯半张脸埋在毯子下面，模模糊糊地感觉到克罗斯轻轻吻了一下自己的额头，可能还有一句晚安，但他已经靠在克罗斯的胸口伴随着他的心跳声睡着了。

魔法时刻在天亮之后就失效了，克罗斯还要上班，叫了客房服务之后就开始收拾自己，罗伊斯打着哈欠巡视了一下餐车，挑挑拣拣的吃了两口，就去解救被领带控制的克罗斯了。

“我怀疑你不是单身。”罗伊斯说话还有点黏乎乎的睡意，睫毛忽闪忽闪的看得让人心痒，“要不然你的领带每天都谁给系的？”

“也许我是故意的？”克罗斯笑道，得到罗伊斯抬起头丢过来的一个嗔怪的眼神，“好了好了，你要把我勒死了。”

“你走吧，我来退房结账。”罗伊斯又打了一个哈欠，揉了揉脑袋，克罗斯怀疑他一会儿会回到床上补一觉。

“那我不客气了。”说着，克罗斯将一张名片塞到罗伊斯的内裤边里，“下次见？”

罗伊斯点点头：“下次见。”

谁也没说“下次”是什么时候，但他们都觉得还会有下次。

但是诚如克罗斯所言，没人会觉得“下次”是在手术台上见，其中一个的腹部被砍了一刀，几乎昏迷，可能要丧命。

“所以，大哥，你是暗恋他吗？”魏格尔说。

“哈？？”话题怎么跳到这里来的？罗伊斯还是觉得这个世界在他昏迷的时候发生了惊天巨变。

“要不然你为什么会和他求婚？”魏格尔把手机递到罗伊斯面前，那是一个视频，罗伊斯颤抖的点了播放。

画面很抖，罗伊斯怀疑是录制视频的那个人快要笑死了。

“你是单身吗？”躺在病床上的那个人说话有些口齿不清，像是喝醉了，“Toni……？你是单身吧？”他转过头，伸出手拉住一旁麻醉师的手腕了，还像个撒娇的小男友那样晃了晃，“我记得你说你是单身。”

“是的，我是。”麻醉师坦然地回答道，不管周围一群看热闹的人不怀好意的目光和促狭的笑容。

“那、那你要不要——”罗伊斯几乎坐起身来，克罗斯小心的扶住他的肩膀想要他躺回去，然而却被彻底攥住了衣领，两个人靠得很近，谁在身后推一把就会接吻的距离，“那你要不要——和我结婚？！”

录制视频的人这次是笑死了，画面剧烈的抖动，什么也看不清，罗伊斯又重复了两次“请和我结婚吧”之类的话，都被夸张的笑声盖过了。

克罗斯却像丝毫没被影响似的，极其耐心地握着罗伊斯的手腕，看着他的眼睛：“你现在不太清醒，Marco，等你醒来再说，好吗？”

“不要，我好清醒。”罗伊斯仿佛是一个闹脾气的小孩，伸出三根手指，“你看，这是二，我知道的——”然后他看着自己的手指头，就像从没见过似的，“哦——”他弯下食指，“这是二，刚刚那是三，对不对？”

“对的，Marco。”克罗斯轻轻握住罗伊斯的手，温柔地让他躺回病床上，“等你醒过来，我们再做这个游戏，好吗？”

“我都说……不要了。”罗伊斯现在开始觉得委屈了，死死拉着克罗斯的手腕，“和我结婚。”他坚定地说，“我们要结婚。”

周围的其他人像看热闹一样开始鼓掌了，克罗斯转过头甩给他们一个冷漠的眼神，掌声立刻消失了，笑声也不见了，然后克罗斯再一次将注意力放在罗伊斯身上：“你等不到麻醉药劲儿过去了，对吗？”

罗伊斯认真地点了点头。

“好吧，好吧。”克罗斯颇为无奈地答应下。

罗伊斯的眼睛立刻亮了起来，作势又要坐起来，这次克罗斯手疾眼快地先把他按住了：“真的？！”

“真的。”克罗斯说，“我答应你了。”

“太好啦。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说，“我好喜欢你哦，想和你结婚的那种喜欢。”

“嗯，好的。”克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯还攥着自己手腕的手，“现在可以放开我了吗，未婚夫先生？”

“不要。”罗伊斯摇了摇头，撇下嘴变得难过了起来，“你会走的！”

“我不会走的。”克罗斯坚定地说，“你醒来还会见到我的。”

“真的？”罗伊斯怀疑道。

克罗斯点了一下头：“真的，我不走。”

罗伊斯看着克罗斯的眼睛，犹犹豫豫地松开手，然而就在马上要放开的时候又拉住了，视频里传来录制者的一声短促的、幸灾乐祸的笑声。

“可是我们还没有商量好，要怎么结婚。”罗伊斯大着舌头说，“你喜欢草地婚礼还是教堂？”

“我都可以，听你的。”克罗斯好脾气地说道，“都听你的，你喜欢什么就用什么。”

“黑色礼服像葬礼，我想要白礼服。”罗伊斯说。

“好，白礼服。”克罗斯点点头，像是真的准新郎在确认婚礼细节。

“花。”罗伊斯举起一根指头，“还要有很多很多的花，满天星怎么样？”

“可以。”克罗斯深吸了一口气，“Marco，听我说，你先好好睡一觉，等你醒来，我们再商量这些事情好吗？”

”你不走？“

“我不走。”

视频结束了。

罗伊斯觉得他的生命也要结束了。

“上帝啊……”罗伊斯痛苦地发出一声呻吟。

“上帝啊！”魏格尔双手握拳，跃跃欲试，“刚刚瓦总问我需不需要给你准备婚假，你说呢？”

“闭嘴，Jule。”罗伊斯捂住脸，“你再提起这件事一次我就——”

“你要看看你的手机吗？震动得有点夸张。”魏格尔打断罗伊斯，“不过我想公司里的都发信息到我这里了，所以应该都是你的朋友了。”

“不。”罗伊斯把自己埋到被子里，“我要去死。”

“那可不行，未婚夫先生可是废了九牛二虎之力才把你救回来的。”魏格尔说，他甚至连克罗斯的名字都不知道！

“他只是个麻醉师！”罗伊斯反驳道，给他做手术的是个光头中年人他还是记得的！

“那就是未婚夫先生的团队。”魏格尔自我纠正道，“总之，大哥，我觉得他是个不错的人——”

“闭嘴，Jule！”罗伊斯拔高了声音，“这个谁放到网上的？难道不算侵犯我……呃、和他的隐私权吗？！”

魏格尔耸了一下肩膀：“未婚夫先生说这是麻醉后的正常现象，而且也没什么丢脸的，Marco，网络上大家都说你好可爱，并要求你俩原地结婚。”

“Julian。”罗伊斯沉声道。

魏格尔比划了一个拉链的手势把嘴巴闭上了。

正好护士来给罗伊斯换吊水，小姑娘强忍着笑意不住地往罗伊斯脸上瞟，如果是以前，罗伊斯知道可能是自己的脸比较对对方胃口，而现在……他妈的那个该死的视频，到底是谁录的。

“罗伊斯先生，麻药之后还有什么不适吗？”护士微笑道。

正常不都是问手术之后有什么副作用吗？谁会问麻醉之后？罗伊斯在心里翻了一个白眼：“没有。”

“哦，这样啊。”小护士点点头，“克罗斯医师一定就放心了。”

“……”罗伊斯把被子拉高了盖过头顶，隔着棉花他听见了小护士的轻笑。

等小护士走了之后，罗伊斯再一次发出了绝望地哀嚎：“——我要出院！”

“医生说你至少要留院观察两周的。”魏格尔说，“而且你现在出院对这个视频病毒般传播是没有用的。”

“但公司里不会有人嘲笑我！”罗伊斯说，“至少不会当着我的面！”

“可是身体比较重要啊，大哥。”魏格尔语重心长地说，“要不然手术白做了，你也白订半个小时婚了。”

“Julian。”罗伊斯愤怒地瞪了一眼魏格尔，“闭嘴。”

魏格尔无辜地眨了一下大眼睛：“别逃避现实，Marco，你教我的，要享受它。”

小崽子，你试试拉着你的麻醉师也是三周前睡了一次的炮友求婚还被放到网络上了你还能不能享受！

“我要出院。”罗伊斯再一次强调道。

不过饶是罗伊斯再三要求要提前出院，但是刚缝合好的刀口实在不允许，他的主治医生，光头的齐达内先生，不算严厉但还是让罗伊斯没有胆量和底气和他叫板。

魏格尔陪了他两天就回去上班了，把桑乔和拉尔森换回来，然而两个小家伙并没有第一时间来罗伊斯病房报道而是跑去医生那里打听哪个是他们大哥的未婚夫。

“我觉得长得不错。”拉尔森悄悄和桑乔说，“看起来挺靠谱的。”

桑乔十分认同的点点头：“麻醉师的收入也很可观。”

“但我没想到大哥喜欢这个款式的。”拉尔森小声说，“禁欲系，哇哦。”

“他只是德国人，Jacob。”桑乔说。

“这是偏见，Jadon，就像你是英国人，但你是基佬吗？”拉尔森反问道，“我是丹麦人，但我不会做曲奇也不会写童话。”

桑乔歪了歪脑袋，觉得拉尔森说的有道理。

“你们找谁？”麻醉师先生发现他们两个了，“你们家长在哪儿？”

“我们成年了！”桑乔大声说，被拉尔森拽了一下，“哦，抱歉，我们迷路了，可以告诉我Marco在哪个病房吗？”

“Marco？”克罗斯的嘴角露出一个耐人寻味地笑容，“跟我来，我正好找他。”

于是克罗斯带着两个小家伙找去了罗伊斯的病房，敲门进去之后意料之内的观赏到了罗伊斯精彩的表情。

“Jadon？Jacob？”罗伊斯的语气有些危险，桑乔和拉尔森往克罗斯身后躲了躲。

“他们迷路了。”克罗斯解释道，“我顺便把他们带过来。”

“顺便？”罗伊斯挑眉。

克罗斯点点头：“我来问问你怎么样？伤口有不适吗？头还疼吗？”

“我以为这是主治医生的事情......”罗伊斯嘀咕道。

“齐达内医生很忙。”克罗斯面不改色地说，“而我们小组其他人来的话，我觉得可能会让你感觉十分的不自在。”

“啊？”罗伊斯心想还能怎么不自在。

“录视频的是我们组长，鼓掌的是助理医师，吹口哨的是给你包扎的。”克罗斯说，“你确定要让他们来吗？”

可是你是被我求婚的.......罗伊斯缩了缩脖子：“哦。”

“所以，你怎么样？”克罗斯打开病历本，掏出一根签字笔按了一下，“有过敏吗？”

“不，我很好。”罗伊斯飞快地说，“没有任何不适，我觉得我明天、不，今天下午就可以出院了。”

克罗斯写字的手停顿了一下，抬眼看了看罗伊斯，眼神锐利直白，看得罗伊斯有点心虚：“如果你执意想要的话，我会和齐达内医生说的。”

“……谢谢？”罗伊斯试探性的开口。

克罗斯点点头，说了声他先走了便离开了。

桑乔和拉尔森还站在门口，两个人对视了一眼，从对方眼里看见了相同的内容——天要下雨，大哥要嫁。

齐达内医生是非常善解人意的，大概是知道罗伊斯在医院里处境有些尴尬，批准他在三天后出院，不过每周要回来复查直到拆线，罗伊斯感激涕零甚至想要给他送锦旗。

临出院，齐达内医生把罗伊斯叫到办公室嘱咐一些注意事项，罗伊斯乖乖的一一应下，吓得来接他的皮什切克以为见义勇为撞坏了脑袋，这辈子都没见过德国人这么乖巧。

“不要吃生冷和海鲜——外面怎么这么吵？”齐达内医生皱眉，话音刚落门就被粗暴的打开了，罗伊斯知道他就是那个录视频的家伙（克罗斯告诉他的）。

“连环追尾，已经死一个了。”拉莫斯严肃的说，转而看见了罗伊斯，眼睛一亮，“哦，这不是Marco Kroos嘛！要出院了？！”

皮什切克剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

罗伊斯呆愣的不知道该说什么。

“我先去处理这个事情。”齐达内仿佛没听见拉莫斯的后半句，对罗伊斯说，“大概就这些内容，你要注意一点，下周复查准时来。”

“好的好的......”罗伊斯点点头，跟着齐达内离开了办公室准备回家了。

医院走廊里乱哄哄的，哭天喊地的家属和惨不忍睹的病人，罗伊斯不敢多逗留，拉着皮什切克赶紧走，转过弯的时候正好撞上一边戴手套一边往手术室跑的克罗斯。

“啊，你没事儿吧。”克罗斯扶住罗伊斯的肩膀紧张地问道，生怕他正在愈合的伤口崩裂。

“没、没事。”罗伊斯差点咬着舌头，悄悄调整了一下呼吸，“没关系。”

克罗斯嗯了一声：“要走了？”

“嗯嗯。”罗伊斯说，“那个，还没跟你道歉——”

克罗斯摆摆手打断了罗伊斯接下来的话：“齐达内医生说的忌口都记住了吗？”

罗伊斯点头。

“你今天晚上有准备晚饭吗？”克罗斯问，“我做完这台就可以下班了，或许可以给你送晚饭。”

罗伊斯张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

“嗯？”克罗斯偏了一下头，看见了身后的皮什切克，“还是你有约了？”

“不，没有。”皮什切克插嘴道，“我后备箱都是自己的屯粮，没有Marco的份。”

克罗斯笑了一下：“等我下班。”不等罗伊斯做出什么反应，拍了拍他的手臂就跑过去了。

“......Lukasz。”罗伊斯叫了一声自己的副手，“你是不是琢磨着卖我很久了。”

“......我们快走吧！Julian已经把你家收拾好了。”皮什切克岔开话题。

然而罗伊斯却还没动，掏出手机打起字来。

“别告状了，Lucien知道这件事。”皮什切克说。

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴：“我......Toni不知道我家的地址呀！”

超萌！见义勇为的帅哥接受全麻之后向高帅麻醉师求婚！太可爱啦！全网都要点进来看！  
评论（999+）  
匿名用户：我建议这两位立刻原地结婚。  
T.Kr8s 回复 匿名用户：感谢建议，我们在约会了。

—FIN—


	17. Bata也要谈恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ABO世界观  
*Beta！Toni Kroos / Beta！Marco Reus  
*一句话总结：两位靠谱Beta在ABO世界里艰难（？谈恋爱  
*关爱Beta 从每一个人做起

Beta也要谈恋爱

1

“我！要！闹！了！”罗伊斯拎着鞋子走进空无一人的更衣室的时候发出这样的咆哮，由于在场没有小朋友们配合的抖三抖，他这少有的愤怒只维持了三秒就泄了气。  
皮什切克走在他后面，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别闹，让一下，小队长，挡着我柜子里，我落了东西。”  
“人呢？！人都哪儿去了？！”罗伊斯已经猜到了答案，但他还想要再挣扎一下。  
皮什切克耸了耸肩：“你知道，同处一个更衣室的队友们发情期是会同步的——说真的，这么多年了，每三个月咱们就要进行一次这样的对话吗？”  
如果再年轻个几岁，罗伊斯一定会抱头蹲在地上哀嚎，但他现在已经三十岁了，是个成熟的男人而且是队长了，他只会愤怒地盯着空荡荡的更衣室，然后说：“真不知道这个世界要你们AO何用。”还附带一个轻蔑地冷哼，皮什切克总觉得此刻的罗伊斯有他对象的既视感。  
别的地方不说，足球场上，Alpha变态的身高和速度，Omega又灵活小巧某些方面来看可谓占尽了优势，然而，即便有严格的场边控制，AO们总会试图用信息素干扰对方还美其名曰是充分利用身体素质，疯狂在领牌的边缘试探，每每这个时候，Beta，似乎毫不起眼的Beta，像罗伊斯这样的，总能心无旁骛地穿过眼冒绿光信息素上头的Alpha后卫，然后——诶嘿，球进了。  
总有人说Beta在球场上吃亏，但是罗伊斯必须得说你们这群信息素上脑的家伙们就嘴硬吧，神清气爽的感觉爽爆了，你们都不懂。  
但是这种爽爆了的感觉只持续到队友们纷纷挂发情期休假——Omega保护协会虎视眈眈，他还不能把人家拖过来打卡上班！  
“哦对了，今天下午还有赛前发布会。”皮什切克提醒道，“你还得去医疗组那儿对一下名单，跟媒体那边交代一下。”  
“凭什么！我也要休假！”罗伊斯叫嚣道，“放假的有几个连对象都没有！我还有对象呢！”  
皮什切克无奈的摊了摊手：“谁叫我们是无用的AO，而你是时刻冷静的Beta呢？”  
“你们这是歧视！是压榨！是、是、是不公正待遇！”罗伊斯挥舞着胳膊，拿出了赛前动员的气势，“我要向Beta保护协会告你们！”  
“社会太糟糕了，只有Alpha联合组织和Omega保护协会。”皮什切克摇了摇头，“乖，每次都来这戏码，你也不累。”  
“呵，你们休假搞来搞去不累，我动动嘴皮子有什么累的！”罗伊斯抱起胳膊，强势维持不到三秒钟，再次蔫了下来，“……我现在说我装B还来得及吗？”  
“这样多特蒙德会被Omega保护协会控告的。”皮什切克说，“不是火线复出就是几乎全勤，Omega保护协会就喜欢这样的球员——都是罚金啊。”  
哦，说的也对，为了多特蒙德，我只好继续当Beta。罗伊斯叹了口气，皮什切克取好了东西往外边走了，跟他摆了摆手，罗伊斯有气无力地和他再见，认命地去善后。  
“等等？为什么是Omega保护协会？我装B也不一定是O装B啊？”

2

事实是，罗伊斯也不是第一次被误认为Omega了，而且他确信到现在他还在Omega保护协会的重点观察名单上，好像Beta能在足坛混到这个位置是不可能似的——歧视，这才是赤裸裸的歧视。  
说回被误认为Omega。  
最要命的是克罗斯——罗伊斯正稳定交往的男朋友——在一开始也以为他是Omega。  
克罗斯是Beta，闻不出来味道，出于礼貌也不好意思直接问，但幸亏他觉得性别不是问题，没有认为罗伊斯是Omega就放弃和他表达心意，一来二去，皆大欢喜。  
但很长一段时间内，他们的关系只进行到接吻。  
接受传统教育的Toni，生怕进行得太快让Marco感到不适——“你和我交往只是为了上我然后标记我”——小说也好电影也罢，老这么写，社会上为了宣传尊重Omega，这种说辞总被拿出来批判，Beta也只能理所当然的认为“Omega总被Alpha如此对待”——所以，克罗斯绝对不想让罗伊斯感到不适。  
直到罗伊斯终于放弃忍耐和等待，把交往一年多的男朋友按在墙上直接问他是不是对自己没兴趣。  
“……你起床不照镜子的吗？”克罗斯挑眉，“而且，Marco，你再靠近一点我就——”  
“那为什么不和我上床？”罗伊斯问道，“我是个Beta又不会——”  
“你是个Beta？！”克罗斯惊讶得声音都拔高了。  
“对啊？！难道你以为我是个Omega才——”罗伊斯也很震惊，“没想到啊，Toni Kroos，你这家伙——唔，你先别亲——”罗伊斯推着克罗斯的肩膀，“你什么意思啊这是？”  
“我以为你是个Omega所以一直不敢轻举妄动生怕你感觉到被冒犯现在知道你是个Beta我觉得大家都是Beta情之所至应该没什么问题了。”克罗斯气儿都不带喘地解释完，“你说呢？”  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛：“你刚才涉嫌性别歧视。”  
“可能吧，我只是希望不管你是哪个性别都能有最好的恋爱以及性爱体验。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，搂住了罗伊斯的腰，“所以——？”  
“我已经感受过最好的恋爱了。”罗伊斯把手臂环在克罗斯脖颈上，“现在，我打算体验一下你所说的最好的性爱。”  
克罗斯信奉的是，说到做到。  
罗伊斯表示克罗斯的人生信条践行得非常好。

3

拉莫斯若有所思的关上了更衣室的柜子，莫德里奇注意到他情绪不对。  
“发生什么了？”克罗地亚人问道。  
“我刚才去队医那儿碰上Toni了。”拉莫斯说，“他要了一张发情期休假表。”  
“可是他不是Beta吗？”莫德里奇瞪大了眼睛，德国Beta，双倍冷静，皇家马德里行走的制冰机——好吧，没那么夸张，但是对比起西班牙人奔放的热火一样的性格，又是德国人又是Beta的克罗斯真的非常冷淡了。  
“对。”拉莫斯掏出手机按了几下，“我怀疑他在装B。”  
莫德里奇不太相信：“但是他之前从来没请过发情期假？而且上次更衣室里的Alpha香水摔碎了是他去清理的，你忘了？当时谁还说他的背影像极了冷酷无情的杀手。”  
“因为他不是O装B而是A装B。”拉莫斯坚定地说，“你跟他一起洗过澡吗？我不相信哪个Beta能有那个尺寸。”  
“首先，Toni不和任何人分享浴室。”莫德里奇说，“其次，他拿什么把你砸出去了？”  
“洗发水，薄荷味的，520毫升。”拉莫斯心有余悸的摸了摸自己的额头，“如果我没手疾眼快地给他关上门，我怀疑那瓶1升的沐浴露也会砸出来。”  
莫德里奇挑眉：“……说真的，我见过足坛B装A的，还真没见过哪个A低调装B的，图什么？”  
“也许这样媒体就不会关注他的私生活了。”拉莫斯分析道。  
“可是现在也没觉得他们放过他的——哦。”莫德里奇想到了什么。  
拉莫斯一拍大腿：“我就说！我早就觉得多特蒙德队长是在装B！”这就说得通了，当年怎么一帮铁血后卫看见他就腿软！什么Beta的超强控场能力，根本不是这么回事！  
“多特蒙德队长怎么了？”克罗斯走进了更衣室，他把那张休假表折好放进了包里，看起来是打算下班回家了。  
“没怎么。”拉莫斯大声的说，“路上注意安全！”  
克罗斯狐疑地看向拉莫斯：“你知道你们刚才在谈论的是我男朋友，对吧？”  
“真的没什么！”拉莫斯否认道，“我们只是说多特蒙德不如皇马人性化！”  
克罗斯对此不做评价，拉好书包拉链，想了想嘟囔了一句：“不过赶上大半个队休假还得让队长去开记者会真是够残忍的。”虽然克罗斯觉得是因为队长太讨人喜欢了，拖出来说点什么总能把舆论损失降到最低。  
拉莫斯给莫德里奇使了个眼色，莫德里奇接收到了。  
克罗斯也注意到了，但他不打算去追究，他急着回家打视频电话，没有发情期假期的倒霉Beta们只能见缝插针谈恋爱了——惨，Beta劳动保护协会怎么还没成立，这个社会一点都不进步。

3

“狗屁Alpha。”罗伊斯结束了所有善后工作，疲惫得仿佛踢了一场加时赛，一头把自己栽进沙发里按开了和男朋友的视频通话，“什么经常在一起的AO会逐渐同步发情期，呸，就是队里小孩忘了喷药的连锁反应！”  
“哪个？”  
“扎加杜。”罗伊斯把手举起来在脑袋顶上比划了一下，“那个小后卫。”  
“哦。”克罗斯点点头，年纪小的那个后卫，“所以他们骗了你这么多年咯？”  
一提这个罗伊斯就来气：“我才知道，去年那次是Jadon分化自己不知道，连锁反应。前年是Julian好奇Roman是什么味儿的，连锁反应。哦，还有我刚到那一年是莱万和Mats比谁味儿大，再一次，连锁反应——我的天哪，这帮智障Alpha！”  
“Omega也不咋样。”克罗斯说，“连在日历上画记号这么简单的事情都不去做，甚至还会忘了吃药，敏感点的连类似的气味都不能闻到——接下来的发言可能会涉及性别歧视，所以我决定不说了。”  
“算了吧，还歧视，分明是这个社会歧视Beta。”罗伊斯把脑袋在抱枕之间拱了拱，“你看，有Alpha联合组织，有Omega保护协会，Beta呢？Beta是不存在吗！没有人想着保护保护我们在AO之间艰难生存的Beta吗！他们发情，工作谁做，Beta。他们繁衍后代，工作谁做，Beta。他们为了对方打架，工作谁做，Beta。永远是Beta，永远是我们。”  
“不是正在做自己的工作就是在给AO善后的Beta。”克罗斯总结陈词，“惨，太惨了。Beta也是要休息，也是要谈恋爱的。”  
“Beta也想见男朋友。”罗伊斯的声音变得没有刚才那么激昂了，甚至还有点委屈，“我的Beta男朋友最近有假吗？”  
“你的Beta男朋友最近没有假。”克罗斯说，“但是你的Beta男朋友的AO队友们马上就要放发情期假了。”  
“所以……？”  
“而且你的Beta男朋友不是队长，只是一个外来务工人员。”克罗斯继续说，嘴角藏不住的笑意，“我觉得请假的话会很顺利。”毕竟皇马一线队的Beta一只手都数的过来，每次发情期假的时候也没训练就是在场上晒太阳顺便感叹AO神奇的生理结构。  
罗伊斯发出欢呼：“我爱你！”  
“我也爱你。”克罗斯笑着说，“回头见。”

4

“关于周末的团建——”罗伊斯刚开个口就被队友们七嘴八舌的打断了。  
“队长！我周末安排了一个Omega的身体检查！”  
“队长！我去不了了，我太太，Omega，你懂的。”  
“队长！我有一个相亲要去，大龄单身Alpha不好找对象啊。”  
“队长！我也有一个相亲——”  
罗伊斯一巴掌糊上桑乔的脑袋：“你刚成年几个月啊就相亲？德语会说了没就泡我们德国Omega？”  
桑乔捂着脑袋，委屈，就想去见识一下嘛，队长真过分，没有结合的Beta真暴躁。  
“我是说，周末的团建取消。”罗伊斯宣布道，队友们停顿了几秒钟，眨巴着眼睛看着他——这还是他们的团建爱好者队长吗？  
“队长……你别伤心……我们不是不愿意团建……”魏格尔立马展开安慰，“我们真的只是——”  
“醒醒，这个世界上不是只有你们AO有对象。”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，“Beta也是有恋爱要谈的好吧？”说着手机震了一下，克罗斯已经在门外了，“行了，我走了，你们玩儿的开心，周一见。”  
队友们目送着迈着欢快的步伐，整个人散发着“老子终于甩掉这帮AO累赘可以谈恋爱了哈哈哈”的气息奔向他男朋友的怀抱的队长，心中升起了一股不好描述的心情。  
桑乔说：“难道这就是队长听说我要去相亲时的心情吗？”他捂着胸口，“怎么有一点心痛。”  
“是非常心痛。”魏格尔也捂着心口，“虽然那是Toni，但是那是我们队长啊。”  
维特塞尔立刻否认道：“不，队长肯定跟你们不是一个心情。”  
皮什切克幽幽地开口：“当然不同了。他看着所有人奔向自己对象时的心情只有一个。”  
“什么？”  
“‘只用下半身思考的AO，呵，垃圾’。”皮什切克模仿道。  
“我觉得这更像是队长对象会说的话。”帕科摸了摸下巴。  
“被AO逼疯了的Beta最终都一个样。”皮什切克说，“所以，别惹Beta。”

5

周一，罗伊斯面对着空荡荡的更衣室，再一次的，气炸了。  
“Alpha和Omega懂不懂什么叫做节制啊？！”  
亏得他和克罗斯昨天晚上还多此一举的分房睡（虽然最后还是跑到一起睡）（字面意义上的，抱抱的那种），太过分了。  
罗伊斯掏出手机，点开和克罗斯的对话框：“Toni，去查查成立一个保护协会之类的需要准备什么材料。”

—END—


	18. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *乱七八糟的合理打架的世界观  
*HE  
*不虎头但蛇尾

Hydrangea

“你的生日是在一月份。”罗伊斯从隔壁桌子的女孩堆里抽身，勾过身后背对着他正和穆勒他们打牌的克罗斯的肩膀用陈述句问道。

“是。”克罗斯点点头，“怎么了吗？”

罗伊斯转过来，克罗斯也跟着面向他：“她们从老图书馆里找到本书，星座算命之类的，里面有关于生日花的记载。”

“那都是骗人的。”克罗斯说，“哄小孩玩儿的。”

罗伊斯觉得这更像有趣的消遣，撇了撇嘴，继续说：“一月份的生日花是绣球。”

“好娘。”克罗斯直言，即便他不知道绣球花长什么样子，只是觉得叫这个名字的花不会多么的阳刚。

“它的花语是希望。”罗伊斯勾了勾克罗斯的手指，无名指上的戒指碰在一起发出清脆的、微小的声响。

那是这次军部行动百忙之中抽出空来借用热武器维修厂的铁炉打的一对戒指。婚戒。不是寻常的白金色，相反是墨绿的，发黑。穆勒说这寓意不好啊，被罗伊斯做了个鬼脸嘲笑他懂个屁。

其他人确实不会知道。半年前，克罗斯和罗伊斯被扔到沙漠里剿灭一个研究所分部，眼镜片比瓶底儿还厚的研究员都不是问题，那批新研制出来的“新人类”比较棘手，出乎意料的麻烦。

两人被没有死亡概念的“新人类”追得灰头土脸，藏在沙丘后面想着Plan B。

“但是我们没有Plan B。”罗伊斯说，“就算有，我们也只有一个手榴弹了。”

克罗斯手里捏着他们唯一能造成大规模杀伤的武器，小巧的、安静的手榴弹。

罗伊斯侧过头听了听，在风沙之中还有细微的脚步声：“六、不，八个。”他转过头，看向克罗斯，“别准备Plan B了，跟上头说准备后事吧。”

克罗斯掂量了一下：“那也得把这个扔出去再说。”

罗伊斯不反对，看着克罗斯咬掉拉环，默数三声把手榴弹丢了出去，“噗哧”掉在沙地上的声音很明显，罗伊斯闭着眼听着仿佛地震一般的声响。几秒钟也可能几分钟或许几个小时，什么也没发生了，只有风呼呼的吹着漫天的黄沙。

“看起来——”克罗斯清了清喉咙，“你前半生的运气该不会都用在今天了吧？”

“那也值了。”说完，罗伊斯揪过克罗斯的领子狠狠的吻他，死里逃生，不知轻重，嘴唇都给咬破了也没人推开结束这个近乎于掠夺的吻。

直到罗伊斯感觉到手指上被套住了什么冰凉的东西。

那枚手榴弹的拉环就套在罗伊斯的中指上。

“结婚吧。”克罗斯抱着他，嗓子被沙子堵住了也非得把这句话说完，“Marco Reus，和我结婚。”

罗伊斯曾经想过他会和克罗斯结婚。最好是战争结束的那一天，在收听宣布新社会建立的广播的同时接吻，全世界都为他们欢呼。或者，是平常的一天，和队友们一起在篝火边唱歌跳舞，他们之中的谁也好买了一对朴素的戒指，单膝跪地，想要和彼此度过此后不知是漫长还是短暂的余生。但，绝没有现在这样的，太糟糕了，罗伊斯想，他们浑身都是土，刚才接吻的时候都能尝到对方嘴里的沙子，他可能还有几块淤青，克罗斯背部的伤口也可能裂开了，一切都太糟糕了，不太适合求婚。

不过，也是刚刚，他们才从死神那里逃出来，赢得了一场胜利，取回了自己的性命，所以，也许这也是最好的时候，适合用一段婚姻来庆祝。

“我们结婚。”罗伊斯握紧了拳头不想要那枚拉环掉下来。

所以，他们的婚戒是近乎于黑色的墨绿色，和手榴弹拉环同样的颜色。

是劫后余生，是至死不渝。

“希望，多好。”罗伊斯拉着克罗斯的手指，轻轻的，还左右晃了晃，“一月出生的Toni Kroos，是希望。”

外面的世界已经被战火和漫天的尘土掩埋，“希望”是个过于沉重的名号，所有人都期待着出现“希望”，带来“奇迹”，但没有人敢轻易的将这个词说出口，失望多了就成了绝望，没人承担得起。  
所以，克罗斯冷哼一声不做回应，只是默默的把罗伊斯的手指卷进自己的手心里：“这还不是骗人的吗？”

罗伊斯不满地抠了一下克罗斯的手心，俯下身趴在椅背上：“我明天就走了。”借调令其实今天中午就到期了，威斯特法伦很不乐意罗伊斯在外面晃荡那么久，两个小时一个电话催军部赶紧还人，运输车都用去送物资到前线去了，罗伊斯只得明天一早蹭医疗队的卡车送伤员回城里顺便把他丢在中转站，再坐运输机空投回威斯特法伦——麻烦得要死，但是没办法，哪儿哪儿都缺人，罗伊斯又是中坚力量。

明早一别不知道什么时候再能见面，军部的下次借调也不知道有没有命再来。克罗斯不太擅长道别，少有的不知道说什么好。

“给你。”罗伊斯一咧嘴笑了。手心多了个凉凉的薄片，周围人多嘴杂，克罗斯也不好拿出来看，只能藏到袖口里。

“什么？”他问。

“我们新研制的芯片。”罗伊斯解释道，“严格来说是试验品，还失败了。”没有拉着克罗斯的那只手举起来比划了一下，“只能用我们的主机读取，设想是高度保密，结果太保密了，容错率太低没办法普遍推广。”说着嘿嘿一笑，“正好用来一对一的信息交流，防水防尘防子弹，总部塌了都没事。”

“听起来适合留遗书用。”克罗斯说，被罗伊斯瞪了一眼。

“你最好用它来传情书。”罗伊斯命令道。

克罗斯凑过去抵住罗伊斯的额头，距离很近，罗伊斯闭上了嘴。

“我的遗书没必要写，全世界都知道，所有都留给你。”

“……并不想要。”

然后，他们便交换了一个又一个亲吻，沉溺其中，有那么一瞬间忘记了他们生命中的绝望和死亡。

任务出现了差错。8号几乎是在通讯被人为切断的第一时间得出这个结论的。

没有通讯意味着没有后援，还意味着未知危险，这是足以让任何人发疯的事实，但这“任何”中绝对不会包括8号。他的大脑是一台精密的仪器，可以同时处理亿万的数据，身体是数次改造过的完美产物，两者相加，一个人单枪匹马可以毁灭世界。

但他不会这么做。因为任务不是这个。

8号今天只需要取走这个废弃已久的工厂里的所有数据。

如果是其他士兵或者特工或者随便什么特殊职业者都会产生疑惑，这座工厂看起来已经荒废很多年了，里面的数据有那么重要吗？是什么？上面的人为什么需要？

就如同8号脑海中不会产生“我或许可以毁灭世界”的想法一样，这样的疑问也不会在他永远运作的大脑中出现。

他被输入了指令。

他只执行指令。

被切断的通讯是一根不容忽视的引线，后果牵连而来。8号在将硬盘插入工厂地下的超级计算机的同时，警报响起，他端起武器，十秒钟，刚刚还空无一人的工厂就被黄黑色制服的地下军占领。

“Borussia Dortmund”——北威州的民间反叛组织。

相关信息适时的从脑海中出现，8号记得这个组织，但没有遭遇过，至少在他这次“生命”时没有遭遇过。

评估。结果是可以应战。

8号便发挥出了足以毁灭世界的能力，虽然他并不知道他可以。

数据传输完毕的同时，8号也将最后一个反叛军打昏在地——任务之外，他不喜欢杀人。上头很不高兴他这个设计，研究所试图改变过很多次甚至想要采取改变基因序列的方式，都没能成功。面对精彩且完美的履历，上头也只好默认了这个设计。

拔掉硬盘，握紧武器走出去，根据情报，他还没有碰见Borussia Dortmund的核心小队，刚才的都只是不够塞牙缝的前菜。

整座工厂的地图在他的大脑中铺展开来，将热点图叠加在上面，8号发现他转过这个拐角会碰见一个人，“咔哒”，子弹上了膛，手指一动就能取人性命。

那个人似乎早就知道8号会出现，也架好了枪等他过来，全副武装只露出了一只眼睛，但这对于8号来说已经足够。虹膜扫描。

Lukasz Piszczek。Borussia Dortmund的副将。擅长格斗。危险系数7.5。需要处决。不建议正面冲突。

8号没有轻举妄动。

那个人的眼睛瞪大了，枪口放低了，这个不正常的动作拉紧了8号的弦，他听见Lukasz Piszczek说：“这不可能。”

8号的准星已经瞄准，随时可以取走这个浑身都是破绽的男人的性命，但不知道为什么始终没有扣动扳机。

Lukasz Piszczek立正站好，举起手，枪转了一圈枪口朝下，慢慢地把它放在地板上，甚至将身上肉眼看得见的手榴弹、烟雾弹等等都卸了下来，丁零当啷的掉了一地。8号皱起了眉头，他开始困惑了。

“我知道这有点不可思议。” Lukasz Piszczek说，8号根据他微微偏过的脑袋判断他没有跟自己说话，他是在和耳机那边沟通，“但是，你们谁能联系上Marco，我找，不，我碰上了他前夫。他没死。”

Marco？

8号调动大脑，他需要更多的信息。

装载着整个世界的大脑飞速运转，超过了平均响应时间，然而依旧空空如也，他没有关于这个“Marco”的资料。

这不可能。8号放下了武器。任务真的出了差错。

民政局早已随着众多其他政府部门消失在战争的车轮之下了，但是耐不住总有人前仆后继的坠入爱河，渐渐的那些古老的仪式被重新捡了起来，普通人在双方亲友的见证下宣誓即便没有任何保护也要和对方共度余生，无论贫穷还是富有，健康还是疾病。和兵器为伍的反而要正规一点，在供职部门或者组织登记注册，没有什么所谓的婚姻的保护效力，只是让微薄的抚恤金有个去处，勉强还闪耀着人性的光辉。

离婚率逐年突破最低点，罗伊斯猜测这年头但凡能喘气能直立行走的都被抓去参战，不是反叛军就是研究所，男人女人无一幸免，想离婚都没那机会去消磨爱意，不过，有意思的是罗伊斯这个不是在送命就是在去送命的路上的反叛军头目倒是贡献了点数据。

八个月以前的事情，军部借调最后一天，任务顺利完成，回到安全屋，接吻，没有做爱，罗伊斯刚要嘲笑克罗斯现在体力不行就被他一句“我们得离婚”给噎了回去。气得不管三七二十一揍了一拳，不听解释，抱着被子去了里屋，反锁，对克罗斯来说形同虚设但也没去撬开，静悄悄的一夜。第二天一起床，桌面上摆着早餐和所有克罗斯的个人材料，离婚协议也签好了，皱皱巴巴的看起来是藏在身上不短日子了。

罗伊斯的脑袋快要炸开，这件事哪里都透露着诡异，可是见着离婚协议上的名字只觉得怒火攻心，连带着浑身上下的旧伤都跟着疼，“操你的。”他骂了一句，踹了一脚桌子带着杯子危险的抖动了一下洒出来几滴牛奶溅在协议书上，“操你的！”罗伊斯吼出声，晨起的嗓音有点沙哑，听起来格外声嘶力竭。

他摔了两个盘子、一个杯子，喘着粗气用克罗斯从老图书馆顺出来的钢笔签了字，抖着手拍照上传系统，看着屏幕上那个“正在审核”红着眼眶把电脑也砸了。传呼机在腰间没了命地叫，威斯特法伦又催着他归队。按掉了不回复，把材料折好放在行军包最里面。

准备走了，完全没有过去离开这个安全屋的那种不舍和沉重，走到门口想了想又折回去，把存着给克罗斯的皮卡用的汽油泼了一地，确保边边角角都被覆盖上了之后才出门。走了几米，摸出伪装任务用的香烟盒点了一支，廉价的焦油呛得他想咳嗽，熏得也眼睛疼，想哭。罗伊斯猛抽了一口，剩下2/3，回手一扔把整个安全屋点了，熊熊烈火窜上天，好像能烧到太阳。

三年零四个月，这段婚姻就算结束了。

克罗斯也就此人间蒸发。RM延长了两次失踪时效，最后战事吃紧实在不能再在这件事上浪费时间了，只能宣告死亡。虽然不知道到底是不是因公殉职，但还是按照最高规格发放的抚恤金，一半寄去柏林给亲弟弟，另一半寄到了威斯特法伦。

拉莫斯亲自去送的，虽说他声称是顺路，但坚持必须要见到罗伊斯本人，还要求单独私下里谈话就很让人觉得这是有预谋的了。

抚恤金是一袋子并不整齐的现金，罗伊斯瞥了一眼没去碰，拉莫斯拿出单据让他签字，也不签。

“我们真的尽力了。”拉莫斯以为他还是不想接受这件事，能理解，谁也不想接受这种事，“RM也觉得这事儿蹊跷，可是现在哪里会被炮弹打过，实在没办法再找下去了。”

“我知道。”罗伊斯打断他的解释，他也充当拉莫斯这个角色，太知道他接下来还要说什么，翻来覆去都是那点事，自己说给自己听还更令人信服一点，更别说他也是干这行的，比谁都清楚这年头失踪八个月意味着什么，凶多吉少都是太过宽慰的形容。

“那你签字。”

“不签。”罗伊斯说，“我俩离婚了，就在他失踪前，抚恤金不该给我。”

拉莫斯啧舌，觉得德国人真是固执得要命：“不给你给谁？结婚离婚不都是一张纸的事情？登记在册也就是几个字节，我觉得我们可比计算机清楚这该给谁。”不由分说地把笔塞到罗伊斯手里。

“爱给谁给谁，反正我不要。”罗伊斯把笔退回去，“出门往西走两公里是个救助站，捐了，给小孩子加个餐，兴许会争先恐后地抱着你大腿说‘谢谢叔叔’，有治愈功能。”

“那你签字，自己捐，自己治愈。”拉莫斯烦得不行，“签了我好说别的。”

罗伊斯眼光一凛，就知道拉莫斯要求单独谈话绝不是为了和他扯皮签不签字，仔细打量了一下他，猜他不签字拉莫斯就不开口了，只得拿过笔歪七扭八的在单据上签了名：“说吧。”

“Toni不是八个月前失踪的。”拉莫斯说，“RM已经丢失他的信号十三个月了。”

罗伊斯的记忆里有什么东西开始颤动，裂开一条缝隙来：“什么意思？明明他还借调了。”

拉莫斯点点头：“我们也是八个月前知道他还活着，虽然一周后他就又失踪了。”

“你的意思是……”罗伊斯感觉有一丝光透了进来，很模糊，但确实是光亮，“十三个月前你们就丢失了Toni的信号，然后八个月前他参加了军部的借调行动，一周后任务结束又失踪了？”

“对。”拉莫斯确认道，“我们合理推测他惹上了麻烦需要人间蒸发，重新出现就是为了参加你们军部的借调行动，换句话说，他极有可能是为了见你。”最后一面。RM内部已经这样默认了，但拉莫斯不觉得适合这样对罗伊斯说出口。

“我就知道。”罗伊斯低声说，手不自觉地攥住项链上的挂饰，墨绿色的，好像是个戒指，“操你的，Toni Kroos。”

罗伊斯希望他明白的还不晚，还能从错误的搜寻方向调过头来重新来过。

克罗斯拉低帽衫的帽檐遮住他的脸，沿着监控死角闪身躲进公共厕所，反锁上门，这片区域还是有人生活的，但显然公共区域已经被抛弃了，厕所里的灯很久没修理了，忽明忽暗，不过这对克罗斯现在的视力来说根本不是问题。

镜子已经有点生锈，不妨碍勉强能映照自己的脸。克罗斯对着镜子打量自己，研究所对改变改造对象的外表好像毫无兴趣，连瞳孔颜色都维持原本的蓝色，克罗斯苦中作乐地想，至少Marco最喜欢的部分还保留着。

Marco。克罗斯深吸一口气，侧头看向自己手中捏着的宣传单——Borussia Dortmund的招兵宣传，美工很粗糙，黄黑色调，画了几只意味不明的蜜蜂——克罗斯认得出来那是罗伊斯的杰作。

刚才这张宣传单和其他的一起通过Borussia Dortmund的直升飞机在这片区域往下面撒，8号正走在房顶上，那张宣传单就这样飘飘荡荡的掉在了他的面前，超级计算机瞬间运作起来，评估危险性、录入信息、提供资料，目光锁定在“Borussia Dortmund”的标题上，立刻“Marco Reus”的名字就出现在了8号的眼前。

Marco Reus。Borussia Dortmund王牌。擅长伏击、刺杀。危险系数9。需要处决。系统判定可以正面冲突。

除去冰冷的数据还贴心的调出了这个人的照片。偷拍的。Marco Reus一身白西装出现在研究所的酒会上，抬头眯着眼发现了镜头的捕捉，即便如此模糊的画质都能感觉到他令人发冷的杀意。

8号因为那张照片或者说仅仅是那个名字而额头发烫，不光额头，整个身体都开始发烫——故障了吗？8号启动了自检系统，然而超级计算机却不听使唤了——不是故障了。8号感觉自己的意识开始抽离，有什么东西——有什么人——在拼命的拽他，想要他离开这具躯壳。根据研究所协议，8号应当在此时进入自毁阶段，然而就在他即将确认执行自毁程序的前一秒，那个意识抢过了8号，得到了这副身体的控制权。

五个月，克罗斯重新回到人间，还没等他能够做些什么，大脑中植入的通讯系统就开始发布指令，克罗斯不敢轻举妄动，被研究所发现8号已经换了人就非常糟糕了，于是他按照“新人类”的行为方式藏到了密闭空间里，他需要切断8号的电源，让研究所找不到他。

8号身上最不缺武器，各种枪支弹药，还有冷兵器，足够克罗斯完成这个小手术。研究所为了保证成品的大脑细胞活跃度，改造几乎是在没有麻醉的前提下进行的，克罗斯对他们动了哪里再清楚不过，他拿起最小号的刀片，以一个别扭的姿势对着镜子，小心翼翼地划开了后颈，本该流出血液的地方干干净净，克罗斯讨厌受伤，但此刻他却巴不得能流出血来，至少像个人一样。

切开一块四四方方的皮肤，下面是复杂的遥控装置，克罗斯恨不得立马拿刀把这些电线绞开，但方才那一段路已经让他决定了一个计划，他暂时还需要这些东西，用刀尖轻轻拨开线路，找到下面一个闪着绿光的小按钮，克罗斯关掉了它。8号彻底的消失了。

研究所得有一阵子才能发觉发生了什么。克罗斯为自己争取了一点时间，他收拾好东西，确认了自己的位置，决定动身前往在这附近的安全屋。

希望罗伊斯不在那儿。克罗斯想，虽然他需要见他一面，但不能是现在。

安全屋还安安稳稳的坐落在集市的角落，半年前罗伊斯给当地的一个混混似的人一卷钞票和两支手枪托他照料这间房子，所以克罗斯到那儿的时候不用怎么打扫，冰箱里甚至还有新鲜的食材。

从床底下拖出一个巨大的箱子，克罗斯席地而坐取出电脑，确认没有人跟踪他的信号之后，登陆了军部的后台，发现下周末有借调行动，RM似乎没有声张他失踪的消息，借调令也发到了他的邮箱里，克罗斯查看了一下罗伊斯在这次行动的计划之中。

回复了邮件，克罗斯打开文档开始写文件，他从来没想过他会需要这份协议，他以为他和罗伊斯的婚姻走到终结的唯一原因只会是他们任何一个死在了前头。离婚协议？那是最恐怖的梦里都不会出现的东西。

然而世事难料，克罗斯现在就在编辑这份协议，他还要想办法打印出来并且签上字，然后交给罗伊斯。

他得解除这段婚姻关系。克罗斯敲下最后一个字之后，出了一口长气。RM的保密做的很好，目前研究所还没有找到克罗斯的私人关系，这年头，亲属关系已经没有官方机构负责记录了，两个人都承认的话那就是。婚姻关系倒还有迹可寻，克罗斯不想冒险让罗伊斯被牵扯进来，至少在他还没搞清楚来龙去脉的时候，越少人知道越好。

安全屋里的打印机早就坏了，罗伊斯之前伪造通行证的时候卷了好几张纸进去，抽都抽不出来，两人谁也不是机械师，对着那塑料物件犯难，后来事情一多也就不了了之了。

不过克罗斯已经想好了办法，把离婚协议拷贝出来，再从大箱子里翻出来一直小心保存的芯片，吹了吹上面的灰，确定没有损伤之后，放到胸口的内袋里。简单补给了一下弹药，便收拾了东西，仿佛那间安全屋没有人来过一样。

克罗斯是从窗户出去的，他的下一个目的地是原来的慕尼黑，现在的兵工厂。

克洛泽从军部退役以后就留在了慕尼黑地区，在FCB的驻地五公里外的居民区经营一家医疗机构，明面上和FCB毫无关联，那些讨厌研究所也不怎么喜欢反叛军的平民们可以毫无芥蒂的去那里寻求帮助，但内部的人都知道，那家医疗机构是被FCB保护着的，政府或是研究所都不敢轻易动它一砖一瓦。

寻常的值班日，克洛泽正要把今天凌晨送到一箱口服液清点登记，就听见有人进来了，不是拖沓着沉重脚步需要医疗的平民，也不是步履稳健的当班医生，而是轻轻的、像猫一样的动静。克洛泽把手伸向后方摸到了别在腰间的匕首，慢慢地抬起头，吓了一跳。

帽子遮住了上半张脸，布满划痕的防风口罩挡住了下半张，根本看不清是谁，实在让人觉得来者不善。克洛泽刚要开口，来人扯下了口罩，帽子顺势也滑了下来。

是克罗斯。

克洛泽松了一口气，但另一方面又紧张了起来，跳过寒暄，直接问发生了什么。

“我要打印一份材料。”克罗斯说，声音有点哑，他清了清喉咙，“再帮我做一个小的植入手术。”

“有官方通牒吗？”克洛泽明知故问，试图想要克罗斯搞清楚自己要干什么。

克罗斯摇摇头：“有的话，就不找你了。”

理智告诉克洛泽应该质问清楚克罗斯要做什么再给他腾出电脑打印文件和准备手术室，但情感上，克洛泽想要相信克罗斯有分寸，不会做出什么太出格的事情，所以他没有纠结太久就满足了克罗斯的需求。

本以为克罗斯要打印很多东西，没想到只有两张纸，克洛泽没去问是什么，克罗斯也不说，对折叠好放到了随身携带的背包里，然后转过身从上衣内袋里掏出个闪闪发亮的芯片。黑金色调，一看就知道什么地方出品。

“别告诉是什么自爆装置。”克洛泽做了消毒，戴上手套，“如果是那种东西我可不给你弄。”

“不是。”克罗斯把芯片放到玻璃托盘上，乖乖地在手术床上躺好，“一定要说的话，是个通讯装置。”

克洛泽用镊子夹起来那片芯片，在无影灯下照了照：“为什么不让他给你弄？”

“不想让他知道。”克罗斯坦然承认道，“所以你也别告诉他。”

“那你最好不要做什么太危险的事情。”克洛泽笑道，“要放在哪里？胳膊上吗？”

克罗斯毫不犹豫地说，心脏附近吧。

克洛泽愣了一下：“什么？”

心脏这个位置是克罗斯经过严谨的思考决定的。研究所现阶段的研究还没到能对人类心脏动手脚的地步，甚至在进行改造的时候还会小心避开这个部位，所以，克罗斯觉得要埋下什么引线的话，心脏附近再合适不过了。

就是对实施手术的人要求非常严格。不过克罗斯相信克洛泽。

“你到底要干什么去？”

“为人类未来做出伟大贡献？”

“Toni。”克洛泽板起面孔来，“你知道我其实是有Marco的联系方式的，对吧？”

“不劳烦你动手。”克罗斯说，“我过几天就去见他，只管给我植入就行了，我保证绝对不是什么坏事。”

当然不会是什么坏事。克洛泽想，忽然觉得那枚芯片变得很重。就怕是什么“天大的、伟大的好事”。

然而，克洛泽在军部的时候就是给那些小孩儿开后门的那一个，半夜偷偷放他们出去喝酒，在容许的范围内对他们选择自己喜好的处理方式完成任务睁一只眼闭一只眼，他很难拒绝没有明显弊端的请求。

“这是给我保命的。”克罗斯叹了口气，“真的，Miro，植入进去就是在救我。”

克洛泽神色不定，还是拿起了手术刀。

系统一直在告知8号让他撤退。Lukasz Piszczek的通风报信导致Borussia Dortmund的人都在往这边来，8号看得见热点图上那些橙红色的点都在往自己这边聚集。Jadon Sancho是从通风管道跳下来的。Nico Schulz从Lukasz Piszczek身后过来，端着重型狙击枪，丝毫不敢松懈。还有更多的人在附近，但是没有出现。8号被包围了。

撤退。脑海中的声音在命令他。8号不予理会，他要搞清楚任务是哪里出了差错。

一个无法辨别的脚步声在身后响起。8号没有回头，他猜那是Lukasz Piszczek口中的“Marco”，他没有他任何的信息。

“Toni？”他出声了。8号判断他在叫自己，但是这个名字格外的陌生，他从未听说过，诞生以来他就叫做“8号”。

“他被改造了。”Lukasz Piszczek说，“但很奇怪，他没有任何攻击的意向。”

脚步声靠近了。8号感觉到Marco已经站在自己的身后了，如果他要回头很有可能会撞上他。

“你不应该让敌方离你这么近。”Marco说。8号都能感觉到他的呼吸，真的太近了。“换另一个人可能会直接杀了你。”Marco的手搭到了8号的肩上，忽地用力，8号没有挣扎的被按到了地上，Marco的膝盖顶着他的后背，如果是普通人的话会感觉到胸闷和疼痛，可是8号不会有这样的感觉。

系统给出了七种逃脱方法。8号关掉了一部分自动分析，他现在需要用“自己的”脑子判断局势了——冒出了一个号称容纳了全世界的系统都不知道的人，这个玩意或许可以不被信任了。8号这样给自己的行为找了一个理由。

“感谢你这副身体原本的主人吧。”Marco说话的声音像是在冰窖里捞出来一样，“我恨不得杀了你。”

8号被拷了起来。

“他有点太听话了。”Lukasz Piszczek对Marco说，Jadon Sancho和不知道从哪里冒出来的Julian Weigl负责看押8号，他正目不转睛地盯着Marco看，一无所知的人让他十分不安，“他不应该这么听话的。”

Marco似乎有些心不在焉，他看向别的地方，正在跑前跑后善后的Julian Brandt、忙着将机器装车的Raphael Guerreiro还有很多搀扶伤员的其他人，总之目光都没有落在8号身上——他不敢看我。8号这样判断道，他为什么不敢看我？

8号被运送回了Borussia Dortmund的基地。

“你不应该把我送到这。”8号开口了，和他同一辆卡车的所有人都吃了一惊，就连负责开车的Roman Burki都从后视镜里察看情况。

Marco倒很冷淡的样子，他坐在8号的斜前方，背对着前进的方向，一条腿翘在椅子上，看着窗外，依旧没有把注意力放在8号身上。

“我会记录下来路线汇报总部。”8号说，“你的敌人会知道你的基地在哪里。”

“局域网，亲爱的，你无法同步上传的。”Marco转过头来了，言辞很俏皮，神情却依然十分冷漠，“还是你以为我会放你走？”

8号没有说话，直勾勾地盯着Marco看，试图捕捉他的面部特征和资料库的所有人做对比，他太想知道这个人是谁了。

“如果可以的话，我当然会放你的身体走。”Marco继续说，“但是你只有死路一条。”

他毫不忌惮地对8号释放恶意，他只想要8号死。

可是他同时想要这具躯壳。8号认定系统对他隐瞒了什么。

Roman Burki将车停下了。Borussia Dortmund的基地到了。8号再一次的被Jadon Sancho和Julian Weigl压制住，Lukasz Piszczek让他们走高级通道将8号放在十级禁闭室里。“我和Marco一会儿过去。”他说。

8号转过头发现Marco不知道从什么时候消失在他的视线里了。

“第23周日记。”罗伊斯按开录像机，他看着屏幕上的自己可以用一切憔悴的词语形容，吸了吸鼻子没能控制住颤抖的气息，反而变本加厉，他吞咽了几次，终于可以再次开口说话，“我找到他了。”

四个多月前，拉莫斯将抚恤金交给罗伊斯，当真是应了克罗斯当年那句话“全世界都知道我的一切要留给谁”，也是从那时起，罗伊斯开始应对整件事的蹊跷。往前再倒十三个月，克罗斯的最后一个可以查询的任务是潜入位于东欧的第一个成立的研究所，战争也是从那里开始爆发的。罗伊斯暂且认定那是出事的地方。他专门接了几个东欧的任务，调查了那家研究所的所有情况，甚至黑了对方内网拿到了数据，其中就包括一份用于战争的“新人类”名单。

研究所很狡猾，没有将所有信息录入网络，只有名字，或者说只有编号，从1到32，前二十个号码里只有一个还被登记在役。

桑乔建议不如抓一个回来看看情况，罗伊斯觉得是个好主意，魏格尔将罗伊斯黑到的内网数据做交叉排查，模拟了那十几个编号的活跃区间，其中有一个吸引了罗伊斯的注意。

“那个。”罗伊斯指了一下，“编号第八个的，为什么最近没有活动？”

“维修中。”魏格尔回答道，“好像中间有不稳定，被回收了。”

“不稳定的时间是？”

魏格尔眯着眼睛查看了一下，大概算了算，赶紧调出罗伊斯的档案，倒抽了一口冷气：“Marco，我觉得——”

“什么？”罗伊斯感觉有一丝不妙。

“这可能只是巧合。”魏格尔犹犹豫豫地说，“他没有被记录的回收时间段正好是你去年的借调行动。”

罗伊斯摸了一下项链：“也就是Toni最后一次出现的时候。”

“一定要说的话……”魏格尔点了一下头，“是的。”

天底下不会有这么巧合的事情。罗伊斯疲惫地搓了搓脸，他知道自己不应该有所期待，但他不可避免地、无法控制地开始希望。

“他……8号一般是执行处决政府的任务。”罗伊斯对着镜头说道，“这个我是不是说过很多遍了，好像是的，天哪，我不知道该说些什么。”他抬起手捏了捏自己的眉心，闭着眼不去看镜头，“总之，就是，我找到他了，前国有的地下工厂，谁都想要他们的东西，设备也好、数据也罢，研究所也不会放过……也不抱什么希望的，反正也追着跑了那么多次了，也不差落空这一次……我是说……”罗伊斯的喉咙哽住了，他说不出来话，调整了几次呼吸，“我找到他了，但很多东西还不确定，所以，还是一贯的结尾，如果我死了，我授权这份视频可以当作研究所的指控证据使用，祝看到这份视频的你成功。”

视频结束了。罗伊斯关掉了摄像头，但不觉得自己冷静下来了，刚才一路上他已经用尽了自己全部的力气，他不能在其他人面前失态，这是他责任的一部分。皮什切克发来两个短促的信号，是在催促他。罗伊斯回了一个“就来”，起身打算去洗手间洗把脸。

他得多疼呢？水泼在脸上的时候，罗伊斯终于敢去想这件事了。他有多绝望？是不是在等谁发现不对劲去找他？还是干脆决定这件事之后就放弃了活下来？罗伊斯猛地把脑袋扎进水池里，冷水淹没过他的头顶，他在水底张大了嘴，像是窒息的人渴求空气，也像是在痛哭。

十分钟。罗伊斯留给自己的时间结束了，他擦了擦被冷水麻木过了的脸，眼睛和鼻头都有点红，不过没关系，没人敢在他面前对这个说些什么。临出房门前，罗伊斯犹豫了一下，从床头拿过伏特加酒，猛灌了一口，辛辣的液体滑过喉咙烧得人生疼。

来吧。罗伊斯对自己说，这有什么的，他比自己痛多了。

等罗伊斯到十级禁闭室的时候，8号不知道被谁自作主张的麻醉了，没人跟他解释8号是不是有反抗行为，罗伊斯想麻醉了也好，看不见他的眼睛让人好受一点。

“扫描吧。”罗伊斯吩咐道，拒绝了魏格尔递过来的手套。

“可是……”魏格尔还想说些什么，看见一旁的皮什切克摇了摇头。

他们没指望能扫描出什么来，然而在这项检查开始五十秒之内，仪器发现了点有意思的东西。

“在心脏附近有一枚芯片。”维特塞尔坐在计算机面前说，“是咱们研发制作的那款。”

罗伊斯看着投影出来的影像，否认了维特塞尔的说法：“是那款的前身，没有批量生产的那批试验品。”

“你给他的？”皮什切克小声问道。

“嗯。”罗伊斯点了一下头，“谈恋爱用的。”

维特塞尔敲击了几下键盘：“里面储存了信息，但是需要密码。”魏格尔立刻上前将传导器贴在8号的胸口位置，维特塞尔连接好之后，投影上出现了一个四位密码。

“0530？”罗伊斯猜测，他的生日。

密码错误。

“这个太好猜了，他应该不会这么冒险。”维特塞尔推测道。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，这枚芯片只有Borussia Dortmund的仪器能扫描得出来，已经是足够的加密了：“……0104。”

密码错误。

“有什么不为人知的日子吗？”维特塞尔问，“只有四位数，不是生日就是门牌号。”

“容我提醒一句。”皮什切克指了一下屏幕，“只有五次机会，他显然还编制了自毁程序。”

罗伊斯深吸一口气，第一次讨厌起来他的万事周全：“0312，他弟弟的生日。”

密码错误。

“操。”罗伊斯骂了一句脏话，只有两次机会了，他不能再错了，该死的，Toni Kroos，你眼里到底什么是重要的，“0623，结婚纪念日，再有的我就真的不知道了。”

密码错误。

空气忽然变得焦灼了起来。

维特塞尔试图以别的方式破解这枚芯片，但都失败了，原本他们制作的这张芯片就有着最难以破解的防盗系统，克罗斯似乎生怕别人对此动手脚又加以别的保护，重重密钥，维特塞尔干这行儿这么多年来就没见过这么复杂的加密程序。

“你们有什么独一无二的……东西之类的吗？”皮什切克问道，“显然这个是留给你的，不然他就用其他芯片了。”

“也可能他只有这一张了。”罗伊斯自嘲地笑道，“我真的不知道了，Lukasz，我现在很乱。”

皮什切克拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，他理解的。

“会不会……”一直没开口的桑乔说话了，科技一直不是他擅长的领域，他更多是跟过来做安保工作的，他吞了吞口水，最后一次机会了，他不确定自己要不要开口。

“什么？”罗伊斯看向他。

桑乔拽了拽衣领，他有点紧张：“会不会……我是说可能，只是可能，这个不是数字密码，在老图书馆见过那种手机。”桑乔抬起手比划了一个四方块，“给你的也是填几位密码的，但是其实是画图，连接几个数字的线条，或者，呃，指纹什么的……”

“那可能是图案？”维特塞尔试探性地说道，想要激起罗伊斯的一点记忆，“有什么特殊意义的排列组合吗？”

罗伊斯低着头，他们对图案没有什么特殊的记忆，会是什么？想着又不自觉地去摸项链：“……操！是指纹！”罗伊斯的眼睛亮了起来，“他的戒指上有我的指纹！他妈的！怎么没想到呢？！”迫不及待地跑到维特塞尔身边，将手指按在了指纹扫描仪上，完全没有犹豫，仿佛这不是他的最后一次机会。

密码正确。

芯片激活了。维特塞尔抖着手点了“执行”，然而却没有看到源源不断的数据传输到电脑里，那个芯片是空的。

与此同时，8号的手指动了。

“Marco……”魏格尔和桑乔摸上了自己腰间的枪，“他醒了。”

“啊。”罗伊斯觉得自己有点站不住了，“是他醒了。”

那不是一枚记录信息的芯片，而是激活装置。克罗斯作出那个决定的时候并没有放弃余生，他还留下了一丝希望。

罗伊斯走到床前，克罗斯已经睁开了眼睛，正弯着眉眼看着他笑。

“Marco。”克罗斯叫他名字，伸手要他。

罗伊斯攥住他的手：“……混蛋。”

“我一直在想——”克罗斯轻咳了一声，“你什么时候会反应过来我根本不可能放弃爱你这件事。”

“你太混蛋了。”罗伊斯低着头，几滴眼泪掉在了克罗斯的手背上，用另一只手抹了抹鼻子，背对着其他人，应该不会被发现，“对不起，我太晚了。”后半句话抖得不行，颤颤巍巍的。

“我的大脑还在复苏中，没办法爬起来抱你，所以你最好自己趴过来。”克罗斯张开双臂，罗伊斯轻拍了一下的胳膊以示对他的胡来的不满，然后就再也没有迟疑地投入了他的怀抱，克罗斯的双臂环绕着他。回家了，他们都回家了。

罗伊斯埋在他的怀里闷声说：“你再也不许——”

“我再也不会干这事儿了。”克罗斯抢先说，“绝对不会了。你根本不知道那天早上我是怎么从安全屋出来的，一边哭一边给刀消毒，要不是想着你可能会气疯了再也不想要我了根本下不了手。”

“什么？”罗伊斯从他身上爬起来，“你干什么了？”

自知说漏嘴的克罗斯清了清嗓子，看罗伊斯那样子是瞒不下去了：“……就我得重启8号顺便切断线路好让研究所找到信号把我……把8号回收回去。”

克罗斯从安全屋出来之后又找了一个公共厕所，干掉了一瓶从克洛泽那儿顺走的烈酒，脑子都快炸了，摸着自己跳动的心脏，一咬牙拿小刀划开了后颈，这次依然没有血，但克罗斯感到了疼痛，天崩地裂的巨痛。

“你是不是嫌我给你哭的次数太少了？！”罗伊斯想揍他，按在地上揍，然后鼻青脸肿的接吻，但他现在手足无措，他没办法这样做，他的Toni遭受了前所未有的苦难和折磨。

“我不要你的眼泪，我要你的吻。”克罗斯笑了，罗伊斯便揪着克罗斯的衣领仿佛世界末日来临般的吻了他。

经过详细的检查之后，罗伊斯亲自操刀给克罗斯移除了研究所的装置，他手抖了，克罗斯给他讲笑话，罗伊斯让他闭嘴，小心翼翼地剪掉那些繁杂的线路，每剪断一条，鼻头就一次又一次发酸，将伤口缝合起来之后，罗伊斯去牵他的手，克罗斯把他攥得紧紧的。

“我的大脑里有研究所的所有数据。”克罗斯说，“你们可以调出来，我觉得这次给他们一个重创了。”

罗伊斯皱了一下鼻子：“……你知道你在说什么？”

“知道。”克罗斯点点头，“我们这次或许，有那么百分之几的可能可以了结这一切了，Marco，战争可以结束了。”

“不，我是说……”罗伊斯垂下眼帘，“或许我们可以结束一切，或许我们就会被结束了，是不是你死就是我活的决定。”

“没关系。”克罗斯拉起罗伊斯的手放在唇边吻了吻，“Marco，你说的，一月份出生的人是代表希望。”

“是一月的生日花是绣球花，绣球花代表希望。”罗伊斯纠正道，泄气一般把自己靠在克罗斯身上，说出了他本就做好的决定，装作勉为其难似的，“算了，我信你了，像过去所做的一样。”

无论如何，他们还都有活下去的希望。

—END—


	19. 『讨厌甜食的我和喜爱做甜品的他』

『讨厌甜食的我和喜爱做甜品的他』

『略显平淡的汤品却令人思乡，此刻我停止了回味，决定去亲吻我的爱人。』

检查完错别字，克罗斯便把这次出差的美食点评发给了编辑。他在飞机上就已经趁热打铁地写完了大半，到家不到一个小时就速战速决，赶在晚饭前发去审核，七点钟就能得到回复，十二点前按照意见修改完，不出意外的话，他就能有一个清闲的周末了。

邮件发送出去的同时，克罗斯听见房门被打开了，一阵布料摩擦的声响之后，大概是看到了玄关摆放的鞋子，他喊道：“我回来啦。”——是罗伊斯，克罗斯的同居男友，厨房还有克罗斯一半胃口的承包者。

罗伊斯提着满满当当的两袋食材，手指头都被勒红了，克罗斯走过去接下食品袋放到岛台上，攥着他的手顺势揉了揉，说也不跟我说一声，我可以去超市接你。

“我没想到你回来的这么早。”罗伊斯说，凑过去亲了亲克罗斯的嘴角，“你这两天吃好多辛辣的了，我买了点清淡的，别挑。”

“你做什么我都吃，不挑。”克罗斯面不改色心不跳地说，遭到了罗伊斯的一个白眼攻击，男朋友满脸写着不信。

“出去出去，厨房重点，闲人勿进。”罗伊斯一边开始挽袖子一边推着克罗斯的肩膀要赶他出去，然而出差两周的克罗斯拒绝让罗伊斯离开自己的视线，绕着灶台转了一圈，坐到了岛台后面，抱着胳膊不打算再动了，于是罗伊斯举起菜刀故作凶狠地说，“看可以看，不许说话，也不许评价！”

克罗斯在嘴边做了一个拉拉链的手势，很乖。

可是罗伊斯才不信他很乖，职业病绝不可能安安静静地看他准备完一餐晚饭的，终于，罗伊斯在克罗斯十五分钟内第七次拿起咖啡杯试图堵住自己的嘴巴的时候，放弃了，转过身说：“好吧，你赢了，我又哪儿做的不对了，大评论家？”

“不，没有，很好。”克罗斯说，“我只是一想到我有男朋友做饭而我的同事只能在编辑部吃盒饭就非常的高兴。”

“那你喝什么咖啡？”罗伊斯狐疑地看着他。

“暗爽不想表现的太明显。”克罗斯诚恳地说，“真的，我什么时候挑剔过你的正餐，从未。”

罗伊斯还是有点不信服，举着菜刀没放下，克罗斯朝他勾了勾手指，走过去，被扳着下巴交换了一个货真价实的吻：“真的只是很想你。”

“你只是因为我拿着菜刀而爆发了求生欲，对不对？”罗伊斯的耳朵尖都红了，嘴巴还是不饶人，“我就知道，你从来不敢说那个烤肉店的酱巨难吃，就是因为他家老板身高两米一，肱二头肌比你脑袋都大。”

“太夸张了，马尔科。”克罗斯说，拒绝承认自己有那么一点心虚，“我们在同居，我也是在保障你的人身安全。”

“我可谢谢你。”罗伊斯又亲了一下克罗斯的嘴巴，“不闹了，我继续做饭了，你坐在那儿不要动。”

“可以说话吗？”

“不行。”罗伊斯残忍的拒绝了克罗斯的请求，他可不想饭做一半不做了干别的了，再一次的，亵渎他的厨房。

但是，罗伊斯不是那种安安静静做饭的厨师，尤其在家里，他喜欢和别人聊天，克罗斯曾经见识过一次他的学弟布兰特来家里找他玩儿，一个在厨房做饭，一个在客厅打游戏，哪怕交流全靠吼也要八卦魏格尔到底有没有和沃尔夫在一起——在书房里被迫旁听了全程的克罗斯觉得他们学校的恋爱观有点问题。

所以，即便被罗伊斯下了封口令的克罗斯，不出十分钟也会得到赦免。罗伊斯切菜的节奏忽然放缓，克罗斯就知道他该能说话了。

“我记得La Celie是一家甜品店。”罗伊斯说，“但是我看你给他们打了四星。”

克罗斯觉得他还是闭嘴吧。

罗伊斯举着半截胡萝卜转过身，拿它当麦克风递到了克罗斯的鼻子底下，大厨一脸认真地说：“采访你一下，讨厌甜食的评论家，你是出于什么心态给人家四星的高分？”克罗斯眨眨眼，想要用罗伊斯最爱的那双蓝眼睛获得一点点宽恕，“它是比我好吃还是比我甜还是比我好看？嗯？”

是这样的。

克罗斯是一位讨厌甜食的美食评论家，罗伊斯是擅长甜点的米其林餐厅主厨，而克罗斯曾经给还不是男朋友的罗伊斯制作的甜品打出了两颗星——一颗新鲜的装饰绿叶，另一颗给主厨长得好看——这样极尽嘲讽的评价，一度被他的同事质疑“这你都能追到他”。

但是没办法，克罗斯确实在做出这样的点评之后还是拥有了男朋友，只能说，单身不一定是嘴巴的祸。

『甜品是腐败的萌芽，堕落的温床，麻痹人类的唇舌和胃口，绑架你的味蕾，糟糕透顶。』

克罗斯从来不会看他的私信，作为一个有那么一点争议的评论家，发给他的基本上没什么好话。不过他也毫不在意，他每次都有在专栏最后强调“个人口味，不接受讨论”，在这样的情况下还有人会来想要展开一场辩论赛的话，克罗斯认为对方的大脑着实不够发达到足以进行这项活动。

不过，现代手机设计的非常顺滑，很容易就点错，克罗斯那天就错误的点击了很久没有看的私信窗口，然后就看见一个认证账号正好给他发来私信，他说：给甜品道歉。

克罗斯讨厌甜食是所有关注者都知道的，不会有人把他的甜品测评当真，甚至有人会因为他把某个可爱又无辜的小点心批评得一无是处之后亲自去尝尝，然后得出“Kr8s真是傻逼”或者“Kr8s说得永远是对的”这样极端的两种结论。

所以，这种要求可真是少见。克罗斯看着他的账户名称有点眼熟，点进去，发现是北威州一家米其林餐厅的主厨，账号打理得仿佛那家餐厅的官方营业INS，全部都是童话般的甜品，偶尔会有教学视频，但只有一双手出镜，视频下面的评论有要求他本人露面的，克罗斯再翻了翻看到了一张合影，理解了评论的要求，也想起来了这人在哪儿见过。

两个月以前，克罗斯被邀请去最近很火热的一家餐厅做测评。前菜和主菜都是什么味道他已经不记得了，因为最后那道该死的甜品——他在看到那个站在一排主厨最后不安分地动来动去的甜点师的时候就有预感，往往这种活泼又好看的家伙做出来的东西都不够好，至少配不上他们的评价，毕竟没有人忍心当着他们的面说面前的这玩意儿太糟糕了——各个行业都看脸，这个世界就是这样的残酷。

不过，克罗斯倒不会因为制作者的长相讨喜就会手下留情——做饭是做饭，长相是长相，两码事，因此，那天回去他洋洋洒洒的写了几百字就为了抨击那道甜品——“除了甜蜜，一无是处。”他这样写道，“我感觉我的口味遭到强奸，原本已经计划好该如何评价前菜和主菜的大脑被那一口浸满奶油和糖霜的蛋糕麻痹了——我的口腔里爆发了一场糖精的泥石流。”他给了两颗星，相当讽刺的说其中一颗给制作者的脸。

他被小范围的攻击了一阵子，无所谓，关掉手机，世界清静。这件事很快就被克罗斯抛之脑后了，直到两个月之后，这位主厨自己给克罗斯发来了私信，他没有要求克罗斯修改评论也没有低三下四求他再给自己一次机会，而是像个幼稚园小孩一样说你给我向甜品道歉。

“为什么？”克罗斯问他。

回复在三个小时之后才收到。

“抱歉，刚才厨房太忙了。”他说。

“你们餐厅居然没有因为你倒闭。”克罗斯故作惊讶。

“……因为你的差评，我们的生意似乎更好了。”他不急不躁，脾气看起来还挺好，“你会不会很生气？自己讨厌的东西反而会火一阵子。”

“不会，总能让更多人知道那些东西的糟糕。”克罗斯说，“我其实更想让大家去尝尝我喜欢的。”

“是嘛，我以为你以嘲笑别人为乐。”

克罗斯不以为然道：“如果你认为说实话也是嘲笑的话。”

“说起来，我还以为你不会看私信。”

“点错了。”克罗斯承认道，“你那句话什么意思？”

“没什么意思，我觉得你对甜品有所误解。”还配上了几个生气的表情，克罗斯觉得他其实没有生气，“而且看起来并不是我的错，所以我想你不如放下偏见认真对待一下。”

“你太高估你自己了，当然不是你的错。”克罗斯笑道，“即便你的糖精泥石流让我反胃了好几天。”

那边似乎迟疑了一会儿，克罗斯以为他们后厨又忙了起来，几分钟之后，回复跳了出来：“我说个实话你别生气。”

“你说。”克罗斯挑眉，他能有什么生气的呢？

“我那天倒糖的时候被师弟撞了一下手抖确实多倒了不好说大概20g？”他的手速突然快了起来，想要急切的解释完这件事，“然后时间要来不及了而且我们店长说被你骂一次可能比被你夸一次更赚。”

克罗斯没想到居然是这么一个结果，他只以为自己厌恶糖分达到了一个新高度，没想到……

“你生气了吗？”那边小心翼翼的问。

“没有。”克罗斯赶快回答说，“只是有点意外。”

“😂”

“所以，应该向甜品道歉的是你，而不是我。”克罗斯说，“你亵渎了自己的造物。”

“不用操心，我的下半生都赔给了那些漂亮的小点心。”他说，“所以，我想我更需要向你道歉。”

“我讨厌甜食。”克罗斯说，“你会做别的吗？”

“我会的。”他说，“但是那多没意思啊，用甜品征服一个讨厌甜食的人。”发过来的瞬间他补充了三个字，“的胃口*”。

『这是一家有故事的餐厅，每一道菜都有可以讲述的地方，适合带你未来的爱人来品尝，将你们的初吻记载在这片砖瓦之下。』

“能吃辣吗？”克罗斯的短信在游戏中跳出来，罗伊斯二话不说的退出了战斗，假装没听见旁边师弟们的哀嚎，迅速回复说还可以。

“下楼。”克罗斯言简意赅，“带你去吃饭。”

下午两点半，吃哪门子的饭。罗伊斯很奇怪，但仍旧拿起外套就冲到了楼下。在过去的三个月里，克罗斯总会叫上罗伊斯去吃那些他发掘到的神秘小店。

有一家是要从小巷侧身钻进去，罗伊斯没经验蹭了一下巴的灰，克罗斯看着他笑完还得伸手帮他擦掉。克罗斯说这家店他很喜欢，然而罗伊斯吃了一口似乎是对某种调料过敏，出了店门就直奔医院，计划好的十来道菜都没吃成，变成捂着肿得说不了话的嘴巴坐在克罗斯公寓里等他煮面条。

有的需要对暗号，罗伊斯瞪着眼睛惊讶的看着克罗斯那两片薄唇间吐出一连串诡异的单词，然后被拉进去得到了一盆非常生猛的海鲜饭，“没想到你还挺挑食。”克罗斯发现罗伊斯把所有长得比较奇怪的食物都拨到了自己的这边，“如果你的客人说想吃这个，你嫌丑不给做怎么办？”罗伊斯一边拌着饭一边认真地说：“我做饭，我说了算。”

还有的在很深的地下，没有壁灯，克罗斯走在前面牵着罗伊斯下台阶，前后都没有人，只有罗伊斯不断大呼小叫“到底还有多少级才能到”，挺瘆人的，不过最后的结果不错，蛇肉和蛇酒俘获了罗伊斯的心，当然，他不打算没有克罗斯陪着一个人来吃。

也有的店是克罗斯的测评工作，他会在吃完以后认真倾听罗伊斯的评价，然后在社交软件的评论后面加上这一段“和我一起去的朋友也这么觉得”或者“我的朋友倒不这么认为”，有些关注者说Kr8s最近变温柔了，也有人说他可能恋爱了——克罗斯不看评论，所以他不知道这些内容。

克罗斯这次是开车来的，他拿着一张地图，指着一个地名说，马尔科我们今天要去这儿。罗伊斯照着地图输入到导航里，好家伙，三个半小时的车程，怪不得现在就要出发。

“是测评吗？”罗伊斯问他，“又是你们编辑部哪个活地图找到的地方？”

“是我原来住的地方。”克罗斯回答说，“这个‘原来’是指十八岁以前。”

“哦，童年的记忆。”罗伊斯笑道，“你真是想要我全方位了解你的口味，好合理定制一款甜品吗？”

他们约定好的用甜品征服克罗斯的胃口这件事还没有开始进行，因为要被征服的那个坚称他真的讨厌甜食，所以希望能让糖分最大限度地接近自己的口味，于是便带着罗伊斯到处吃喝玩乐，宣称这是让罗伊斯了解自己，别到时候做出来的玩意依旧让他难以下咽。

那家店真的好远，罗伊斯在车上都睡着了，醒来时身上盖着克罗斯的外套，驾驶座的人在玩手机。

“到了多久了？”罗伊斯问道，刚睡醒，嗓子还有点哑哑的，克罗斯随手把自己的水瓶递给他喝了。

“十来分钟，没多久。”克罗斯开了车门，“下车，我们还得走一段。”

这个地方有些年头了，如果不是街边不时出现的新潮海报或者远处传来的流行音乐，罗伊斯会错觉这里的时光停驻了，“我以前放学就走这条路。”克罗斯顺着地平线指了一下，“和我弟弟一起，比赛谁跑得快先到那家店里谁就能拥有最大的肉丸。”

“剧透了！”罗伊斯捂住耳朵，“我们要去吃肉丸吗？”

克罗斯笑了一下，身后有自行车骑过来，就势搂过罗伊斯的腰让他往里靠：“算是吧，如果你想吃别的，我也没意见。”

“吃你小时候喜欢的。”罗伊斯说，“看看你这么多年有没有长进。”

克罗斯的品味有没有长进不知道，罗伊斯是被辣得够呛，鼻涕眼泪比赛似的往下流，克罗斯哭笑不得的拿着纸巾替他擦：“我以为你能吃辣。”

“我说还可以的意思是不是那么能吃。”罗伊斯灌下大半杯自制酸奶之后还没缓过劲来，吐着舌头扇风，“你居然可以吃得下？”

克罗斯夹了一个肉丸，咬了一口，嚼嚼，吞了，面无表情，毫不动摇。

“……你舌头伸出来我看看？”罗伊斯质疑道。

克罗斯照做了。

“也没什么不一样啊？”罗伊斯拿起手机当镜子照了照自己的嘴巴，“你的舌头其实是铁做的吧，这都无动于衷？”

“可能从小吃习惯了。”克罗斯说，“你要吃不了就算了，我们点些别的。”

罗伊斯摆了摆手，又喝了一口酸奶：“我可以的。虽然辣，但是真的挺好吃的。”说着又夹起一个，做了半天思想建设咬了下去。

可能是被辣懵了，之后的都没觉得像第一口那样烧心了，边聊边吃，居然也吃完了，罗伊斯最后吸着酸奶问克罗斯怎么想起来带自己来这里。

“算是一个起点。”克罗斯说，“因为这家小店，我冒出了想要更多人知道这些隐秘的美味的想法。”

罗伊斯咬着勺子点点头：“真好。”

“那你呢？为什么开始做甜品？”克罗斯问道。

“因为我喜欢小熊软糖。”罗伊斯说，看着克罗斯的表情变得一言难尽立刻笑出来，“开玩笑的。我只是觉得吧……每个人的生活里都需要一点甜。”他舀了一勺酸奶递到克罗斯嘴边，“如果是长得好看的甜，那就更好了。”

克罗斯把那口酸奶吃了，冲淡了口腔里的辛辣，他说那我确实不需要甜品了，我的生活已经够甜了。

罗伊斯眨了眨眼，收回了手，看着克罗斯，有些莫名其妙地问道：“那么从什么时候变成这样的呢？”

或许，是从遇到你的那一刻开始吧。克罗斯这样说。

就这样，见证了克罗斯整个童年和少年时代的屋檐又记录下了他和他的爱人之间发生的第一个吻。

『甜蜜是人类自投罗网的陷阱。』

克罗斯面前摆着三个罩着不透明盖子的餐碟。

“是我最新研制的菜单。”罗伊斯说，克罗斯露出了一丝兴趣，“甜点。”他补充道，克罗斯立刻毫不掩饰的萎靡了，“别这样，太打击我的信心了。”

“也不是一天两天的了。”克罗斯嘴上这么说着，手上拿起了叉子，“有顺序吗？”

“有！”罗伊斯先要拿起左边的，想了想，自己偷偷看了一眼，尴尬的咳嗽了一声，又换到右边，“忘了怎么放的了。”他打开了右边的盖子，“海盐冰激凌。”淡蓝色的雪糕形状完美，像一座岿然不动的冰山，点缀着云朵般的棉花糖，让人一眼看过去会觉得这是什么冰冷的口味，绝非甜蜜的类型，“尝一下。”罗伊斯期待的看着克罗斯。

好吧。克罗斯戳了一下，看在马尔科的面子上。很清爽的味道，没有令人起腻的甜，克罗斯归功于没有师弟撞到罗伊斯的胳膊。

“有没有觉得这个口味有点熟悉？”罗伊斯的语气里都是藏不住的小得意。

“什么？”克罗斯有些困惑，又尝了一口，“海盐……饼干？”

“不是啊。”即将揭穿自己的小心思，罗伊斯显得十分雀跃，他说，“你不觉得这像你吗？”

我？我像一个冰激淋？克罗斯盯着那个被吃的看不出原本模样的冰激凌，仿佛要给它盯出一个洞来——哪里像我？克罗斯歪过脑袋——一定是我看的姿势不对。

罗伊斯一头砸在桌面上，动静吓了克罗斯一跳，正要把他推起来的时候，自己爬起来了：“可不是你嘛，看起来又冷又盐，其实甜甜的，能让人心情可好的清爽口味。”

“哦。”克罗斯有一丝不妙的预感，“下一个呢？”

罗伊斯打开了中间的盖子——覆盆子果酱布丁，上面放着两只小熊——Haribo，克罗斯认得这两只熊，包装袋还在垃圾桶里呢。

“你别告诉我这个是你，那个是我。”克罗斯拿叉子戳着那两只看不清脸的小熊软糖，“这也太……那什么了，马尔科。”

“才不是！”罗伊斯在桌子下面踢了一脚克罗斯，“你还记得我之前跟你说，就是去你小时候最喜欢的那家店的时候。”罗伊斯提醒道，“我说我特别喜欢这种糖。”

“嗯，小朋友口味。”克罗斯不忘调侃他。

罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，把那颗糖拿下来往克罗斯嘴里塞，他乖乖咬住了，还趁机舔了一下罗伊斯的指尖：“我曾经开玩笑说我每一道甜品上都要放小熊软糖，被店长说脑子不想正事儿，所以我想，有一天我得找一个允许我想放多少软糖就放多少软糖的对象。”

“你找对象的要求可真……”克罗斯思考了一下措辞，“与众不同。”

“对吧，要不找了你呢。”罗伊斯自豪地说，转而语气变得低落起来，“可惜呢，我现在的男朋友，我可喜欢的男朋友超讨厌甜食。”

“可是你做的我也照样会吃。”说着，克罗斯很配合地吃了一口布丁，要命了，还是太甜了，绝对不是罗伊斯配比的错，就是他受不了糖分，“嗯，我会吃的。”

罗伊斯被他的反应逗笑了：“不，我是说，他真讨厌甜食，所以才不会管我要摆多少颗小熊上去——反正他也不吃。”

克罗斯把另一只小熊吃掉了，挑了挑眉头，仿佛在说“瞎掰，你看我都吃了”。

“好吧，别勉强了。”罗伊斯制止了他还要吃一口布丁的手，“这批覆盆子本来就特别甜，做成果酱你能受得了才怪了。”

“那最后一个呢？”克罗斯转向左边的盘子。

罗伊斯打开来，是年轮蛋糕。

克罗斯说：“我记得你不喜欢这个，因为长得有点粗糙。”

“思来想去，觉得还是得用这个来做这件事。”罗伊斯托着下巴说，“其他的都觉得有点太浮夸了，毕竟过日子嘛，还得朴实点。”

克罗斯伸出叉子，没有去拨弄蛋糕，反而到了中间掏空的部份，“叮”的一声脆响，克罗斯拿叉子圈起一枚戒指来：“……马尔科，你是觉得我吃蛋糕会把这玩意吞下去才没藏在里面的吗？”

“这不是节省你吃的步骤嘛。”罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，“既然被你发现了，那我就问了，托尼·克罗斯，你愿意嫁给我吗！”

“马尔科·罗伊斯，我特别愿意娶你。”克罗斯淡定地说，从自己上衣内袋里掏出另一枚戒指，在罗伊斯惊讶的目光中放到他的面前，“我本来准备好向你承诺，余生都可以忍受你的甜品，但既然你先说了我可以不吃，那我打算就不履行这个诺言了。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，伸手让克罗斯给自己戴上，就着灯光打量了一下那枚戒指，小声嘟囔道，得了吧，亲你两下，连炼乳都能直接吃。

“那也得看是谁亲的。”克罗斯说，“如果是你，那只能认栽。”

『他说的没有错，每个人的生命里总需要一点甜。祝讨厌甜食的我和喜爱做甜品的他，新婚快乐。』

——Kr8s美食专栏

—END—


	20. 只是一场感冒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *和《令行禁止》一个背景

只是一场感冒

换季跟在一场暴雨之后悄悄来临了。罗伊斯体感向来敏锐，钻出暖烘烘的被窝的瞬间就决定无论是否会被部门里的身强体壮的小孩们嘲笑都要添加一件外套了。等待面包机跳出金黄的面包片的时候，母亲和姐姐的短信争先恐后地弹出来，小心降温多穿衣服新织好的毛衣在寄过来的路上了，贴心又温柔，于是罗伊斯打了一个简短的电话，说夹克衫已经穿上了一切都好，挂了电话，面包和咖啡都好了。

咖啡见底，即将出门，工作群里法夫尔也开始发言，六十岁的上司看罗伊斯和皮什切克都跟看自己儿子一样，更别提部门里其他比他年轻快要两倍还多的小孩了，“有时候我觉得他对Jadon就像爷爷一样。”皮什切克有一次目睹法夫尔拎着桑乔的后脖子走进会议室时这样和罗伊斯咬耳朵——这样的上司在清晨比起发放新一天的任务，更愿意叮嘱些别的，气温转凉，多添衣物，早上不要喝冷咖啡了。小孩们答应得很好，各种五花八门的表情包和流行用语，但罗伊斯一边发动汽车一边想十有八九还要面对一屋子咬着冰棍的短袖大小伙子。正好一片叶子落到车窗前，罗伊斯缩了缩脖子，秋天真的要来了。

往往在秋天来临之前，流感会悄悄跟在降温的身后先行席卷，仿佛一夜之间公司里大半的人都开始打喷嚏，鼻炎、季节性过敏和流行感冒。人来人往的部门已经拉响了十级警报，仿佛与世隔绝的技术部倒还清净，只不过进门的时候正赶上皮什切克戴着口罩呲呲地消毒。

“对面那组已经倒下三个了。”皮什切克解释说，“两个感冒一个过敏。”

罗伊斯环视了一下办公室，只有零星两个踩点才到的还没出现，除了有家室的八成为了给孩子做个表率老老实实地穿了外套，剩下的还都短袖短裤仿佛身处火辣的热带，叹了口气，退而求次地叫桑乔让他把空调打高一点。

只是经过一个晚上，邮箱里积攒的邮件足够让罗伊斯看上两个钟头，再打标签分清轻重缓急一一回复，半个上午也就过去了，一口水也没喝上，皮什切克就递来了新的文件，那个下面人要签字，这个上头说要重做，一二三四数不清的要求，哦还有法夫尔让你上去一趟。罗伊斯趁机活动腿脚，站起身一口闷了咖啡说好的，你忙去吧。

法夫尔要聊的事情不新鲜，他一百个放心罗伊斯，只不过例行叮嘱一下，攻关难题和死线，罗伊斯嗯嗯的点头，十分钟就出了办公室，抱了多活动一会儿的心思，从消防通道走下去，到第十一层碰见了躲出来抽烟的拉莫斯。

“哟。”拉莫斯咬着滤嘴跟他打招呼，罗伊斯略一点头，都忙也就不寒暄了，再往下走半层，罗伊斯才意识到今天一上午都没听到克罗斯的消息。

聊天软件置顶对象的最新记录是昨天晚上十一点三十六分，罗伊斯说周末去吃烤肉吧，克罗斯说你先确保不必加班，罗伊斯说彼此彼此，然后就是没有营养的emoji交换，最后克罗斯的想象力告急说，晚安，我爱你。

“晚安，我也爱你。”罗伊斯看着屏幕上他十多个小时前发出去的消息，点了对话框，也不知道该说什么，想了想，写道：我挨骂了——愉快地把锅甩给了上司。

发完短信，罗伊斯本还等着回复然后拽着克罗斯聊一会儿，抱怨抱怨写不完的代码或是听对方咒骂难缠的客户，结果回到办公室，工作如山一般压来，小孩那边有纷纷出状况，罗伊斯和皮什切克一头一个挨个解决，轮到终于能再喘口气的时候距离午休开始还有半个圈的秒针。而克罗斯还没有回复。

“好吧，其实我没挨骂。”罗伊斯又发去了消息，“有空吃个午饭吗？”

把手机放到一边，罗伊斯没想着能收到回复，盘算着一会儿去食堂吃饭顺便给克罗斯打包什么，自从他们开始恋爱，克罗斯就被他们部门剥夺了被带饭的权利——反正你有对象，送饭还陪吃。

然而手机屏幕就在罗伊斯起身准备去和同事吃饭的时候亮了起来，不是克罗斯，倒是他部长，拉莫斯。

“感冒发烧在休息室睡了半个钟头了。”拉莫斯在短信里说道，“我考虑把他打发回家。”

罗伊斯一皱眉让举着饭盒等着的小孩子们先去别管他了。

“怎么了？”皮什切克问。

“你知道不常生病的人，一生病是很要命的。”罗伊斯说，他抓了抓头发，“感冒发烧的人是不是不能吃外卖，可是我做饭我怕他食物中毒。”

“……”皮什切克想了想说，“不是重油重盐的应该还好。”

罗伊斯点点头，收了电脑，跟副部长说下午有事电联，光明正大的——翘班了。

午休时间哪个办公室都没什么人，拉莫斯也没在办公室等罗伊斯过来接人，只是留着张盖好章的假条，还生怕罗伊斯找不见直接摁在了克罗斯脸上，也幸亏感冒睡着的人仿佛昏迷，不然克罗斯必定要找机会往拉莫斯背后贴小纸条。

“嘿。”罗伊斯蹲到沙发边上轻轻拍了拍克罗斯的胳膊，“托尼？托尼？醒醒。”

克罗斯是睡觉很轻的那种人，一点动静都会醒，头几次他们两个一起过夜的时候，克罗斯总是睡不着，或者是被罗伊斯缠上来的胳膊和小腿弄醒，不过后来都次数多了也就习惯了。但昏迷的时候就不是了，罗伊斯拍了几下不见醒，又去捏了捏脸，只被皱着眉拨开了手，转过头继续睡，于是不得不开始摇晃他，也不敢用力，怕一用力再晕了。

“你再不醒，我就要亲你了。”罗伊斯又轻轻晃了晃克罗斯肩膀，“然后把感冒传染给我，躺在床上哼哼唧唧对你呼来喝去的，你可想清楚了哦——”

“……”克罗斯掀开一只眼皮，似乎是在判断是谁在扰他清梦，“……你干嘛来了？”

“送你回家。”罗伊斯站起身，伸出手把克罗斯拉起来，“你们部长看不下去了，估计看你这样也无心工作，不如回家静养，走吧，假条都给你开好了。”

送上门的假期没有不休的道理，不过也是真的扛不住。克罗斯坐着醒了醒神，就着罗伊斯的手喝了半杯温水，点点头乖乖让男朋友送回家。

罗伊斯拉着克罗斯到了地库，一瞥还看见了克罗斯的车，摇摇头问他：“你这样怎么开车来的？还有，没问你怎么回事呢？昨天晚上不还好好的吗？”

“早上都还好。”克罗斯老老实实地回答道，“三个小时之前开始发作。”

“算了，来的快去的也快。”罗伊斯找到自己的车，按着克罗斯的肩膀给他塞进副驾驶，再进入驾驶室发动汽车，转过头看见克罗斯脑袋一歪靠在了车窗上，眼皮眼看着又要盖上，伸手晃了晃他的大腿，越过身去拽安全带把人弄清醒，“别睡，着凉。”咔哒，安全扣按好了。克罗斯调整了一下坐姿，眨眨眼说：“我觉得这个场景……在哪儿发生过。”

“嗯。”罗伊斯点点头，“两年前，角色互换，我也没资格做这个。”说着抬起头亲了一下克罗斯的脸颊。

“你最好回去也喝药。”克罗斯说，罗伊斯心不在焉地点点头，但又说他挺相信他俩的自制力的。

“但我又控制不了自己别寸步不离。”罗伊斯貌似很苦恼似的，“还是预防一下好了。”

克罗斯哼了一声，觉得也没那么头晕了。

病假条的确是开了，但并非那么容易抽身，罗伊斯下楼采购再回来的工夫不够克罗斯用手机交接完所有事务，躺在被窝里皱着眉头，太阳穴突突地跳，一个疼痛没有猜准节奏牵连着整个脑仁都在叫嚣，流露在外的只有“嘶”地一声。罗伊斯听到了，快步走上前抽掉了克罗斯的手机，推迟某某某会议把某某某客户交给谁谁谁剩下的等复工，一系列交代还没打完，那边还在提问这个呢那个呢那你什么时候回来呢，罗伊斯把他没写完的发送出去，自作主张地关了机。

克罗斯看他，被居高临下盯着的感觉不坏，尤其对方是在担心，有点生气又不舍得生气，好看的脸上的表情精彩纷呈，感冒导致口腔里的苦涩都被冲淡了不少。

“我还没说完。”

“我问拉莫斯了，他说莫德里奇会替你安排好的。”罗伊斯说，伸出另一只手来，克罗斯这才发现他端着马克杯，他俩一起去买的，情侣款式，他嫌啰嗦又牙酸，但看罗伊斯弯着腰在货柜上挑选的认真样子又心甘情愿地说他喜欢左上方的那一组，当时交往两个月的男朋友惊喜的转过头，眼睛亮亮的，说好啊，我也喜欢那个。

“你现在呢，就喝了这杯热水，然后好好睡觉。”罗伊斯把杯子塞到克罗斯手里，抱起胳膊一副“我盯着你喝完”的样子。

“Bossy。”克罗斯嘟囔道，咕咚咕咚地喝了水，递回给罗伊斯，“睡醒就好了。”

“等你睡醒再说。”罗伊斯给他掖好被子，克罗斯半张脸埋在被子里，蓝眼睛因为止不住的鼻涕和时不时蹦出来的咳嗽有些发红，眨了眨，罗伊斯装作气呼呼的压了压他的被角，俯身过去吻了他的额头，“睡醒了就好了。”

床和沙发是有天壤之别的。沙发像是疾病的一部分，而床却是阿司匹林的后备军。克罗斯很快就睡着了，他甚至不知道罗伊斯有没有离开他的房间还是回到公司上班了，但他倒是梦到了罗伊斯。

两年前同样的季节。罗伊斯是眼圈发红、喉咙哽塞的那个，他的感冒和他的性格一样热闹，好像身体的所有细胞包括病毒都是活泼的个性。他头晕头痛发烧流鼻涕咳嗽，一切不致命的症状全部在他身上爆发，最后一股脑地变成了翻江倒海的胃酸。而克罗斯在洗手间搂住了因为呕吐差点滑倒的罗伊斯。

“我一会儿跑业务，顺便把你送回去。”克罗斯没有想到他会提出这样的建议，但他希望罗伊斯接受，即便他想不到他会同意的理由。

感冒阉割了罗伊斯的理智和思考，他原本满脑子的代码和工作，偶尔夹杂着几个对自己身体担忧的信号也被忽略了，克罗斯提供了一根稻草，他想也没想地拉住了，然后就什么也不知道了。

克罗斯把人带回了自己家，他不知道罗伊斯住在哪里，哪个街道哪个社区哪栋公寓哪间屋子，他什么也不知道。

“热水在床头柜上，洗手间在走廊尽头，厨房里有熟食，热一下——不过我一会儿就回来了。”克罗斯抬起手，犹豫了一下拍了拍罗伊斯盖在被子下面的肩膀。

克罗斯很清楚地记得，在梦里也记得他当时在想什么，他想快点谈完业务交了材料就回家，晚上煮汤煮面多加水少放盐，刻意无视了他还有更妥善的解决方法，罗伊斯有亲近的同事朋友，克罗斯已经做得足够了。

梦里的场景切换没有任何道理，罗伊斯蜷缩在克罗斯的床上，被子蒙过头，克罗斯坐到他身边，像哄孩子一样拍了拍他的后背说，没事儿的马尔科，只是一场感冒。

是啊。罗伊斯闷声说，嗓音沙哑，全然没有了平日里的活跃，枯燥的像一把稻草，“是啊。”他说，“我只是得了一场感冒。”

或许只有生病才能得到的特殊待遇，无微不至的照顾和事无巨细的温柔。但，也或许不是。克罗斯很庆幸他那年夏末初秋提前预防了感冒从而可以毫无顾虑地去亲吻罗伊斯，驱散他不知是病菌带来的还是一直潜滋暗长的忧愁。

窗帘一拉不知何年何月，克罗斯睁开眼的时候以为一觉睡到了午夜，理智慢慢回笼才确定从门缝漏进来的光线是日光而不是客厅的吊灯。

“醒啦？”罗伊斯没走，他坐在地毯上，背靠着床在敲键盘，屏幕上是克罗斯看不懂的数据，哗啦哗啦的滚动，多看一眼感冒都能加重。罗伊斯按了一下回车键，转过身趴了过去，额头对额头，绿眼睛一动不动地翻着看，克罗斯喜欢他这个眼神，又认真又乖巧，让人心痒。

“不烧了。”罗伊斯坐回到地毯上，盘着腿，一只手溜进克罗斯的被子里被病号攥住了，“头还疼吗？”

“还好。”克罗斯的手很热，罗伊斯的手很凉，他一根一根的手指捋过去，“晚上吃什么？”

“饿了？”罗伊斯眨眨眼，“我在网上搜了一个菜谱，煮了粥，放心，我吃过了，暂时还没出现问题。”说着他咧嘴露出一个坏笑，克罗斯把手从被窝里掏出来捏了捏他的脸颊。

“小天才。”克罗斯说，“我们同居吧。”

罗伊斯一愣，随即把脸靠在了克罗斯的手心里：“好啊，只不过为什么现在提起来，你脑子是清醒的吗？别明天我大包小包的准备好了你又后悔。”

“我的确还在头晕，嗓子也在疼，但我很清楚。”克罗斯清了清喉咙，“我想和你一起生活，一起睡着一起醒来。”

“真肉麻。”罗伊斯侧过头吻了吻克罗斯的手心，“起来喝粥，我今天晚上不走了。”

“明天也可以不走，后天也不走，大后天也——”

“好啦，怎么一生病跟小孩儿似的了，都答应你一起住了。”

—END—


	21. Love at Distance Ⅰ

Love at Distance

Toni总会在周五的时候快快结束工作，提早一个小时下班，对桌正在搞办公室恋情的同事每周不厌其烦地朝他笑，说，异地恋好辛苦哦。早些时候，Toni还会一本正经的和他解释：还好，就当每周回距离比较远的那个家一次。后来就只是用白眼回答他了。

从这段恋情的开始，Toni就知道他会成为了异地恋人群中的一个，毕竟他和Marco的相识是在大学生夏令营。他们两个不是同一所学校的，只不过驻地比较近，篝火晚会在一起举办的，Toni原本没有注意到自己身边坐着的是谁，直到对方学校的人开始起哄让那个人上去唱歌，Toni才把视线放在那个人身上。

哇，怪不得会被起哄。

老实讲，如果要Toni评价的话，Marco的歌声中规中矩，但是形象实在是漂亮，获得了包括Toni学校同学在内的所有掌声，而他大概也知道有些夸张了，摸着后脑勺害羞的坐回来，坐下去的时候膝盖碰到了Toni的腿，他偏过头来说对不起，Toni还没来得及回复他没关系就被他抢白：“喔，你是不是Kroos？Toni Kroos？”

无意成为什么校园明星的Toni不知道对方怎么认识的自己，只能很困惑的点点头，“我看过你踢球。”Marco说的是前些天进行的足球比赛，“你好厉害。”并没有担当容易出风头的前锋的Toni当即认定Marco也是很认真的足球爱好者。

以足球为话头，他们两个旁若无人的在其他同学的表演助兴为背景音下交流了一整个晚上，虽然Toni不得不承认他和Marco没有什么共同点，甚至除了足球没有其他的共同爱好（他们甚至支持不同的俱乐部），但是不知道为什么哪怕听Marco亢奋的讲那些他听不懂的流行明星都非常有趣，眉飞色舞的样子让人看了就很喜欢。

夏令营不许使用手机，Toni把号码写在纸上塞给Marco，Marco却拉过Toni的胳膊用油性笔在手臂内侧写下了一串数字，你以为是在演电影吗？Toni嘲笑他，小心翼翼地抬着胳膊，不想被衣料蹭到。

“爱情电影才这么演。”Marco说，“这是爱情电影吗？”

等回到宿舍把号码誊抄下来，一边擦着胳膊上的痕迹，Toni才后知后觉的想明白，他是在撩我吧。

夏令营结束以后，他们分别回到了自己的城市开始了密集的短信交流，Toni看手机的频繁程度让室友怀疑是不是网恋了。

才不是，Toni在心里想，虽然，如果是就好了。——第一次有这样的想法的时候，吓了Toni自己一跳，不过他很快平静下来，坦诚的面对自己的内心，对啊，他就是很喜欢Marco嘛，想和他谈恋爱。

Marco是一个热衷于分享的人，他会拍姐姐的咖啡店新出的甜品给Toni，也会抱怨选修课的教授意外的严格，Toni原本以为自己是那种倾听型的人，这也是他周围的家人和朋友对他的评价，然而只要一点开和Marco的那个对话框就有源源不断的话想要跟对方讲，有些甚至他从来没想过会从他嘴里说出来。

“我觉得表白需要当面说才有诚意。”就像这样的话，Toni在以前根本就只是会在心里想想而不会说出来，但他现在就会跟短信那边的人这样分享。

“诚意不诚意的倒是其次。”Marco发过来这样的短信，“只是，如果是喜欢的人表白，不在对面的话，怎么样才能表达自己的欣喜啊？发拥抱的emoji吗？那也太没意思了。”

“所以，你是想要在接受表白之后能实实在在的抱到哦。”

“对啊。”Marco理所当然地说，“怎么都要抱好一会儿吧，感觉根本舍不得放开。”

Toni收到这条短信的时候立刻去查看了自己的日历，然后说，可是我最近日程好满，没那么长时间跑去见你啊。

Marco的回复比上一条慢了好久，Toni一点也不担心只是有一点点着急，不过Marco从来没有让他失望。

发地址来，我去找你！！！！！

真的是五个惊叹号哦。

Toni在车站接到Marco的时候，他有些气鼓鼓的，见到Toni的第一句话就是抱怨他太过分了，“太突然了你！”Marco说，“我差点被教授点到！直球不能乱打的啊！”

“我什么也没说啊。”Toni坏笑着看他，“我喜欢你，要不要做我男朋友啊？——这才叫直球。”

唔。Marco用手捂住了脸，如果不是大庭广众之下，他都想蹲在地上冷静冷静了，这个人真讨厌，我到底为什么要推掉玩足球的邀约跑来见他啊。

“所以……”Toni伸手去拽了拽Marco的卫衣下摆，“到底要不要做我男朋友啊？”

面对面表白真的太超过了，Toni的声音又好听又温柔，灌进耳朵里屏蔽掉了车站熙熙攘攘的噪音。

好吧。Marco闷闷地说，跑都跑来了……

“说的好勉强啊。”Toni把他拉过来一点，“搞得好像我一头热。”

Marco便把自己撞进了Toni的怀里，滚烫的脸颊贴在Toni的颈窝里，热热的，带得Toni也觉得自己有点发烫。

果然被表白之后会喜欢抱抱。Toni想，胳膊也环在Marco的腰上，手掌隔着衬衫正好贴在他背脊的腰窝上，没什么自觉地轻轻抚摸着，哇，想想也是，如果真的在屏幕上确定了关系，抱不到的话真的会很难过。

“你想要抱多久？”Toni大着胆子去用嘴唇碰Marco的耳朵尖。

Marco从他肩窝里抬起头，鼻头红红的，眼睛也有点湿漉漉的，“你管我？我的男朋友想抱多久抱多久！”

道理是这样啦。Toni说，可是你的男朋友想亲你啊。

“是你男朋友，想亲……就亲咯。”

Marco闭上了眼睛，Toni靠了过去，见面过去十二分钟，表白过去九分钟，成为情侣的第七分钟，他们完成了第一个吻。

你在火车上要了什么饮料啊，味道怪怪的。Toni在吻完Marco之后，昏头昏脑的说，收获到了男朋友第一个毫不客气地肘击。

就这样，Toni心甘情愿的成为了广大苦逼异地恋群众中的一员。大学的时候除了考期，时间比较宽裕，去对方的城市见面还算频繁，虽然每次时间都觉得不够用，但终归是见到了，拥抱接吻或是做爱都能做到。大学毕业以后，Marco留在了家乡，这是他们早就知道的，Marco不喜欢离家太远的地方，他很恋家，所以Toni刚开始想要去找他，但慕尼黑给他的工作邀约太过诱人，还没等Toni和Marco商量到底要怎么决定，Marco就主动跟他说了。

“就留在那里吧。”Marco很平静的说，“我们可以周末见面的，和读书的时候没什么区别。”

“可是你是我男朋友吧？”Toni其实有一点想听到Marco说不想要自己留在慕尼黑，而是去他那里陪他，但是他知道Marco才不会这样说，他超体贴，总为Toni的前途着想，“总是两地分居算什么谈恋爱啊。”

“谈恋爱而已啊，又不是结婚。”Marco说，“等到结婚之后再说嘛，有下半辈子可以一直呆在一起呢。”

原来你有想过结婚啊。Toni在电话这边笑，以为会听到Marco害羞的、大声的反驳他——“谁有想过，顺嘴一说而已！”——但，Marco这次却承认了：“是啊，想过和你结婚，很多次呢。”

这下变成Toni愣住了。

你没有吗？Marco问他。

“圣诞树折法。”Toni说，“我是在说婚礼的餐巾。”

后来，Toni还是留在了慕尼黑，异地恋从大学延续到了工作，时间也没那么随意了，甚至有时候要加班了十天半个月的见不到面，只能通过Facetime看看对方缓解一下想念，直到最近一年，工作都稳定下来了才有每周末一起消磨时间的机会。

Toni可以直接下班搭火车到Marco那里，连行李都不用拿，因为Marco那里什么都有，他的衣服挂在Marco的T恤旁边，玄关有专属于他的拖鞋，Marco的洗漱杯里插着两支牙刷，所以这样真的像是周末下了班回到远一点的那个家里过周末一样。

“我在超市。”Marco给他发短信，“你有什么要吃的吗？”

还没等Toni回复，他就又发来了：“还是你一会儿直接过来找我？”

Toni看了看时间，距离到站不到五分钟，再去超市也用不了多久了，于是回复他说一会儿去找他。

Toni喜欢和Marco逛超市，虽然他觉得对方跟小孩子一样看见什么都想拿进购物框里的习惯特别糟糕，也对挑选发胶品牌的漫长过程没什么耐心，但他还是，非常喜欢跟在Marco身边在超市里走来走去。

等到超市的时候，Marco发信息说他在果蔬区，Toni便径直往那边走，凑巧的是正好看见Marco的大学同学也是现在的同事Mario，对方也看见了他。

“哟，回来了啊？”Mario没有一点惊讶这个在慕尼黑工作的人为什么会出现在几百公里之外的社区超市，“我们周末是不是又不能叫Marco出来玩儿了啊？”

“可以啊。”Toni无所谓地说道，“只不过我会跟着。”

Mario大笑，又随便寒暄了两句就走开了，他还得给女朋友买洗发水。

Toni找到Marco的时候，他正在对比两盒蔬菜，皱着眉头非常苦恼的样子，Toni本来想吓吓他，结果还没有靠近就被发现了，“喂，Toni，你说买哪个好？”Marco也不打招呼，直接问他。

“左手那个，看起来新鲜一点。”Toni回答他，“你怎么一点都不惊喜呢？”

“我知道你要来啊。”Marco把蔬菜放进手推车里，扶着车把转过身去吻Toni，快到秋天了，Marco的嘴唇有点干干的，Toni便用舌尖舔了过去，当润唇了，他想。

你没带耳钉哦。分开之后，Toni才能好好的把Marco从头看到脚，然后就看见男朋友空落落的耳垂，Toni不管去哪里的商店，总会去看看有没有好看的耳钉可以买给男朋友戴，恋爱有一阵子之后，Marco干脆就再也不自己买了，Toni买来的都戴不过来，而且样式不喜欢也没有关系，下一个也很快会到。

“洗完澡忘记放在哪里了。”Marco推着手推车往前走，他想买点水果，“回去你帮我找一下。”

“戴新的嘛。”Toni说，“反正那么多。”

“不行啊，是生日礼物的那个。”Marco拿起一盒草莓向Toni挥了挥，Toni摇了摇头，“我喜欢那对，真不知道放在哪里了，洗手台上也没有。”

“哇，我给你的生日礼物你就随便乱放。”Toni假装生气，他记得那对耳钉，那年Marco为他面试买了一套超贵的西装，所以Toni想在生日的时候给他也买一件稍微贵重些的礼物，送出去的时候忘了藏收据被Marco发现了，寿星大呼小叫的抓着他说：“这个价格你都可以拿来求婚了好吧！”Toni记得他直接就说，那就当求婚吧。Marco先是想了想，然后一本正经的说，可以是可以，但，果然还是想要戒指。

虽然是假装生气，不过Marco还是配合的笑嘻嘻的凑过去，讨好的亲他，手里还拿着橙子没有放下，搞得Toni想去拉他的手却摸到橙子粗糙的表面，他听见Marco说，回去补偿你，找到耳钉再奖励你。

既然这样，那好吧。Toni勉为其难的放过了他。

购物的后半程总会演变成Toni说服Marco放回一些完全不必要的东西，上一次是刮胡刀片（“亲爱的，我们用的都是电动剃须刀”），再上一次是一口不知道为什么Marco就是看着非常喜欢的精钢锅（“别以为我不知道你要么叫外卖要么去妈妈家吃饭”），而这一次，居然是为了婴儿辅食。

Marco声称他身为五好舅舅想替Nico尝尝哪种口味的好吃，而Toni觉得他只是不知道哪一次看小孩子吃的很开心有点好奇（或者说嘴馋）罢了。

结账的时候，Toni站在前面找零钱，Marco一只手搭在Toni弯起的胳膊里，低头看着手机，收银小姐一边扫码一边打量他俩，Toni被看的有点不自在，但是人家什么也没有说也不好发作，只好盼着快点结束。

收银小姐报了一个数字，Toni把钱找给她，对方递过来小票的时候附赠了一个干脆的微笑和“祝您阖家愉快”。

哦。Toni看着袋子里的婴儿辅食，没好意思跟那个友善的小姐说他们没有孩子，这是他男朋友非要吃的。

回到家之后，Marco推着Toni让他去洗澡，他来准备晚饭，Toni一边往屋子里走一边笑：“每次回来都感觉像是皇帝一样被伺候，都没有事情做。”

“谁说没有啊？”Marco在餐厅整理买回来的东西，“刚才在超市说什么来着？”

耳钉。Toni想起来了，粗略的扫了一眼卫生间，确实没有发现那个亮晶晶的小东西，但依然对外面喊道，交给我吧！

Marco总不记得自己是带着耳钉的，往往都要脱衣服被刮到才会想起来耳朵上戴着东西，一边从脱掉一半的衣领里伸着脖子，一边去摘，然后就会稀里糊涂的不知道放到哪里去了。Toni随手拨开水台上密密麻麻摆放着的瓶瓶罐罐，也没指望这么轻易的找到，掉在地上了？想着又弯下腰去，按理说那个耳钉不算太细小，在白瓷砖上面会蛮显眼的，还能去哪儿呢？Toni回想着Marco洗澡前的步骤，再怎么臭美还是讲究，在洗澡前也就只会是脱衣服啊？

衣服。Toni转过身蹲在衣篓边翻了翻，除了Marco自己的衣服，Toni还发现了一件属于他的卫衣，他已经不记得上次穿这件是什么时候了，大概又是Marco拿过去穿了，仗着自己身量小一点就随便穿男朋友的衣服真是过分啊，尤其是男朋友穿他的衣服并不是那么合身的情况下。

“耳钉找到了哦。”Toni洗完澡一边拿毛巾擦着头发一边走到厨房，手心上静静躺着两枚耳钉，“跟衣服一起在衣篓里。”

“帮我戴上。”Marco还在翻动锅里的食物，头却侧过去把耳朵露给了Toni。

Toni把毛巾搭在肩膀上，走过去，一只手捏着Marco有点发凉的耳垂，一只手小心翼翼的把耳钉穿过去，他现在做这件事已经非常熟练了，想到第一次帮Marco戴耳钉却一不小心把耳朵弄流血了的糟糕经历，Toni是再也不想办这种蠢事了，“痛死啦。”Marco事后背靠在他怀里由自己擦药上去，泄愤似的用脚踹他小腿，“你怎么能戴个耳钉搞得比初夜还痛？”

两个耳钉都戴好了，Toni像是邀功一样的亲了亲Marco的耳背，怎么样？他无声的问道，Marco在他的怀抱里转过身，潦草的碰了碰他的嘴唇。

见到你还没好好亲你呢。Marco说。

Toni不说话，只吻他，比起在超市那个润唇膏似的吻，这个要货真价实许多了。Marco尝到了Toni嘴里熟悉的牙膏味，这家伙，居然还刷了牙，作弊。Marco被亲的有些迷糊，东想西想，手不自觉地绕到Toni脑后去抓他的头发，明明都二十后半的成年人了，怎么亲一下都受不了，Marco自暴自弃的任由自己放松在Toni的怀抱里，交出全部主导权，算了，毕竟是Toni嘛。

但当Toni移开停留在他大腿根的手去关掉煤气，抱着他放到台面上的时候，Marco意识到好像不太对劲，向后躲开意图要舔弄自己锁骨的脑袋，试图争取一下改变事态的权利，“还有晚饭。”他提醒道。

“我先预支一下奖励。”Toni说，然后又用高超的吻技让Marco忘记了晚饭，“晚饭可以等。”

只要他们相遇，全世界都可以等。

—FIN—


	22. Love at Distance Ⅱ

Love at Distance Ⅱ

火车靠站的时候，Marco就已经看见了Nico在台阶上跳来跳去的跟他打招呼，Toni拉着小孩子的手谨防他跌倒，隔着车窗和Marco对上了视线就笑了出来，欢迎回来哦。

Marco拖着箱子踩在月台上一秒也不想等的就往男朋友和外甥那边跑，快碰面了反而停下来等Nico朝自己跑过来，小孩子步伐跌跌撞撞的，Marco真怕他摔倒，向前探身一把搂住他，抱起来，Toni走在后面接过Marco的行李箱，又揉了揉Nico的小脑袋。

“听到晚点的广播，他急死了，都快哭了哦。”Toni说，被Nico瞪了一眼。

“才没有！”Nico反驳的样子和他舅舅一个模样，小孩使劲搂紧了Marco的脖子，“我只是很想、很想Marco了。”

是吗？Marco忍俊不禁，哪里想我啊？

这里。Nico对于大人们这样的问话回答起来已经很熟悉了，松开一只手点了点自己的胸口，特别——特别——想了。

Marco忍不住去亲了外甥的小脸，夸他好乖，舅舅也想他。

意料之中，男朋友也来插话了，撇着嘴角，蛮受伤的样子：“我也很想哦，Marco舅舅怎么不亲亲我？”

“好啦，好啦，亲你。”Marco转过头，闭着眼睛吻了Toni的嘴巴，因为顾忌着怀里还抱着小孩子没好意思亲太久，Toni也不在意，分开后再亲了一下Marco的额头，用空着的那只手牵起Marco的手。

“单手可以吗？”Toni在问Marco可不可以单手抱着Nico。

当然可以啦。Marco掂量了一下坐在他胳膊上的Nico，我们Nico那么轻。

“我有变重。”Nico诚实的说，“因为我有长高，爸爸妈妈还有外公外婆都这么说，Toni昨天也说了。”

“那回去量一下我看看。”Marco说，“和Toni玩开不开心？”

“开心！”说到这个Nico变得更快活了，“Toni带我去了游乐场，我们坐了旋转木马，还有偷偷给我尝冰沙哦……”不需要Marco多加盘问，小孩子立刻统统交代了，把“偷偷”两个字早就忘到后脑勺了，Toni佯装着急，说，你怎么把秘密说出来了？下次他们不把你交给我带了怎么办？

小孩子倒是想得明白，痛快地说：“我不会跟妈妈讲的！Marco又不会生你的气！”

Marco被逗笑了，说你都想好了啊。转过头又对Toni笑，辛苦你啦。

Toni和Nico其实有很多次相处，但是像昨天那样单独带他还是头一次，还是因为姐姐家忙着去物色新的店铺，外公外婆又在外面旅游，恰巧Marco也被派去出差，Toni本身在休年假，本来想等Marco出差回来再过来，听到Nico没有人照顾的消息自告奋勇的说过来帮忙，于是昨天Nico便和舅舅的男朋友玩了一整天，今天还一起过来接舅舅回家。

其实，要Toni说的话，Nico真的很乖，一点也不顽皮，在让小孩子吃蔬菜这件事上，他甚至觉得这个小外甥比舅舅还要听话。

所以，他面对Marco说的辛苦啦，毫不犹豫的说，一点也不，Nico很乖。

到家以后，Toni赶Marco去休息，他来准备晚饭，Marco也没推辞，把Nico安置在客厅之后就回房间洗澡换换衣服，期间他听见Toni进到房间了一次，好像把他的行李拆开了，Marco就喊了一声让他放着别管，Toni回答他说没所谓，就先放到脏衣篮里。等Marco再出来厨房已经飘出来香味了，Nico也把拼图摆了一地。

Marco好慢！Nico埋怨道。

因为要洗干净呀。Marco解释着，坐到小外甥的旁边，把胳膊伸给他，洗干净才能变香嘛。

Nico凑过去抽了抽鼻子，感觉被Marco说服了，宣布说他晚上也要变香。

“好啊，给你用我的沐浴液。”Marco大方地说道，“拼图拼到哪里了？”

“我找不到它的眼睛。”Nico在一地的碎片中翻找着，抬起头和Marco比划，拇指和食指几乎要粘在一起，“就这么大。”

Marco点点头，帮Nico找起来，他一直很喜欢陪小孩子玩拼图，因为他一个人的话完全没有耐心，但是看到小孩子专注的（而且很神奇的）玩这个就也会不由自主的专心起来，虽然Nico在玩的时候，为了锻炼他，Marco很少插手帮忙，但是还是会在心里默默的想那片应该摆在哪里。Toni说他只是童心未泯。

Toni准备好晚饭之后，有先见之明的根本没叫他们两个，知道叫了也是敷衍他不过来，于是直接走过去到客厅地板上把一大一小捡起来，“吃饭了。”他捏着Marco的后颈，“吃完再玩了，大朋友。”

“好吧。”大朋友很乖，拉着他的手从地板上起身，再去拉小朋友，“吃饭啦，看看Toni舅舅做了什么好吃的！”

Nico没有对称呼Toni为“舅舅”有什么不良反应，也许是根本没听清，蹦蹦跳跳的跑去餐厅，看到桌子上摆着他最喜欢吃的炖菜就立刻欢呼起来Toni万岁。

炖猪脚对于Nico来说吃起来有些困难，Marco便放下餐具帮Nico切开，小孩子拿不稳叉子，干脆就让他放下直接用手，Nico便吃得满嘴满手都是了，Toni看着好笑，说，外甥跟舅舅真的一个样子啊。

“胡说八道！”Marco反驳道，“我才没有吃成花猫。”说着抽了纸巾去给Nico擦鼻子（都蹭到鼻子上了呀）。

Marco伺候Nico吃饭还没来得及吃，Toni倒是闲着但是也没动几口，很开心的看着男朋友照顾小孩子，Marco被他看毛了，有些害羞的转过头凶巴巴的让他快吃。

“你那么可爱干嘛不让看？”Toni塞了一口生菜，理直气壮地说，“而且，我男朋友为什么不许看。”

Marco被他说的脸红，叉子一放，你给他弄，我要吃饭。

Toni又塞了一口菜：“我弄我弄，你吃你的。”拿过叉子细致的切了起来，看着Nico咬着猪脚怕他噎到，Nico要和他讲话也被制止回去，咽下去再说哦。

念半天Toni，Marco也忍不住盯着男朋友看，怎么说，专心照料小孩子的男人真的太帅了，Marco把这一切归结于他家餐厅的灯光太温暖了，要不然Toni怎么变得那么柔和——也不是说平常不柔和啦，就是和小孩子在一起的Toni有些不一样，新奇的温柔。

看得久了自然就会被抓包，Toni得意洋洋的说，那你又在看什么啊？

“男朋友。”Marco坦然的承认了，“怎么样，有意见吗？”

“当然没意见啦。”Toni笑道，“被你看怎么会有意见。”说着还跟Marco眨了眨眼，完全是在调情，Marco在桌子底下用脚踩了一下Toni的脚踝。

哇。Nico用小手挡住了眼睛。

“怎么了？”Marco问他。

感觉……Nico说，有点害羞哦。

吃过饭，Marco去洗碗，Toni陪Nico完成剩下的拼图，比起Marco的参与感，Toni就显得非常大人了，完全不插手，Nico拼错了地方也不出声，只是时不常的给小孩子递一下碎片，Nico也不是非得让人陪着玩的小孩，所以Toni这样他也不介意。Marco打扫完厨房，Nico说剩下的想明天再说，现在有点想看电视。

为什么不可以呢？Toni把小孩子从地板上抱起来，坐到沙发上，想看什么？

最终Nico选定了狮子王的电影，Marco洗了一个苹果，坐到Toni张开胳膊的怀里，Nico坐在Toni的大腿上，“我喜欢辛巴。”Marco说，把苹果往Toni眼前晃了晃，Toni就着他的手咬了一口：“我都不太记得了，那只黑色的是坏人吗？”

Nico转过身，煞有介事的嘘他，安静！看电影不许剧……他想不起来那个词怎么说，求助似的看向舅舅。

“剧透。”Marco帮他补充上，“好了，舅舅保证Toni不会说话了，专心看吧。”

得到了承诺的Nico重新面对电视。小孩子看的很专注，等到情节紧张的时候还会去抓Toni扶在自己腰上的手，这时候Toni就会轻轻的抚摸他的肚子安慰他。

比起小孩子，大孩子们就看得很不专心了，Marco吃完了苹果就有点犯困，再加上狮子王他看过好多遍，情节对他产生不起刺激了，迷迷糊糊的往后靠了靠，彻底把自己埋在Toni的怀抱中，Toni低下头亲他的太阳穴，逗他抬起头和自己接吻，Marco的眼睛都快闭上了，悉悉索索的抬头去碰Toni的嘴唇，为了看电影，他们把客厅的灯关掉了，Nico又被辛巴吸引了全部的注意力，Marco敢稍微大胆一点的去货真价实的吻Toni，随他用舌头扫过自己的口腔，只不过得忍着不能发出声音有点难过。

等电影结束已经快要九点钟了，Toni去打开了灯，Marco稍微清醒了一点，安排Nico去洗澡，然后上床睡觉。Nico开始有一点耍赖，不想睡觉，但是Marco坚持，Nico就只好答应，不过想要Marco念故事给他听，偶尔惯一下小孩子也不是不可以，于是Marco同意了，领着Nico去洗澡。

在洗手间，Nico一边脱衣服一边说自己在家可以自己洗了，Marco很惊讶，不过一想他的小外甥已经四岁多了，早就不是豆丁点大的小婴儿了，所以只需要帮Nico调好水温，把沐浴液放在他伸手够得到的地方之后，就走开了，让他洗好了叫自己。

Toni在房间里收拾他的行李箱，见Marco这么快回来也惊讶了一下。

“我们Nico已经可以自己洗了呢。”Marco骄傲的说，“是个大孩子了！”

“喔，Nico都是大孩子了。”Toni把Marco出差带去的用品拿出来放回到收纳盒里，“时间过的真快啊，感觉他昨天才出生似的。”

“是啊，太快了。”Marco想起来他得知Nico出生的样子，那时候他还在读大学，是冬天，他们学校的期末考试早结束一周，于是跑去Toni那里陪他，当时他坐在Toni对面玩手机就收到了他妈妈的信息，直接在图书馆里叫了出来，丢人的赶快和别人道歉，Toni很困扰的看着他，Marco遮住嘴巴小声地说，我当舅舅啦，“你那天还在复习期末考试，现在已经是可以休年假的大人了。”

“我记得他两三岁的时候，你姐姐还逗他。”Toni说，“说什么你要被我带走了不回来了，把小孩子吓哭了跑过来打我让我不许来。”

“居然还有这种事吗？”Marco从来没听说过，“我怎么不知道？”

“是圣诞节啦，好像你跟我妈去买东西去了。”Toni回忆道，“哇，你是不知道，我弟就算了，在那里幸灾乐祸，你姐这个当妈的也看得很开心，我一个人在那里哄他……我算是知道了，以后结婚不留在多特蒙德都不行，会被Nico记恨的。”

“对！你要对我不好，我就让我外甥打你！”Marco像是找到了靠山一样宣布道，“小心点哦，我可是有Nico保护的人！”

“是是是。”Toni终于收拾好了东西，走过去把Marco拉进怀里，“别说你外甥了，我要对你不好，我自己都饶不了我自己。”

嘿嘿。Marco在Toni怀里偷笑，凑过去亲他的下巴，还没再找到机会亲热，就听见Nico在洗手间喊，我好了！

Nico是个很听话的孩子，Marco念完答应给他的故事之后没再嚷着不睡觉，要Marco亲了一下他之后就乖乖的和他晚安，闭上眼睛准备入睡了，但是就算这样也已经快要十点钟了，Marco再回到房间，Toni已经把所有社交网站都看了一遍，无聊的在和他们同学的聊天群组发表情。

“Nico这么乖我都觉得好累……”Marco直接趴在了床上，Toni揉了揉他的腰，“你昨天真的不累吗？”

“昨天出去玩了一天可能累到了，回来就睡了。”Toni说，“没有念故事这个环节。”

Marco被Toni按摩得轻松了很多发出了很舒服的声音，眼睛快要闭上的时候想起来还有事没有做：“我还没有擦乳液。”

到了换季的时候，Marco的皮肤就会变得很糟，需要擦很多Toni分辨不出来的瓶瓶罐罐来保持正常的状态，就连出差都要带上旅行装的，听到Marco这么说，Toni立刻放下手机去给他拿，“是哪个？”

“白色的那个。”Marco翻了个身，仰面躺在床上，“就擦腿就好，其他地方最近还好。”

Toni拿着瓶子回来，在床尾坐好，Marco把腿伸给他，让他帮自己涂。Toni先挤了一点在手心上，这个味道非常熟悉，Toni似乎找到了他分辨这些玩意的办法了。Marco靠在床头玩着手机，Toni为了不打扰他先从小腿开始擦，因为大腿那边Marco会觉得痒，肯定又要闹半天。Toni的手从小腿肚一直擦到后脚跟，鬼迷心窍的端详起Marco的脚来，“真的好小哦。”Toni说，“你说你明明也有一米八，怎么脚这么小码。”

“做鞋省材料。”Marco翻了一个白眼，“别挠脚心，好痒。”

说了也白说，Toni一定是要挠他痒痒的。

小腿抹完了，Toni就开始擦他的大腿，只不过在膝窝那里停留了好长时间，Marco知道他对自己那个部位有点兴趣，做爱的时候甚至也会侧过头去亲那里，不过他也特别喜欢Toni的脚踝，所以也算扯平了。

“出差累不累？”Toni没想到今天到快要结束了他才问出这句话。

“还好，我就是去考察的倒也没什么特别的要求。”Marco说，“你年假休到什么时候？”

“下周四。”Toni回答道，看Marco望着天花板，“怎么？”

“我在算。”Marco说，“我要是后天开始也休年假的话，我们就可以待……”

“你圣诞节的时候再休吧，到时候你休了假跟我一起回慕尼黑住了两天。”Toni打断他，“现在Nico反正也要人带，我就一直待到下周四。”

Marco想了想，觉得也很合理，就同意了。

“啊，感觉像是提前过了日子。”Marco把另一条腿换给Toni，“就那种，中年的，老夫老妻的婚后日常。”

“嗯？你是说已经没有激情了吗？”Toni故意这么说。

“才不是，是……温馨的，幸福的。”Marco说，“你看，还有小孩子需要照顾，完全结婚很多年以后的那种生活。”

Toni笑道：“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢啊。”Marco晃了两下腿，“但是吧……”

“但是？”

“其实可以只过一半。”Marco认真地说，Toni没有听懂，“二人世界我还没有过够诶！男朋友近在眼前不能搞事情真的好难过！我真的好爱Nico，但是我也好爱我男朋友啊？”

“孩子他舅，你冷静点。”Toni捏了捏Marco的小腿，“我们时间还长着呢。”

对哦。Marco想也是，他们还有很多、很多时间要在一起消磨呢。

—FIN—


	23. Crush for Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 编辑！Toni / 摄影师！Marco

Crush for Ever

按门铃吵到邻居开门查看，打电话听到忙音都没有接通，克罗斯在选择报警之前还是先拨通了胡梅尔斯的号码。

“他不应门。”克罗斯开门见山。

“备用钥匙在消防栓后面。”假期中的前任编辑语气里都洋溢着欢乐，仿佛焕然新生。

克罗斯看到了面前的红色消防栓，依照指示找到了钥匙，非常轻易地开门进去了：“备用钥匙放这么显眼真的安全吗？”

“没关系，马尔科刚睡醒的时候不会揍人的！”胡梅尔斯安慰道，“你加油哦！”一点也不像鼓励，倒是十足幸灾乐祸。

克罗斯冷漠地挂断了电话，轻手轻脚地绕过客厅地板上的游戏机和外卖盒子，犹豫再三还是推开了那扇卧室的门——房间里散发着安详的气息，克罗斯下意识地咳嗽了一声打破了这令人困倦的氛围，拱成小山似的被子动了，然后一个枕头毫无征兆地、非常不客气地砸在了克罗斯脸上。

荞麦皮的，还有点硬。

他早该意识到的。在胡梅尔斯一把鼻涕一把泪地一边叫他天使一边嘱咐他要加强锻炼，至少闪转腾挪的技能得点满的时候，他就该意识到的。甚至说，在全世界都知道他已婚多年的那个皮什切克人到中年突然休了个婚假跑路的时候他就该意识到的。

马尔科·罗伊斯，知名摄影师，不好搞。

“客厅等着。”阴恻恻的声音从被窝里飘出来，克罗斯识趣地离开房间回到客厅。和吃剩下的餐盒、只剩下半罐的汽水做伴了十分钟以后，卧室才传来起床的动静，一阵拖鞋摩擦地板的声音，接着是淅淅沥沥持久的水声。

从事责任编辑这一行以来，克罗斯接触到不少作者，也听得到过不少创作者的八卦，关于罗伊斯总是有比较极端的两种评价，有人说他热爱拍摄人像，观察力很强，富有人文精神，是个温柔的人，也有人形容他是隔三岔五要去看看公主病的硬脾气。

从那起床气来看，克罗斯觉得后面这个形容可能更为贴切。

但当罗伊斯真正出现在他面前之后，克罗斯觉得前一种描述也未必不会是真的。

“你好，我是马尔科。”罗伊斯主动伸出手和克罗斯问好，露出来的笑容不会让人感到客套倒是会让人也不自觉地跟着也笑起来，“你就是我的新编辑吧？托尼？”

罗伊斯原本是不给任何杂志社供稿的，但由于一场运气占比颇高的赌约，他不得不给克罗斯所在的杂志社提供十二期的稿件，前六期是胡梅尔斯负责对接，现在他跑路了，变成了克罗斯。创作者和创作者之间有区别，编辑和编辑也有习惯差异，因此克罗斯还是要和罗伊斯当面交流一下，从稿件内容的大方向到个人偏好再到最重要的截至日期，沟通十分顺利，顺利到克罗斯怀疑那个砸在自己脸上的枕头是不是真的，但面前这个十分钟前完全可以用“低气压大魔王”形容的家伙现在看起来非常的乖巧，几乎百依百顺，仿佛他才是那个扒着人家大腿求关窗的编辑。

好奇怪。克罗斯走神了。

因为克罗斯突然的停下来，罗伊斯有些困惑地看着他。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，摸了摸自己的脸，“脸上有东西？”

“不。”克罗斯停顿了一下，“你是不是……双重人格？”

罗伊斯露出被冒犯到的表情，皱了皱鼻子，连耳朵尖都红了，他说，不，没有。

“我开玩笑的。”克罗斯解释说，“我只是觉得你刚才还试图用枕头砸死我，现在这么——听话，我有点恍惚。”

“如果你喜欢那样我也可以。”罗伊斯诚恳地说，“跟你还不熟我得先找找感觉——”

“我是开玩笑的。”克罗斯再次重复道，“这样很好。”

他们再商量了一下“编辑推荐”的内容，今天克罗斯的工作也就差不多了，他喝了柠檬茶之后准备告辞。

“不一起吃个午饭吗？”罗伊斯说，“附近有家店味道不错。”

克罗斯摇摇头：“抱歉，我有约，下次吧。”

“女朋友？”罗伊斯促狭地笑道。

“约会而已。”是妈妈好朋友的女儿，看在两位长辈的份儿上还是要给个面子的，但克罗斯并不想把这顿午饭变成什么特别正式的建立关系之类的环节。

罗伊斯睫毛扇动了两下，打量着克罗斯，然后说：“你长这么帅，女孩子肯定会喜欢的，只要衬衫扣子别系那么高。”看着克罗斯一脸不可置信的表情，非常敷衍地wink了一下，补充道，“相信我，从艺术角度看人，我是专业的。”

罗伊斯的确是专业的。

克罗斯对人像没有什么兴趣，不是说不好或者差劲，而是比起风景，人物就显得有些具体了，没有什么想象的空间，也不会让他产生什么冲动和刺激，就只是很平静地将什么样的人做了什么动作或表情看到眼里，快乐是遥远的、悲伤也是表面的，很难激起克罗斯什么情绪上的波澜。

但罗伊斯推翻了他对人像摄影的刻板印象。罗伊斯拍摄的人和场景都非常有趣，他捕捉到了一个片段，让人不免去猜测照片中的人之前做了什么之后要做什么，或者他瞪大的眼睛是喜悦还是悲伤还是惊恐？罗伊斯用相机定格了一个无限延长的瞬间。他太擅长这个了。

这仅仅是罗伊斯第三次给他交稿而已。克罗斯觉得他闯入了一个从未涉足过的世界。

“你真的挺厉害的。”克罗斯一边喝汤一边翻看印制出来的样片，经过一阵子的交涉，克罗斯和罗伊斯都发现他们不仅仅在工作上很合拍，兴趣爱好上也有交集，聊天也很轻松，于是顺理成章地将友谊持续到了工作以外，“我以前没觉得人类有什么有意思的地方。”

“因为你很有趣所以看别人都很无聊了吗？”罗伊斯半开玩笑地说道，“别先入为主，每个人都很有意思的。”

“这很难控制的。”克罗斯承认道，“但我并不固执，就像我只用十分钟就改变了对你的看法。”

说到自己，罗伊斯就格外有兴趣，眼睛里露出了只有看见相机才会有的光亮。

克罗斯放下汤匙，清了清喉咙：“就冲你二话不说扔过来的枕头，我以为你是个暴脾气的……混蛋。”最后两个字说得有点犹豫，克罗斯想不到更委婉的能表达自己当时的心情的词汇了。

“哈哈哈。”出乎意料的，罗伊斯竟然大笑出来，“别这个表情，更难听的我都听过的，没关系，不用那么紧张。”

“但很快我就改观了。”克罗斯说，“我觉得你是个好人。”

“……好人卡不要乱发啊，托尼。”罗伊斯哭笑不得，还不如干脆说他是个混蛋呢，是个好人算怎么回事，克罗斯耸了耸肩，“说起来，你的约会怎么样了？脱单了吗？”

虽然有点奇怪为什么罗伊斯突然开始关心自己的感情生活，但克罗斯觉得没什么不可以告诉他的：“没有，互相不满意吧。”

“你是不是没听我的话，扣子还是扣到第一个了？”罗伊斯恨铁不成钢地问道，“选的什么餐厅？给女士先拉开椅子了没？谁点的菜？点了菜有没有——”

“停。”克罗斯做了一个制止的手势，“这么关心，大情圣，你有女朋友吗？”

“有啊。”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“Emma，你知道的。”

“相机不算。”克罗斯说，被罗伊斯在桌子下面踹了一脚，“你现在又变成了那个扔我枕头的混蛋了。”

“好心好意给你出主意，你怎么这样。”罗伊斯故作生气，克罗斯只好把甜点上的樱桃给他，罗伊斯捏着樱桃梗还振振有词，“人家姑娘那么好，你就不知道珍惜，现在遇见好人多难啊，你说是不是——”

你都没见过我约会对象。克罗斯心想，可是他没有打断罗伊斯，不知道为什么他觉得念念叨叨这些完全没道理的事情的罗伊斯有一点可爱。

“他吃软不吃硬，好好跟他说。”主编和克罗斯说道，“脾气不太好，道理还是讲的，以前这个肯定能过，但是特别刊嘛，没办法。”

主编话是这么说，克罗斯觉得还是只能听一半，有时候这种人过中年的男人总想要标榜一下自己很宽容，但其实心里比谁都急。

在往罗伊斯家去的路上，克罗斯就给他发了消息说了一下稿件被退的情况，罗伊斯的回复很正常，撒泼耍赖的emoji和“NOOOOOOO”。

罗伊斯是自由的创作者，灵感突如其来，作品天马行空，不到最后自己都未必能说清是什么样的效果，内容做了规定的特别刊对他来说确实有些不顺心，在创作的过程中罗伊斯也丢弃了超过平均数的初稿，压着死线提交了作品，被返工也不是很出乎意料。

到了罗伊斯家门口，克罗斯已经轻车熟路地摸备用钥匙开门，艺术家正趴在地板上表演行为艺术，克罗斯掏出手机拍了一张说，没准儿这张都能过。

罗伊斯从臂弯里露出一只眼睛瞪他。

“好了，起来干活吧。”克罗斯走过去拍了拍罗伊斯的腰，“别装死鱼了，返工很正常的，不如说你之前那么顺利才是例外。”

“你这话说的。”罗伊斯从地板上坐起来，单手托着下巴忧愁地叹了口气，“主编怎么说？”

“不符合主题。”克罗斯精炼了一下罗里吧嗦的内容，“他还想更……热闹一点。”

“这还不够热闹吗？”罗伊斯从照片堆里刨出一张五颜六色的人群，每个人都笑得非常开心，但罗伊斯并不喜欢这一张，他拍摄的时候并不高兴，“他还想怎么热闹？每个人顶着鸡毛掸子游行吗？”

克罗斯有些惊讶罗伊斯的语气，但转念一想他大概真的很少会遇到这样的瓶颈，安抚性的像拍拍他的肩膀被躲掉了，克罗斯也不觉得什么，艺术家闹脾气了：“别生气，冷静冷静，主编说的也有道理——”

“你喜欢这套图吗？”罗伊斯突然打断他。

克罗斯一愣，他本能地想要说还可以，不想更让罗伊斯焦虑了，可是对上罗伊斯的视线，准备好的套话一下子卡在喉咙里一个字儿也说不出来，他吞了吞口水，说：“我自己吗？”

“对。”罗伊斯很认真地点了点头，“你怎么想？”

“实话说。”克罗斯坦诚道，“我不喜欢，我觉得有点俗套和无聊。”

罗伊斯的光黯淡了下来，仰面倒在地板上，万幸后面垫着抱枕不至于出现什么事故。

“起来，地上凉。”克罗斯过去拉了拉罗伊斯的袖子，“吃点东西或者打会儿游戏，还是想出去逛逛？”

“什么都不想做。”罗伊斯的手臂挣了一下，从克罗斯手里逃开。

那让他一个人静静吧。克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯的手，站起身跟他说冷静一下吧，有事再联系。罗伊斯一转身，背对着他没说话，克罗斯没再理会他就离开了。

出了门正要给主编发个消息交代一下情况，电量就告急了，一个电梯的功夫彻底歇菜。克罗斯叹了口气想着今天诸事不顺，揣起手机紧赶慢赶地回到编辑部。以前，克罗斯不会把负责对接的作者的焦虑放在心上的，他只会担心对方能不能按时交稿，其他的都不在他关心的范围之内，但很奇怪的是今天的罗伊斯让他产生了一种陌生的情绪。

如果能不让他那么焦虑就好了。克罗斯被自己冒出来的想法吓了一跳，可又觉得这有什么不对？想要罗伊斯的工作变得轻松一些并不是什么问题。

回到编辑部，克罗斯和主编说了一下目前的状况，再三保证不会开天窗之后才回到工位上给手机充上电，屏幕亮起来收到信号的瞬间，通知栏就被同一个人的短信和未接来电塞满了。

“对不起啊，今天心情不太好，发脾气你别放在心上。”

“回我消息啊托尼，搞得好像我真的把你怎么着了似的。”

“托尼托尼托尼，生我气了吗？”

“我是真的不知道该怎么办了，这是我最擅长的事情，我没有遇到过这样的困难，我不知道怎么处理。”

“对不起。”

克罗斯没来得及看完就立刻给罗伊斯回了电话，在接通的时候抢在罗伊斯前面先开口：“我没生气，手机没电了。”

“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，“这么感觉好丢人。”

“那换个说法。”克罗斯想了一下，“我原谅你了，接受了你的道歉。”

“……”罗伊斯好像跑到床上去了，克罗斯听见了沉闷的布料摩擦的声音，“我一到这方面的事情就控制不了自己。”

所有的作品都是自己灵魂的一部分，被否定被质疑被厌弃还要硬着头皮去修正，这种感觉糟透了。

“不喜欢这个题目？”克罗斯看着电脑屏幕，上面显示着已经排版好的内容，罗伊斯的专栏还空着。

“不是。”罗伊斯否认道，“没有不喜欢。”

“我的意思是你喜不喜欢拍这个题目的内容。”克罗斯继续问，“有人喜欢烟花但不喜欢用相机记录下来，也许你喜欢热闹但不喜欢记下这个时刻呢？”电话那边一阵沉默，“我要听实话。”

“好吧，有一点。”罗伊斯承认了。

“你想拍什么就拍什么吧。”克罗斯说，“你们艺术家不是很酷的么，Who cares？做你想做的，剩下的我帮你协调。”

“这太麻烦了。”罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子，“我是说麻烦你。”

“我是你的责编，这也是我的职责所在。”克罗斯说。

“是职责啊。”罗伊斯听起来像是松了口气似的。

“是的。”克罗斯强调道，“这是我应该做的。”

得到了克罗斯的承诺，罗伊斯也没有真的百无禁忌地放飞天性，他睡了长长的一个觉，假装忘记了这件事，次日心血来潮地想去看一场主队的球赛，他错过了三四场比赛了，因为这该死的命题作文。

他带了相机，这是自然，哪里有不带“女朋友”去看球赛的道理。罗伊斯也没想着工作，只是循着本能举起镜头框住他想留下来的画面，进球欢呼唱歌庆祝，一切令他、令整个看台快乐的瞬间，他全都留在了那台机器里了。

回到家将近午夜，将照片导入电脑，罗伊斯大概扫了一眼发现这或许能得到主编的青睐，他不知道自己还会不会有更“热闹”的作品了。久违的，罗伊斯感到了兴奋，是缪斯女神再次垂青了他，没有做任何后期修饰，罗伊斯选了几张立刻给克罗斯发了过去，等图片加载完成他才意识到这个时间克罗斯可能已经睡了。

“玩儿得开心？”可是他秒回了。

罗伊斯不想多想原因，回复道：开心。你快看这几张，有没有点那个意思了？

“正在输入”跳出来了有一会儿，克罗斯的回复才出现：“我很喜欢。”

有一种如释重负的感觉。罗伊斯甚至不在乎主编怎么想的了。

“就这样做吧，他要是不同意我跟他吵。”

“哈哈哈。”罗伊斯发了一堆emoji，犹豫了一下打了一行字又删掉了只说了句谢谢。

“太客气了。”克罗斯说，“还有事吗？没事我先睡了，特别提示音震得头疼。”

还有事，罗伊斯想，我想问问你真的只是因为你应该做这些才要这样做的吗？维护我为数不多的可笑的坚持。

“没啦，你好好休息。”罗伊斯打字道，“养生托尼！”

“是健康，你也早点睡，晚安。”

“晚安。”罗伊斯发了一个表情包过去，祝你好梦。

或许是好事多磨，制作过程煎熬又痛苦，但无心插柳的最终成品十分惊艳，不光克罗斯很喜欢，主编也很满意，发行之后的评价也很热烈，甚至有人会给罗伊斯的社交软件留私信，表白赞美或者干脆是几百个痛哭流涕的表情包。

克罗斯给罗伊斯送样刊的时候收到了他的晚餐邀请。

“庆祝一下。”罗伊斯伸了一个懒腰，“好久没感受过这种如释重负的感觉了。”

“我请客。”克罗斯说，“你想吃什么？”

罗伊斯选择了一家新开的餐厅，兴致勃勃地按照推特万转的推荐点菜，克罗斯自动自觉地连菜单都没翻开，他们认识之后一起出去吃饭的机会不多，大多时候是在罗伊斯的公寓点外卖然后打游戏——罗伊斯的游戏技术被偶尔来给他送材料的工作室成员吐槽菜鸡，不过克罗斯也不咋地，两个小菜鸟谁也别嫌弃谁，玩儿的还挺开心。

“托尼？”一个娇俏的女声在克罗斯身后响起，罗伊斯和克罗斯同时顺着声音看过去，那把嗓子的主人很漂亮，身材高挑，妆容精致，罗伊斯下意识地飞快地将视线放回到了香喷喷的餐点上，而克罗斯站起身称呼了女生的名字。

熟悉的握手、礼貌性的拥抱、你怎么样我怎么样短暂的寒暄，女孩儿发出讨人喜欢的柔软的笑声，然后再说回见，整个过程不超过五分钟，但罗伊斯觉得快要有一个世纪那么长，连精心挑选的牛肉都没兴趣先动餐具了，百无聊赖地舔舔嘴巴，只好把无处安放的注意力放到吸管上，甜丝丝的饮料喝不进去，咬着吸管吐泡泡，反正也没人关注他。

一条深海寂寞的鱼。罗伊斯漫无边际地想着，下一次的主题就是这个好了。

“你几岁了？”克罗斯回过头第一句话就是这个，打断了罗伊斯的思绪。

“两岁半，你们雇佣童工。”罗伊斯含混不清地说，“吃饭吗？”

“是之前约会的对象。”克罗斯解释说，他回到座位上了，服务员正好端上新鲜出炉的鸡翅，克罗斯示意了一下让摆在罗伊斯面前，“但现在就只是普通朋友，妈妈们是好朋友，总得打个招呼。”

“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，把刚端上来的鸡翅往克罗斯那边推了推，“尝尝看，据说挺好吃的。”

克罗斯乖乖夹了一个，吃了，朝罗伊斯点点头，推荐得到认同的家伙露出了得意的笑容，仿佛都能看到身后得瑟的小尾巴了。

咀嚼着鸡翅的克罗斯后知后觉地发现自己刚刚说的那些话有些不伦不类——和很久不见的熟人招呼一声是什么需要这样详细解释的事情吗？人生中大部分决定都不会和人分享缘由的克罗斯想不明白他怎么刚刚嘴巴比脑袋快，不过听到了这样的回答的罗伊斯好像变得更高兴了一点。

甚至比得知稿件通过的时候还要开心似的。

算了，不管是说什么有的没的，如果能让他一直这样开心就好了。克罗斯暗暗想，这种情绪涌起的并不突然，过去的几个月里一直朦朦胧胧的存在，只是忽然在这一刻有了一个清晰的注解——想要你开心，永远开心。

但罗伊斯的开心好像没有持续太久，到第五次交稿的时候便消失殆尽了。克罗斯检查文件的时候也观察了一会儿他，发觉今天低落的心情无关创作者难以捉摸的脾气，而是因为别的什么，克罗斯犹豫了一下，掺杂了一些玩笑的意思说：“马上要解放了还不高兴？”

“长期饭票要没有了，你说我高不高兴。”罗伊斯煞有介事地撇了撇嘴。

这绝对是句玩笑话了，罗伊斯的影集一直非常畅销，给杂志社供稿的收入也不过是他的零花钱，不至于到让他怅然若失的地步，罗伊斯只是真的不想说而已。于是，克罗斯也不再往下问了，不过不问不代表不关心。在进入最后一个创作周期之前克罗斯比往日要频繁地给罗伊斯发信息，有些时候只是一些无聊图片，上班遇到的野猫、晚餐的胡萝卜汤还有自己没能被发胶抹平的呆毛。

“好黑”、“好吃”、“可爱”——平素不发两百个emoji不作罢的罗伊斯这次却惜字如金的回复短短几个字，克罗斯确信是发生了什么——总不能真是因为失去长期饭票而伤心吧？

决定去一探究竟的克罗斯想了想做了一锅炖牛肉上门，总不会有人跟吃过不去。开门还是用的备用钥匙，只不过不再是从消防栓拿的而是从口袋里——罗伊斯终于意识到备用钥匙搁在外面非常不安全，所以就塞到了克罗斯手里，还能方便他来找自己玩。

“马尔科，我来看看——”

“咔嚓。”

克罗斯吓了一跳，罗伊斯盘腿坐在沙发上举着相机。

“——你。”克罗斯说出最后一个字，见罗伊斯没有想要说明一下自己行为的意思便举起手中的保温袋晃了晃，“给你炖了点牛肉送过来，要吃吗？”

“怎么突然想起来给我送吃的？”罗伊斯从沙发上跳下来，光着脚跑了过去，一手端着宝贝相机另一只手偷偷摸摸地伸出来想先偷吃一口被克罗斯拍掉塞上叉子，罗伊斯报复似的歪斜地举起相机又按了一下快门，被克罗斯瞪了一眼之后又挑衅地吐了吐舌头。

“你拍我干什么？”

“随便拍拍。”罗伊斯嘴里吃着肉说话有点含糊不清，神情专注地拨弄着保温罐里的食材，“一会儿我去阳台待会儿，你帮我刷一下游戏机的记录。”

克罗斯点了点头。

接下来几天基本上都是这样度过的，克罗斯有事没事晃过去看看罗伊斯，权当监督工作，不过说是监督，克罗斯从来没有真的跟个监工似的天天盯着罗伊斯，催他快点开始做，只是在他那儿打打游戏，做做饭，讲点天赋禀异的冷笑话逗逗他，不过这阵子罗伊斯有时候会举着相机对着他拍让克罗斯很不适应。

“你是在找灵感？”克罗斯终于按捺不住了，好奇的问道。

罗伊斯翻看着存储卡里的照片，点了点头：“先拍拍看，有感兴趣的就选择那个方向了。”

“你以前从来没拍过我。”克罗斯说，“这两天怎么回事？”

“怎么，想给我当模特吗？”又是一声“咔嚓”，罗伊斯笑嘻嘻地端着相机，“最后一期做创作者和支持他的编辑大人，绝对新颖。”

“……”克罗斯叹了口气，“别开玩笑。”

“不开玩笑。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼，“算是给咱俩这段友谊留个念想。”

“念想？”克罗斯挑眉，转过头看着罗伊斯，“你打算供稿之后就不理我了吗？”

罗伊斯愣了一下，说，没有啊。

“我不是这个意思。”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，他开始紧张了，“我是说……”

“我也是开玩笑的。”克罗斯看向罗伊斯的眼神有点奇怪，是他又开错玩笑了吗？

罗伊斯发出一声懊恼的噪音，没说话，拿起相机又是一次快门，好像要报复克罗斯无聊的玩笑又像是打定主意想要留下什么记忆。

距离截稿日期还有两周的时候，克罗斯又一次提着罗伊斯点的外卖走进他的公寓，闻着房间里颓废和萎靡的气息意识到这样不行。

“有什么不行？”罗伊斯“大”字型地瘫在地板上，衣服是前两天一直在穿的T恤，头发丝毫没有打理，起床什么样现在就什么样，“我尽职尽责地在扮演一个瓶颈期的艺术家——”

“那我就扮演一个拖颓丧艺术家出去晒太阳的负责任好友。”克罗斯放下饭盒走过去一把拽起来罗伊斯，被拉着的那个还耍赖，黏在地上不肯起来，克罗斯也不管他拖着走进主卧室，“走，带你出去放放风。”

深知拗不过，罗伊斯也不挣扎了，磨磨蹭蹭地弄好头发和衣服就被克罗斯再次拖行出门了，他以为克罗斯也就拉着他在楼下转一圈最多去什么咖啡馆喝喝咖啡，万万没想到克罗斯——这个闷骚的男人——拉着他去了游乐场。

“为什么。”罗伊斯露出了绝望的表情，他上次来游乐场还是陪三岁半的外甥，“为什么是游乐场？！”

“因为人多。”克罗斯指了一下每个项目前的长龙，“游乐场是我知道的人最多的地方。”

“为什么我们要来人多的地方？”罗伊斯表示他跟不上克罗斯的思路了，到底谁是艺术家？

这下变成克罗斯有些困惑了，他非常理所当然地说，你不是喜欢拍人吗？

“……”罗伊斯沉默了，在克罗斯探究的目光下，艰难地挤出一个发自内心的疑问，“你对我作品的理解就这样？！人多？”

不然呢？克罗斯没这么说，但罗伊斯在他的眼中看出来了这个意思。

“那你每次说喜欢，喜欢的到底是我拍的什么东西啊？”罗伊斯忽然觉得自己曾一度把克罗斯当知己的想法好傻。

克罗斯说：“感情。”想了想又觉得不够似的补充道，“浓缩了人类一切情感的光影，是你的作品吸引我的地方。”

“……”罗伊斯发现和克罗斯深入交谈就是一个不断认为自己很傻和认为会认为自己很傻的自己更傻的过程，“——走吧，我们去坐过山车。”

对于身体健康、不恐高不惧水的两个青年来说，游乐场是百无禁忌的地方，过山车玩完就来一把激流勇进，鬼屋也要安排上，罗伊斯进去之前拍了拍胸脯说害怕可以躲他怀里遭受克罗斯的白眼，结果两个人出来尴尬地对视一眼只能评价说演员很卖力，其他的……不如再去玩一遍过山车。

中午也是在游乐场里面解决的，咖喱饭太好吃了，好吃到罗伊斯发出满足的叹息并表示以后可以在家做做看。

“原来你会做饭？”克罗斯十分震惊于他的发言。

罗伊斯对克罗斯的疑问更震惊：“不然我一只单身狗怎么存活到现在的？”

“……外卖？”克罗斯犹豫地说，“还有你的历任编辑？”

“外卖太油了，单身狗不能多吃。”罗伊斯认真地说，“编辑嘛……麻烦多了容易跑路，嗯，要不然我也见不着你了不是？”

“……说起来。”克罗斯想起第一次见面时罗伊斯摆出的一副情圣架势，“你怎么还是单身？”

罗伊斯吸了一口汽水，把冰块撞得哗啦哗啦响：“没有遇见喜欢的人。”

“有喜欢的类型？”克罗斯挑眉，想想也是，艺术家这个脑也不是一般人能把握得住的。

“喜欢——”罗伊斯拖长了声调，“喜欢——不把我的作品当‘拍得全是人诶’的人。”

感觉有被内涵到。克罗斯不打算进行这个话题了，早知道他就应该换一种表达方式——游乐场有各种各样的人可以激发你的灵感——没准儿还能让罗伊斯刮目相看。

下午的安排和上午也没什么区别，惊险刺激，除了在旋转木马面前两个人发生了争执——罗伊斯说好丢人，克罗斯说总没有刚才旋转茶杯更丢人——到了晚上，烟花表演两个人都兴趣不大，罗伊斯看着手机上的攻略说，最后一项是摩天轮哦？

“好少女。”罗伊斯列了咧嘴。

“比挑了一个粉红色的旋转杯好一点。”克罗斯还在介意这个，罗伊斯白了他一眼，“走吧，就当休息一会儿了。”

关于摩天轮的都市传说有很多，好像每一个游乐场都会给这个项目编造一些美丽的故事，罗伊斯举着手机拍了拍窗外的景象，转过头和克罗斯说你会不会觉得有点悲惨。

“什么？”专心休息的克罗斯不知道罗伊斯又从哪里冒出的这个想法。

“别人想起摩天轮都是和女朋友。”罗伊斯笑道，“你只能和我在这儿大眼看小眼。”

“也没什么不好的。”克罗斯说，“能想起你也是一件很高兴的事情。”

闪光灯。罗伊斯用手机照下了克罗斯，还是没有说任何话，突然袭击似的，克罗斯看着低着头摆弄相册的罗伊斯，也没有问他为什么又拍自己。

摩天轮里适合不讲话，让空气解释一切。

游乐场之旅结束之后，罗伊斯像被打开了什么开关，全身心的投入了工作，克罗斯也去看了他两次，见他忙得热火朝天就嘱咐他好好吃饭注意休息就走了，再得到罗伊斯的信息就是截稿日的前三天，他的助理将作品送到了杂志社。

“老师他有点忙。”助理这么说。

克罗斯觉得有些奇怪，送走小助理之后给罗伊斯发了短信，平常总是秒回的人这次慢慢吞吞，半天都没有回复，犹豫了一下，克罗斯还是没选择给罗伊斯打个电话问问。

翻开罗伊斯这次的作品，第一页是他在便签上手写的题目的照片——Crush。是各种各样的男孩子，或英俊或普通，在厨房、客厅、卧室、花园、街边、餐厅等等各种生活琐碎的地方做出能让人联想到恋爱的动作，温柔如水的眼神、小心翼翼的指尖还有令人着迷的笑容，虽然是黑白底色，却让人感到像是糖果一样的甜蜜。

“怎么样？”罗伊斯的回复姗姗来迟。

克罗斯有很多感想想要告诉他，但不知道从哪里开始说起，他犹犹豫豫地打字，他写：“我感觉有些熟悉。”又删掉，这种似是而非的“既视感”的评价会让罗伊斯感到难过，他要与众不同，他要独一无二，是他创作者的坚持，克罗斯愿意维护他的坚持。

最终，克罗斯只是说：我很喜欢。

杂志一经发布，掀起了一小股关于“Crush”的讨论，罗伊斯描述的恋爱太过甜蜜，没有任何烦恼和隐忧，但他将此命名为“Crush”，把一切都固定在那一闪而过的瞬间、爱情开始萌发的时候，那个牵动心脏的人在那一刻是美好的，永远没有瑕疵打扰的。

克罗斯浏览着论坛和官博的评论，好多人对罗伊斯的作品做出了解读，大多是酸甜滋味的，看得他心里一阵不舒服，不是难过更不是生气，就是莫名的好像触摸到了他们所形容的那种心情。

克罗斯感到了一点困扰。

样刊因为这一点困惑一直没有给罗伊斯寄过去，克罗斯在第三天才决定再次亲自登门——这可能是罗伊斯结束杂志社的工作之后唯一的见面机会了，即便他们都曾经说过工作结束不再见面的话是玩笑，可谁都知道他们离开了这个合同就不会再有交集了，偶尔出入公寓相约打游戏渐渐地就会只在节假日联系，最后连群发短信都懒得回复——走上成年人大多由工作引发的关系的结局。

至少，克罗斯想，要好好道别。

打电话不接，到了公寓门口按门铃也不开，克罗斯依然是用备用钥匙打开了门，转动锁头的那一刻还在提醒自己今天记得把钥匙还回去。

公寓里很安静，克罗斯叫了一声马尔科没有得到回应，好像真的不在家，走进去发现屋子里很乱，尤其是客厅，茶几上摊开摆放着一堆照片，克罗斯叹了口气心想马尔科真是心大，怎么就放在外面也不好好放进工作间，走过去自觉地想要给他整理收拾起来，结果凑近了才看清那些照片都是自己。

克罗斯在厨房调整炖肉的口味、克罗斯在客厅盘腿帮罗伊斯刷游戏记录、克罗斯站在玄关扣风衣扣子的手、克罗斯捧着咖啡杯走在街边、克罗斯靠在壁炉边看书的侧脸、克罗斯在摩天轮上星空之下说：“能想起你也是一件很高兴的事情。”——全部、全部都是克罗斯自己。

这下，克罗斯知道《Crush》那组照片的既视感从哪里来了。

罗伊斯将他作为原型创作出了一组作品并冠以爱的名字。

门被打开的声音吓了克罗斯一跳，他转过头正对上回到家的罗伊斯的视线，他来不及解释自己为什么在这里也没办法蒙混过去自己没有看到那些照片，毕竟他正拿着一张，还是摩天轮那张。

相对沉默的三秒钟让罗伊斯搞清楚了状况，他意识到自己的秘密被撞破了，下意识地想要逃跑，可这是他家，是克罗斯不该出现在这里，他不该进来也不该知道。

“我把钥匙放在餐桌上了。”克罗斯说，“这个……”他举起手中的照片，“如果我没理解错，是你那个作品的素材，对吗？”

没有任何说谎的余地了，而且在克罗斯的注视下，罗伊斯不觉得自己有勇气否认他，“我……”罗伊斯深吸了一口气，试图平稳快要挑出来的心脏，嘴巴是麻木的，他甚至感觉不是自己在说话，“是的。”他承认了，“你是我的灵感来源。”罗伊斯仿佛自暴自弃似的将所有事情都说了出来，“过去的几个月里我一直都在……一直都在肖想，如果你爱一个人的话会是什么样子，如果……如果你对此感到恶心的话，我可以理解，我自己都觉得我太过分了。”罗伊斯又吸了吸鼻子，“喜欢不应该如此冒犯。”

克罗斯眨了眨眼：“……喜欢？”他放下手中的照片朝罗伊斯走过去，已经背靠门板的罗伊斯无处藏身，只能眼睁睁地看着克罗斯来到自己面前，“你喜欢我？”

“别问了。”罗伊斯捂住脸，“不想看我哭的话就快点走吧你。”

“你干嘛要哭？”克罗斯伸手握住罗伊斯的手腕拉下来露出他的脸，“我不想弄哭你。”

“你再在这里呆下去，再看那些照片我就要哭了。”罗伊斯说，主要你再离我这么近我真的要哭了。

克罗斯像是存心让罗伊斯难堪似的又凑近了一些，说：“最后一个问题，那仅仅是Crush吗？”

罗伊斯吞了吞口水：“如果可以，我也希望那仅仅是一瞬间的事情。”

“我不希望。”克罗斯说，罗伊斯反应了两秒钟瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地问他什么意思，“我这几天不是很开心，我以为是我这个性格，生活没有新鲜的事情就很难提起兴致，但就在刚刚你进门的时候我才意识到不是的，我生活里有能让我永远高兴的事情，可我即将要失去了，我的心比我的大脑更早意识到这件事。”

罗伊斯摒住了呼吸，眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信发生的事是真的。

“我也喜欢你。”克罗斯说，“你好奇的所有事情，我都愿意告诉你。”

罗伊斯咬了一下嘴唇，小声说，我好奇你谈恋爱是什么样子。

“好啊，我们谈恋爱。”克罗斯说，“我告诉你。”

罗伊斯撇着嘴一副要哭的样子愣了半天，克罗斯试探性地伸出手臂去抱他，被反抱住，颈窝里多出个脑袋，哼哼唧唧地抱怨自己蠢透了。

“是啊。”克罗斯佯装淡定地说，“你太笨了，聪明人会趁最后一次机会说出来而不是祈祷这种喜欢快点过去。”

“那你也没聪明到哪里去。”罗伊斯闷声说，“都没看出来我喜欢你。”

“你表达喜欢的方式太迂回了，大艺术家。”克罗斯轻笑道，“下次直接点，在摩天轮上吻我，什么都知道了。”

“你根本不知道那天在摩天轮上我有多紧张——”罗伊斯搂紧了克罗斯的腰，脸埋得更深了，“有好多好多想要和你说的话，可是又不敢说怕你知道。”

“现在可以都告诉我了。”克罗斯侧过头亲了一下罗伊斯的脸颊，“慢慢说，我们有很多时间。”

—END—


	24. Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *提问箱点梗 电竞AU  
*不搞电竞 不打游戏 填鸭式补习成品  
*写完了才发现原来职业选手没有可以度假的假期？？？？  
*可想而知本文是个什么样的东西  
*披皮恋爱  
*本文中的游戏借鉴DND设定

Buff

休赛期，拉莫斯本该美美的享受阳光沙滩，做做手操，用牧师小号体验一下当救世主的快乐，然而，就在他踢着拖鞋回到酒店准备泡个澡的时候，接到了克罗斯的电话。战队的法师在休赛期仿佛人间蒸发，哪怕在社交软件上都很难找到他的踪迹，更别提像这样的主动联系了。  
“有什么事吗？小托尼？”拉莫斯夹着电话问道。  
“我好像。”克罗斯斟酌了一下，缓缓开口，“我好像一不小心结了个婚。”  
“托尼啊托尼，你是一个靠谱的德国人，什么叫做‘好像’？什么又叫做‘一不小心’？”拉莫斯大声地叫嚷道，“还有，结婚？！这是怎么回事？！和谁？！”  
“和马尔科，这不是重点。”克罗斯依然操着他平稳的音调，就像他在比赛中说“收到”那样令人心安，虽然拉莫斯已经在酒店房间里上蹿下跳起来了，“重点是账号。”  
“什么？这关账号什么事？”  
“是TKr8s和Woodyinho结婚了。”克罗斯似乎很冷静，但尾音的犹豫暴露了他并非如此，“在游戏里。”  
拉莫斯沉默了三秒钟，压低声音命令道：“从头开始说。”  
“前天不是刚上线了结婚系统吗？”克罗斯乖乖开始解释，“我们在外面度假，竞技场太无聊了觉得可以试试别——”  
“我让你从头说！”拉莫斯打断了克罗斯，“你们为什么会在一起度假？”  
“这不是重点。”克罗斯坚持道。  
“这就是重点。”拉莫斯比克罗斯更坚决，“你们为什么会在一起度假？度假就算了还一起打游戏，休赛期你都不跟我们下副本，打游戏就算了，怎么还结了个婚？到底有多少事情是我不知道的？”  
克罗斯那边有好几秒钟没有说话，在拉莫斯准备开口催促之前才发出了声音，德国人平静地说：“你不知道的事情多了。”

虽然克罗斯给拉莫斯盖章“一无所知”，但其实他自己都没法把整个事情完完整整、明明白白的说清楚。怎么就把全明星赛后见见面，偶尔睡一下的朋友发展成了对象，又怎么把异地恋维持到了可以一起出去度假的程度，还有，怎么到了罗伊斯抱着电脑一边打游戏一边突然冒出一句“要不我们结婚吧”的时候，自己第一反应是领证要在多特蒙德领证还是在科隆这个情况。  
总之，在听到罗伊斯的提议时，克罗斯的表情有一瞬间的空白，随即罗伊斯立刻补充说是在游戏里，克罗斯才有一点回神。  
“我怎么会这么随便的求婚。”罗伊斯撇着嘴小声嘟囔道，克罗斯听见了一笑，越过电脑屏幕亲吻了一下他的鼻尖，“……游戏游戏，快点登录。”  
“真的没问题吗？”克罗斯听他的，也拿过自己的电脑登陆了游戏，“咱们的账号这会是公关事故的吧？”  
“这个服务器人超少，而且欧洲是早上，没人会起床的。”身处度假小岛的罗伊斯无所畏惧，“反正玩过情侣任务之后就离婚，没人知道的。”  
克罗斯被说服了，罗伊斯发来的邀请弹到屏幕上，点击了“确定”。  
然后就是各种烟花轮番上阵，轰炸着显示器，燃烧着显卡，罗伊斯啧啧地评价说如果以后结婚，婚礼也要这个阵仗。  
情侣任务出乎意料的难，不仅需要操作，还需要很高的默契，克罗斯和罗伊斯一个法师一个精灵，技能点点的也大相径庭，各项数值相差极大，想要找到同样的节奏还有点困难。  
“说真的，这个任务真情侣做完得分手一半。”罗伊斯看着屏幕上硕大的“任务失败”，绝望的感叹道，“程序员是被女神甩了吧？”  
“我们不算真情侣么？”克罗斯锲而不舍，又开了一次，罗伊斯爬起来继续陪他玩。  
“是啊。”罗伊斯盯着屏幕，“但我们是专业的嘛。”  
专业打游戏还是专业谈恋爱？克罗斯觉得双修也不是不行。

等到服务器有热闹起来的迹象，克罗斯和罗伊斯也没能把情侣任务全部完成，眼看着登陆的人越来越多，两人匆匆忙忙退了游戏。直到罗伊斯躺在床上刷论坛看到了一个帖子才想起来他俩还没让账号离婚。  
“这个帖子是这么说的。”罗伊斯念出来，“‘坐标XXX,XXX，看见TK8和Woody在做情侣任务，脑袋顶上有小戒指，他俩是不是有什么不可告人的大秘密。’”  
“……下面怎么说？”  
“没图说卵。”  
大概是Tkr8s和Woodyinho实在看起来八竿子打不着，那个帖子是真的都没人信，网友纷纷表示不要造谣，CP那么多不要乱拉郎，但这也提醒了克罗斯和罗伊斯，或许大概没准儿是不是要跟战队通知一声？  
把自家战队财产跟别人家战队绑定在一起，老板准许他们在休赛期登录比赛账号的目的好像不是这个。  
战队那边联系了游戏公司，对方称这个系统刚刚上线很多细节还没有落实，后台操作解除结婚关系还不太可行，原话是“不如二位先忍忍”。负责传达这个信息的拉莫斯表示，我觉得他们俩没什么可忍的，哦，不能用大号秀恩爱也算忍忍的范围吗？  
克罗斯不知道是不是幡然醒悟，已经连着三天开着小号跟他们一起下副本耍了，然而小号脑袋顶上闪闪发光的小戒指让大家不忍直视。  
“为什么你们连小号也不放过。”拉莫斯都不需要问另一个小戒指的主人是谁了，“情侣任务真的就那么好玩吗？”  
“还行，主要是想看看是不是传说中的‘分手任务’。”应了罗伊斯的猜测，最近这个结婚系统的情侣任务被普通玩家认定是单身程序员用来拆散情侣玩家的，这几天论坛飘红的帖子都是“情侣任务做到一半对象要跟我分手”这样的内容，“昨天晚上做完了。”  
“结论呢？”拉莫斯问。  
“我们真的是专业的。”克罗斯高深莫测的说。

休赛期以全明星赛为结束。罗伊斯和克罗斯被安排进团队表演赛，一个A队一个B队，登录的瞬间就引发了会场的骚动。  
“我以为主办方会清掉所有附加装饰。”克罗斯冷静地操作鼠标，将头顶的小戒指隐藏了，对面的罗伊斯也做了相同的事，耳机里是被分到和自己一队的桑乔惊恐地怪叫。  
“现在解释你们休赛期闲得无聊做任务还来得及吗？”拉莫斯在公屏上写道。  
“我们本来就是休赛期闲得无聊。”罗伊斯紧跟着他强调道。  
“没错。”克罗斯自暴自弃地也在公屏上表示了赞同。  
“为什么队长不带我玩？！”桑乔一边在耳机里大喊一边在公屏上打字。  
“下次咱俩玩咱俩玩！”第一次入选全明星，在A队的哈兰德欢快地应和道，“晚上回去我就向你求婚！”  
“磕到了。”罗伊斯默默地在公屏上留下这句话，然后对桑乔打出了本场比赛的第一次伤害。  
表演赛向来无组织无纪律，毫无章法，全靠选手本人的高超技术，罗伊斯走位风骚，克罗斯布阵严密，最后竟然把他俩剩下了——虽然主要原因是两队的牧师和主力T好巧不巧的是死敌，不但不给加血，甚至还用为数不多的攻击技能帮忙补刀——总之，最后就剩下精灵和法师面面相觑。  
“我大招还没CD完。”克罗斯诚实地在公屏上说。  
“那我不客气了。”罗伊斯操纵着他的精灵一跃而上，一套连击下来，等光效散去，Kr8s大概——  
咦？  
血条纹丝不动。  
“？？？？？？”  
罗伊斯少有的不淡定了，在公屏里打了一连串的问号。  
克罗斯想了想，对准Woodyinho放了一个咒语，罗伊斯也没躲，理论上是正中目标，得掉半管血的。  
然而，血条依然纹丝不动。  
“我知道了。”罗伊斯一边打字一边把隐藏的小戒指打开了，“是Buff。”  
“……”克罗斯甩了六个点，“我以为主办方会清掉所有装饰和Buff。”  
“显然他们没有料想到这一点。”罗伊斯说，还有点委屈的补充道，“专业人士也会很无聊的去搞情侣任务好吧。”  
“那现在怎么办？”克罗斯操纵着Kr8s的法杖有一下没一下地戳着精灵，一点伤害都没有，像极了调情，“这局打不完了。”  
“我觉得解说要崩溃了。”罗伊斯说，“不如Roll点吧。”  
“？怎么。”  
“输的去跳崖。”罗伊斯把视角拉远，地图边缘就是悬崖，“怎么样？”  
“万年红点选手在提议Roll点？”克罗斯真的没有嘲讽的意思。  
“点数大的获得蹦极大礼包。”罗伊斯说，“好嘛好嘛。”  
“……”克罗斯没办法，扔了个骰子，两排三点，整整齐齐，六。  
罗伊斯毫不客气地用“哈”刷了公屏。  
“万一你也扔个六呢？”克罗斯在做最后的挣扎，“不就得殉情？”  
“注意你的措辞。”罗伊斯说，自信地也扔了一次，红红火火，一个点，“服气没？”  
服气了。克罗斯只好让他的Kr8s去跳崖结束这场莫名其妙的表演赛。  
法师跳了下去，精灵还站在上面，然而Kr8s的头像灰下去的同时，Woodyinho的血条也立刻清零，头像灰了。  
“……”罗伊斯无话可说，只想找找哪里可以离婚。  
“看起来，这个Buff还挺全面。”解说不无尴尬地说，“毫无疑问，这是一场载入史册的表演赛了。”

—END—


	25. 恋爱专家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz  
Toni Kroos / Marco Reus
> 
> *《全民情敌》AU  
*有参考个别情节设置  
*一句话177

恋爱专家

克罗斯的运气一直不错。学生时代不会的题闭着眼睛随便点都能蒙对，在家里吃完饭猜拳洗碗总是弟弟气哼哼地抱着碗筷离开，聚会时就算抽不到王牌也不会抽到鬼牌，然而，此刻，他正站在自己供职的杂志社最大的会议室中间，手里捏着一根被剪短得不能再短的一次性筷子。  
“就是你了，托尼！”主编用力地拍了拍克罗斯的肩膀，“我相信你，才华横溢、嗅觉敏锐、客观理智的托尼，没有问题的！上次帮忙去填档还增加了销量呢！”  
“上次我是去社会版块帮忙。”克罗斯冷静地指出，哪怕他现在内心已经在缓慢地崩塌，“而这次是女性专栏。”克罗斯拿起桌面上的素材，那位遭遇车祸摔断了胳膊导致专栏空窗的可怜的女记者留下来的素材，“严肃的话题我没有足够的水平进行撰写，不那么严肃的话题——新品指甲油推荐？名牌包真假甄别？秋冬时装周？”克罗斯少有的提高了音量，“我是个体育版记者，塞尔吉奥，我上次研究女性还是多特蒙德当红炸子鸡的绯闻女友！”  
“愿赌服输，托尼。”拉莫斯拍着克罗斯的后背，他的手掌传递出无限的信任，“别太局限，女人对整个世界都感兴趣。”  
话是这么说。克罗斯抱着那位女记者的素材，整整三大本文件夹，对于一篇专栏文章来说这的确算是涉及全世界了。但这其中能让克罗斯着手进行的内容实在是微乎其微——他需要开拓思路。  
“嘿。”克罗斯把正在折腾饮水机的助理叫来，“如果你是女性，你想在咱们的杂志上看到什么样的内容？”  
“……我不是女性。”大学刚毕业的助理挠了挠头发，“那个，我可以帮你问问我女朋友，她对时尚不太感兴趣，所以可能可以给你一些有用的建议。”  
“噢，麻烦你——等等。”克罗斯皱起眉头，“你不是单身吗？”  
“是刚刚开始交往的。”小男生害羞的低下头。  
“我记得你连前台的实习生都不敢直视。”克罗斯记得他当时还礼貌性的鼓励了一下他的助理，别太局促，“你怎么会找到女朋友？”  
助理似乎感受到了冒犯，站直了身体，挺了挺胸口：“我，呃，算是找了一个老师？他教我怎么样变得冷静，怎样和喜欢的女孩子相处。”  
克罗斯挑了一下眉头示意助理继续说下去。  
男孩子还想要隐瞒下去，但那是克罗斯，不说话只看着都让人膝盖发软不得不交代清楚发生的一切——这就是金牌记者的能力吗——男孩清了清喉咙，从记事本里抽出一张名片递到克罗斯面前：“恋爱专家，先生，他为我量身打造了追求攻略……”  
“这听起来像是感情诈骗。”克罗斯拿过那张黑色的小卡片，上面有几行金色的小字，马尔科·罗伊斯，为您的恋爱竭诚服务，“让我们看看这到底是情圣还是骗子。”

“他叫凯·哈弗茨。”  
“学号是192905020611。”  
“营养学专业，选修了文学史，但好像不太擅长。”  
“喜欢坐在图书馆靠窗第三个座位，每天中午用高数课本占座位。”  
“一三五是吃红豆派，二四六只喝摩卡咖啡，周日不去图书馆。”  
“休息的时候会把下巴垫在桌面上玩手机，很安静，偶尔会因为好笑抖动两下。”  
罗伊斯举起食指示意对面的金发男孩儿停一下：“他认识你吗，尤利安？”  
“……”布兰特整个人哽住了，肉眼可见的沮丧起来，“不，我想他不认识我。”  
“不用这样难过。”罗伊斯温柔地安慰他，“一段感情都是从相识开始的，这样可以说也不错，我们可以为初次见面做好完全的准备——第一印象很重要。”  
布兰特整张脸皱在一起，抬起手粗暴地捋过自己的头发：“噢，抱歉，先生，我可能不应该来的……我，呃，我应该再……不，我可能——”  
“冷静，深呼吸，尤利安。”罗伊斯帮助布兰特调整着呼吸，一二三，很好，“虽然这样说不太好，但是你的自身条件已经比我很多的顾客优异太多了，你可以再自信一点。”罗伊斯鼓励道，其实他确实有些觉得好笑，他的大部分顾客在相貌或者谈吐上都有些普通，而今天的这位，尤利安·布兰特，移除他的顾客列表，放到大街上都是非常出众的年轻男孩，面谈刚开始甚至可以说幽默风趣，然而当罗伊斯切入正题，“谈谈你来这儿的目的吧”，那个阳光健谈的布兰特就消失了，他开始发红，说话吞吐，几次罗伊斯都想拿急救箱来帮助他了。  
长这么帅还需要恋爱专家当然是有原因的。罗伊斯想，他可太喜欢那个凯·哈弗茨了。  
“我……”布兰特咽了咽口水，“我没办法自信，我是说，我甚至没办法和他说话，我也很想像你暗示的那样，直接走过去敲敲他的桌面，‘嘿，我注意你很久了，我可以请你喝一杯咖啡吗’，但是，但是，我……我没办法，那是凯·哈弗茨，你知道他在学校里有多受欢迎吗？他在足球队，周围有很多优秀的朋友，哦，啦啦队长和学生会副主席都在追求他，哦，还有，他——”  
罗伊斯再次举起他的食指：“不，尤利安，我们不谈论你的暗恋对象。”布兰特愣了一下，有些手足无措，“是的，没错，往常是这样的，我们调查研究顾客的男神或者女神，琢磨对方的喜好，努力在短时间内拉近双方的差距，但是，你不需要这个。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“你只需要一些练习，一些勇气，还有一点发胶。”  
布兰特鼓了鼓脸颊，将信将疑地点了点头。  
“今天晚上回去努力不要想他，明天早上也不要，然后我们一起吃个早餐。”罗伊斯说，“接着就可以安排第一次约会了。”糟糕。可能说的有些直白了。布兰特整个人都燃烧了起来。  
这只是约会。罗伊斯腹诽道，还会有聊天、拥抱、接吻，这个男孩子会不会把自己点燃？  
送走了红彤彤的布兰特，罗伊斯掏出静音的手机，发现有一通未接来电，回拨过去立刻就被接起来了：“你好，马尔科·罗伊斯，有什么可以帮到您的吗？”  
“托尼·克罗斯，城市杂志社的记者。”电话那边非常干脆地自报家门，“我想要做一期关于恋爱专家这个都市传说的专题报道。”  
“你以为我是骗子。”罗伊斯直接揭穿他。  
“稍微有一点怀疑。”对方也不隐瞒。  
罗伊斯没想到这个记者会这样坦诚：“我不是骗子，我也不会让我的顾客当骗子，我只是让一个人看清楚在这个世界上存在另一个人为了得到你的目光会付出很大的努力。”想起来自己刚送走的那位顾客，罗伊斯补充说，“可能还有把一个优秀的家伙拽到那个人的视线范围里，这个工作比较少，我也是第一次做。”  
“听起来非常浪漫。”那头停顿了一下，“所以，我可以做你的专题报道吗？”  
“我不喜欢采访。”罗伊斯说，“但你或许可以来看看。”

是星期六。图书馆会很多人。哈弗茨戴着耳机夹着课本穿过人群，像往常一样来到校内的咖啡厅，他需要一杯摩卡提提神，在周末学习需要一点刺激。  
“你好，请问您需要点什么？”  
是新来的打工仔，北欧人，金发，高大。哈弗茨轻车熟路的选择了自己的口味，然而那个北欧男孩儿苦恼的抓了抓头发说，抱歉，没有摩卡了。  
“呃……”哈弗茨愣住了，一时间不知道该怎么更换。  
“嘿，看起来我点走了最后一杯。”有人插话，哈弗茨转过头发现是经常坐在图书馆靠过道第六排的那个男生，他的朋友们叫他“尤利安”，哈弗茨已经注意他很久了，“双份牛奶、半份奶油，多加巧克力酱？”他把台面上的杯子朝哈弗茨的方向推了推，纸杯上用马克笔写着“布兰特”，尤利安·布兰特，是他的名字，“刚做出来，就在你前面，我还没动过，不介意的话，你可以拿走。”  
哈弗茨眨了眨眼：“这太不好意思了，你想喝什么我点给你？”  
“我其实没那么想喝咖啡。”布兰特说，“只是心血来潮换换口味，现在过了那个劲儿了也没那么想，所以没关系。”  
哈弗茨显然有些不知如何是好，然而那个北欧打工仔大声地喊了一句“下一位”让他不得不退出队伍，接受了布兰特的咖啡。  
“我转给你钱？”  
“没关系，算我请你的。”布兰特笑道，下意识地伸手摸了摸鼻子底下，又发觉这个动作有些不合适，整个人顿住了。  
哈弗茨捧着杯子，似乎没有注意到：“……你有选修文学史吗？”  
“啊？文学史？”布兰特咳嗽了一声，“我上个学期选修过，对，我拿了A。”该死的，这听起来有点像是炫耀。  
“哦，天呐，我喝了你的咖啡却还想拜托你帮我复习文学史。”哈弗茨咬着嘴唇自嘲的笑起来，“还是当我没说吧，哥们儿。”  
“不不不，我是说。”布兰特连忙接茬，“我可以帮你复习文学史，这没什么，笔记就在IPad里面，很方便，也没什么麻烦的。”  
“是吗？”哈弗茨的眼睛亮了起来，“你真是大好人，今天结束你一定要让我请你吃饭，算是答谢咖啡和文学史——拜托，你不能不同意。”  
布兰特再次清了清喉咙，他故作镇定地说，好的。  
在咖啡厅的室外桌子边，罗伊斯正把他的冰咖啡吸得哗啦哗啦作响，刚在柜台值班的北欧男孩儿端着两个蓝莓松饼走过来：“马尔科，你确定那个男生是你的顾客？我没有认错吧？”  
“没有，埃尔林，就是那个可怜的小蛋糕。”罗伊斯把松饼盘子往身边的男人的方向推了推。  
哈兰德这才意识到罗伊斯不是在跟别人拼桌，他和旁边那个像是时刻在关注着身边发生的一切的警惕家伙是一起的。  
“哦，这是托尼。”罗伊斯反应过来了，“托尼，这是埃尔林，我为他的恋爱提供了一点点建议。”  
“你的顾客之一。”克罗斯说。  
“不是了，他在追我学弟。”罗伊斯解释道，“我怎么可能帮忙，那是我最喜欢的学弟。”  
“每一个学弟都是你最喜欢的学弟。”哈兰德反驳说，“你给了我他的电话号码。”  
“你看，这不能算是顾客。”罗伊斯偏头看向克罗斯。  
克罗斯点点头：“不过我有一个疑问，和你最喜欢的学弟的男朋友一样的疑问，那个男孩子，尤利安？真的需要你的帮助吗？这该不是你为了让我在杂志上写一些你的好话而找的什么情圣吧？”  
罗伊斯笑了：“你不知道昨天我们练习了多久，我打印了四张凯·哈弗茨的自拍贴在墙上让他对着练，大概到第二百八十遍的时候终于发出声音了吧。”  
“可怜的小蛋糕。”克罗斯谨慎地评价道，罗伊斯点了点头。

“所以，就是道别的时候，我的耳机没有插好，音乐公放了，那也是他喜欢的小众乐队。”布兰特的双手在膝盖上反复地攥成拳头又勉强放松，“然后，我是说，他，呃，邀请我一起，就是这个乐队下周末在附近的酒吧演出，然后，他就邀请我一起去。”  
“那很好啊。”罗伊斯说，“去，记得打理干净点，头发抹一点发胶，不用太多，稍微能有一些形状就好——”  
“马尔科。”布兰特打断他，绝望地将手指插进他的头发里，“马尔科……我该怎么办。”  
罗伊斯看着墙面上的四张哈弗茨照片，叹了口气，转过头问正在整理笔记本的克罗斯：“你会把这个笨蛋写进报道里吗？”  
“你最近只有这个顾客。”克罗斯说，“还有，我觉得女性读者会喜欢这样的男生的。”  
“什么意义的喜欢？”  
“母爱。”  
“有道理，那你说——”  
“你们两个。”布兰特打断他的专家和专家的记者的对话，“马尔科如果你现在不帮助我的话，克罗斯先生的报道上只有‘都市传说恋爱专家的谎言’这种了。”  
罗伊斯衡量了一下。  
“我还付了钱了。”  
“好吧。”罗伊斯坐正了身体，“其实只有一件事。”他看了看周围，站起身，拍了拍克罗斯的大腿也让他站起来，记者茫然地放下笔记本站起来，然后被罗伊斯搂住了肩膀，“兄弟。”接着他把手往下移，到了臀部，“流氓。”克罗斯瞥了一眼罗伊斯，他又把手往上挪，到了克罗斯的腰间，“你。明白了吗？”  
布兰特看了看克罗斯的肩膀，罗伊斯搂上去用口型说“兄弟”，又看向克罗斯的胯部，罗伊斯贴上用愤怒的表情无声地说“流氓”，最后是腰间，“你。”罗伊斯重复道，“这里是你的位置，记住了没？”  
布兰特点点头：“我记住了……但，我是说，我其实比较有冲动……”  
“摸他屁股？”罗伊斯惊恐地叫道。  
布兰特慌忙摆手：“不是，呃，我想揉他脑袋，捏他后脖子，这算什么？变态吗？”  
罗伊斯饶有兴趣地抱起胳膊：“肩膀是兄弟，屁股是流氓，中间是你，温柔又绅士。至于，脑袋和后脖子嘛——那是饲养员。”  
布兰特露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“你是真的恋爱专家。”克罗斯诚实地得出结论，然后抬起手拍了拍罗伊斯的脑袋。  
“嘿——”罗伊斯拖长声调表示抗议，克罗斯却得寸进尺地揉了揉他的后脖子。

罗伊斯手里有两张电影票。取了票就到学校找布兰特交给他，一会儿他还要跟克罗斯去吃晚饭，关于专栏，虽然罗伊斯一开始并不想要采访，但是不知道为什么又同意了。  
“我没办法去。”布兰特叹了口气，“我们没办法去，要到期末了，他这个学期想要申请奖学金，我还有毕业的事情，这个期末对我们都挺重要的，就是——我们没时间去看电影。”布兰特又开始揉他的头发，“天呐，我是不是又要搞砸了，马尔科，你计划的太完美了，第一次见面，我们聊得太开心了，你知道吗，他笑起来真的很可爱，比藏在胳膊里偷偷笑可爱多了。”布兰特吞了一下口水，“还有，乐队的现场表演。”布兰特只有在周围没有人的时候才敢想起来那天晚上的经历，这样傻笑出来不会被人发现。  
乐队演唱了一首慢歌。虽然罗伊斯提醒他能不跳舞就别跳舞，但是……哈弗茨过来牵他的手腕，他们一起毫无章法地——这算不上跳舞——这是摇摆，随着音乐声音越来越来遥远，布兰特才发觉他们靠得那么近，额头都要贴在了一起，哈弗茨在他的眼底笑起来，布兰特感觉到他的手绕过自己的后背来到他的后脑勺，像是对待什么毛茸茸的小动物似的，哈弗茨揉了揉布兰特的脑袋。然后他们的额头靠在了一起。  
“我搞砸了，马尔科。”布兰特靠在墙上，看着学校街道上一对又一对的情侣，他注定是成为不了其中之一了，“我完蛋了。”  
“这样啊。”罗伊斯把电影票塞到口袋里，“没关系，虽然我的确跟你说第三次约会是成败在此一举，但是真的没关系，已经到一步了，约会已经不重要了，重要的是你和他本身——你们可以在复习中约会，这没什么，也是可以增进感情的一部分，这之间发生的事情就随你发挥，我相信你，尤利安，你没问题的，然后等到告别的时候，你把他送回宿舍，当他玩他的门禁卡或者什么东西的时候，你就可以亲他了。”  
布兰特的脸色铁青：“……你说什么？”  
“初吻。”罗伊斯重复了一遍，“这个发生之后你就知——呼吸！尤利安！呼吸！”布兰特吐出一口气，跟随罗伊斯的手势调整半天，“——我一点也不意外，你对这个还是非常的窘迫，显然，我们需要练习。”  
“练习？”布兰特瞪大了眼睛，把自己从墙上揭下来，“这玩意儿还可以练习？”  
“当然。”罗伊斯点点头，闭上眼睛。  
布兰特看了看周围，又看了看天，再看了看地板。  
“我是凯·哈弗茨，尤利安。”罗伊斯依旧闭着眼睛，“你就这样晾着一个闭着眼睛的凯·哈弗茨站在这里？看天看地？”  
“你怎么知道我在看天看地？”布兰特惊讶道。  
罗伊斯嫌弃地睁开眼睛：“就你，这还用‘知道’？第一天见我的时候就是个恋爱笨蛋，到现在还是个恋爱笨蛋。”  
“……”  
“我现在还是凯·哈弗茨，你还不亲我吗？”罗伊斯抱起胳膊。  
布兰特发现罗伊斯是认真的，舔了舔嘴唇，又反复深呼吸了几次，以相当缓慢的速度向前探身，试图靠近罗伊斯，他闭上眼睛，想象那是凯·哈弗茨，就像他们以前练习的样子，对着墙，那是凯·哈弗茨，对着水杯，那是凯·哈弗茨，对着镜子，那是凯·哈弗茨，然而——  
“不，我不行。”布兰特迅速地闪身，回到安全距离，“马尔科，我做不到。”  
“不错。”罗伊斯点评道，“你可以做到的，顺其自然就可以。”他很自信，上前从布兰特的口袋里拿出他的手机，放在布兰特手里，“现在，发消息，邀请他周末一起去复习。”

哈弗茨今晚交出了他的初吻。老实说，他以为他和尤利安——是这样的，他的想象中所有初吻的场景都是和尤利安在一起的，这没什么不能说的——会在更加有仪式感的时候交换一个亲吻，比如说送对方回宿舍或者舞池中央，如果是有讨厌的家伙来搭讪他们其中之一，然后以接吻的方式宣示主权就更好了……总之，至少不应该是在一堆数学题之间，哈弗茨算的晕头转向，布兰特的情况也不太好，他看起来随时会把自己抓秃了，“我觉得我是个白痴。”哈弗茨趴在桌子上，手指间转着一支签字笔，好像是布兰特的。  
“不，面对数学题，我们都是白痴。”布兰特也低下头，发出一声低笑，试探性地伸出手又忽然惊醒般收回来，但纠结再三，最后还是遵循本心揉了揉哈弗茨黑色的短发，哈弗茨贴着他的手心蹭了蹭。他们靠得太近了，近到彼此再靠近一点点就会发生一个吻。  
两秒钟之后，他们之间发生了一个吻。  
“凯，我看你最近和那个物理系的尤利安·布兰特走的很近啊？”室友从上铺探出头来，“说起来，我上次看到他跟一个金发的男人在宿舍楼下调情诶，他怎么——”  
“什么？！”哈弗茨的傻笑僵在了脸上，“你说什么？”  
“呃，他勾搭了一个漂亮的男的？”室友不确定自己是不是应该再说一遍，“喂，凯，你——”  
哈弗茨夺门而出。  
克罗斯和罗伊斯看完电影，拎着夜宵打算去看看布兰特那边进展如何的时候就正撞上这样的场景——布兰特局促地站在宿舍门口，哈弗茨的脸涨红了，比手画脚地有些语无伦次。  
“恋爱专家？”克罗斯促狭地用胳膊碰了碰罗伊斯的肩膀，“这跟你的计划不太一样？”  
“嘘——”罗伊斯拽了一下克罗斯的手腕，想要原路返回，结果却被布兰特发现了。  
“嘿！马尔科！”布兰特拉着哈弗茨冲到他们的面前，“快，你帮我跟凯解释解释我是说上次我没有亲到你——”  
“等等。”克罗斯打断了布兰特，“你到底是指导别人追男神还是指导别人泡你？”  
“你别添乱。”罗伊斯再次按住克罗斯，“你是说由于你一想到凯·哈弗茨就开始说话结巴无法呼吸所以我好心好意帮你练习一下不要太紧张然后你嫌弃我长得丑吗？”  
“……”我没有嫌弃你长的丑。布兰特很想这样辩解，但看起来似乎不是时候。  
哈弗茨好像搞清楚状况了，他指着罗伊斯说：“你是他们都在说的恋爱专家吗？”  
“情感顾问，是的。”罗伊斯点点头。  
“是你告诉尤利安我喜欢周六喝双份牛奶、半份奶油、多加巧克力酱的摩卡的吗？”哈弗茨问道，“还有，文学史的笔记是你搞来的？以及，是你告诉他我喜欢那个乐队好让他不着痕迹的显露出来自己也喜欢？今天晚上——”  
罗伊斯摆着手阻止哈弗茨继续数下去：“我想你搞错了我的工作，小伙子，我不是打造一个你喜欢的类型，我只是给了他一点勇气，让他把最真实、最好的自己展现给你——什么摩卡咖啡，文学史笔记，那个小众乐队——你也太高估我了，我只听流行音乐。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“至于今天晚上，我告诉他顺其自然。”  
哈弗茨不说话了，小心翼翼地瞥了一眼拉着他的布兰特。抱歉，他小声说，我不应该怀疑你的。  
“不……”布兰特握紧哈弗茨的手，面向他，认真地说，“这不是你的错，这的确是我做的不太妥当。而且……而且……”布兰特的耳朵尖红了，“我其实有一些高兴你为我吃醋，感觉就像我们是彼此喜欢的。”  
“是的。”哈弗茨，松开手抱了上去，“我们是互相喜欢的，尤利安。”  
哇哦。罗伊斯和克罗斯向后退了两步，象征性的为两位年轻人腾出一点空间。“我说，托尼，你一定得把这个写上去。”罗伊斯跟克罗斯咬耳朵，“我感觉我下半辈子不愁工作了。”  
“冷静点，专家。”克罗斯说，“不过忘了和你说了，我改主题了，不打算做你的专访了。”  
“什么？”罗伊斯一点也不意外似的。  
克罗斯轻咳一声：“我打算写一个故事，被拖去填档的倒霉的体育版记者和一个擅长撮合别人的恋爱专家的故事。”  
“爱情故事？”  
“不然呢？”克罗斯反问道，罗伊斯挽住他的胳膊凑过去亲吻了他的脸颊。

—END—


	26. First Word You Said（When we fall in love）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Kroos / Marco Reus
> 
> *灵魂伴侣AU  
*手臂的皮肤上会出现灵魂伴侣对自己说的第一句话。

First Word You Said（When we fall in love）

神说要有光，于是便有了光。  
神说要有爱，于是便有了亚当和夏娃。

马尔科从小到大都对灵魂伴侣的说法深信不疑，并非说他是拥有什么信仰或者什么其他的东西，只是因为他的父母在他有记忆以来将初次相遇的场景描述了上百遍。  
他的父亲说：“我可以邀请你跳一支舞吗？”  
他的母亲回答道：“乐意至极。”  
这也是他们手臂上的文字，用他妈妈的话来说，这是一段被神祝福的感情——马尔科在他们二十五周年婚姻纪念日的时候，将他们在蛋糕前亲吻的照片发表在了他的社交网络上，并且配上了这句话，他一直觉得灵魂伴侣是最浪漫的关系了。  
“请问一下现在几点钟了”是印在马尔科皮肤上的文字，他想象过那会是什么样的场景，是用来搭讪的借口还是慌慌张张的询问，是目光闪烁的姑娘还是游刃有余的男生——马尔科不会否认他对此有所期待，他想要揭开关于自己最大的谜题，他的余生将会和什么样的人共度。  
也正是因为他坚信着灵魂伴侣的理论，马尔科在第一次遇见托尼的时候完全没有把他当作是可发展对象，即便他从托尼和自己说话的第一秒钟起就觉得这个男孩子有点可爱。  
当时马尔科正在足球场外等着体育课拖堂结束，他和朋友约好了放学后在这里踢球。托尼就这样突然拍了一下他的肩膀，有些唐突而冒失地抛出一个疑问：“嘿，你也喜欢踢球吗？”  
如果马尔科稍微对灵魂伴侣有所动摇的话，他在那瞬间就能意识到这是一个友好的搭讪，但是拜幸运又相爱的父母所赐，马尔科没有往那个方面考虑，只是习惯性的笑起来然后给予他一个肯定的答复。  
“我也喜欢。”托尼耸了耸肩，“你一会儿要去踢吗？”  
“是的。”马尔科说，“要一起来吗？我们应该还差几个，可以叫上你的朋友。”  
他们踢了一场球赛，吃了一顿快餐，顺路走了一段，然后交换了号码，约定以后一起踢球。然后逐渐的话题从“足球”扩展到更加私人的地方，在马尔科意识到之前，托尼已经成为了他的朋友们口中的“托尼？就是马尔科的那个托尼”。  
接着，在一次从电影院出来的暴雨，托尼淋湿了半边肩膀的那天晚上，马尔科躺在床上，平生第一次失眠了。  
他觉得自己被神抛弃了。  
那天如果不是在颠球就好了。马尔科有些懊恼的想，也许就不会是那样的开场白——不，托尼一直戴手表，自己送他的生日礼物甚至就是一块手表，他根本不会以“请问一下现在几点钟了”作为他们之间的第一句话的。  
三个小时零八分钟，马尔科悲哀地发现，他喜欢上了一个人，而那个人不是他命中注定的灵魂伴侣。  
“也许，我是说也许。”马尔科从姐姐伊芙琳的床上弹起来，宣布道，“也许，他死了。”  
“什么？”伊芙琳正在整理衣柜，拉幼弟帮忙结果小家伙却忙于解决自己的那点可爱的、惆怅的小心思，“谁死了？”  
“或者她。”马尔科托着下巴忧心忡忡，“又或者她或者他在地球的另一边，我可能一辈子都见不到他或者她，我是说，我们可能都不会相遇，那怎么会成为灵魂伴侣呢？”  
“哦，哦，是这样。”伊芙琳反应过来弟弟在纠结什么了，“托尼和你说的第一句话不是你手臂上的那句话。”她一阵见血的指出来，马尔科哀嚎着又倒回床上了，“别担心，亲爱的，我认识好几对手臂上的文字并不匹配的情侣了。”  
马尔科哼了两声：“……结果怎么样？”  
“有好有坏。”伊芙琳诚实地回答说，“我也见过所谓的灵魂伴侣分崩离析的场面，马尔科，我一直觉得这不是神的祝福，而是神的恶作剧。”说着，姐姐转过头朝马尔科挤了一下眼睛，“去他的神。”  
马尔科盯着天花板眨了眨眼睛：“去他的神。”他嘟囔着重复了一遍，然后再次从床上弹起来，“去他的神！”他大声说，“我就是喜欢他。”

“不，你不是我喜欢的类型。”菲利克斯拉着托尼的胳膊一字一句地念到，“说真的，我一直觉得你这个印记特别方便，碰见讨厌的人搭讪，把胳膊亮给他们看就行了。”说着，他停顿了一下，“不过话说回来，我未来嫂子未免有点太酷了，长这么大我还没见过你碰一鼻子灰呢。”  
托尼没好气地把胳膊从菲利克斯的手里抽出来：“这只是一个洗不掉的纹身，菲利克斯，不代表任何事。”  
“嘿，才不是这样呢！”菲利克斯大声地反驳道，他的胳膊上的印记和哥哥有着异曲同工之妙——“我讨厌你”——但是这句话发生在一对七岁的小朋友之间大概就成为了一段两小无猜的青梅竹马故事的开始了。菲利克斯现在的女朋友就是那个七岁的时候眼泛泪花、跺着脚说“我讨厌你”的小女孩，“灵魂伴侣，托尼，你不能因为你没有遇到就把这个不当真！”  
“这话和爸妈说去。”托尼挥了挥手，他的父母手臂上的文字就是不匹配的，“我可以坐在你旁边吗”是他父亲手臂上的字，而他母亲对父亲说的第一句话却是“你们可以说话小点声吗”——他的父母向来把家庭间鸡毛蒜皮的争吵归结为他们不是灵魂伴侣，但是他们两个也都清楚这是玩笑话，一年、两年、十年、二十年，还有此后的几十年，他们都坚信陪伴在彼此身边的还会是对方。  
所以，托尼自从开始对“喜欢”有意识的时候就不把灵魂伴侣当回事，虽然他的弟弟坚称托尼是不想从搭讪就被宣判死刑。  
“你的恋爱经历会很坎坷。”菲利克斯说，拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“兄弟，想要动摇第一印象简直太难了。”  
“我知道你对此很有经验。”托尼翻了一个白眼，“不用再炫耀了，我不会和开口就说‘不，你不是我喜欢的类型’的人在一起的。”  
我当然不会。托尼知道，他喜欢的人对他说的第一句话只有两个字。  
他说：“是啊。”  
吸引他的是皮球的声音。托尼太熟悉这个声音了，他正要回家，转过头就看见了一个金发男孩儿正用颠球打发时间，似乎在等着拖堂的体育课结束，好赶紧进去抢占场地。  
去打个招呼好了。托尼的脑海中在那一瞬间只有这个选项，但他会怎么回答呢？  
虽然托尼不相信灵魂伴侣那些乱七八糟的东西，却也隐约期待着能得到他手臂上的文字的回答——好吧，虽然这样看起来他根本没办法再把话题进行下去了，但是，托尼想，他大概是真的一见钟情了。  
“嘿，你也喜欢踢球吗？”如果这个世界上有什么超烂的搭讪词排行榜，托尼觉得他一定能榜上有名了。  
金发男孩儿显然被他的突然出现吓到了，但是依旧做出了反应，他轻声说，是啊。然后似乎是下意识地露出了一个和他的发色相近的笑容。  
他不是我的灵魂伴侣——托尼理应在第一时间得出这个结论，但他没有，迟钝了足足有几个小时——和马尔科再见之后托尼才反应过来这一点——毕竟，在那一刻，托尼只注意到了他笑起来还挺好看的。  
“我不在乎这些。”托尼想，但他也知道马尔科似乎很在意——他翻到过马尔科之前在社交软件上发布的照片，还有充满期待和羡慕的“被神祝福的感情”，“不期待马尔科忽然也不在乎这些东西了，但希望他能够，至少能够承认喜欢自己。”  
他知道的。托尼知道他们是彼此喜欢的。

门铃响起来的时候，菲利克斯和托尼互相推诿了一会儿，最终还是托尼敌不过菲利克斯的耍赖，起身去开门，然后就看见马尔科气喘吁吁地站在门口，脸红扑扑的，一边咽口水一边比划着什么。  
“怎么这么急？”托尼让开门，“进来，我给你倒杯水。”  
马尔科摇摇头：“说完我就走。”  
托尼悄悄屏住呼吸：“你要说什么？”  
马尔科调整了一下气息，抚了抚胸口，一路跑过来狂跳的心脏渐渐安静下来，他站直了，再次深吸一口气，他说：“我喜欢你。”  
托尼愣住了：“什么？”  
“很不幸我们开口和对方说的第一句话都不是我们手臂上的字。”马尔科说，双眼直直地望着托尼，他其实还是有点害怕的，托尼想要抱抱他，但还是忍住了，等他说完，“但是我想，管他呢，我就是喜欢你——”  
马尔科明显还有话要说，但是托尼等不及了，他跨出房门，拉住马尔科的衣领，直接亲吻了他。货真价实不会被误会意思的亲吻。  
“我也喜欢你。”托尼说，“去他的灵魂伴侣。”  
“去他的。”马尔科抿着嘴唇笑了。  
“你等我一下。”托尼抱了抱马尔科，“等一下我们出去约会，我可不放你走。”  
马尔科弯着眉眼点点头。  
“我去换一下鞋子。”托尼松开马尔科，“到路边等我。”  
马尔科又点点头，然后乖乖往马路边走。表白、接吻、确定关系、约会，他们效率可真高。他默默地想，那个不知道还在世界哪个角落的“灵魂伴侣”甚至都没有出现，真没用，还是托尼好。  
正想着，换好鞋子的托尼出门了，拍了拍马尔科的肩膀，就像他们第一次见面那样，马尔科回过头就听见托尼问他：“请问一下现在几点钟了？”  
装模作样，仿佛他们是陌生人一样。  
马尔科的笑容更夸张了，他的睫毛抖动着，他咬了一下嘴唇，忍着笑意回答他：“不，你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
也许，马尔科以后没有办法和他的孩子们说像他妈妈告诉他的那样——我们相遇，说了彼此手臂上的话——但他可以说，在自己无可救药地爱上托尼，而托尼也真正成为自己灵魂伴侣的那一刻，他说的第一句话便是：“请问一下现在几点钟了？”。

神说要有光，世界上便有了光。  
神说要有爱，世界上便有人跨越山河湖海、违背生物本能、撇开世俗偏见，义无反顾地去遇见另一个人，并鼓起勇气说出了第一句话。

—END—


	27. 宿醉、乌青眼和男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz
> 
> （Toni Kroos / Marco Reus）  
（Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho）
> 
> *灵感来自HIMYM S01S10

宿醉、乌青眼和男孩

布兰特是伴随着满身难闻的酒精散去的气味和在神经上的踢踏舞醒来的——他昨晚喝醉了，显而易见。但问题是，布兰特抓了抓自己仿佛被雨水浇透又风干的头发，问题是，他现在不是在自己的床上，如果他没记错这是罗伊斯公寓的客房，所以——昨晚发生了什么？  
“唔。”  
布兰特瞪大了眼睛，难道宿醉还会导致自己的声带不受控制吗？然而，众所周知这并不属于宿醉的反应之一。布兰特僵硬地转过头，房间里还有另一个人，准确来说是他的床上还有另一个人。完全埋在被子里，只有几缕黑色的小卷毛露在外面，这个人将自己深深陷在床垫里，布兰特小心翼翼地探身过去，伸出手想要拍拍他，犹豫了一下又收回来了，不知道为什么，他没有勇气把对方叫醒。  
毕竟，他完全不记得昨天晚上发生了什么。从为什么喝酒到怎么在罗伊斯的公寓，一干二净，就像罗伊斯赢他的FIFA记录一样空白。  
于是，布兰特蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，以最安静和迅速的方式离开了房间。  
“哟。”罗伊斯端着一个碗和克罗斯一前一后从厨房里走出来，“你醒啦？”  
“昨晚发生了什么？”布兰特双手抱着自己的脑袋，“我怎么在你家？”  
罗伊斯在单人沙发上落座，克罗斯坐在扶手上，两个人对视了一眼，几乎是异口同声：“你不记得了？一丁点也不记得了？”  
布兰特摇摇头。罗伊斯拍了拍对面的沙发让他坐下：“真遗憾，昨晚相当精彩。”

Hangover

“我赢了！我喝！”布兰特拿起面前的小酒杯一饮而尽，烈酒刺激得他皱起了眉毛，砸了咂嘴，“再来！”  
坐在他对面的罗伊斯按住他的手腕：“呃……我不建议再喝了，尤利安，我们送你回去吧。”  
“不！”布兰特拒绝道，“今天是关于我的，我要解决这个问题，我是说，你们要解决我的问题！”  
“严格来说。”克罗斯将双手放在桌面上，“今天是为了庆祝我升职加薪？”  
布兰特眯起眼睛，狐疑地看着克罗斯，这种表情很少出现在布兰特脸上，克罗斯还挺新鲜的，在桌子下面踢了踢罗伊斯暗示他录下来，得到了男朋友的一个白眼，“别逗他了”是这个意思。  
“不。”布兰特再次拒绝，“如果是你的派对！为什么只有我们三个人？你难道这么不受欢迎吗——？”  
“因为其他人都已经回去了。”罗伊斯拍了拍布兰特的手，“乖，咱们也回去了？别喝了。”  
“因为其他人都回去了，而你还要再来一二三四轮，我男朋友不得不看着你。”克罗斯抱起胳膊，“所以我也得在这儿等着给你买单。”  
“呜。”布兰特发出一种类似于小动物的声音，趴在桌子上，脑袋埋在臂弯里，“你们要给我解决问题。”  
克罗斯叹了口气，罗伊斯捏了捏他的手：“好吧，尤利安，你有什么困扰吗？”  
“我喜欢凯。”布兰特闷声说。  
“这个我们知道了，换一个话题。”克罗斯朝端着酒路过的服务员使眼色让他赶快离开，结果还是被突然坐起来的布兰特截胡了，一手两只小酒杯，颇有礼貌的跟人家道谢。  
布兰特把酒杯放在桌子上，力气大了点，溅出来了几滴：“你们不知道，我特别喜欢他。”  
“嗯……”罗伊斯谨慎地附和着。  
“我要跟他表白！”布兰特郑重地说，拿起面前的酒杯，一口气喝了两杯，“不要犹豫了，就在今晚！我要跟他说‘我喜欢你’！你们都不要拦我，不要阻止我，不要让我思考！听着，马尔科，我爱他！”  
“好的……但是——”罗伊斯眼睁睁地看着布兰特掏出手机，按了一个号码。算了。他想，反正醉成这个样子，接到电话的凯也不会介意的。  
“凯！是我！当然是我！”布兰特深吸一口气，“只有我会在深夜给你打电话，因为只有我会在深夜想起你——我们不要再这样下去了，别互相欺骗我们没有感觉了，凯，我喜欢你——”1、2、3、4、5，“凯，你为什么不说话？”布兰特几乎要哭出来了，“你那儿好吵，你在哪儿？”  
“我明白了。”克罗斯举着自己的手机似乎找到了世界新的真理，“Kai和Kroos可能会挨在一起。”  
布兰特看了看克罗斯手机屏幕上的正在通话中，又看了看自己的手机，哀嚎出声，再次把自己埋在手臂里。  
“没关系……”罗伊斯拍了拍布兰特的手臂，“那个，你可以再打一个？刚才的算是演习？你说的非常感人，如果我是凯的话，我一定会同意的。”  
“原来你喜欢这种风格？”克罗斯看向罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯推了一下克罗斯的脸让他专注于布兰特的——姑且说是“问题”。  
“不……”布兰特忧愁的说，“我没有勇气了，我的勇气用完了，我再也不会和凯表白了，我要借酒消愁——”  
两杯烈酒下肚。布兰特沉默了几分钟，就在罗伊斯认为可以再一次提出送他回家的建议的时候，这家伙字正腔圆地说，我要向凯表白。  
罗伊斯捂住额头，看向克罗斯：“咱俩把他打晕拖走的可行性？”  
“他显然是喝醉了之后战斗力爆表的那种。”克罗斯说，“就算不喝多咱俩弄他也有点困难，所以我建议等他表白完就好了。”  
“……”罗伊斯观察了一下克罗斯的表情，“你就是想看热闹吧？”  
克罗斯不置可否。  
布兰特拨通了号码：“……凯！是我，还是我，永远是我，你知道，我总会在这种夜晚想起你，你知道为什么吗？答案很明显，我喜欢你，喜欢到会辗转反侧、会失眠，凯，你愿意——你那边为什么这么吵？你跟托尼在一起吗？我刚才——噢。”布兰特抬起头，罗伊斯正拿着他的手机在自己眼前晃。  
“这我就想不通了。”克罗斯说，“老实告诉我，尤利安，你到底有没有你暗恋对象的电话号码？”

“然后，我费了好大劲才把你劝好愿意离开酒吧回家睡觉。”罗伊斯捧着碗喝了一口，“但是我们都喝了酒，又不放心你一人坐出租车，所以就把你带回来了——你干嘛捂着眼睛？”  
“无意冒犯。”布兰特挥了挥手，眉毛还皱着，显然很头疼，“但是我刚刚宿醉，然后托尼为什么要一边在你讲故事的时候给你按太阳穴？”  
“因为我头痛。”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“昨天陪你喝那么多酒。”  
“本来十一点的时候就该结束了。”克罗斯补充道，“你知道最后几点走的吗？一点半。”  
“然后一点半就把我送回来了？”布兰特问，两个人点点头，“那我床上那个男的是怎么回事？”  
罗伊斯和克罗斯迅速地对视一眼，又一次异口同声地质问他：“什么男的？！”  
“我不知道。”布兰特捂住脸，“就在我床上，我没敢叫醒他……”  
罗伊斯把汤碗放下，和克罗斯以安静且迅速的方式潜行到客房门前，轻手轻脚地推开门，飞速地看了一眼。  
克罗斯说：“你床上——”  
“为什么会有个男的？”罗伊斯压着声音惊呼道。  
“很好。”布兰特拿着自己的手机，“现在有另一个问题，你们给我改手机壁纸了？”  
罗伊斯和克罗斯凑过去一看，原本布兰特的手机壁纸是Nala的照片，现在变成了一张便签：“如果捡到了这个醉鬼，请给拨打这个号码：XXX-XXXX-XXX。”  
“这是谁的号码？”克罗斯问。  
“我不知道啊！”布兰特现在都不敢去猜测昨晚到底发生什么了。  
“这是……”罗伊斯摸了摸下巴，“这是杰登他们公寓的电话呀。”  
三个人几乎连滚带爬地冲过走廊去敲隔壁的门。很快，对门的另一个主人打开了门，是哈兰德。但是——  
“你的眼睛？”布兰特咽了一下口水，指了指自己的眼底，“怎么青了？”  
哈兰德的眼底有一大块青紫色，很明显是被人打的。  
罗伊斯歪着脑袋看了看，比划了一下高度：“不对啊，如果是杰登的话，能打这么黑，这个位置有点高吧……”  
“是你打的。”哈兰德看着布兰特，“你昨晚打的。”  
布兰特愣住了：“啥？”

Bruise

被罗伊斯送上床的布兰特抱着自己的企鹅玩偶，本该在几秒钟之后就坠入梦乡，然而他却想起了那两通打错了的电话。他说的都是真心的，他会在深夜想起凯·哈弗茨，想起他们白天的亲密互动，男孩儿的手臂落在他的肩上，一连串的笑声落在耳朵里，猫一样的笑眼落在他的心上。他失眠了。布兰特悲哀地想，酒精也没办法在他脑海里都是凯的时候麻痹自己。  
然后，布兰特便从床上爬起来，他需要再找两个军师。一把年纪、谈恋爱顺序颠三倒四的两个一看就不是合适的恋爱指导。他需要两个和他年龄相仿，以正常的——表白、牵手、接吻、上床——顺序恋爱的朋友。  
他想起了杰登和埃尔林。  
虽然他俩谈恋爱的速度快了点，但是无伤大雅。  
于是，布兰特穿过走廊，敲开了对面的门。  
桑乔对他的造访很惊讶，毕竟已经凌晨两点多了，如果不是他和埃尔林今晚打算通宵打游戏可能还不一定能给他开门。  
“哇哦，伙计，你可喝的够多的。”桑乔抽了抽鼻子，立刻判断出来布兰特的状况，“你不是和马尔科他们在一起？你这个样子他也不管？”桑乔拉着布兰特走到客厅，哈兰德把游戏暂停了看着他们，收到桑乔的眼神示意起身去厨房准备一些醒酒的东西，“怎么喝这么多？”  
“你怎么没去？”布兰特问。  
“因为那是托尼·克罗斯的升职派对？”桑乔反问道，“我跟他男朋友熟，但跟他不熟？”  
“那为什么我去了？”布兰特指了指自己。  
“因为他是你学长？”桑乔抓了抓头发，醉鬼都这么难搞吗，“你今晚在我们这儿睡吧？”  
布兰特摆了摆手：“不，不用了，马尔科给我收拾了客房，但是我需要一点建议。”  
桑乔瞥了一眼厨房，埃尔林可太慢了，他才刚过饮酒年龄没几年，还不知道该怎么照顾一个喝多了的人：“什么建议？”  
“恋爱。”布兰特认真地说。  
桑乔被噎了一下似的，一边把布兰特的手机掏出来，在布兰特面前晃一下解锁，用便签纸留下自己的号码换了壁纸，他非常担心这家伙会继续跑出去：“我不太觉得我是个合适的咨询对象？酒醒之后和马尔科谈谈？”  
布兰特连连摇头：“不，他不太靠谱，我今晚已经给凯打了两次电话了，结果都因为托尼和他给搅黄了，我给我暗恋对象表白，他俩掺和个什么劲啊？又不是我爹妈，我是说，就算是我亲爹妈我也得和凯表白，这个事情谁也阻止不了！”  
“也没人想阻止你……”桑乔吞了一下口水，“只是，不如等明天睡醒了之后？你现在这个状态，尤利安，说实话，凯也不会同意的，他也只想等你清醒了之后再谈谈。”  
布兰特安静了一会儿点点头：“有道理。那我回去睡觉了。”  
桑乔点了点头。哈兰德这时候把装着醒酒汤的碗端过来了，布兰特一边说谢谢一边接过来喝了一口。

“接着你就一拳打上了埃尔林的眼睛。”桑乔摊了摊手，“然后大喊‘埃尔林·哈兰德你是想要谋杀我吗’。”  
“我也得承认。”哈兰德说，“做的确实有点点难喝，但也不至于打我吧。”  
布兰特揪着自己头发：“抱歉，埃尔林，我昨晚确实喝得有点太多了……然后呢？昨晚我打了你之后呢？”  
桑乔叹了口气：“然后你就说要回去睡觉了，我给你送过走廊。”  
“就这样？”布兰特绝望了。  
“那那个男孩儿是怎么回事？”罗伊斯插话。  
“男的？”桑乔眨眨眼，“什么男孩儿？”  
布兰特捂住脸：“我床上有个男的。”  
“什么——？！”桑乔和哈兰德惊叫道，“你醉成那个样子还能骗个男孩儿跟你回家？！”  
布兰特被吵到了，改捂住耳朵：“我不知道，我甚至不知道他是谁，天哪，等他醒来我该怎么办？‘对不起，我完全不记得你是谁了，我其实……’——我靠，我要怎么跟凯解释这件事，我的天啊——”  
“我想你不用向他解释。”身后有人说。  
布兰特回过头正想要反驳，却看见他醉酒的根本原因正靠在罗伊斯的公寓房门上晃着他的手机，笑得狡黠，等到所有人的注意力都在他身上了，哈弗茨点击了手机屏幕的播放键。  
“——总之，我的意思是，凯·哈弗茨，你出来！我们一起玩啊，呜呜——”  
哈弗茨点了暂停：“接下来还有两分四十二秒，都是‘呜呜呜’，我以为你哭了，下楼一看其实没有。你都醉成这样了都不会掉眼泪的呀？”

……And here is the boy

等桑乔离开，布兰特站在走廊里陷入了沉思。  
这与是否喝醉了没有任何关系。布兰特想，这只和自己的真实心意有关系。酒精没有办法把不存在的说成存在，不能把有的说成没的，这玩意儿只会挖掘出清醒时不愿意承认的东西。  
比如，清醒时，布兰特想他和哈弗茨会有永远的，不需要那么着急，慢慢的，他们能够走到彼此的身边。然而，现在，布兰特只想他要勇敢一些，再勇敢一些，走向他，不——他要朝着哈弗茨的方向狂奔而去。  
要冲到他的面前，一字一句地说，凯·哈弗茨，我喜欢你，是深夜里只会想起你的那种喜欢。  
想通了，布兰特便松开门把手，没有回到罗伊斯的公寓里，而是转身下楼，打了一辆车，报出那个他去过很多次，留宿过很多次的地址。  
他今晚无论如何都要让凯知道他的心意。  
出租车把布兰特在哈弗茨的公寓门口放下，站在那儿，布兰特抬起头数到16楼，那是哈弗茨的卧室，只亮着一盏小夜灯。他睡着了。布兰特拿出手机，对不起，无意打扰，但是……布兰特这次准确地拨通了哈弗茨的号码。  
“喂，是凯吗？”布兰特小声地问道。  
“是我，尤利安，你怎么了？”哈弗茨的声音里透露着困倦，但他依然很温柔地询问深夜打来的好友有什么事情，“发生什么了吗？你在哪儿？”  
“我在你家楼下。”布兰特说，“我喝了很多酒，我得承认，但是我很清醒，我需要和你说这件事——”

“我不会告诉你，你说了什么的。”哈弗茨笑眯眯地说，“想不起来就算了吧，把这个当作我一个人的秘密。”  
“不——”布兰特差点要滑跪了，“凯，我是说了什么奇怪的话吗？天哪……”  
“正相反。”哈弗茨说，“超感人，是以后要拿出来反复回味的——但我不会说的。”  
“可是——”布兰特现在又要跳脚了。  
“等等。”罗伊斯伸手按住躁动的布兰特，“你们在凯的楼底下上演了一番倾情表白，但为什么又回到了我这儿？以及，我昨晚睡得那么沉吗？出来进去的我一点都不知道！”后半句他看向了克罗斯，和自己同床共枕的人摇了摇头说：“我戴耳塞了。”  
“是这样的。”哈弗茨清了清喉咙，“由于尤利安在电话里哭的好可怜，我就下楼了，结果他没哭，又说了一堆有的没的之后跟我说明天酒醒了来找我，现在要回到马尔科那儿，不然马尔科会担心。我又不可能让他一个人坐出租车再回去了，就把他送过来了。”  
布兰特抿了抿嘴唇，抛出最后一个重磅问题：“我们——”他比划了一下他们之间，“那什么了吗？”  
哈弗茨“噗”地笑出声：“——你是想的，但是你喝得太多了，衣服扒到一半砸在我身上睡着了。”  
“我再也不要喝酒了！”布兰特大声宣布道，整个人蹲在地上，看起来像是在找地缝可以钻进去或者是时光机，“再也不了！”  
“谁管你还喝不喝。”罗伊斯一脚踢上他的屁股，“现在起来去抱抱你的男朋友了，等这么久了！”

—END—


	28. Mustang of Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Kroos / Marco Reus
> 
> *海盗AU  
*Friends with benefit→True Love  
*有主角双方与他人性关系描述  
*很中二的设定和内容 谨慎阅读

Mustang of Sea

白银杯的藏宝图最近又重新出现在市面上了，这次声称自己拿到手的人是汉斯-约阿希姆-瓦茨克，而且这位海岛的总督甚至要举办一个宴会向所有人展示这张地图，完全不惧怕明里暗里得有无数人想要打那张泛黄的纸的主意。克罗斯算是其中之一，他被他的船长委以重任，要求他在三个星期之内搞到这张藏宝图，最好不要花太多的钱，他们正在翻新船体，没有什么额外的资金供给克罗斯使用。  
黑市高价悬赏这条路是肯定走不通的了——虽然莫德里奇开玩笑说他可以帮自己做假账，但是，不了，克罗斯确信东窗事发的话，卢卡也许没什么，而自己是肯定会难逃一劫的。就在他考虑要不要重新捡起飞檐走壁的技术时，想起来或许可以找一个人帮忙。  
“大概就是这样，我来找你了。”克罗斯接住罗伊斯从吧台里面推过来的酒杯，“你有什么办法吗？”  
“你现在越来越不客气了。”罗伊斯的手支着下巴，嘴巴向下撇，有点不高兴，“我还是比较喜欢小心翼翼问我情报价格的托尼。”  
克罗斯抿了一口酒，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，拉开自己的外套，从内袋里掏出一个皮革的匣子，单手起开搭扣，是满满的一盒宝石，确定罗伊斯看到了之后便又合上了，他不怕有人来寻衅，但他怕麻烦：“这是我自己的私人收藏——我刚才进来的时候看到尤利安和……杰登？是叫这个名字吗？那个卷头发的男孩儿？”罗伊斯点了一下头，“他们两个在玩枪，准头不错，但是那玩意儿已经是十年前的了吧？只能说是玩具，他们拎着这个出去太容易——不，是一定会被爆头的。”  
“嘁。”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，“我不差这点钱。”克罗斯挑眉，旋即罗伊斯反问道，“你都没办法了，我能有什么办法？”  
“你怎么会没有办法？”克罗斯说，“你是万能的。”后半句纯粹是为了讨罗伊斯欢心，克罗斯一般不会做出这样看起来就是吹捧的评价。不过，马尔科·罗伊斯就在瓦茨克的海岛上经营着唯一的一家酒馆，还在港口做着一些烟草生意，他会得到足够多的消息也因此会有足够多的办法——某种意义上，关于这件事，罗伊斯可以被称之为万能的。  
罗伊斯明显是被取悦到了，他的眼睛弯成了两道月牙，坐在高脚凳上，一只脚悬空，来回前后摆动着踢到吧台木质的挡板，发出噪音，钻进克罗斯的耳朵里又淹没在喧嚣的酒馆之中。  
“你说怎么样？”克罗斯向前探身，他们靠得很近了，他可以确定酒馆里有人的眼睛盯死了这个方向，如果目光可以杀人，他恐怕已经死了很多次了，毕竟，克罗斯很清楚面前这个，自己再靠近一点就能吻到的人在这个酒馆里有多受欢迎，“马尔科？”  
“唔，好吧。”罗伊斯装模做样的为难了一会儿，放下手在吧台里面翻了翻，找到一张有些皱皱巴巴但是看起来就非常有格调的请柬拍到克罗斯面前，“本来今天晚上打扫的时候我想把它扔了的，毕竟也不打算去的，既然你开口了，就把你带进去吧。”  
“哦，谢了。”克罗斯状似冷淡地道谢，“你打算让我以什么身份和你去？”  
听到这个问题的罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛：“什么啊？你还想光明正大、大摇大摆的进去吗？胆子可真大。”看到克罗斯脸色变幻了一下，罗伊斯的语气里都充满了恶作剧成功的喜悦，“我跟瓦茨克那个老头子不太对付，我可以去和他吵一架，你趁乱去拿你要的东西。”  
“你居然和自己的总督不对付。”克罗斯也不算太惊讶，罗伊斯的脾气，他是觉得还不错，但也有相当多的人会认为他是一个任性又恶劣的家伙，随心所欲，什么也不在乎，会和占据一方的“上面”闹翻脸也不是很意料之外。  
“有一些过节。”罗伊斯暧昧的眨了一下眼睛，双臂交叠在身前，撑起自己的上半身拉近了和克罗斯的距离，现在他们是真的稍微向前一点就能接吻了，不知道是不是错觉，克罗斯觉得整个酒馆的气温都上升了，“我只能帮你这些，剩下的就看你自己的本事了。”  
“这就已经足够了。”克罗斯笑道，任由罗伊斯勾过自己的脖颈消灭最后的那一丁点距离，当着整个酒馆的人群交换了一个亲吻。

早些时候，马尔科·罗伊斯在海上也是有名气的。关于他的传言有很多，百发百中的神枪手，搞不清楚是因为头发的颜色还是掠夺了不少金条而得名的黄金海盗，以前可能当过海军也可能没有，后来遣散了船员摇身一变又成了认钱不认人的情报头子——诸如此类。克罗斯在第一次踏入那间酒馆的时候，所知道的就是这些。并不知道由于他逐渐离开大海，又拜谢于那张漂亮脸蛋以及常年躲在吧台后面玩酒杯的样子，现在关于马尔科·罗伊斯流传最广的是那档子事。  
“要喝点什么？”罗伊斯当时刚添了新的纹身，胳膊上的墨迹边缘还有些发红，皮肤很白，哪怕在酒馆昏黄的灯光下都格外显眼，“今天新上了葡萄酒，要尝尝看吗？”  
克罗斯眯起眼睛打量着招牌，粉笔字歪七扭八，后面标着的价格倒很清晰：“……什么‘特制饮料’会那么贵？”  
“你进来的时候我就看你挺面生的。”罗伊斯毫不避讳的用眼睛瞟克罗斯外套下面的衬衣，金丝绣出来的徽章不用全部露出来就能猜得到是什么，“Real不是第一次在我们这边靠岸了，新来的？”  
“不。”克罗斯否认道，“只不过第一次到酒馆里打发时间。”  
“噢，那你想试试看吗？本店特制饮料？”罗伊斯笑得很开心，好像在千篇一律的无聊生活中找到了新鲜的乐趣。  
克罗斯思考了半分钟，他向来是对航道方向天文这些事情比较精通，至于哪里的姑娘甜美乖巧哪里的小伙子比较辣，他只会露出困惑的表情，如果平时稍微注意其他船员谈话的内容的话，他应当早一点意识到不能随便点一杯标价昂贵的“特制饮料”的。  
罗伊斯颇有耐心的等着他，然后听到似乎深思熟虑过后的克罗斯说：“可以。”  
“午夜。”罗伊斯便从柜台的抽屉里摸出一把钥匙，“楼上左边最里面的房间。”说完，他转身就去招待其他客人了，干脆利落，克罗斯几乎要怀疑自己是不是误会了什么。  
或许可以说很幸运的是，克罗斯没有误会，但他没料到的是和罗伊斯做爱会是那种感觉。在午夜之前，克罗斯用一扎啤酒漫无目的地想象了一下，用那些围绕着金发海盗的或血腥或浪漫的传言，还有这间酒馆里的海盗们的口无遮拦拼凑了一个不着边际的画面。大概会是安静的、温和的甚至是害羞的。  
然而，午夜的罗伊斯反倒是很放得开，很纵容，对于自己愉悦的反应也很诚实，这让克罗斯有些受用。他们没有怎么说话，喘息、呻吟还有一些低低的笑声。亲吻没有那么圣洁，像是又一次把欲望剥开来，滚烫而炙热。  
如果克罗斯有幸能在大海的惊涛之下活下去，能够活到老年，有心情提起笔写写回忆录的话，这个夜晚是一定会有一段记述的，不会太短，但也不能太长。是一个不愿意分享的秘密。  
热浪渐渐冷却，罗伊斯手法娴熟的卷起床头的烟草递给克罗斯，海盗摆摆手，便自己划亮了火柴，他赤裸的跪坐在床上吹出一个烟圈，背对着月光，面目不清。克罗斯翻过身，单手撑着脑袋看着他，忽然问了一个有些失礼的问题：“如果一天晚上有很多人都点了你们特制饮料怎么办？”  
罗伊斯的眉梢挑起来，有些答非所问：“这里我说了算啊。”追求喜欢的人、做喜欢的事、看喜欢的风景，对罗伊斯来说好像是太理所当然的事情。  
“我以为你只是一个酒馆小老板。”克罗斯知道有些地方的酒馆是浓缩的王国，“酒馆老板”的手可能触及到这个海岛的每一个角落——他只是想要逗逗罗伊斯。但他没想到，为了证明“我说了算”，罗伊斯告诉他了一条太过惊人的消息，一艘满载着金银财宝的商船，一个时间，一个地点。  
这个消息价值五位数。克罗斯下意识地想要去摸武器，却听见罗伊斯笑了出来。  
“我知道你在担心什么。”罗伊斯咬着烟卷，说话有些含糊，“这些消息，我一天能知道十几条，在我看来一文不值，跟我真的没什么关系，如果你觉得很重要的话，那就很好。”  
“每个和你上床的人都能得到一条这样的消息吗？”克罗斯确实有讽刺的意思。  
“我也没那么随便。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“但，不会的，你走出酒馆去问问，十个人会有八个人拦着你不让点什么特制饮料的。”说着罗伊斯用手在脖子上比划了一下，“很多人以为这是会掉脑袋的恶魔饮料。”  
“啊，那我运气不错。”克罗斯说。  
“唔，你长得好看。”罗伊斯换了一个姿势，他的卷烟抽完了，“而且，托尼，这里我说了算，一条消息我是想要换来金子还是宝石，或者什么都不要，看我的心情。”他停顿了一下，嘴角又扬起来，“如果是有的人，比如说我的好朋友，不知道你认不认识Barcelona的主舵手，他的话，不管什么消息，只需要一扎大麦酒。”  
克罗斯忽然就有些不爽了：“你应当知道Barcelona和我们Real是死对头。”  
罗伊斯抿着嘴巴直笑，趴在床上，把脸埋在了枕头里。

干他们这些行当的，没有十几年的相识，没有过命的交情，甚至没有一起出过海，只有几杯酒，几次夜晚的狎昵就以朋友相待是很危险的事情。但是克罗斯不太在乎，到目前为止，罗伊斯也没和他说过谎。  
“到目前为止”。克罗斯此刻正在海岛总督汉斯-约阿希姆-瓦茨克的办公室里。他找到了那张藏宝图，就放在橡木桌上面很显眼的位置，但同时，他也看到了一张画像，也摆在橡木桌上。  
那张画像是四位年轻男人。有两张通缉令上的脸，还有一个克罗斯今天白天还见过，就在港口转悠，最左边那个年纪最小，笑得最开心的那个，克罗斯就更熟悉了，正是马尔科·罗伊斯。  
“我和瓦茨克那个老头子不对付”——谎话。克罗斯看了一会儿那张画像，那么，他们是曾经交好，后来又反目成仇了吗？不会是这样的。罗伊斯在总督府山脚下开着整个海岛唯一的一家酒馆，偶尔还会在港口那边做些违法的勾当给手底下的那些年轻小孩开荤，以他的脾气秉性，如果关系真的这样恶劣，早就跑到不知道哪里去了。而且，瓦茨克想要解决这个和自己不对付的青年简直是易如反掌，但是他没有，甚至还留着这幅有些温馨的画像。  
克罗斯将藏宝图收进贴身的口袋里。也许的确是不对付的，但是远远没有罗伊斯误导自己的那么糟糕——他想干什么呢？  
宴会厅爆发出一阵喧哗。克罗斯谨慎地从窗户翻了出去，绕过花园，混进大厅里的人群之中，罗伊斯站在瓦茨克的面前，脚边有一盏酒杯，“你爱干什么干什么吧！”总督气坏了，手一挥背过身去，“我们可要一起去看那张藏宝图了。”  
罗伊斯皱着眉，脸色糟糕，但是转过来看到了克罗斯，假惺惺的愤怒就绷不住了，眨眨眼，烟消云散了。他上前抓住克罗斯的手，说，走吧，我们去跳舞。  
瓦茨克很快就会发现地图不见了。而当时，他们已经混在篝火晚会的热闹的人群中消失了。烟花随着总督的气焰绽放在空中，克罗斯和罗伊斯在月光下接吻，“谢了。”克罗斯对着罗伊斯耳语，不知道他有没有听见。  
他们在晚会中途回到酒馆，在二楼左边最靠里的房间做爱。罗伊斯一直在笑，他喝了很多酒，可能是醉了，抓着克罗斯的衣襟颠三倒四的说了些话，最后说，亮闪闪呢？  
克罗斯反应了一下才明白罗伊斯可能是在说那个珠宝匣。“答应给你的当然不会少。”克罗斯捏住罗伊斯的后颈，制止他扑上来亲吻自己，手绕到罗伊斯的耳后变了一个魔术，“看？”手上是一颗圆润的珍珠。  
这低劣的魔术逗得罗伊斯咯咯笑，再去亲吻克罗斯就没有被阻止了。  
“有时候我都想问你，是不是想要回到海上。”克罗斯一边抚摸着罗伊斯汗湿的金发进入他的时候，问道，“感觉你离开的太仓促了。”  
罗伊斯咬着嘴唇，脸藏在臂弯里没有让克罗斯看见他的表情，声音轻轻的，说，可能吧，谁不喜欢海上呢？  
整个夜晚之后，他们就没有再说话了。克罗斯在睡着前隐约听到了什么声响，但是没有去查看。反正，他们都能拥有自己想要的东西。  
天刚微微亮的时候，克罗斯就醒了。意料之中，罗伊斯不在房间里了，他藏在外套里面的藏宝图也被拿走了。但珠宝匣还在，只不过少了一枚也是唯一的一枚戒指。  
有意思。克罗斯抓了抓头发，打了个哈欠，他想睡个回笼觉，一会儿再去洗个澡。晚一点，等酒馆人多了起来，他要去散布一些消息，比如托尼·克罗斯要到邻岛去等他的船。以克罗斯对罗伊斯的了解，这家伙在发现藏宝图是假的之后肯定是要找自己算账的——抱歉啦。克罗斯心里默默和罗伊斯道歉，如果没有猜错的话，罗伊斯其实不需要那张白银杯的藏宝图的，随便什么指引着金银珠宝的就可以，他只需要一个让瓦茨克允许他带人出海的理由——如果能三七分成就最好了，他和他的船队是七。  
但是我要是没有这玩意儿就死定了。克罗斯从罗伊斯的床垫下面抽出地图，小心卷起来藏好。他有信心能让罗伊斯只是跟他吵一小架，不至于翻脸，毕竟他还得要一个机会问清楚这人留下这么多价值连城的宝贝只拿走自己家祖传的戒指是怎么回事。  
只是问清楚而已。克罗斯完全不介意他留下来自己戴上的。无名指就更好了。

—END—


	29. 旅行者之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Kroos / Marco Reus
> 
> *Road Trips  
*大概就是两个人都是对方的性幻想对象这样的  
*但也写了点别的东西  
*换个写作方式（大概

旅行者之歌

罗伊斯只是搭顺风车的。  
他单肩背着一个包，戴着连帽衫的帽子，留出来一段额发探出帽檐，像是精心打理过，穷讲究的样子。“马尔科·罗伊斯。”他自我介绍说，因为在公路上超速行驶被吊销了驾照，想要蹭一个车。  
以“严谨”著称的克罗斯理应不会同意他的请求的，理由蹩脚不说，搭在车窗边的胳膊看起来也太自来熟了。然而，克罗斯还是为他打开了车门，倒不是听信了马尔科·罗伊斯眨着眼睛担保自己是个好人，只是，既然都已经做出丢开工作跑去公路旅行这种疯狂的举动，再搭载一个自称可怜的陌生人大概也不会更离谱了。  
克罗斯喜欢安静，但一个人走那么远的路也有点太过寂寞了。  
他们没有听音乐，因为没能在歌曲品味上达成共识，互相攻击了一下对方喜欢的歌手和乐队，克罗斯掌握着方向盘，打开了广播。总是会在体育频道，两位主持人在讨论上周末比赛的判罚争议，罗伊斯抱着他的包，冷哼了一声，“这很烂。”他说，“不应当是这样的。”  
克罗斯瞥了他一眼，随口附和了两句，远没有他往常在博客上说得那么尖酸刻薄，但罗伊斯转过头来，给他比了一个三角形：“书面警告一次！”眉头皱在一起，表情认真，语气轻快，克罗斯会觉得他是在讽刺或者是戏谑。  
这是他们五个小时车程里最后一次对话。剩下的时间他们都在打量对方。克罗斯一开始认为只是自己对对方有些好奇，在前后路况良好的时候用余光瞥见他的副驾驶，罗伊斯有时候摆弄手机，有时候靠在车窗上看外面，不怎么安分，看起来只当克罗斯是个司机，送到目的地谢谢拜拜，但后来，行驶了一段时间，克罗斯能注意到罗伊斯在看他。目光确实是落在他身上的，并不是在看他那边窗户外的风景。  
如果他问一些问题，像是你几岁、在哪里长大、是什么工作之类的，克罗斯会回答他，但是罗伊斯并没有问，他只是在抵达落脚的汽车旅馆时说，白天如果开到了没有什么人的公路上，他可以帮帮忙。  
“我是因为超速，至少证明我会开车的？”罗伊斯歪着脑袋这么说，克罗斯伸手拽了一下他的帽檐，压坏了他额前的发型，得到对方抬起脚扫在小腿上的不轻不重的反击。  
晚餐的时候，罗伊斯自说自话地和克罗斯打赌他能给他们要来一桶免费的汽油，不等克罗斯表示信或者不信便捏着汉堡跑去旁边的加油站和服务人员搭讪，比起旁边穿着工字背心的肌肉男或者是开敞蓬车的牛仔裤辣妹，卫衣过长，笑起来嘴巴有些歪的罗伊斯着实没有什么胜算的样子。  
克罗斯对整个打赌没有什么兴趣，他回到旅馆房间，洗了把脸，坐在浴缸边发呆，长时间的驾驶让他的大脑有些发木，没有困倦但也不想思考。一旁的架子上零散摆着几本杂志，性感的男人或者女人，克罗斯随手翻了两下，放了回去，将手伸进内裤里。  
在幻想的时候，克罗斯没有什么特别的偏好，男人还是女人，黑发还是金发，什么颜色的眼睛，都好像没什么所谓，脑海里总是一片模糊的景象，想着以前恋爱时的亲密举动或者是单纯的性爱中发生的激烈时刻，但忽然，他觉得他看到了罗伊斯，咬着他的汉堡，用手背蹭掉嘴角的食物残渣，然后因为对话另一方的笑话而开始爆笑，样子有些狼狈，表情算不上好看，但克罗斯想着他的脸达到了高潮。

罗伊斯只是搭顺风车的。  
但他搭进去自己一件最喜欢的衬衫外套。行驶在人烟稀少的国道单调得令人疲惫，广播里的人尖叫着司机和乘客都不关心的事情，罗伊斯昨晚因为糟糕的床垫没有睡好，有些头痛，抬手关掉了广播，正要靠在车窗上睡一会儿就听见左前方一声巨响，车身猛烈地摇晃着，行驶路线开始变得难以捉摸。克罗斯把控着方向盘试图抢回对车子的控制权，“坐好，抓稳。”他抽空叮嘱着罗伊斯。道路很空旷，但他们的汽车行驶的样子仍旧看起来危险极了，克罗斯死死地踩着刹车，双手紧紧攥着方向盘，手指关节都开始发白，罗伊斯整个人向后靠去，抓着安全带，有些忘记呼吸。最终，他们停了下来，谢天谢地。烧焦的橡胶味弥漫在四周，在剧烈的喘息中钻进他们的肺部。  
“爆胎了。”克罗斯说，“备用轮胎和千斤顶在后边。”  
“我们可以修好。”罗伊斯不知道从哪里来的自信。  
他们跳下了车，左前胎毫无疑问是爆掉了。克罗斯和罗伊斯一前一后抱着胳膊看着那个轮胎，对视一眼，罗伊斯挽起了袖子，克罗斯则脱掉了外套，只穿着里面的灰色T恤。  
“会脏的。”罗伊斯提醒道。  
“傍晚只穿短袖会冷。”克罗斯解释说，“但是只穿外套不会。”  
罗伊斯看着他，还想说点什么，还是没有说，像是认同了他这个解释，但也没有脱掉自己的外套。  
更换轮胎这件事不可避免地会把自己弄脏。克罗斯不知道出于什么心态，可能是自己的宝贝车子得自己亲自来修理这样的心情，并没有让罗伊斯真正地上手什么，汗水留下来随手一摸便是一抹油污。罗伊斯在递给他工具的时候抿着嘴笑了。  
“很搞笑吗？”克罗斯没有恶意的反问他。  
“不。”罗伊斯咬着下嘴唇像是强忍笑意，但是弯下来的眉眼出卖了他，心情很好，“恰恰相反，觉得你有一些性感。”  
克罗斯停下手上的工作，抬起头看了一眼罗伊斯，他的表情在灼人的日光下看起来生动极了，不合时宜的，克罗斯想起他和加油站服务员调情的样子，怨不得对方送给他一桶汽油还有一把小零食。一路上风景大同小异，但罗伊斯好像是跳脱出来的一点新鲜的颜色。  
不过罗伊斯好像知道又不在乎这个，现在更专心于揶揄——也有可能是认真的，克罗斯比较自信但也没有那么自恋——克罗斯的“性感”。  
“你很奇怪。”克罗斯拧好最后一颗螺丝，“我以为你会更喜欢加油站那个男的那样的。”  
罗伊斯没有迅速回答他，似乎在回忆加油站那个人是什么样子的，半分钟过后他说，托尼，我更偏爱深藏不露一点的。  
他们两个费力地将报废的轮胎放回后备箱，罗伊斯的衬衫外套脏了，他脱了下来扔到后座，克罗斯拽了拽身上的T恤，擦过了脸和手，那件衣服现在只能称之为布料了，他的胳膊勾到背后脱下T恤，然后按他之前所说的，空心披上了外套。罗伊斯很生疏地吹了一个不成形的口哨。  
“我不确定我们额外的那桶汽油是怎么来的了。”克罗斯重新发动了汽车，“没有换来免费的东西也不丢人，马尔科，你可以直说。”  
“汽油真的是免费的。”罗伊斯说，“但我也确实不太擅长吹口哨。”

罗伊斯只是搭顺风车的。  
但他们却在汽车后座里做爱。外面在下雨，他们的车停在一座废弃的桥洞下面，杂草丛生，还有一些悉悉索索的声响，没人在意，挡风玻璃上的水迹被风吹开，很快干透了，留下模糊的水印。罗伊斯在一声惊雷过后靠过去亲吻克罗斯，从嘴唇的磨蹭到纠缠的舌头和粘腻的水声，他们亲吻得很热烈，仿佛天生就是为了这一刻。  
“……只有手霜可以充当润滑。”克罗斯的额头贴近罗伊斯，对方的金灿灿的额发扫得他发痒，“可以么？”  
“……可以慢一点。”罗伊斯说，手搭在克罗斯的肩头，抬起身，后背靠在车门上，球鞋和袜子早在接吻的时候就蹬掉了，他屈起膝盖又伸展开，克罗斯耐心地等待他找到舒适的姿势和位置，“来吧。”  
牛仔裤被拉到膝盖的位置，脚面松松垮垮的被裤脚盖住，克罗斯的手指沾着米黄色的乳液，慢慢地伸进缝隙里，比起他冷峻的外表，他的动作显得温柔许多，罗伊斯的注意力被他的神色吸引，下身的疼痛和异样被驱散，专注着盯着克罗斯的脸，想着半个小时前他们在大雨中行驶，交换着彼此无关紧要的事情，糟心的前任、奇怪的约会对象、拿手却滥用的伎俩，诸如此类，罗伊斯不知道克罗斯的目的地是哪里，克罗斯也不知道罗伊斯要去做什么。心照不宣，不必说。  
手指上沾上了一些体液，罗伊斯的脚背缩在层层叠叠的裤脚里弓起来，他的睫毛迅速地眨动着，然后放开在身后支撑着自己的手转而去捧起克罗斯的脸，“不用这么小心，我们做吧。”罗伊斯的手指顺着鬓角伸到克罗斯蓬松的金发里，第一见面也就是前天的时候，他抹了很多发胶，看起来冷漠又不好惹，现在倒像是个有些乖顺的猫，罗伊斯咬住他的嘴唇，挑衅似的、用力地抓着他的头发。手指离开了他的下身，半秒钟之后，身体被贯穿，罗伊斯的一声惊呼被亲吻截断，呻吟声悉数落进克罗斯的呼吸里。  
这一刻更合理一点应当是发生在前一天的夜里，坏掉的中央空调，接近冬天的气温，罗伊斯披着柔软的睡袍钻进克罗斯的被窝里，他欲盖弥彰，我不想对你做什么。这么说着。乖巧地用胳膊把自己抱起来。克罗斯侧过头看着罗伊斯闭上眼睛，眼皮跳动几下，睫毛不听话地扇动着，他在装睡。被子被掀开，更多的一部分盖在了罗伊斯的身上，克罗斯看了他一会儿也没有说更多的话便睡着了，醒来时他们的小腿交叠在一起。  
但在潮湿的氛围里进行，也没什么不好。降雨没有停下来的意思，但他们被隔绝在一片干燥之中，只有些许被风吹过来的水滴落在窗户上，声音很突兀，罗伊斯被吓了一跳，克罗斯顺势进入的更深，将他完全按在车门上，一种随时可能会坠落的错觉裹挟着罗伊斯，但他仍然闭上了眼睛，接受了另一个亲吻。

—END—


End file.
